TUAOA: Naruto's New Life
by Rav3r
Summary: AU. Naruto has defeated Akatsuki, he lies in bed due to his broken arms. What happens when he's killed by his teammates? He and his mate’s makes a deal with Shinigami. Timetravel. Sasu,Saku bashing. Slight angst in the first chapter, NARUTO/MASS HAREM.
1. 1: The end is only the beggining!

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did Lee would have an afro…

**Hello this is my third overall fic… my second is on a temporary hiatus… due to lack of ideas and inspiration… and my first is frequently update… please check it out too! Check my profile for my **_**Challenge!**_** favorite stories, my rants and the info on my other stories… enjoy!**

**At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is nineteen, as is everyone in his age group (duh).**

**Naruto at the present moment has killed Orochimaru (Sasuke never betrayed Orochimaru) and Naruto has just killed all of Akatsuki… that's why he's in hospital.**

**The harem will be: Naruto/Hinata/Ino/Tenten/Temari/young Tsunade/Isaribi/Shion/Kurenai/Anko/fem Kyuubi/Shizune/kin/Hana/Yugito/fem Nibi/fem Haku/Hanabi/Tayuya/Ayame/Oc (Oc will be a second Hinata look-a-like… blond Hinata… same characteristics…) (I may add more ^_^)**

**Jesus that's a lot… this will be a Sasuke, Sakura bashing fic… don't like don't read… it will also be a time travel fic… don't like don't read… and it will have Mature sex scenes… e.g. Naruto (15) will have relations with Kyuubi (21) or Hinata (15)… and it will have great romance in also… although, Naruto's body will be that of his 19 year old form, he'll just be a bit shorter than his 19 year old form…**

O

O

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 1: time traveling**_

_**Chapter 1: the end is only the beginning**_

Naruto was lying in his hospital bed, a big grin on his face. He had just defeated the entire Akatsuki all by himself. the rest of the village were beginning to like and trust him… the counsel on the other hand was still as arrogant as ever. They denied him the position of Hokage and denied him the right's to marriage in the fire nation… and if he got married in other lands and then returned to the village he would be rejected and thrown out of the village by law.

This made Naruto extremely sad… after all he had done for this village, they still didn't see him as a person… they still couldn't see that he wasn't a demon but a young man… he perked up though as he remembered the villagers… how they praised him when he returned… how they thanked him and apologized for all their mistakes and mistreatment that they brought upon him.

Naruto was happy that they didn't shun him or try to attack him when he returned… he wouldn't be able to defend himself because he had broken both of his arms after he unleashed Rasen-Shurikan after Rasen-Shurikan on the Akatsuki members…

Naruto was also extremely happy because Shion, the girl he had impregnated so she could continue the line of the priestess was also close to giving birth, nine months in. he had learned to love her, although she always loved him. ever since he stuck up for her and never gave up on her, proving that fate wasn't always destined, and that anyone could change their fate.

Naruto also had a spot in his heart for other woman, the girls he had loved for a long time, they meant everything to him. they all wanted to marry him and live together… but the counsel wouldn't allow it. he promised that after this was all over he would give a big talk to the other girls and tell them how he felt about each one of them. after all, he had Shion's blessing to do so.

As he was contemplating all this he heard the door open slightly, a girl with pink hair and green eyes entered the room. It was his friend and teammate Sakura Haruno. Naruto smiled a friendly smile at his old time school yard crush, she smiled gently back.

"Hello Naruto-Kun…" she smiled. "Always getting put in hospitals these days I see?" Sakura said quietly, Naruto didn't like the way she was approaching him, too much like a predator sneaks up on its prey.

"Sakura-Chan…?" Naruto questionably asked, but before he could ask anything else Sakura lunged at him, he felt a sharp object enter his neck. Naruto winced at the sudden pain he felt, Sakura got close to his left ear as everything started to go black.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Naruto-Kun… it's what Sasuke-Kun wanted…" Sakura said sadly as she pulled away to see his hurt face. Naruto stared at her as if not believing what's going on.

"Why?... Sakura-Chan…?" Naruto asked quietly as his eye lids grew heavier and heavier until they shut and the eternal abyss of darkness greeted him with open arms. Sakura had a look of utter guilt on her face, but she didn't care so long as she was with Sasuke. she chirped up on a happier tone as she thought of all the things she could do with him now. she giggled perversely at the thought.

O

O

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, he still felt weak from what was injected into him, his broken arms by his sides limply. As feeling returned to his body he felt the slight restriction of his throat, as his eyes cleared and the haze was swept away he could make out the figure of his ex-friend… Sasuke Uchiha…

Naruto's face contorted in anger. "Why am I here Teme? What are you planning to do?" Naruto asked angrily, Sasuke smirked at his rival, today would be a day to remember. Sasuke looked down to see all the people who had gathered, the villager's were shouting their rage up to the top of the hospital. Sasuke sneered again.

"Villagers of Konoha! I am going to free you of this demon! You will no longer have to co-exist with this filth!" Sasuke shouted out as the crowd roared with anger, the villager's were not happy that their hero was being treated so badly, the villager's shouted their protests to the runaway-Uchiha, but their cries for him to stop fell upon deaf ears…

"And I will not allow his demon spawn to be born either!" Sasuke shouted as Sakura picked up a tied up pale eyed, pale-yellow haired woman… Shion, and dangled her body over the edge, hanging by her throat much like Naruto. Naruto looked on in shocked horror.

"No! Please you can do anything you want to me just please don't kill her! I will do anything you want just let her and the baby live!" Naruto shouted out as he started to panic, he started hyperventilating and going a ghostly white pale. Sasuke sneered once again at the weak acts of his rival.

"Begging for another's life? how weak… I once thought of you as a great rival, now you're just a begging simpleton…" Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto's tears fall. Sakura was feeling a deep emptiness in her stomach. it was regret, it was guilt, but it was suddenly replaced with the joy of the Uchiha… the shallow pink haired harpy showed no more thought to the matter.

Naruto let more tears fall. "PLEASE! LET HER LIVE! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING! IT'S ME YOU WANT!!" Naruto shouted out absolutely terrified. Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto an evil laugh. Sakura smirked as well. Naruto's heart was beating inside of him like a drill. Naruto had never been so scared in his life, he had absolutely no power over the situation, he was weak from the drug so he couldn't move his legs, his arms were broken. his, Shion's and their baby's life were in the hands of his two ex-teammates, and former friends. Naruto saw Sakura blush while looking at the deranged psychotic traitor that held him by his throat. it sickened Naruto to see this reaction from his former friend.

"Ha! The Dobe is begging at my feet! What a sight!" Sasuke shouted out with malice, both Sasuke and Sakura laughed at the teary face of their old teammate. Sasuke brought out his Chakra enhanced Chidori blade. Naruto's heart stopped for a second. "With this…! I will end both the demon's and his whore's life! Along with their disgusting demon spawn!" Sasuke viciously yelled out with venom lingering to every word.

O

O

_**Hokage tower – Tsunade's office**_

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a giant headache. the reason behind the headache was because a lot of girls were all clamoring to bash the counsels skulls together. The reason behind why is because after Naruto learnt to become a toad sage he was officially denied the rank of Hokage, and denied to be married in Konoha… the girls were furious…

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Isaribi, Kurenai, Shizune and Anko were all in the office… they were the furious girls. And so the complaints carried on.

"This is so not right! He's a hero and the counsel looks at him like he's a damn weapon! We know he's not the Kyuubi, and we know he's not a monster! he's a kind, caring, sweet, lovable, attractive, responsible, strong and he's the nicest guy any of us have ever met! He always puts people above himself! He would put his life on the line just to protect a stranger! He's the most purest soul I have ever met and he disserves better than this!" Ino shouted out in unrivaled rage, all the girls with her nodded in agreement. And contributed their own two cents into the conversation.

"Listen! I can't do any…" Tsunade said but was interrupted by the loudest horror filled scream they had ever heard, it shook them all to the bone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" came the cries of a male voice that sounded very familiar to someone they all knew and loved… but the scream was unlike anything they had ever heard from him. The cries came from the hospital roof. All the girls in the room hurried over to the window and gasped or yelped in shock horror at what they saw…

Naruto was dangling over the hospital roof with Sasuke holding his neck, the truly horrifying thing they saw was that Sasuke had his other hand that was holding a blade lunge into Shion's nine month pregnant womb, thus instantly killing the baby. The girls spent no time staying still, they all rushed to the scene as fast as their legs could carry them.

O

O

Naruto cried out in unrivaled sorrow. Shion was wincing at the pain but crying heavily at the loss, she could feel that her baby was hurt during that blow, it was a motherly thing. she cried out her sorrow as Sakura smirked at the girl.

"Will you stop crying already? You're hurting Sasuke-Kun's ears…" Sakura said with an evil smirk, Sakura looked at Sasuke, who nodded back to her as if telling her 'yes'. Naruto was still disorientated and crying hysterically. He then felt something falling through the air, his eyes snapped wide open and looked at Sakura. Shion was no longer there. It took all his strength his body could produce to look downwards, he saw Shion's bloodied crippled body slumped across the pavement below.

"AHHHHHHHHH! NO!! SHION NO!!" Naruto cried out as tears fell from his face like there was no tomorrow, Naruto then felt a horrible piercing in his flesh. Naruto looked up to see that Sasuke had plunged the sword into his chest also. Piercing his heart, Sasuke dragged the blade through his chest leaving him dying.

"not even the demon fox himself could heal that wound… you're dying Naruto-Baka… and you're about to meet the fate of your whore" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear before releasing his grip around Naruto's neck, as Naruto fell from the high building he started to see images of the smiling happy faces of his loved ones. oh how he would miss all of them.

Naruto landed with a sickening thud on the floor as the villager's ran to his side, screaming and crying out their sorrow. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune and Isaribi ran to his side with tears flowing down their faces. Ino and Tsunade tried their best to heal their love… giving him only precious seconds of time to talk to them all.

"Girls… I have… something… I need to… say…" Naruto said weakly as all the girls inched nearer so they could listen to what he needed to say, all girls had tears flowing from them but denied themselves the need to cry. they needed to listen to what he had to say.

"I… I'm sorry I… couldn't keep up… with my… promises…" Naruto said weakly, all the girls were crying heavily as they got as near as they could to Naruto to hear his final words. Blood started to leak from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth.

"I… I love you all…!" Naruto shouted as his body jerked then went limp, life left his eyes as they slowly shut, the girls couldn't keep it in any longer as they screamed to the heavens for all to hear their sorrow.

"NARUTO!!!" the girls shouted in unison as they all clung to his body crying into his chest to come back, as if it could save him, there was a flicker red chakra that released itself from Naruto's mouth. The girls didn't notice the red flicker of chakra that was released. They were too busy crying out his name into his chest or other parts of his body.

Tsunade gave Naruto's limp mouth one last kiss as her tears rolled down her face and land on Naruto's pale face.

The red chakra flicker expanded until it was the size of a mountain. The red chakra slowly vanished, revealing Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox. The girls noticed the chakra spike coming a few meters away and looked up at the great demon, the most surprising thing they saw was that Kyuubi was crying, she had a look of utter lose on her face.

**Please do not be frightened humans… I'm here to tell you that there's a way for you to see Naruto-Kun again… Shinigami-Sama has an offer to propose to us all… **Kyuubi said as a black swirl that was not of this earth made its existence into it. The black swirl kept spinning until a deathly visage exited it, the swirl vanished as the ghostly figure wearing black robes came into existence.

"Hello, do not be afraid, you're souls are not tainted by the evils of this earth. I have decided that Naruto-San is not to die today, but the only way to bring him back to life is if you all go back in time. there Naruto will remember everything, the deal I'm making with you, the fact that Shion died by the evil one and his accomplice's hands, and he won't forget what he told you. when I send you back, I want you to stop the lives of several people from dying." Shinigami said in a deep booming voice, filled with power and authority, the demon fox nodded vigorously. The girls were shouting their 'thanks' to the death god as they cried tears of joy.

"Then this is what is going to happen, I will send all of you back in time, including Kyuubi. Naruto will merge with Kyuubi's chakra, becoming half demon. Kyuubi will be released into the world with one tail, while Naruto will have nine, the extra tail is a gift from me. he will become the new demon lord, to mark you as a mate he will need to bite you on your neck. you will need to do the same to him, this will leave a mark that shows you as his and him as yours. the bite will also transform you into one tail half demons. he will need to pick an alpha for the pack, the alpha must be the one to take the boys virginity, or i'm afraid that creates a paradox for what we have decided will happen. so that you must decide now." Shinigami said as he crossed his arms, waiting for their answer. The girls blushed intensely, but all though for a second, they needed to decided who deserved to be Naruto's alpha the most. It hit them all at the same time.

"We want Hinata to be the alpha." Tsunade said along with everyone agreeing, Hinata blushed bright red at this.

"W-why m-me?" Hinata stuttered as she tried to hide her face with her hands, she was blushing tremendously red. The other girls smiled kindly at her cuteness, they knew Hinata deserved this more than anyone.

"Because Hinata-Chan, you have loved Naruto the longest, you deserve to be the alpha more." Ino said with everyone nodding kindly at her, Hinata was blushing extremely red, but you could tell she was smiling. even if her hands were in the way.

"T-thank you..." Hinata said shyly as they all grinned kindly back. they hadn't forgotten about Naruto and Shion dyeing, but they put that horrible fact at the furthest point within their mind, for they knew that they would see the two again. Shinigami nodded his head and began to speak.

"Then it's settled, I have told Naruto who needs to be saved, it's up to him and the rest of you to right the wrongs that have been brought to your world. I apologize from behalf of myself and Kami for the mistakes made. before I send you back in time, please sign this contract. this contract basically means that if you don't manage to succeed then you won't go to hell, your souls are to pure for that. and technically making a deal with Shinigami means that when you die you go to hell. this contract makes it so that rule won't apply to you all." Shinigami said as he handed them all the contract and a dark looking pen to write with. After all the girls, including Kyuubi, had signed the contract they all felt extremely dizzy and faint.

All the girls and Kyuubi in fox form fell to the floor, unconscious. Their bodies started to fade and vanish. the Shinigami nodded his approval before receding into the now opening black swirl of darkness.

The villager's were shocked and awed by what they just witnessed, they noticed Naruto's body and Shion's body start to vanish too, Until there was nothing there anymore. the villagers smiled happily that there hero got another chance. this would be a story to tell their grandchildren when they grew up.

O

O

Naruto was sleeping in his apartment bed, he was sleeping quite soundly. Naruto felt a weight on his chest so he reached his hand out to touch it. The weight moaned lustfully as Naruto squeezed it. Naruto's eyes shot wide open as his eyes met with two red lust filled orbs that stared with a look of wanting back at him.

Naruto felt a lot stronger than he normally did, he felt as if he could do almost anything with this new found strength and stamina. It was then that the memories of what happened to him and Shion came rushing back to him. He shot up from the bed only to be gently pushed back down by Kyuubi.

"Shhh… don't fret master, the girls are fine, their all fine. are you ok?" Kyuubi asked with a lot of worry coming from her words. she could see that he was disturbed and confused, even though Shinigami explained everything, and he understood it all, he was still feeling doubtful and none believing towards the situation.

"N-no..." Naruto stuttered as he brought his head into Kyuubi's shoulders, crying softly as he clung to her body. Kyuubi nuzzled him and caressed him with her tail as she tried to make him feel better. even though Naruto knew Shion was safe, and that everyone he loved were too, he still couldn't help but be traumatized by the situation.

"Do you feel any better?." Kyuubi asked softly as she continued to comfort him with her hold, Naruto didn't reply so she continued to hold him, to make him feel loved.

after a while, Naruto brought himself together as he realized that whining and crying about the past wouldn't accomplish anything, and that it didn't matter because he knew all of his precious people were alive.

"I think I'm ok now. although it may take some time for me to fully heal." Naruto explained as Kyuubi nodded her head in understanding, and quickly drove her lips to his, kissing him passionately and sweetly, letting him know he was loved. when they broke apart Naruto was blushing up a storm, remembering his chat with Shinigami. how the ghostly creature had told him he'd be able to have his own Harem.

"Kyuubi-Chan..." Naruto said as she looked up into his face, smiling at him as she nuzzled into his chest.

'people who love me... I never knew the others love me so much as to be with me at the same time.' Naruto thought as he blushed hard. 'I just wanted to get my feelings out there so I could feel better with myself. I never would have thought they all loved me.' Naruto continued as he pondered upon his thoughts.

"So, when are you going to mate mark your alpha?" Kyuubi asked with a grin as she tried to lighten up the mood a little, she didn't know if it was too soon, but she wanted to make Naruto feel better, to allow him to forget the recent tragedy.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi-Chan, but I don't want to rush Hinata into anything… I will let her decide when she's ready." Naruto said as he got out of bed. Kyuubi got up also, blushing hard and trying to avert her gaze when she saw Naruto's new body.

Naruto looked down in shock, he had nine golden furry tails sticking out from above his backside. He quickly ran to the mirror to look himself over, he had blond/golden hair with two blond/golden fox ears sticking up from the top of his head. He was more muscle bound, but with an athletic build. His eyes were still blue but with silted pupils. It was then that he remembered he had turned half demon.

Kyuubi walked up behind Naruto for comfort, she wrapped both arms around her mate's waist. Naruto smiled as she kissed his shoulders. This was the first time Naruto had a good look at her, she was about a head bigger than Naruto was. she was about twenty one years old with crimson hair, one crimson tail and two crimson fox ears atop her head. She had a busty size to her. She had D – cup sized breasts that were round and gracious. she smiled as he sighed comfortably, seeming to relax a little. although he knew he had no time for relaxing just yet. he pulled away from her slightly as she whimpered slightly at the loss of warmth.

"come on… I need to get you some cloths… what sizes are you? I'll try to pick you out some Ninja attire…" Naruto asked as he got a pen and paper for her to write down her waist, bust ect sizes. While Naruto got dressed Kyuubi wrote down her sizes she also wrote what colors she liked and what color's she liked to match the other colors she wore.

Naruto came out of the bathroom dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit, he frowned at it… orange he liked… jumpsuits… he did not… Kyuubi handed him the sheet of paper and knelt down so she could give him quick love filled kiss. when she retracted she saw the small smile on Naruto's face. Naruto turned and began walking until he heard Kyuubi following him. Naruto turned around and gave her a genuine smile.

"please wait here and wait for me to give you your cloths…" Naruto said as Kyuubi nodded a little sadly, she knew she didn't have cloths on, and that would be embarrassing, but she really didn't want to be on her own for too long.

"Anything you want me to do master." Kyuubi nodded as she sat down on the bed. Naruto blushed at the unintentional erotic sentence, but shrugged it off as he exited the room with Kyuubi waiting for him.

Naruto looked at the list in hand as he exited the room, and chuckled at what she wanted to wear. Naruto ran to the nearest ninja shop he could, he needed to do this all fast so he could go find his other mate's. he noticed the date on a nearby information stand. "Shit! It's team signing day tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran with unrivaled speed, that not even Gai could match

'Well at least we all still have are strengths and knowledge from before we came here… that means that I have another seven years to become even stronger!' Naruto thought as he got even faster, becoming that of a blur to all onlookers.

O

O

_**Hyuuga compound – Hinata's room**_

Hinata had just woken up, she had tears rolling down her face, she needed to see her Naruto-Kun. she got dressed into her usual ninja wear, after she was dressed she dashed out of her room, out of the building, out of the compound and through the streets, one destination in mind…

O

O

_**Casino hotel bedroom**_

Both Tsunade and Shizune had woken up in a casino resort hotel, Shizune got dressed quickly… when she looked around the site that greeted her was extraordinary. Tsunade was an eighteen year old… she had the same bust size but she defiantly looked younger… Shizune gasped at her masters appearance. Tsunade felt the change in both her age and her looks. She started to shake not believing what's happening, she then burst out into tears of joy. this meant that she could have children with the man she loved.

Shizune was by her side in an instant, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Tsunade was laughing with joy, as tears still continued to fall from her eyes. She couldn't remember being this happy… ever.

The two decided to pay their rent and rush back to Konoha. Needing to see their man once again.

O

O

_**Yamanaka flower shop – Ino's bedroom**_

Ino had just woken up also, she got dressed into her usual ninja uniform and rushed out of her house, crying silent tears of joy that the man she loved would be alive once more.

She ran down the streets of Konoha, she ran to the one place her heart would reside…

O

O

_**Konoha – weapons shop – Tenten's room**_

Tenten had woken up in a sweat, she had a really bad nightmare… she dreamt that Naruto died again… and that they couldn't help him again, realizing that it was just a dream and that Naruto was still alive she shot out of bed, got dressed and ran out of her house.

She ran and ran, she was so happy that she got to see her man again…

O

O

_**Konoha – Kurenai's house**_

Kurenai awoke in her bed, she felt her face and realized that she was in her younger form. She dashed out of her house and ran for all she was worth towards the only man that she would ever allow to be with herself.

She ran to her love… she ran to her man… she ran to her sanctuary…

O

O

_**Konoha – Anko's house**_

Anko awoke in her bed, she remembered all that had happened in her future time line and she ran towards the house of the one man who ever treated her like she was more than 'the snake whore' the man that treated her fairly… the man who risked his life and almost lost it in protecting her…

She ran with happy tears streaming down her face… she needed to hold her love once more… she needed to feel his embrace…

O

O

_**Suna – Temari's house**_

Temari woke up crying tears of sadness for what happened to her love, they were quickly replaced by tears of joy as she remembered he was alive and sent back. She quickly got dressed, got her fan and ran outside. She jumped on her fan. As she was on her fan she used a quick Jutsu to make the fan glide through the air at a fast speed, she was heading for Konoha…

She was heading for the one who held her heart… the one who if died, she would die with him…

O

O

_**Demon country – priestesses quarters**_

Shion woke up groggily, her head pounding, it was then that she snapped wide awake. She got dressed into her priestesses robes and ran for the door, she got one of her men to drive a carriage to Konoha… she would be in the man she loves arms in three days…

She touched her stomach where her baby used to be, she cried out in sorrow and despair as she remembered how much she had wanted Naruto's baby. She promised that when she got to Konoha she would jump him and make him give her the baby once more… she wanted the baby so badly… to be able to make love with Naruto and produce something as proof to that love was all the incentive she needed… she would have a child with Naruto, raise it and love it with all her heart.

O

O

_**Village hidden in the sea – outside house on the beach**_

Isaribi awoke in her small humble shack, she knew that Naruto was alive and so she hurried back to Konoha so that she could be with her man, she got dressed first and then set out to go find her love. She knew which way Konoha was so she just swam there, the transformation didn't happen because Tsunade got rid of it a few weeks after she arrived in Konoha…

She started to swim towards the mainland that hold's the hidden leaf village in all its glory

O

O

_**Konoha – market district**_

Naruto was walking down the market district, he had just brought his mate, Kyuubi-Chan a nice red Ninja suit, the shirt was quite small for her but she insisted. The shirt was black and revealed a lot of her bust size, her overcoat was a trench coat that was black with crimson flames. He had gotten her black ANBU pants with black Shinobi sandals.

Naruto sighed before running back to his apartment.

O

O

_**Konoha – Naruto's apartment**_

Naruto was walking towards his apartment door, he reached out and turned the door knob…

O

O

**I'd like to give all credit for the beginning of this fic and the general feel it gives to the author 'RaiderXV'. His story 'The Fox and the Former Hokage' was the inspiration I needed to create this fic… like always I suggest you check his story out and read it yourself!**

**Hahahaha! Cliffy for all! Review and you shalt receive cookies… and if you don't… then you will receive… STEAMED BROCCOLI!**

**Look at my other stories and be amazed! Lol joke… by the way… I have a shoot on sight notice given to me by the admins at fan fic (.) net that allow me to kill flamers… haha… random…**

**So… you want me to continue? And by the way I tried to be as original as possible… if you seen something like this before keep it to yourself.**

**Author: Blame Truth**

**Story: The Purest Soul**

**Check him out today! He updates really fast and his story is really interesting!**


	2. 2: Getting settled!

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did Naruto would be a pimp

**At this point in time Naruto is in a AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is nineteen, as is everyone in his age group (duh).**

**Naruto at the present moment has killed Orochimaru (Sasuke never betrayed Orochimaru) and Naruto has just killed all of Akatsuki…**

O

O

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 1: time traveling**_

_**Chapter 2: getting settled!**_

Naruto was outside his apartment door, he held out his hand to twist the door knob. Naruto entered his small apartment only to find it full of the woman he admired, all the girls in the room spun around so fast it made their head's spin. They all had tears flowing down their faces with looks of sadness and defeat.

Naruto was about to say something but he never got the chance, he was charged and embraced by all the girls that were in the room, they were crying into different parts of his body.

"N-Naruto-Kun…!" Hinata said as she tearfully looked up from his chest and into his eyes, Naruto embraced her back, letting a few of his own tears fall.

"m-my baby… s-she's dead!" Naruto wailed into Hinata's chest, the girls started crying even harder with that statement, they couldn't imagine what pain Naruto could be in right now. They held onto the man they loved so much tighter and tighter, they wouldn't allow him to feel the sorrows of the life he had to live anymore…

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun… she's safe now… she's back with us… you have the chance to have the baby with her all over again..." Hinata said kindly as she wiped away Naruto's tears, Naruto nodded and smiled a weak smile. He couldn't help himself, he had to feel warmth again… he had to feel that someone was there for him… so he quickly embraced Hinata once again and held to her tightly as he rested his head in her chest, he shacked slightly every now and then. Hinata couldn't help but blush at where his head was positioned, she couldn't help but press his head into her more. She let out a quite moan that made Naruto's face go red.

The other girls smirked at this, they decided they wanted their fair share of groping. The group started to caress a body part that belonged to Naruto as he let out moans of pleasure, before anyone could start to grope his prized possession he decided to stop them all.

"Girls wait… I was told by Shinigami-Sama that my first time has to be with Hinata-Chan… because she is supposed to be the alpha of the group… he says if I don't have my first time with Hinata-Chan then… then the deal we made with him is void… and that we will all die…" Naruto reasoned with them, they all had sad looks on their faces as they buried their faces into a part of his body, Naruto smiled at their cuteness.

Naruto decided to get up, he noticed that not everyone was here. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Kyuubi, Anko and Kurenai were here… but Shion, Isaribi, Temari, Tsunade and Shizune weren't… he understood that they would live quite a long way away from Konoha so he decided to wait patiently.

The girls got off of Naruto reluctantly, it was then that they saw the fox ears and fox tails.

"KAWAII!!" came the shouts of all the girls simultaneously as they glomped onto a tail or an ear… or both.

"It's so cute and furry!" Ino said as she rubbed her cheek against a tail. As they started to pull and stroke Naruto began to growl, they looked confused at first but after looking at his face… it was mix of both pleasure and pain, they looked down to notice the giant tent in his pants.

"Please… don't do that… unless you want to make the contract void…" Naruto grunted out, the other girls let go of his tails slyly… they would have to remember his little… turn on when they finally get to have him.

When they released him he let out a sigh of relief, he handed Kyuubi the bags of cloths for her. After he made sure everyone had eaten, dressed and washed he decided he needed a shower… a cold shower at that…

"Master… May I help you… _clean _yourself?" Kyuubi asked seductively with a feral grin on her face, Naruto gulped at the feral, lustful looks he was receiving from his female companions…

"I'm sorry… I don't think I could trust myself to be in a shower with any of you yet… naked… I don't think I could control myself to behave…" Naruto said with a bright blush, the other girls smirked at this, it was nice to know that he wanted to take them… it was nice to know they were loved…

"Ok master… but don't be too long… I wouldn't be able to control myself either with you being completely naked in the room next door…" Kyuubi winked mischievously and the others nodded with glazed over eyes, blood pouring down their noses. Naruto shivered involuntary at the looks he was getting.

He walked into the bathroom and had his cold shower… when he got re-dressed he opened the door to see all of his mates with dreamy looks in their eyes. They snapped out of their trances when they heard Naruto cough loudly, they all blushed extremely knowing they had been caught by the man they all loved. Naruto smirked at their reactions and shook his head.

"Shinigami-Sama told me before I was brought back in time that he had talked to Ojiisan… he said that he told the old man about everything… from where I came from to what deal I made with him to you all being my lovers and mates… he also explained to me that when I use my mate mark on you we will be able to communicate from afar and be able to send mental images and such to each other… and the mate mark will also make you like me and Kyuubi-Chan here… you will become half demons… you will be able to use demonic chakra, have two fox ears and you will have one tail… except for Hinata-Chan… she is supposed to have three." Naruto said as everyone nodded their understanding.

"Naruto-Sama when will we kill the Uchiha and the pink whore?" Kurenai asked as she cocked an eyebrow, the other girls nodded furiously… they wanted to rip the arrogant emo-fuck up… Naruto sighed at his red eyed mate's bloodlust… although he had the same thoughts and needs that she did… he would make duck-ass-Teme pay for his insolence.

"When the time comes… when the time comes… right now we all need to be aware that tomorrow is team signing day… Kurenai-Chan, Anko-Chan… I need you two to talk to the old man and ask him to mix up the old teams a bit… I really don't want to be stuck on a team with the 'twaty two' that would be… troublesome so to say…" Naruto said as he sighed, Kurenai and Anko chuckled as they nodded their heads.

"So should we go to see Hokage-Sama now?" Kurenai asked seriously, Naruto nodded his head yes as he leaded his mate's out of the door, but before he left he and Kyuubi used a Genjutsu to cover their tails and ears. Kyuubi and Hinata wrapped an arm around his waist as he did the same to them, Ino and Tenten wrapped an arm around Kyuubi and Hinata, Anko and Kurenai did the same to Ino and Tenten. The group walked through the crowds stunned that the demon spawn had so many admirers… and that some of them were from decent families. It sickened them to watch the Hyuuga princess and the next in line for the heir to the Hyuuga house hold walk through the streets holding on to him like that.

Hinata and the other girls saw these glares and leveled their own back at them. Naruto smiled sadly, he may not have the villagers respect or liking in this time but he knew he would earn it.

"Don't worry girls… they'll see what I really am when I'm older… for now I just need to prove my strength and loyalty…" Naruto said kindly as he gave a reassuring squeeze to both Hinata and Kyuubi.

"I will not have these simpletons believe you to be a bad person master! You're the purest soul to have ever graced this earth with your presence!" Kyuubi shouted out as she sent glares to the ones that snorted.

"I'm not that great a guy…" Naruto blushed as he looked away to hide his blush, Hinata and Kyuubi squeezed him closer to them.

"yes you are master… we heard you begging for the life of Shion to be saved… you would have rather died there and then and let that be the end of it rather than watch her die again… we know how big your heart is Naruto-Sama… don't deny yourself the honor that you so greatly deserve…" Kyuubi said as she smiled at Naruto's embarrassed blush, the other girls smiled at it too.

"Kyuubi-Chan? Why do you call me 'master' and 'Sama'?" Naruto asked her, everyone smirked at this. They knew why Kyuubi called him master… sure they would call him master and Sama sometimes to show their degree of love for him… but Kyuubi called him master because of other reasons also…

"the reason I call you 'master'… is because I believe I have done you great wrongs… because of me your life has been so horrible and abusive… so I call you master in a show of respect… I love and respect you too much for me to call you 'Kun'… so therefore I will always refer to you as master or Sama…" Kyuubi said as she hugged him to her closer, Naruto smiled sadly. He didn't think that she did anything wrong… if anything right now she was making his life better… if it wasn't for her then he wouldn't be here right now… he wouldn't have the love of eleven beautiful woman… and he sure as hell wouldn't have been happy.

"Kyuubi-Chan… you have done nothing wrong to me… in fact you've made my life a lot better… I don't think I could live much longer if I had to live in that world of hate… but now… now I have more people to protect and a lot more power to protect them with… so please… don't feel bad about all of this… I'd hate it if you were to blame yourself…" Naruto said kindly as he ran his hand and stroked her waist, she quietly moaned at the warm contact of her lover's hand. Naruto smiled at his mate's reaction.

"But I will still call you master… because you are the only man I would ever deem worthy to call master… the only person I would call master… the only man I would ever give myself to…" Kyuubi said seductively as she removed her hand from his waist and moved it slowly down to his hips, before Naruto could protest to her actions she grabbed a hold of his precious manhood.

"You see this people! This is where my babies come from!" Kyuubi shouted out for all to hear, the people looking at her threw looks of detest and disgust. Naruto went red in the face and the other girls giggled. The group made their way through the crowd of leery civilians who shot the group dirty looks. The group found their way to the Hokage tower, they all went up to the Hokage's office and waited outside until allowed in by the old man's secretary.

The secretary came out of the Hokage's office and motioned for the group that they could see him now. Naruto and his partners entered the room to see a pale old man shakily smoking his pipe, Naruto smirked at the old man's incapability to handle rough news. When Naruto sat down the girls around him sat down in a chair and scooted it so they sat next to him. Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and looked at the blond boy who was apparently nineteen in mind but fifteen in body.

"Hey Ojiisan!" Naruto said in a happy demeanor, he would have embraced his surrogate grandfather but he decided the old man needed time to adapt to the situation. Sarutobi smiled and stopped his shaking, he wasn't scared… but he sure was shocked.

"So Naruto… is it true what Shinigami-Sama says? That you're actually nineteen… and that all these woman and more are to be your mate's?" Sarutobi asked as he took another puff from his pipe. Naruto nodded happily.

"Yeah old man! These are my loves… Temari, Isaribi, Shion, Tsunade and Shizune are on their way…" Naruto said happily as the other girls giggled at his happiness… they loved to see it when he was happy.

Sarutobi got a miner nose bleed that he wiped away with a small cloth that he always keeps in his pocket. Naruto glared at the perverted old man's way of thinking, this glare earned a chuckle from the old man.

"Let an old pervert have his fun Gaki…" Sarutobi joked as he put the cloth away, the other girls glared at the old man for calling their Naruto-Kun a Gaki.

"He's nineteen emotionally and in his mind! And his body is strangely toned and built like his nineteen year old form… but he's still small like he was back then…" Kurenai wondered, Sarutobi chuckled at that.

"Well… seems as though he's nineteen emotionally and in his mind then I guess he's able to marry?" Sarutobi chuckled loudly, the entire group blushed bright red at that.

"Old enough to kill… old enough to drink, gamble and have sex…" Sarutobi continued as he chuckled louder. The girls blushed even further at this point.

"A-are you s-saying t-that we can m-marry N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked shyly as she blushed even more red which seemed impossible, Sarutobi smirked at the deeply blushing girls.

"when he and all you turn Chunin I will allow it… because when your Chunin your technically allowed to go on missions which include, drinking, gambling and having sex… well making an illusion of someone having sex… but still… so you all want to marry him?" Sarutobi asked the group, the group shyly nodded their heads with Naruto happily blushing further. Sarutobi smirked at this, he was loving how lucky his surrogate grandchild was…

"Then it's settled… I'll write up the contracts for you all… unfortunately for you, Ino and Hinata… you need to have your father's sign the paper… because your both in registered clans of Konoha… so your clan head must agree and sign the paper…" Sarutobi said with a chuckle as both preteens sighed in defeat. This would be hard for them… but they both a had a fool proof plan… they had knowledge that Naruto was the fourths son... and that the clan heads would love to pair him off to their daughters…

The girls all nodded again, Hinata spoke up first. "I'm ok with it Hokage-Sama… I know my father will want me to marry Naru-Kun because in the future when my father finds out about Naruto being Minato's son he literally pushes me to get to know him better…" Hinata said with a sigh, Sarutobi laughed at this, Hiashi would definitely do this… he would definitely push his daughter to marry the son of the strongest ninja Konoha has known…

The group said their goodbyes to the aged Hokage before they left. The group made it back to Naruto's apartment, Naruto mentally sighed in defeat. How was he going to get seven girls to sleep comfortably in his small apartment?

"Ok girls this is what I'm going to do…" Naruto said as he gained the attention of the group. "first I'm going to go back to Ojiisan's office and pick up some money from my inheritance… then I'm going out to buy a decent sized house… old man won't allow me the Namikaze compound until I turn Chunin…" Naruto said as he walked back to the office of the Hokage. The other girls frowned, they didn't want him spending and wasting money on them… they were fine with sleeping on the floor of the apartment.

"You don't have to buy a house Naruto-Kun…" Tenten said with the others voicing their agreement, Naruto smiled at the group.

"don't worry… in the future I spent that fortune like there was no tomorrow and I still didn't even take a tenth of a percentage of the money… trust me… go get your stuff ready and I'll come pick you all up… I know you'll all like the house I'm planning to buy…" Naruto said as he smiled and started to jog to the Hokage tower waving his hand behind him. The girls smiled kindly at the man they were falling deeper and deeper in love with.

"He's so generous! And kind!" Ino squealed as the other girls nodded and started to day dream and drool as they thought about the man they loved and the only man they would ever love.

O

O

Naruto arrived back at the Hokage tower, he entered the old man's room and sat down on the chair opposite to the old man. Sarutobi looked and cocked an eyebrow at the blond fifteen year old going on nineteen.

"May I help you with anything Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as he took a puff from his pipe, Naruto nodded his head.

"I would like my inheritance… excluding the house of course… I know I'm not allowed to enter the grounds honorably unless I'm Chunin…" Naruto said in a serious voice, Sarutobi studied the blond before nodding his head in acceptance, he went over to the picture of the fourth Hokage and sided it open. Behind the picture was a metal safe that had a dial with numbers painted on the edges of the dial. Sarutobi opened the lock and opened the door to the safe.

Awaiting inside were two pairs of keys, two large golden plated scrolls and two smaller silver plated scrolls. Sarutobi picked up the four scrolls and sealed them into a smaller scroll, he handed Naruto the small scroll and one of the two keys and placed the other back in the safe, the key Naruto had was the key to his bank safe. The key Sarutobi had in the safe was the key to the Namikaze compound.

"Oh and one more thing… I'm going to need you to place me on a different team than team seven… I can't work with that brooding prick and that loyal whore Sakura… in the future they do horrible things… to put it short… the Uchiha betrays the village and Sakura believed that he loved her… they ended up killing both me, my love Shion… and our unborn baby…" Naruto said as he clenched his hands in rage, he let a few tears make their way down his face. Sarutobi was shocked, but he nodded sadly.

"And I… I need you to look the other way when Sasuke and Sakura die on the wave mission…" Naruto said coldly, Sarutobi gasped, but he understood that Naruto needed to do this. Shinigami said that Naruto needed to write a lot of wrongs… Sarutobi nodded once again.

"Thanks Ojiisan… as soon as the Chunin exam is over I expect to be given the keys to my compound…" Naruto stated as he left the Hokage's office saying his goodbyes to his surrogate Ojiisan. Sarutobi sighed at this, Naruto was out for blood and revenge… and he couldn't blame him for doing it…

Naruto entered the bank with his father's money in it and took out a reasonable amount, he left with people staring at him with wide eyes… they had just found out that the demon child was the fourths son…

Naruto walked through the village blocking out the hateful glares he received from the general public. Naruto was surprised to say that he had a crowd of civilian girls following him with hearts in their eyes.

'Am I really that good looking now?' Naruto asked himself as he walked through the village, in a comical fashion Naruto met up with a certain Uchiha… who also had his fan girls following him, when they met up Naruto's newly established fan club and Sasuke's bimbo fan club stood quite a way away from the two boys staring each other down.

Naruto growled venomously at the emo-Teme. 'I can kill him on the wave mission, I can kill him on the wave mission' Naruto repeated through his mind, he had a lot of willpower to show no emotion to the man who killed his lover, his baby and himself in the future.

Sasuke just smirked at the blond haired 'Dobe'. "Hey Naruto-Baka… you want to move out of my way…? I don't have time to play kiddy games with a nobody from the streets…" Sasuke smirked as he saw the irritated look on Naruto's face. Naruto had to remind himself that he would get his revenge in about five days time… he contemplated ripping him apart at the seams…

"Hey Baka I'm talking to you… don't ignore me!" Sasuke said as he stepped forward challengingly, it was a well known fact that the Uchiha 'prodigy' hated to be ignored… Naruto smirked, he found the emo's weakness…

"Did any of you girls hear that? I could of sworn I heard the sound of a gopher being raped by an elephant whizz past my ears… must just be Sasuke bitching about power again huh?" Naruto asked the developing crowd that started giggling, some chuckling, some even laughing hysterically. Sasuke growled dangerously as his cheeks went bright red.

"WHAT WAS THAT DOBE! I DARE YOU! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Sasuke yelled out in utter rage as he started to clench his hands and grind his teeth. Naruto smirked, he was going to love this.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you… maybe if you took that thirteen foot pole out of your ass then maybe you'd be able to speak coherent words…" Naruto said as he was inwardly dyeing from laughing, he had to keep a calm demeanor so he only smirked. Everyone was currently in hysterics, Sasuke was as red as blood, he put Hinata to shame.

"W-who t-t-told y-you ab-out my a-ass s-s-stick?" Sasuke stuttered terrified, it was then that everyone stopped laughing and checked his face to see if he was serious, when they found he was they were rolling on the floor absolutely crying with hysteria. Naruto couldn't keep it in anymore… the rumors were true… Sasuke was gay… all his fan girls whined slightly, but they noticed how good Naruto looked, so they decided to be his fan girls from now on.

"HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! IT'S TRUE! THE LAST UCHIHA IS GAY! HAHAHA!" Naruto shouted out as he was left crying on the floor, Sasuke almost passed out from embarrassment, but he wouldn't allow the classes 'dead last' to outdo him… Sasuke charged while screaming a death cry. Naruto got up effortlessly without using his arms to get up.

As Sasuke swung for him Naruto lifted his knee and brought it to his stomach. Sasuke went flying through the air and landed in a nearby parlor stand. The crowd was amazed by such a display of skill and raw power.

"NARUTO FAN CLUB! ATTACK!" a random girl in the audience shouted as all the girls in the crowd ran towards him, Naruto jumped up onto a nearby roof to escape the swarming fan girls. Naruto ran to the houses destination that he had decided on buying.

O

O

_**5 minutes later**_

Naruto had arrived at the _house_… the word house was a joke… it was actually a mansion… when Naruto was younger in his past life he used to walk past that house everyday… admiring it's beauty… the man inside was selling it to whoever had the cash at hand.

Naruto opened the gate to the mansion and walked to the top of the small hill that the house was built on. Naruto knocked on the door and awaited for an answer.

The door started to open and what greeted Naruto was a rather skinny man with a slight boldness at the top of his head, the man was wearing an upper-class civilian suit. The man smiled gently at the small boy.

"And how may I help you, dear boy?" the nice man asked with a kind small smile, Naruto was taken aback by this… someone in this village didn't mind him at all? Someone was actually being nice to him?

"Oh, yes actually. Before you start this is not a joke… I am here to purchase your house…" Naruto said as he pulled out his frog WALLET… (It's no longer a purse… get OVER it… rofl)

The man stared in awe at the money the young boy had. The man was actually speechless so Naruto had to start the conversation.

"I saw the sign outside the house that says 'for sale' and I would like to buy your house… I believe the price was six million Ryo?" Naruto asked and the man nodded dumbly, Naruto smiled kindly as he handed the money to the man. The man snapped out of his stupor and smiled kindly back.

"Well I didn't have much personal belongings here… I'll call the moving people and they can help me move what little belongings I want from the house…" the nice man said, Naruto nodded.

"No problem" Naruto said as he grinned widely as he rested his arms on the back of his head.

_**One hour later**_

"Well… I think that's everything… the house is now in your name… here's the papers to prove that… and I guess I wish you all the best… see ya around kid!" the nice man said as he rode in the carriage that was driven by a servant of some sort. The other five carriages carried the rest of his belongings.

Naruto smiled as he exited his house and locked up the gate, he ran across the roof tops as fast as he could to get to his apartment where his mate's are…

Naruto made it to his apartment in less than thirty seconds… and he had to run from the far end of the village where all the rich people live to the other edge where all the poor people live.

Naruto opened the door and walked in only to see all the girls hanging around his room… most of them naked or half naked… Naruto had to shut his door quick before anybody saw. When he turned around, nose bleed evident on his face, the girl's glomped him. The girls started kissing random parts of his body as they clung to said part. Naruto was getting passionately kissed by Ino who was on his chest. Ino's tong forcing its way into his mouth. Naruto moaned as Ino started to lick around the walls of his mouth. Naruto complied by sticking his tong into her mouth, their tong's seeming to dance in each other's locked mouths.

Kyuubi was licking the left side of his face, while Tenten licked the right. All these sensations and groping sent Naruto over the edge as his member grew to great lengths. Ino, who was the one on top of him, groaned as she felt his member stroke against her pelvis. On sheer instinct she started to grind her hips into Naruto's. Before it could carry on Naruto stopped her, she nodded to Naruto sadly. She turned to Hinata and started to joke and tease her slightly.

"You better hurry up and take his virginity! I can't wait another second! I need him inside of me!" Ino groaned as the rest of the girls got off of Naruto. Hinata giggled at Ino's playful tease, Hinata promised herself that after all the craziness died down… and after Naruto had completed his mission to wave that she would ride him till his juices were all gone and dried up.

"Come on girls… I brought a house for us all to stay in…" Naruto said happily as he gathered all of his stuff. The girls nodded happily as they grabbed Naruto's waist or a waist of another girl and began to walk to their new house…

When they all arrived at the house the girls had their jaws on the floor. Naruto smiled at their shocked expressions, he had to start moving again for them to move with him, Naruto opened the gates to the mansion. He and the girls made their way slowly and leisurely up the hill to the mansion.

Naruto opened the doors to the mansion revealing solid marble floors, the staircase itself was solid marble and looked perfect. To his left was the living area with the sixty five inch HD ready TV. A nice pearl white sofa that went in a straight line and then turned at a ninety degree angle. The flooring for the living room was a royal red rug that felt pleasant to the feet.

To the left of the main hall was the kitchen area. It appeared to be big enough for ten chefs to simultaneously work with ease and comfort of space. The kitchen's cutlery and appliances were the best money could buy. Naruto led them speechlessly through the living area. Through the living area was another area of living space that had a massive dining table and many chairs going up and down the great table. It was clearly the dining room. Out back they could see another two other buildings, one they figured to be an indoor bath house, and the other to be the Dojo.

Out in the garden they could see a lake that also belonged to the house, a nice clean white boat was on the docks. Out in the back were many fruit trees and bushes. To the far left was a small pond that was filled with Koi fish and other pond life.

Naruto and the girls went upstairs to see that there was about twenty bedrooms. One being the master bedroom. The girls blushed at the thought of sleeping with Naruto, the big bed in the master bed room was about as wide as four king sized beds and as long as five.

"Well I'm going to bed…" Naruto said as he turned around and went downstairs. The girls were confused with this.

"But Naru-Kun the master bedroom is up here…" Hinata said as the other girls nodded, Naruto turned around and smiled a small smile.

"I'm sorry but I don't trust myself to sleep in the same bed as any of you yet… especially since I saw you all naked… in fact I think I'm going to take a cold shower before I go to bed…" Naruto said as he turned around and entered the large bathroom that had a shower/bath/Jacuzzi in it.

"Don't leave that big thing in the dark too long Naruto-Kun" Anko smirked, the other girls grinned devilishly as he closed the door, he decided to lock it… just for safety…

After Naruto finished in the shower he went downstairs to sleep on the sofa, he knew he could have slept in one of the other rooms… but there was the chance of one of the girls coming into his room and having their way with him while he slept. He couldn't take the risk.

Naruto drifted off to sleep, tomorrow would be the day the Genin would be assigned teams…

(!poll at the bottom!)

O

O

**So this is chapter 2… some nice additions… basically I'm just getting you all hyped up for next chapter… where the goodness is involved ;)**

**I stick by the 'old enough to kill, old enough to drink, gamble and have sex' line… the fact that he's nineteen in mind and emotionally also adds to my beliefs… do you think I am ready for a lemon? Or do you all want me to wait till their 16 (yawn)**

_**!Poll!**_

I am thinking about adding a few more to the group…

**1****st**** poll:**

Should I add more girls to the group?

**2****nd**** poll:**

If your answer was yes to the first poll then out of these people, say yes or no…:

Hanabi – (I could make her 10 at the currunet moment… along with the Konohamaru corps…)

Fem Haku – (wave mission starts soon)

Tsunami – (wave mission starts soon) (Inari's mum)

Tayuya – (Chunin exams start shortly after wave)

Kin – (Chunin exams start shortly after wave)

Ayame – (ramen chef girl)

You may only vote for four girls… yes or no… the votes will be tallied up… REVIEW! Lol :D


	3. 3: The three god's apprentcies!

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did Sas-gay would have an ass stick :D

**At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is currently 12 with a 19 year old mind, soul and a body of a 19 year old… just shorter…**

O

O

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 1: time traveling**_

_**Chapter 3: the three god's apprentices**_

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with all of his lovely ladies following him, Naruto was actually happy to go to the academy for once, he would get to save a lot of people's lives that had been lost to the evils of this world.

Anko, Kurenai and Kyuubi left the group saying their goodbyes to their lover and fellow Naruto lovers. Tenten had to meet up with her team so she had to leave too, she gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off, Naruto blushed and smiled at the contact.

Ino and Hinata grabbed either side of his waist as they walked to the academy, Naruto hoped that he wasn't paired on the team with Sasuke and Sakura…

"Where's Kyuubi-Chan going?" Naruto asked as he watched Kyuubi go with Kurenai and Anko.

"She's helping Kurenai-Chan and Anko-Chan with team pairings… when you get placed on a team she will be your body guard… we and the other girls went back to the Hokage office after you left, we asked if we could be put on a special team… where it will be you, two of us girls and either Kurenai-Chan or Anko-Chan as your sensei… when the other girls arrive the teams will be slightly changed…" Hinata said as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, Naruto smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you all, you know that?" Naruto asked as the two girls giggled. It was then that they noticed that they had made it to the academy.

"Better get this over and done with huh?" Naruto asked as they both nodded. They entered the academy with the other students giving annoyed, surprised looks at the blond. He had two hot girls holding onto his waist, they felt confused as to why strong, cute Kunoichi's like them would want a 'dead last' like Naruto.

The girls gave glares to the ones they heard say something bad about the man they loved. The three entered the class and all talking stopped, the entire class looked to the front. Some of the girls had hearts in their eyes as they saw Naruto walk in. they had seen Naruto without that god awful jacket on… to say they were surprised at how well defined he was, was an understatement.

Ino and Hinata started to glare at the girls drooling as they looked at him, Naruto now had lost all baby fat that he once had… it was now all muscle…

The three sat down quietly as to not direct too much attention to them… but Sasuke was having none of it…

"Hey blond-Baka… why are you here? Last I heard you failed…" Sasuke said arrogantly, Naruto smirked, he had a perfect come back.

"Oh didn't you hear Yaoi-Teme? I passed…" Naruto said smugly as Sasuke blushed, all the girls in the room snickered at the nick name. Kiba and Choji were in hysterics at this, they had heard about Sasuke coming out of the closet. Shino, strangely seemed to be forcing down a smile… and doing a terrible job at it. Shikamaru, who had just woken up mumbled a. "troublesome" and nodded back off to sleep.

Before Sasuke could retort back Iruka poofed into the room.

"Now we all know why we're here don't we? I'm going to be signing you all teams… there's been a slight… change in some of the teams since yesterday… so here are your new groups…" Iruka said as he smiled up at Naruto who smiled back. Iruka went through all the team until he got to team seven.

"Team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha… Sakura Haruno…" Iruka didn't get to continue before there was a 'wooting' being made by Sakura.

"Oh yeah! Suck it bitch's he's mine!" Sakura shouted out in glory, the other girls started to snicker… before it turned into hysterics. Sakura was confused at this point.

"You can have him! Didn't you hear? Sasuke is… umm… ferry boy?" a random girl in the crowd said as laughter erupted, Sasuke blushed immensely and tried to hide his face under his desk. Sakura looked very confused. (Ferry boy is a term used for gay people, it's an expression just like "coming out of the closet" hope that helped ya :P)

"As I was saying… team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha… Sakura Haruno… and Sai… he strangely has no last name… and your Jonin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said with Sai using a fake smile, Naruto almost laughed out loud upon seeing his ex teammate… he remembered how annoying he was… everyone in the room looked at Sai, he was quite strange to them.

"Stop looking at my penis… it's not yours to look at…" Sai said eye smiling, everyone growled at this. Naruto broke out laughing and so did Hinata and Ino… they remembered how Naruto told them how Sai used to be…

"Anyway… team eight will consist of Kiba Inuzuka… Shino Aburame… and Genzi Uzi (OC)… your Jonin instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi…" Iruka said as he pulled out a large ruler, he swung the ruler and it bopped Shikamaru on the head… he awoke from his sleep with a startle.

"STOP SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!" Iruka shouted out as his head suddenly grew five times its usual size with a vain above his right eye. Shikamaru sighed in defeat… it was too troublesome to say troublesome… ironic?

Sasuke stared at the 'stick' Iruka was holding up and started to drool, he let an involuntary shiver go through him. Naruto saw this and broke out in hysterics again, everyone else was confused but decided to ask later.

"ANYWAY!... team nine is still in commission so I'll skip to team ten… team ten will consist of Shikamaru Nara… Choji Akimichi… and Amy Ibizi (OC)… your Jonin instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi…" Iruka said as Shikamaru looked at his best friend and smiled, Choji smiled back at him.

"Team eleven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki… Hinata Hyuuga… and Ino Yamanaka… your Jonin instructor will be Anko Mitarashi…" Iruka said with a smile as he looked up to see his favorite pupil, Naruto smiled back as Hinata and Ino hugged him, Iruka was beyond surprised… was Naruto… dating both Ino and Hinata...?

The groups sat and waited for their Jonin instructors to arrive, Naruto decided to have some fun…

"Hey Shikamaru-San… your smart… if Sasuke's admits to being gay… and the girls find out about this… then how many fan girls should he have left?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru smirked and decided to go along with his friends little joke.

"Just the one… Sakura Haruno…" Shikamaru said as the other girls started giggling… Sakura just sent an irritated look to Shikamaru.

"MY SASUKE-KUN IS NOT GAY!" Sakura shouted out, Sasuke looked at her angrily before going back to brooding… Naruto nudged both Ino and Hinata, they looked at him as he started to imitate Sasuke in his stance… Naruto just sat there pretending to brood. The others laughed at his antics.

At this moment Anko was the first to arrive, she looked at Naruto and blushed. Naruto smiled back at her, everyone besides the to-be Konoha twelve glared at him… he was on a team with three hot women… while they had to live on a sausage fest team…

Team eleven rounded the corner to the class room before Anko grabbed Naruto's jacket and pushed him to the wall, Naruto didn't get chance to speak because Anko had knelt down slightly to bring him into a passionate kiss. After a minute Anko had to let go before any of the other Jonin instructors arrive… if she was caught making out with a fifteen year old Genin it would have been the talk of the village.

"As much as I would like to stay like that all day… we have things to do…" Anko said with a smirk, Naruto nodded his head as he blushed. The group made their way to a tall building near the Hokage tower.

"Ok… I know everything about all of you and you know everything about me… and I know that you could easily pass any tests I throw at you… so instead of doing any tests we're going straight to C – rank missions… I say C for now… we don't want to cause too much suspicion… we need to react realistic when It comes to strength level… apparently there's a mission coming up… Sarutobi-Sama says it's said to be a C – rank but it's actually an A – rank… he referred to it as 'wave mission'… he said you'd understand Naruto-Kun..." Anko said as Naruto nodded his head.

"It's the mission I had in my past life with team seven… the client hasn't got enough to pay for an A – rank so he lies and says it's a C – rank… we encounter two guys that don't disserve to die… one named Zabuza of the bloody mist… and the other is Haku… Haku was the person who helped me fulfil and complete my Nindo… to protect my precious people at all costs…" Naruto said with a smile and a faraway look, the girls smiled back at this look.

"so anyway… until this mission we are to train… even if it's only D – rank missions… we need to keep a believable strength level about us… you can go nuts as soon as the Chunin exams come… you don't have to act weak… just don't show anyone your full strength if you can help it…" Anko said, the group nodded in agreement.

O

O

_**Six days later – Naruto's mansion. Midnight.**_

Naruto lay asleep on the settee downstairs (that's the English word for coach… for those who do not know :D), it was the night before he went on the mission to wave… he had been told by Sarutobi a few days ago that he would go on the wave mission with his entire team, Kyuubi and team seven… team seven was going per request of Naruto and the other girls… they wanted to slit the emo's throat and gouge out his eyes…

Naruto was about to fall asleep when he felt a weight slowly lower onto his body, Naruto opened his eyes and his met sky blue orbs that were shaking slightly. Naruto was concerned now.

"What's wrong Ino-Chan?" Naruto asked worriedly, Ino embraced him and sighed in contempt. Naruto was confused and was about to ask again when…

"nothing is wrong Naruto-Kun… us girls get kind of lonely when you're not with us… and tonight I couldn't stand it so I came here to sleep with you…" Ino said as she snuggled up to his chest, Naruto smiled and blushed at that.

"No problem Ino-Chan… I'm sorry that I haven't had much time to be with any of you… at these times I won't be able to spend much quality time with any of you… I still have a lot to do before I can relax with you all…" Naruto said sadly, Ino smiled and got as close to Naruto as physically possible, she kissed his chest softly.

"Not a problem Naruto-Kun… I know you have things to do… as do us all… I know you will treat us all right… it's one of the many reasons I love you so much." Ino said as she shuffled up and kissed Naruto hard on the lips, Naruto blushed and kissed hard back. After a few minutes of tong wrestling Naruto decided to reluctantly end it.

"Goodnight… Ino-Hime…" Naruto said softly

"Goodnight… Naru-Sama…" Ino said softly as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

O

O

_**Dreamscape**_

Naruto awoke in a weightless plain that seemed to stand still, the background was that of space… a dark spiral that was slowly getting bigger made its way into existence near where Naruto was floating. Naruto didn't panic because he had seen this happen before…

'it seems Shinigami-Sama wishes to tell me something…' Naruto thought as a ghostly figure made its way into the unknown plain that they were both in.

"Do not fear Naruto-San…" Shinigami said. "I have brought you here for one purpose… Kami-Chan and Yami-Chan wish that you be blessed by my power… they wish for you to be my avatar… and they wish for you to have their blessings… making you half angel half devil… now don't get devils mixed up with demons… they are two very different beings… demons are highly powerful beings created by the movers and shakers of the universe… devils are the minions of Yami herself… angels are the minions of Kami herself… do you understand? " Shinigami asked, Naruto was too shocked to answer, he just went extremely white in the skin.

"Anyway… as my avatar you will receive the power of fire… you may use my powers to bring justice to the evil ones… as Yami's and Kami's apprentice… you will be able to control the power of darkness and light… also… as my avatar it will be entrusted to you that when you kill a person of great evils… then you send his soul to me… you will be given natural senses that allow you to tell if someone is good or bad… the eviler he is then the higher the reward you get for giving me his soul…" Shinigami said, Naruto slightly snapped out of his shock…

"w-what rewards?" Naruto asked shakily, Shinigami smirked at this.

"Each dark soul has an amount of 'soul points' each 'soul point' will buy you an item that is on my list… some are weapons… some are armors… I may even allow it… if you have enough soul points… to raise the dead for you… no strings attached…" Shinigami said with a smirk, Naruto perked up at that.

"I-I could resurrect my family?" Naruto asked hopefully, Shinigami nodded ghostly. Naruto had tears of joy making their way down his face.

"not to mention the summons… you are the first avatar I have taken on in over three million years… as such I will allow give you your starter uniform… as you collect more souls you will be able to buy better armors and weapons that are only meant for a death god or his avatar… and as for your beginning summon… a guess I could teach you the undead horde summon…" Shinigami said as he started to ponder.

"What does the undead horde do?" Naruto asked extremely curious… he was starting to get excited and giddy now…

"depending on how much chakra you put into it… it will allow you to summon a horde of skeleton warriors… the more chakra you use the more skeleton warriors will come to aid you… the skeleton boss summon is a giant… as big as a fully grown evergreen…" Shinigami said as he almost chuckled at the gleam in Naruto's eye. Naruto was lost for words at how amazing it was.

"There are other summons too!?!" Naruto excitedly asked, he was practically bouncing of a none excitant floor. Shinigami nodded.

"there is indeed… there are many, many different kinds… all ranging from power… the best I could let you have is the S – class demon summon… allowing you to summon S – rank demons to help aid you…" Shinigami said as he almost couldn't help but smile at the blonds face… Shinigami wouldn't admit it but he really liked this blond Gaki…

"If you would be so kind as to sign this contract… by signing this you are agreeing to be my avatar…" Shinigami said as he handed Naruto a yellow scroll that seemed quite aged. Naruto took the scroll and took Shinigami's dark flame pen… after a few minutes of Naruto signing his name on every page the deal was sealed.

"Thank you Naruto-San… now if you would so kindly follow me… Kami and Yami await you…" Shinigami said as he led Naruto through a rip in time and space. When they came out Naruto was buzzed… that trip was really cool…

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted as Shinigami couldn't keep it in any more and let out a dark, dry chuckle… although Naruto knew it was a friendly, kind chuckle…

Naruto heard giggling coming to his right, as he looked over to them he gasped in surprise. There was two female's standing there as they giggled, the first woman was around twenty one years old… she wore a white dress with red symbols for 'Kami' on her shirt. The second wore a red dress with white symbols for 'Yami' on her shirt.

The one known as 'Kami' had white/silvery hair that sparkled, her eyes were gold with a silver pupil… she had a pale complexion and was undeniably pretty.

The one known as 'Yami' had long red hair that went down to a little above the waist, her eyes were bright red with an orange pupil… she had a tanned complexion and was also unrealistically pretty.

"Y-Yami-Sama K-Kami-Sama?" Naruto asked as he bowed to the two 'movers and shakers'. The two women smiled kindly, they walked up to Naruto and lifted him up.

"There is no need to bow Naruto-Kun… and please call us by the suffix 'Chan'… it would make us a lot more comfortable…" Yami said with a hint of seductiveness. Kami sensed this and glared at her sister. Naruto blushed at the fact that one of the gods who ruled our world was coming on to him.

"We are here to ask him to become our apprentices! Not to ride him till he dies!" Kami silently shouted to her sister as she pulled her away, out of hearing range… unfortunately the two of the greatest beings in the world forgot that Naruto was now a half demon and could easily hear the two. Naruto blushed immensely at this.

"And why not? He's a good guy… and we both '_blessed_' him if you know what I mean…" Yami said seductively as Kami blushed again.

"You're too horny for your own good… although I wouldn't mind riding him either…" Kami said as she started to go into thought, Yami saw the nose bleed coming from her sister's nose and decided to poke fun.

"I say we double team him and take him for all he's worth" Yami whispered into her sister's ear making her jump, Kami was highly tempted to take her up on that offer. All the while they were talking Naruto's face got redder and redder. And his eyes got wider and wider until he felt they were as big as dinner plates.

"Oh but we can't…" Kami said sounding disappointed. "We have to talk to him and all… maybe next time…" Kami said to her sister, Yami nodded sadly as well. They both made their way over to a red faced Naruto and a snickering Shinigami.

Both women were confused until Shinigami burst out into full blown laughter and Naruto passed out. Kami and Yami went extremely red in the face.

"H-how much did he hear?" Kami asked worriedly. Shinigami stifled his laughing until later.

"He heard everything! He's half demon you know!" Shinigami said as he went back into a laughing fit again. Both girls glared at the death god, who surprising flinched under all the K.I being emitted.

"Wake him up ghosty…" Yami said amused, Shinigami scoffed at the nick name.

"Naruto…" Shinigami cooed. "I have ramen here for you…" he continued to coo, Naruto bolted up and started to rub his eyes.

"Where's ramen-Chan?" Naruto asked groggily, both girls giggled at his antics. Shinigami smirked at his use of suffix for a food.

"Wake up Baka…" Shinigami stated amused, the girls stopped their giggling as Naruto got up. When Naruto saw the girls he blushed and looked away, Yami and Kami did the same thing. Shinigami was highly amused.

"Naruto-Kun… we offer you the power to become both of our apprentices… you'd become a god on earth… you'd gain the power of both light and darkness… the powers of both angels and devils… you'd be in control of armies of devils and angels… you'd be our champion…" Kami stated with a blush, Yami bit her nail and looked longingly at Naruto who just blushed further under the stares.

"So what can I expect for accepting all this?" Naruto asked, Shinigami smirked and decided to get involved.

"Well here are your gifts from me…" Shinigami said as he pulled out a whip that was alight in flames, the whip was basically just that… one big… water resistant… continually burning fire whip… Naruto gasped at the sight of such an extraordinary weapon.

"And this…" Shinigami said as he pulled out a giant scythe. The scythe was almost as big as Naruto himself, the scythe's length was completely black, the blade at the end was a dark tinted glass. Near the base were seven runes going up the scythe, all of the runes stood for an element. Earth, fire, water, air, lighting, darkness, light. If you pumped chakra into the rune and then swung the scythe as you released the chakra then the corresponding element would come out at the end of the blade.

"And now this will seal the deal properly…" Shinigami said as he pulled a seal out of his jacket, the death god thrust the seal into Naruto's stomach as he applied chakra to the seal. The point at which Shinigami's seal touched, glowed a deathly dark glow for a second before reseeding into the seal.

When Naruto got up he felt different… he felt more powerful… he felt stronger… his senses felt more acute… Shinigami pulled a mirror out and made Naruto look into the mirror, what Naruto saw shocked him.

His hair had a darker tint to it now, his body felt more defined… he felt powerful… it was then that he noticed that he was holding his fire whip and his new scythe. Naruto pulled out the pen Shinigami had lent him and started to draw seals on both sides of his neck, when he was finished he sealed his scythe in his right seal and sealed his fire whip in his left.

"Now that I've done that… please continue" Naruto said to Kami who blushed at the boys new look. Yami drooled at how hot he looked now.

"As I was saying… all you need to do is sign the contract we have… and then you will become our apprentice…" Kami said as Yami continued to drool.

"And what are the advantages of becoming both of your apprentices?" Naruto asked the two gods. Yami snapped out of her trance.

"well if you were to accept being my apprentice you would be given the powers of a 'dark angel'… when you call forth the power you will transform yourself in a dark angel… your entire body will change… the cloths you'll be wearing will change to a jet black robe… your hair will turn a dark grey and your skin will turn a light grey… your eyes will turn bright red like mine… you will sprout black wings that you could fly with…" Yami said ash Naruto's jaw started to drop.

"if you accept being my apprentice you would be given the powers of a 'light angel'… when you call forth the power you will transform yourself into a light angel… your entire body will change… the cloths you'll be wearing will change to a pure white robe… your hair will turn a shining white and your skin will turn paler… your eyes will turn gold like mine… you will sprout white wings that you could fly with…" Kami said as she almost word mimicked her sister.

Naruto nodded and started to drool at the fact he would technically be 1/5 human, 1/5 demon, 1/5 devil, 1/5 angel and 1/5 Shinigami/death god… this would make him one powerful son of a b!tch…

"I will warn you… this will be painful…" Yami said as Kami agreed with her sister.

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance, he took both scrolls and signed his name onto both of them, after signing the scrolls they poofed into nothing. After the scrolls vanished into smoke Kami and Yami pumped their chakra into their hands, Yami's glowed bright red and Kami's glowed gold. After their hands began to glow they rammed their palms into Naruto's stomach, sending him flying back some.

Naruto got up and felt the sudden power surge flow through him, the immense pain flowed through him like none other physical pain he had felt before… he felt the world going darker and darker…

O

O

_**Mansion**_

Naruto awoke in a sweat, he was breathing heavily and he still felt the aftershock of the pain run through him. When Naruto's senses finally came to him he noticed that there were weights on all of his sides, in fact all over his body had weights. He felt slightly damp in places too, it was at this moment he heard silent weeping.

Naruto opened his eyes to look into six pairs of teary orbs, Naruto was highly confused. The girls started to cry again, but louder this time. The girls held him tighter to them as they cried into his body. Naruto was about ask why they were crying when Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata cried happily as she wrapped both arms around his neck and cried into the crook of his neck. "You were screaming in pain for about ten minutes! We didn't know what to do so we brought you up h-here…" Hinata said tearfully as she continued to sob. Naruto held onto each of his mate's tightly as he whispered sweet nothings. When all the girls calmed down Naruto spoke again.

"I have a lot to tell you all…" Naruto said with all the girls nodding. Naruto went onto telling them that he was now Shinigami's avatar… both Kami's and Yami's apprentice… and even how if he killed enough evil people and sealed their souls then he would be able to raise his family from the dead.

The girls all gasped at this and held him closer, they were happy that he would be able to see his family again, they knew that if anyone disserved this then it was Naruto… he had lived such a horrible life…

"Well… I do believe that today is the day that we are assigned to _assist_ team seven in completing the mission to wave…" Naruto said with a smirk… he was going to have his revenge… he was going to make Sasuke beg for mercy… the other girls all got far away looks as they jerked their heads forward every so often, fantasizing on killing the Uchiha and his faithful pink haired bitch.

"Well let's get at it!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he snapped everyone out of their fantasizing… for now… Naruto and his mate's made their way to the Hokage tower to receive their mission.

Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Anko and Kyuubi made their way into the Hokage's office. When they entered the room they met up with team seven. Kakashi smiled upon seeing Naruto and he smiled back, but when Naruto's eyes met Sasuke and Sakura his blood began to boil.

"Hey Dobe… upset that I have the famed 'copy cat ninja' and you have the 'snake whore' as a sensei?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms over his waist, Sasuke was about to laugh but found his face connecting with something hard…

After Naruto had heard that statement he ran at the Uchiha… barely restricting his blow… but enough to only knock him out for a while… Sakura screamed in fright as she checked to see if _her_ Sasuke-Kun was ok…

It was at that moment that Naruto was close enough to make out his features. Naruto had a darker yellow tinted hair now, he was slightly taller and had even more of an athletic build. If you got close enough you could make out the red tips on the top of his head.

"Naruto… what happened to you?" Sarutobi asked as Kakashi and Iruka, who was also in the room, nodded in their agreement. Naruto took a deep sigh and tried to calm himself down.

"There's a lot to explain gramps…" Naruto said as Sarutobi smiled that Naruto would acknowledge him as family. "_You know who_ will tell you the details while I'm away on whatever mission you have planned for me." Naruto said as he was careful not to mention Shinigami's name or the fact that he knew about the mission.

"Ok no problem… I am assigning team eleven… team seven… and team eight on a mission to wave country… this will be your first C – rank mission… Tazuna-San… you may enter now…" Sarutobi said as an elderly man walked into the room. The man took a deep swig of his _beverage_ and looked the students over. Before he could get a chance to insult a few of them team eight walked in.

"Sorry we're late… Kiba was chasseing his imaginary tail…" Kurenai said with a chuckle as her three students walked in. Kiba looked at Naruto with a surprised look.

"Hey Naruto… what's up with the new look?" Kiba asked as he walked over to his old time arrogant friend.

"Felt that I needed to establish a new look… unfortunately I still have these awful monstrosities…" Naruto said as he pulled at his top. Kiba laughed at the statement.

"Well… you're supposed to depart in an hour's time… that gives you all some time to shop and all…" Sarutobi said with a smirk, Naruto smirked back.

"Thanks old man! I think I'm going to take you up on that offer… any of you girls want anything… no problem at all…" Naruto asked, the girls smiled and nodded thanking him. The group left to go get some new things. Kiba was surprised that the girls had wanted to go with him… 'They can't ALL be together… can they?' Kiba thought surprised. 'Nah!' Kiba said washing the thoughts from his mind.

Tazuna was still quite drunk so he looked around the room, he saw an unconscious Sasuke and a franticly overreacting pink haired girl running around the room screaming that he was dead. Tazuna felt the need to be sick from his over drinking so he ran over to the corner of the room… the same corner the arrogant Uchiha lay unconscious… Tazuna was sick all over Sasuke… the majority landing on his face… near his open mouth…

(A/N: ! OWNED!)

After Tazuna was done barfing up his morning breakfast Sakura was starting to become sick at the sight, she ran to the nearest bin and decided to blow chunks…

"If we are all quite done with defiling my room with your body fluids then I will ask you Tazuna-San to meet your ninja protectors at the north gate of this village in an hour's time…" Sarutobi said irritated as he watched his new carpet become ruined… Tazuna drunkenly nodded as he made his way out of the room.

Ironically Sasuke woke up to a horrible taste in his mouth… after fully realizing what it was and how he may have swallowed some in the possess… he was sick all over again, spewing his breakfast and Tazuna's all over Sarutobi's new carpet.

"Will everyone stop being sick on my carpet! GET OUT!!" Sarutobi shouted in anger and irritation, Sasuke and Sakura ran out of the room scared out of their sighed as he looked at the atrocious mess. Sarutobi pushed the button to the mike on his desk.

"Suzzi… I hate to ask you this but there's… been a really bad mess made in the room… and… OH GOD IT SMELLS!" Sarutobi said as he and Iruka jumped out of the window and down into the streets to evade the stench… and also Sarutobi's assistant… she would skin Sarutobi when she next see's him… making her clean up sick… he knew he wasn't going to get out of this without one hell of a good apology.

O

O

_**Konoha – ninja appliance shop**_

Naruto had just walked out of his favorite ninja appliance shop. He wore black ANBU trousers with a black mesh shirt that showed off his figure, he wore black sturdy shoes that had a metal finish at the end of the boot. The metal part at the end of the boot had a slit in it, if chakra was pumped into the metal then a four inch blade would come out at the end.

Everyone else wore similar things to Naruto except in different color or sizes. The girls wore shirts that showed off their bust sizes, the girls wore skin tight ANBU pants that showed off their curves. Naruto was drooling at the looks of all his girls.

"Wow… you all look beautiful…" Naruto said quietly, due to his breath being taken away. The girls blushed for two reasons, the first being that they could see how well defined Naruto was now… the second being that he complemented them all on their looks.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun/Sama" came the replies of all the girls with him, Tenten smiled as she came up to him and wrapped him in her arms.

"It's a shame I can't come… I have to train with bushy brows and Mr. 'fate' all day today…" Tenten said with a mock pout, Naruto laughed and kissed her on the lips. The other girls smiled at the display.

"That's not a problem Tenten-Chan… I'll see you when I get back… if the girls arrive while I'm on my mission show them to the mansion please…" Naruto asked, Tenten nodded and gave him a small peck before running off to her teammates.

The group left the ninja appliance shop, after Naruto had paid the money of course… they made their way to the bridge builder.

"So… Naruto-Kun…" Hinata said curiously, Naruto looked at her so she continued. "What does this all mean… now that your Shinigami's avatar and both Yami-Sama's and Kami-Sama's apprentice?" she continued, Naruto smiled and answered her question.

"Well… for one I'm a lot more powerful now… I have more weapons… I have special abilities… and I was told earlier on today in my head that I will have three special eye tricks… one being Shinigami-Sama's… his will allow me to see others souls… see if their good or evil… and see their elemental affinities… it doesn't have much of an advantage during battle… more of a tool I can use for extracting souls…" Naruto said and the other girls nodded in awe, Naruto continued.

"Kami-Sama gave me an eye Dojutsu also… it allows me to predict what my opponent is going to do next… it allows me to see into the distance… and it allows me to see chakra coils… this eye Dojutsu is supposed to be meant for battle, I am able to see my opponents whereabouts instantly… I can find him out… see his chakra levels… and see what he's going to do to me…" Naruto continued, the girls were once again baffled by the power he now has.

"And Yami-Sama gave me another eye Dojutsu… it allows me to read others minds… I can connect with their minds if they are unconscious… it will also allow me to control demons and see through Genjutsu…" Naruto continued, the girls were even more astounded by the last part.

"C-control over demons?" Kyuubi asked, slightly afraid. Naruto frowned at this.

"You know I would never try to control you… don't you?" Naruto asked, Kyuubi shot up at that. Kyuubi felt bad for making Naruto think that she didn't trust him.

"Of course! Sorry… I was thinking back to the Uchiha and Senju clan… the two founding Konoha clans… it was said that the Uchiha's Sharingan could control demons… if the Sharingan was at the right level… and the first Hokage, who was part of the Senju clan, found a way to control us…" Kyuubi aid as franticly as she tried to make sure Naruto didn't take it the wrong way. Naruto smiled and nodded his head, it was just I misunderstanding.

"Ah I see… no problem then!" Naruto said happily as he grinned at his little fox. She blushed and her insides fluttered a little upon seeing Naruto's infamous smile. The other girls had similar reactions even though I wasn't directed at them.

The group walked for about ten minutes leisurely until they arrived on time at the meeting place, the north gate of Konoha. When they arrived they saw the troublesome twosome, his future surrogate big brother and the client who was still rather drunk, but not as much.

"Hey Dobe… where have you been?" Sasuke asked coldly, Sakura had hearts in her eyes as she watched her 'mysterious' affection abuse the class Dobe.

"I have no need to tell you where I was so I won't answer your question… Yaoi-Teme…" Naruto said with a smirk as the others giggled. Sasuke got red in the face, sakura glared at the blond 'dead last' of the year.

"OI! NARUTO-NO-BAKA!! HOW DARE YOUINSULT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!?!" Sakura screeched as Naruto held his ears, Sasuke did the same as everyone else wasn't aware that Sakura was going to shout, so they could only cringe.

"Shut up bitch! I dint ask for you to help me!" Sasuke shouted as he turned around and glared at the pink haired girl, Sakura winced at her obsessions hateful glare.

"S-sorry S-Sasuke-K-Kun…" Sakura said as tears welled up in her eyes, Sasuke scoffed as he turned away from her. Leaving Sakura to drench in her sorrow and sadness. Naruto smirked. 'The loyal Sasuke-bitch got shot down… now that's what I want to see…' Naruto thought as he and the other girls smirked.

"Enough already… are you set Tazuna-San?" Kakashi asked as the drunk man reacted in what everyone assumed was a nod… either that or he just shit himself… either one was highly probable with the man's current state.

The group started on their journey to wave, it would be a long… long journey… but there was two things Naruto wanted to while here… one was to kill the Uchiha and his bitch… the other was to save Haku and Zabuza…

(!poll at the bottom!)

O

O

**Ok… loads of comedy genius in here! I loved writing the funny scenes… these aren't my best mind you… I have some funny shit reserved for the proper moments… :P**

**Ok I may of slightly over powered Naruto… maybe a bit… ok I made him bad ass… but he isn't god like… nor is he super powered… you will see that Naruto is still beatable in chapters to come…**

As for the poll…:

_**Poll:**_

Ok I said last update that I wanted to add one more girl… I would have added the runner up Kin if it wasn't for the fact that many others were self nominated… so here are the three choices!!

1: Kin (she would go well with Tayuya…)

2: Hana (she is a filler girl so I could make good work of her characteristics…)

3: Yugito Nii (she could add to those who like 'demonic harems' also their both Jinchuuriki… can anyone give me a name for the two tailed cat inside of her? I think it's Nii… but I need to be sure…)

**Review… review!... REVIEW!! 'Roflcopter' with a side order of 'lmao' and a hot serving of 'lol'… k random…**


	4. 4: To Wave!

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did Kiba would be scared of cats… Tora the cat especially…

**At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is currently 12 with a 19 year old mind, soul and a body of a 19 year old… just shorter…**

O

O

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 1: time traveling**_

_**Chapter 4: To Wave!**_

Naruto and the group walked through the forest as they headed for wave, the forest wasn't quite nor was it loud… it was a peaceful and tranquil silence, that was of course until a certain Uchiha had to pipe up his opinion.

"Hey Dobe… why are all the Kunoichi with you...?" Sasuke asked arrogantly, Naruto smirked as the girls around him shuffled closer to the man they loved.

"Well 'king of brood' we say it's none of your business… so stick out of it!" Anko shouted the last part as the others smirked at Sasuke's scared face. Sakura sent a glare towards Anko as she secretly planned on getting her back for call _her _Sasuke-Kun like that… the other guys were also wondering why Naruto was surrounded by all the girls… it didn't really make sense…

Kakashi sent an irritated look at Sasuke. 'Why can't you be more like Obito?' Kakashi thought as he shook his head sadly. Naruto was taking in all these expressions and smiled, they wondered why he had all the girls… Kakashi wondered why Sasuke was such a prick… and the girls were wondering when they would get to kill the traitor.

They walked a little further until Naruto noticed a puddle in the middle of the road, Naruto was on high alerts as he looked up at the clear sky. 'it hasn't rained in three whole days… this road isn't used anymore due to Gato… so there's no possible way that anyone could have spilled some water… I need to keep an _eye _on that puddle.' Naruto thought with a smirk, he would finally get to use his new eye technique.

"Mitsukaigan" Naruto said quietly as he activated Kami's Dojutsu, Naruto's changed immensely. His eyes were now gold instead of blue, they were completely gold, no whites around the edges what so ever. In the middle of his eye was a silver starred pupil, on the four corners of his eyes were four smaller four pointed stars that looked like shuriken. The eye Dojutsu was known as Mitsukaigan… (angel eyes)

Naruto looked at the puddle and was amazed to see chakra there… two chakra signatures… the fact that he was right wasn't what amazed him, the amazing thing was what he saw… he could actually see the chakra… he could see the two's power levels… he could see their elemental affinities… he could see their chakra points…

'So this is how Hinata must feel when she uses her Byakugan…' Naruto thought amazed as he watched the two figures await for the group to pass, Naruto decided to continue on as if he saw nothing. Kakashi and all Naruto's girls noticed this strange occurrence and all thought the same thing… 'Idiots…'

The other seven, including Tazuna, were blissfully unaware of the up and coming threat that was a puddle in disguise…

At that moment Naruto's eyes caught another chakra signature hiding in the woods. 'Who's that?' Naruto thought as he studied the person's chakra… it was strangely familiar… he had felt it before… not so long ago in his past life…

O

O

_**Puddle…**_

The two demon brothers lied in wait as they looked at the ninja's walking towards them.

"Gouzu… dear brother… who should we kill first?" the other brother asked, the one known as Gouzu shrugs as he looked the ninja's over.

"I don't know… Meizu dear brother… most of them are hiding their chakra rather well… if I'd take a guess… we should either take out the one's nearest to us… which is apparently the blond one…" Gouzu said as his brother nodded in agreement.

O

O

_**Back to teams 7, 8 and 11**_

The group continued to walk, pretending nothing was going on. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, Naruto felt these glares but ignored them. Sakura noticed these glares and decided to mimic her love and and try to earn his love by glaring at Naruto also. Naruto yet again felt these glares but promptly ignored them further.

Kiba and Shino were having a laugh as they talked with their new teammate Genzi… Genzi was quite the shy type… she was almost a Hinata look alike except she had blond hair and had green eyes. And of course she wore a different type of jacket to Hinata... but it was still rather familiar to Hinata's past life's jacket…

Hinata smiled as she watched the girl she had grew friends with when she was younger… in her past life Genzi didn't make it to become a ninja and decided to move to Suna and open up a medicine shop… Genzi was Hinata's female best friend… they had spent most of the time sitting in the back of the class blushing when they saw how confident Naruto was.

Hinata decided to go up and greet her surrogate sister… Genzi looked up and smiled as she saw Hinata… Genzi was VERY surprised when she had seen Hinata wearing cloths so bold… they showed off her tremendous bust and her womanly curves… Genzi was surprised that Hinata had this much confidence already… it had been a day since she had suddenly changed… one day she was a shy quite girl in the corner of the room fantasizing over her love… the next she was an adventurous beauty that didn't care who saw her like that…

"Hey Genzi-Chan!" Hinata said happily as she didn't stutter one bit… it was almost as if Hinata had turned into a female Naruto… Genzi smiled back at her once 'sister of shyness' and started to poke her index fingers.

"H-hello Hin-ata-C-Chan" Genzi stuttered as she looked away with a blush, Hinata was confused at why she was so shy all of a sudden, she looked around and saw Naruto staring at the two of them with a smile. Hinata smiled back at him before she turned back to Genzi and smirked. Hinata got right up to Genzi and took her away from the group, away from hearing range of the others.

"You like Naruto-Kun too don't you?" Hinata asked, slightly amused at the look of horror on her surrogate sister. Genzi started to baffle out excuses and denials, Hinata put a finger to her lips to silence her. Hinata leaned in and whispered into her ear seductively.

"You know… all us girls are sharing Naruto-Kun… I'm sure if we talk to Naruto he will give you a chance… get to know you better… and eventually love you like he loves us…" Hinata said seductively into Genzi's ears as the girl's blush took over her body. Her personal parts of the body started to get damp and she felt a lot hotter… her heart pumping faster and her breaths becoming louder and more frequent.

Hinata was about to seal the deal by giving her a passionate kiss… but she never got the chance… Genzi fainted in her arms as blood started to treacle from her nose. Hinata smiled and picked her up, she carried Genzi on her back as she rejoined the group.

Naruto gave her an odd look as he saw Hinata carrying an unconscious girl he barely had the chance to see in the academy in his past life… Hinata smiled and handed him the unconscious girl… the girl, who was now in Naruto's arms, subconsciously snuggled into his neck and let out a sigh of contempt. Naruto blushed as he felt her legs wrap around his, it was also the fact that she was damp in her lower regions.

Naruto got up to Hinata and whispered into her ear so only she could hear it. "Why is Genzi all wet… you know... Down there?" Naruto asked with a big blush, Hinata blushed and giggled perversely as she knew she had turned her friend on. Naruto had to fight his manhood… he wouldn't allow himself to be embarrassed by getting stiff. Hinata giggled more at the look of concentration on Naruto's face… she couldn't help it… she wanted Naruto all embarrassed. She got right up to his ear and licked it sexually.

"Best friends share everything… Naruto-Kun…" Hinata said huskily as her hot breath reached Naruto's ears, Naruto couldn't help it anymore and his soldier rose to attention… causing Genzi to moan out loud as she felt Naruto's member rubbing against her womanhood. Everyone looked their way, Kakashi and Tazuna had nose bleeds while Kiba, Shino and Sai were either laughing hysterically… smiling… or in Sai's case… doing a weird facial expression… Sai had forgotten how to smile properly so this expression was showing that he found this hilarious but dint know how to show it… the girls just giggled and were slightly jealous that this new girl was giving their man pleasure. Sasuke glared at the boy and looked kind of sick at the sight of opposite sex relations… Sakura was fuming at the blond.

"PUT THAT GIRL DOWN NARUTO-BAKA!! WHAT THE HEL!?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LIKE ME!!" Sakura shouted out as she ran and punched Naruto in the back of the head, Naruto used all his will power not to turn around and decapitate Naruto there and then… the other girls glared wildly at the pink haired banshee. Hinata on the other hand couldn't control herself.

Hinata ran up to Sakura and punched her straight in the face, Sakura went flying back and broke through a tree. Hinata only used ten percent of her usual strength to hit her with… barely restricting it to ten…

Sakura got up, bruised and beaten, she coughed up some blood and looked at Hinata shakily. "Why did you do that?! You damned bitch! When I'm Sasuke's wife and a part of his clan's council then I'm going to order your death! Then I'm going to kill off the entire Hyuuga clan!" Sakura shouted as she coughed up some more blood, Sasuke glared and scoffed at her declaration. Hinata screamed with furry and tried to kill her there and then… but Naruto stopped her from going any further.

"Don't worry Hinata-Hime… she's going to get her just desserts in due time…" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata away with one of his hands, the other supporting the almost Hinata-look-alike in his arms… she was slowly grinding herself into Naruto's hips as she subconsciously moaned his name. Naruto was blushing all the way as he was forced to carry the hormonal woman. Hinata giggled and whispered into his ear.

"She's like me you know… she truly loves you… please give her a chance…" Hinata asked pleadingly, Naruto nodded his head with a smile.

"Of course Hina-Hime… anything for you girls…" Naruto said quietly and kindly as the group finally reached the puddle. Naruto handed the girl to Hinata who nodded in understanding as she and the other girls stayed away from Naruto… this was about to get ugly…

As the group walked by the, demon brothers jumped out of hiding, the two swung their deadly chain attack at the 'unsuspecting' Naruto. When Naruto was impaled by the pole at the edge of the chain Kiba, Shino and several others went pale and were about to assist their comrade and see if he was alright, but before they could think of the smallest detail on what to do Naruto poofed into no-existence.

The two demon brothers were about to launch an attack at Kakashi... completely ignoring the fact that the person they had just attacked had vanished… even academy students knew better…

But before they could use another subordinated attack they fell to the ground unconscious, Naruto stood on a pillar he made of earth with a weird eye Dojutsu blazing in all its golden glory. The entire group gasped as they looked into the eyes of their blond teammate and friend, no longer were his eyes the deep blue that held so much kindness and gentleness… they were gold and… powerful…

Naruto's eyes had changed into a golden Sharingan… the entire eye was fully gold with a silver stared pupil in the middle, he had two silver tomoes on opposite ends of the golden Sharingan. The eyes looked powerful and commanding… expecting no less from the owner of the golden eyes…

"W-what is t-that eye D-Dobe?" Sasuke asked shakily… this eye resembled the Sharingan completely… besides the color change… behind Sasuke's scared exterior he was fuming… the class Dobe had somehow copied his Dojutsu and changed its colors… ironic that the owner of a Dojutsu that could steal Jutsus would complain about someone else stealing his…

"That knowledge is for people I trust and people I trust only… and for the record… this is NOTHING like your Sharingan Teme… so don't even try to complain…" Naruto said as he glared at the last Uchiha, Sasuke backed away as he received the glare. Sakura however… she must have been born with a bloodline that ignores killing intent…

"How can you deny Sasuke-Kun information like that?! He is better than you Baka so give him what he wants! Or I'll…" Sakura didn't get to continue, all she saw was Naruto vanish from sight and a loud smacking noise being made to the left of her. Sakura turned and saw that Naruto held the fist of an angry Hinata who was mere inches away from punching her smack on in the temple… giving a high chance of her killing Sakura…

"Why would you even try to hit me? You know I'm right!" Sakura huffed arrogantly as she started to glare at an increasingly enraged Hinata. The other girls started to grind their teeth together as they tried to hold onto something… they knew that Naruto was to be the one to kill the two… they just wanted to have a little fun before that happened…

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU FAT FORE HEADED BITCH!" Ino shouted as the other girls started to feel a little bit better after that outburst… Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi looked physically shocked… their insults had always been toned down… but that was actually meant to hurt her… Kakashi noted that Ino no longer fawned over Sasuke… and if he was correct then she now had a thing for Naruto…

Sasuke and Kiba started to laugh slowly… until it burst into full blown laughter… "HAHAHA! YOU JUST GOT OWNED! HAHAHA! OH MY GOD! INO JUST MADE SAKURA HER BITCH!!" Sasuke wailed as he fell to the floor, Sakura looked undeniably hurt as she stared from Ino to Sasuke.

"Why would you say that?!" Sakura sobbed as she continued to cry (just like in the Manga huh?). Ino glared more potently at the sobbing form of her past life's friend/rival.

"Why?! You want me to tell you why!?! I'll tell you why! You do nothing but insult people that share different believes or views to Sasuke! It's alright to defend someone you love… don't get me wrong… but when Sasuke is acting like this there is NO defense nor excuse for his actions or words! And the fact that you are defending someone that doesn't love you back is just pathetic! Here's the newsflash that will break your spirit… SASUKE… IS GAY!" Ino ranted as she flung her arms around getting rid of all the pent up stress that she was working up from having to let Sakura's actions and words slide…

"You're… you're just JEALOUS! You could never get Sasuke so you try to make rumors that he's gay so no one will pay interest! So when no one else is after him then you can have him! Here's YOUR newsflash… NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" Sakura shouted as she started laughing at thinking that she had just won the conversation, that is until…

!SLAP!

Naruto had used the hand that was stopping Hinata to back hand Sakura in the face, as she fell to the floor she shakily moved her hand up to her cheek, she felt the nasty stinging red mark on her face. Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes at the fuming red eyed Naruto… all anger was lost when she looked into his eyes… full of hatred and anger.

"You will never speak to her like that again! Do you hear me you spoilt little bitch! And for the damned record… I love her and always will! While she has somebody to love and to love back… your lying on the floor crying your eyes out while the '_love of your life_' is over their rocking back and forth laughing at you… he would rather acknowledge me to be stronger than him than to acknowledge you as a lover or even just a friend… you are a pathetic excuse for a Kunoichi and an even more pathetic excuse for someone who should have humanity…" Naruto said as he continued to stare daggers, red eyes blazing at the cause of all his anger and rage… the other girls smiled that he would defend them so furiously… Sasuke was continuing to laugh at the annoying pink haired girl's depression. Kiba, Shino and Sai were surprised at the fact that he had just admitted his feelings for the blond mind manipulator in front of her… Kakashi and Tazuna were cracking open a beer, hoping for a cat fight…

Ino ran up behind Naruto and hugged his back as she dried a few of her tears… some were tears of sadness at being told she was unworthy of love… some were tears of joy that Naruto would defend her and declare his love for her out in the open like that…

"Thank you… Naruto-Kun…" Ino said softly as she kissed the spot in-between his shoulder blades, sending a shiver down his spine and to his very core… Ino smirked at this reaction, she hoped her slightly seductive tone would have caught on to him. As Naruto was stood there, stock still, his Dojutsu receded from lack of brain waves…

"N-not a-a problem I-Ino-Chan" Naruto stuttered as his face went red, Ino wrapped her arms around his waist and started to stroke his stomach, going a little lower every time… before she could grab a hold of her prize she was interrupted by a loud cough coming from Kakashi… this alerted Ino back to the present situation, she blushed as she saw all the sly looks of the girls and all the flustered looks on the boys… except Sasuke that is… he looked on in disgust at the display of emotions and opposite sex relations… Sasuke never believed that opposites attract… therefore his belief that he was strong so Kunoichi's must be weak… and that was his state of mind…

"Naruto… if you haven't forgotten… there are two unconscious ninja at your feat… could you please tie them up?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded his head, Naruto lifted the two fully grown men and slumped them against a shoulder with ease… he carried the two to a tree and tied them up using their own chain…

Kakashi took Tazuna away and started to ask him why ninja were after him, after a very sad sob story the two walked out of the woods, only Naruto had heard the conversation… due to his Kitsune hearing abilities.

"Alright teams… this is now an A – rank mission… we have to decide… do you feel ready to continue? Do you feel you are ready to fight ninja's?" Kakashi asked, there was a round of vigorous nodding and agreeing coming from team eight and eleven… but team seven was quite skeptical… Sai didn't mind if they continued… but Sasuke and Sakura weren't sure…

"I don't know… I don't feel… that this mission is a high enough level for me…" Sasuke answered as he tried to hide the fact that he was scared shitless from the resent attack on them… although only Kakashi, Kurenai, Kyuubi, Anko and Naruto noticed this… Sasuke was hiding his fear behind a mask of anger… anger that Naruto was able to take out two strong ninja easily…

"Are we scared? I don't believe it… the _almighty _'_Uchiha-Sama_' is actually scared… what a surprise…" Naruto said sarcastically as he sighed… the other girls smirked at Sasuke's obvious irritation, while Sakura wasn't paying any notice… she was still in the same position crying.

"Well… from majority vote… its official… we go on!" Kakashi said surprisingly enthusiastically… the others grinned at the sight of the fuming Uchiha.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I SAID NO! AND WHEN I SAY SOMETHING IT GOES WITHOUT QUESTION!" Sasuke shouted his _authority _for all to hear… Naruto glared at his arrogance and selfishness, Sakura… weirdly perked up at the sound of her affections voice.

"That's right! Sasuke-Kun wants something! So why don't you grant it?!" Sakura asked as she stood up, all previous sorrow gone… the group were shocked at her level of loyalty to the stupid Uchiha… they couldn't tell who was stupider… Sasuke Uchiha… or Sakura Haruno… Sasuke for being power hungry and the lack of common sense… and Sakura for not being able to let her affections for Sasuke go… it was obvious that she also lacked common sense…

"Shut up Haruno! This isn't about Sasuke!" Naruto roared as he looked at his future lover's wife's murderer… it took all his strength not to kill her and the Uchiha… but he managed to get his emotions under control and carry on. Sakura was shaking in fear, had she done something so wrong? She looked around the group and noticed most of the group giving her glares or unwelcoming stares.

"Ughhh…" the first demon brother moaned as he came too, followed shortly by his brothers. Naruto and the rest noticed the two had awoken, Naruto already knew who they worked for and who was after Tazuna… but he had to act unaware… Naruto made his way over to the two before kneeling down beside the oldest brother.

"Who do you work for, where is he or she… and what does he have to gain by killing Tazuna-San here?" Naruto asked as the eldest brother smirked and gave an arrogant chuckle.

"Why should I tell you kid? What could you possibly do? A Genin… fresh out of Konoha… pathetic…" the two brothers laughed as Naruto smirked with them, when the two brothers noticed the smirk it made their blood run cold.

"I will show you… exactly what I can DO…" Naruto said as his eyes began to change… his eyes changed from his ocean blue into a glowing blood red… in the middle of his eye was an orange pupil, around the edges was a swirling orange flame shape that kept moving around his eyes, changing shape like a lava lamp… as Naruto stared into the eyes of the eldest demon brother he began to scream, Naruto smirked as he started to explain.

"I put your brother in a demon Genjutsu… only my eyes could make such a Genjutsu… and only a master could disperse it… tell me what I need to know or I will enter his mind and find out myself… if you tell me now… I will let the two of you go… so long as you don't go back to your masters… and I can tell if you do… and if you do then I can assure you will die…" Naruto said coldly as the youngest brother watched his older brother wither, wince and scream in agony…

"O-ok!" the youngest brother quickly blurted out, he didn't want his brother to feel any more pain… Naruto smirked and deactivated his Genjutsu, the youngest brother began to tell the group of who he was being lead by and why he wanted Tazuna…

"Zabuza huh? And his apprentice Haku… I suppose the two guys have reasons for doing this?" Naruto asked as the youngest brother smirked.

"Haku is a girl you dunce…" the youngest brother laughed as Naruto's face went pale.

'_So she was a girl! Thank god! Thank you lord in heaven! I thought I was turning gay or something!_' Naruto mentally cheered inside his mind, he thought that Haku was a boy… but he was relieved that Haku-_Chan_ was actually a girl… Naruto was thinking things on the line as. '_How am I supposed to fight a girl now!?!_' and such.

"Anyway… we told you all about our master… it's time for you to stick to your part of the deal…" the eldest brother said as he finally calmed down from all the mental trauma he experienced. Naruto nodded and released the chains, the two walked their way back to the inn that usually housed nuke-nin…

The group turned around and made their way to Tazuna's house, the group traveled through the forests and to the lake, at that point they had hit a small problemin their mission…

"there's only two boats… which means that one team can't go on…" Sakura said as she stated the obvious, Sasuke smirked and jumped on one of the boats.

"Like hell am I staying here… I'm going on the boat…" Sasuke demanded as he sat down selfishly, Sakura grinned and jumped on the boat with him.

"I'm with Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura stated as she sat down next to him and smiled widely at him, Sasuke grunted and looked away, disgusted by the actions made by his teammate… Naruto smirked at the look he gave, it was at that point Naruto had an idea.

"How about this… me, Anko-Chan, Kure-Chan, Kyu-Chan and Kakashi-Sensei will walk on the water while team seven goes in one boat and team eight goes in the other and team eleven will split up an go in either of the boats…" Naruto said as the group nodded, some nodded weirdly… walk on water? It wasn't possible… was it?

Sure enough… as the groups bordered the ship, Naruto, his older mate's and Kakashi started to walk on water like it was a pavement or a street…

"What are you?" Kiba asked Naruto as he walked on the water beside him, Naruto smirked at the male group's amazement.

"I am the ramen king...!" Naruto said enthusiastically yet mockingly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki of course…" Naruto continued as he started to act seriously, the girls giggled at his behavior while Kiba merely chuckled at his friend's childishness. Shino made an almost undetectable buzzing noise that meant that he was amused, Kakashi shook his head slightly amused at the child's antics… Kakashi decided he had shook his head enough times to get the meaning across so he pulled out his favorite orange book and shoved his nose in it. Sasuke looked disapprovingly at Naruto as he continued to brood.

"Right will you lot shut up! Your gonna get us all caught!" the boat rower quietly yelled, Naruto stuck out his tong in a childish fashion.

"As if… I would kick their asses!" Naruto quietly yelled back, making all the girls giggle more as Naruto struck a heroic position, using one foot to rest of the boat and the other on the water.

After a thirty minute walk/ride he group arrived at wave… it was a horribly poor town... people their seemed to be worse off than even some of the worse towns Naruto had traveled to in his past life… this village always took 1st prize… Naruto decided that this time he would make a bigger difference… he would do whatever he could… he promised himself this…

A small boy, about a year younger than Inari walked past the group, he was severely mal nourished, the worst he'd seen in the village so far… Naruto decided this was enough… a small tear ran down Naruto's face as he saw the poor child… the child seemed to be breathing raspy and had a limp to his step, clearly due to the bloody rags on the child it indicated he had been attacked.

Naruto walked up to the child who decided to sit down on a tree stump to catch his breath. The boy looked up as he noticed the shadow, his look was first a look of fear as the child noticed someone approaching him, but when he saw the kind, sad look on the older blonds face… it helped him relax… if even a little…

"Excuse me… what's your name?" Naruto asked kindly as he knelt down to the child's height, the small child shivered a little under the fear… but never the less the older boys kind voice brought strength to his own.

"m-my name is V-Vlad…" the boy known as Vlad said as he looked into Naruto's caring blue orbs, Naruto smiled down at the child.

"Well Vlad… do you have a family?" Naruto asked kindly again, trying not to sound as if he was being intimidating, Vlad nodded shakily as he pointed down the street to a shack that was very run down.

"I-I live there w-with my m-mom and dad…" Vlad said as he looked back at the older blond who had yet to name himself.

"Well Vlad… my name is Naruto and I want to help you…" Naruto said and Vlad looked rather unsettled, this blond boy named Naruto had just come up to him and told him he wanted to help him… like any child that had been neglected he was rather jumpy and untrusting. Naruto saw this look and tried to make sure that Vlad understood that he wasn't going to deceit or trick him in any way.

"Don't worry… I wouldn't ever trick a child like you… you've already been through enough so it seems… well Vlad… I will speak to you soon so I can help you… at the moment I need to meet up with a few people…" Naruto said as he left the young boy who nodded dumbly… he still didn't quite understand what was going on… but he could tell that this Naruto guy was good and meant well.

O

O

_**Wave village – lake side – 30 minutes later**_

Naruto stood at the lakeside as he thought of the perfect way to get food into the city… the patrols in the water that made sure that people didn't fish were still there… but what if Naruto casted an illusion on the boats? While this happened Naruto could use his shadow clones to go in groups and net up all the fish… Naruto had earlier found an abandoned storage house where the fisherman used to keep their equipment… while searching Naruto came across about fifty fishing lines… of course these were very big and hard to move… so shadow clones were needed to carry them…

Naruto casted his illusion onto the nearby lookout posts as he made three hundred shadow cones, precisely. The three hundred clones grabbed the fifty fishing nets, six shadow clones per net, as they swam deep into the lake… the shadow clone groups split up to take different areas, the original Naruto stayed at the entrance point so he could keep up his Genjutsu. The original Naruto was bored out of his mind… another half hour of him staying there… silent and motionless… trying not to disturb his advanced Genjutsu…

After the half hour had gone past the clones brought the fish up the cliff and up to the top of the hill, out of sight. After they reached that point Naruto deactivated his Genjutsu and ran up to the top to join his clones. When he reached the top he saw all his clones drenched in water… none of them happy…

"Alright… you can disperse now…" Naruto said with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, the clones sent one final glare before poofing off to elsewhere…

Naruto sighed as he used a basic ice Jutsu usually used for medic nin… where they have to freeze the limp and then chop it off… of course this was thankfully for a different reason… Naruto used the ice Jutsu on all of the nets of fish, the fish all froze over in a giant ice cube, Naruto got rid of all the nets and put them back in the warehouses before using basic air Jutsus to make the giant fish ice cubes float…

Naruto brought the ice cubes through the town… it was quite Chakra using techniques he was using… he had put a Genjutsu on himself and the ice cubes so people wouldn't try to steal them… and he was using wind Jutsus to make the move… when Naruto finally arrived at the cold warehouse he thankfully noticed that it was still open… and that someone was inside at the register…

Naruto opened the door and brought all the fish inside, it was at this point that he remembered he was still using the Genjutsu and that the girl looked rather freaked out. Naruto quickly dispersed the Jutsu used on himself.

"Sorry about that… I was making sure people couldn't see me…" Naruto said as he chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his head. the girl at the desk smiled at him, as well as a slight blush.

"Well… you see the reason I'm here… it's because of the state the village is in… I couldn't just stay put while this is going on… so I decided to help out… after I give you this I would like my identity to remain anonymous… anyway I would like you to share this out among the villager's… free of charge… it should last the entire village three months easy…" Naruto said as he dispersed the Genjutsu on the fifty fish ice cubes. The woman stared awed and pale at the sheer amount of fish here… it was either a miracle or a blessing… she couldn't decide which, she just glomped the blond haired boy.

"Thank you…" she said as she held him tighter, Naruto blushed as he gave off a warm laugh.

"It's my pleasure… I would suggest that they be handed out sooner rather than later… the sooner people get fed then the probability of saving their lives will be increased…" Naruto said softly as he released the embrace, the woman smiled back at him with a few tears in her eyes.

"Well… I'd love to stay and hand the fish out… but I have a special delivery to make… and I have to get back to my friends… I bet their all worried about where I am." Naruto said happily as he walked out of warehouse, the woman at the reception area smiled and went to get some helpers.

O

O

_**Wave village – Vlad's house – 10 minutes later**_

Naruto leisurely walked down the street of wave, fishermen were swarming the area knocking on others doors, telling them that some generous person had given them free food. To say the least the people were tearfully thankful, it warmed Naruto's heart knowing he had done good, before the fisherman had a chance to tell Vlad and his family Naruto knocked on the door.

Naruto waited a few minutes until a slightly skinny woman opened the door to reveal herself and what Naruto presumed to be her husband.

"Excuse me ma'am… but I would like to drop off a delivery to Vlad…" Naruto said kindly as the woman gritted her teeth, the man behind her growled slightly, Naruto was confused until the woman rightfully explained… with much venom…

"When will you kids stop beating my Vlad! Have you no shame boy?!" the woman shouted with rage as she started to form tears in her eyes, the father growled deeper and glared more intensely at the shocked Naruto.

"You have me all wrong!" Naruto said as he put his hands up in a sign of peace. "I am actually here to deliver a package to your son… I dint mean to make it sound as if I was going to beat him!" Naruto said quickly, shocked and surprised that Vlad was regularly beaten… the two apparent parents expressions softened and they smiled.

"I'm sorry about that… I guess when you're a mother your over protective…" the woman said, the father nodded in agreement as Vlad poked his head in-between the two to look at Naruto.

"I see… anyway… this is me keeping my promise I made you earlier on this morning…" Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll, as he channeled chakra into the scroll a smaller _fish cube_ than the others popped out… the _fish cube_ was able to feed three people for about a month…

The family stared in awe at the amount of fish, Naruto handed the father to Vlad the scroll. The man snapped out of his trance and took it.

"You should seal it back into the scroll soon so it won't melt… when you want the fish you just channel your chakra into the scroll." Naruto explained, Naruto was about to say good bye to Vlad and tell him to stay safe but was cut short in his speech when Vlad's mother pounced him, she held him there in a death like grip.

"You saved my son's life… thank you…" Vlad's whispered softly between her tears, Vlad's father was crying slightly too, they were all worried Vlad wouldn't make it due to his malnourishment… as a growing child Vlad needed to eat as much as he could… yet he was deprived food so he was the most malnourished.

"Not a problem… really… I can't stand to see the state this village is in… oh by the way I plan to help build that bridge that is being made… so when that's completed in about two weeks time then this village will get the income it so sorely needs…" Naruto said as the three of them gasped.

"You can't! Gato controls these lands! He'll kill you if he see's you helping to build the bridge!" Vlad's mom worried as she let go to look at him, Naruto smiled kindly back at her.

"I'm a ninja don't worry" Naruto said pointing to the leaf forehead protector he wore, the group gasped once again… no one from wave had ever seen a ninja before… it was told they had immense power and extraordinary skills… at least that's what they were told by passing strangers…

"An n-ninja? Do you have special powers?!" Vlad asked excitedly, Naruto chuckled as he nodded his head.

"Sorta… we call them Jutsus… not _powers_." Naruto chuckled even more, the family smiled, Vlad was amazed and giddy.

"c'mon! Show me something cool!" Vlad said as Naruto laughed a little more, Vlad's mom and dad wouldn't admit it… but they were very eager also.

"What do you want me to show you? Anything in mind?" Naruto asked as Vlad thought hard for a minute, it was at this point that an almost visible light bulb popped above his head

"Can you do anything that includes fire?!" Vlad excitedly asked as both parents leaned in to hear the answer.

"Yes… I can… if you all come outside where I can show you easier… I would be happy to." Naruto said happily as the family walked out of the house, when Naruto saw that the entire family was watching Naruto decided to continue. Naruto went through about twenty hand signs a lot slower than usual so the family could see, the family were confused until…

"Katon: grand fireball no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a huge burst of flame that rocketed about fifteen meters into the air burst from his mouth, the family were both awed and scared by the ferocity and power this mere child possessed.

"b-but your j-just a-a kid!" Vlad's father said shocked as he felt the great heat the fireball held… the other two were speechless and humbled by the might…

"Old enough to kill… old enough to gamble, drink and have sex… well that's what my Sensei tells me…" Naruto said as he smiled, Vlad's mother blushed while her husband smirked. Vlad had stars in his eyes when he looked Naruto… this kid… not four years older than him had the ability to control fire to such an extent… never mind what else he could do…

"So tell me kid… why did you give us this fish and nobody else?" Vlad's dad asked, Naruto smiled back at him.

"Well I already handed out the rest of the fish to the warehouse up there." Naruto pointed up the hill. "I decided to give Vlad and his family the biggest lot of fish due to the fact that Vlad is the most Malnourished here in the village… and due to the fact that I made a promise…" Naruto said with a smile, the group smiled back at him… this kid was a hero… the village didn't believe heroes existed… but this kid… he was definitely a hero…

"Well I can't stay any longer… I have to meet up with my comrades so we can fight off Gato and such… oh and one more thing… please keep my identity secret… the name's Naruto Uzumaki just so you know… I don't want to take the fame nor glory for any of this… take care!" Naruto shouted behind himself as he ran towards where he knew Tazuna lived, the family agreed to keep his identity a secret, the family waved back to the man that was their hero and savior.

_**Wave village – Tazuna's house – 10 minutes later**_

Naruto walked through the front door and sat down on the settee, exhausted, seconds after he sat down he was almost barraged by sobbing woman, Naruto was confused for a few seconds until he remembered the fact that he had been gone for about two hours… and he didn't exactly tell them where he was going…

"Naruto-Kun! W-where have you b-been!" Hinata cried into his chest. "We thought you had been kid napped or something!" she continued angrily with tears in her eyes as she looked up and glared, Hinata had red puffy eyes which meant she had been crying for quite some time, Naruto looked around at the other woman's puffy eyes. They all had the same look, one third sad, one third worried and one third relieved…

"I'm sorry girls… I had some things to take care of… you know I wouldn't do any of this if I didn't have to… I know I should have told you where I was going… but I had no time…" Naruto said as he looked sad and felt bad for hurting any of the girls, the girls smiled… at least he was sorry and felt bad for doing his drastic actions… they all forgave him instantly.

"We all forgive you Naruto-Kun…" Hinata said as she snuggled into his chest as she sighed happily, Ino and Kyuubi snuggled into either side of the crook of his neck as they both let out a small grunt of relaxation, Anko and Kurenai snuggled up to Ino and Kyuubi as they got comfortable. The group of males let their jaws drop as they saw how Naruto had a group of _really _hot girls/woman snuggling up to him… and the girls and Naruto acted as if it were normal!

Just at this point Tazuna walked into the room, he didn't see what was happening on the settee due to he couldn't see over it so he had no idea that Naruto had five girls/woman huddling up as close as they could to him.

"Tea's about ready! My daughter will be in shortly… she normally cooks the food… but apparently some very nice man generously gave a bunch of fish to her warehouse so our people could survive a little longer… it surprises me that people could be so generous… the food supply he gave us could apparently last three months for the entire village… average price range for that amount of fish is easily a couple hundred thousand Ryo…" Tazuna said as he brought a large pot in that held a lot more food due to the newly received fish supply.

"Really? Wow that's a really kind thing to do… I hope we meet this person… I would like to thank him for being so kind…" Hinata said kindly, Naruto sighed quietly in relief… thankfully nobody knew it was him that caught and gave away the fish…

As the food was served to everyone Naruto ate quietly for once, that extra chakra signature that he felt during the woods… it felt… familiar… but not so familiar that he would remember it for being good… if it wasn't a good chakra… what was it? He had to ponder this further later on…

At this point Naruto didn't notice a rather happy woman enter the house, he was still in his own little world… thinking things over… Naruto sure had changed…

"Hello everyone! Are these the ninja that are helping us!?" the girl that worked at the warehouse asked excitedly… (Yes Tsunami was that woman… aren't I a master of character plotting ^_^) Tazuna turned around and nodded at his daughter.

"Yes… these are the Konoha ninja that are here to help defend the bridge…" Tazuna said as he turned around and smiled at his daughter, the group stood up and introduced themselves.

"Hello please to meet you!" Ino said as she shook Tsunami's hand.

"Thank you for allowing us into your home…" Hinata said as she shook her hand also.

"I thank you also for allowing us access to your home…" Shino said emotionlessly as he walked over to the rest of the people who had greeted Tsunami already.

"Thank you for housing us…" Kurenai smiled as she too went over to the group.

"Thank you…" Anko said with a slight sadistic smile, the smile made a shiver run involuntarily through Tsunami's spine.

"Yo…" Kakashi said lazily as he shook Tsunami's hand without taking his eyes away from his perverted novel.

"Hello… I thank you for being nice to my master and treating him kindly…" Kyuubi said as she too shook the young woman's hand respectively.

'Master?' Tsunami, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Genzi, Tazuna and Sai all wondered.

"I owe you nothing from me… it is an honor for your family to house an Uchiha…" Sasuke arrogantly stated, this caused Sasuke to go flying through the air and land outside the door… apparently Hinata and Ino had, had enough.

"Hello! I hope you don't like Sasuke-Kun over there… otherwise you will have to deal with me…" Sakura said coldly as Tsunami smirked.

"I wouldn't want the arrogant prick anyway…" Tsunami said which caused everyone in the room besides Sakura to either giggle, chuckle or laugh out loud… before Sakura got a chance at a comeback she was grabbed by the hand and brought over to the rest of the group.

"Hi I'm Sai… stop staring at my dick…" Sai said with a fake smile, although he may have not showed it he was completely amused at what he had said and the angry face of both Tazuna and Tsunami herself. Before Sai ended up with a black eye he was dragged off to the side by Ino.

"Hi, thanks for everything you've done to help us… maybe after all this you wanna hook up?" Kiba asked with a sly smile, Tsunami blushed a bright red… although Hinata would have beaten her hands down… before she could babble excuses he was hit over the head by Hinata who dragged him off to the side.

"Hey Naruto-Baka… introduce yourself… and don't babble to long about how much you love ramen…" Sasuke said with an amused huff. Naruto awoke from his trance and made his way to the front when he did Tsunami saw that it was the boy who gave her the fish.

"Hey! You're that kid that gave us all that fish!" Tsunami said as Naruto's face shot up and paled, now he was gonna get suffocated… the girls looked at Tsunami and then at Naruto, they smirked, they knew why he was panicking… and he had all the reasons to panic… before Naruto could deny or try to down his actions some he was glomped by all his mate's… (Mate's meaning his lovers… so you know…)

"Oh my god Naruto you are so kind!" Ino said as she snuggled into him a little more, Naruto literally couldn't breathe as almost all of his body was covered with affectionate woman that just wanted to be as close to him as possible… Naruto was currently getting his mouth eaten by Hinata who was lying on his chest, Naruto was technically… if you think about it… getting mouth raped…

After a couple or so minutes of all Naruto's love's having their fun with him (not that!) they got off of him leaving Naruto breathless and red in the face, what made all the other girls go red in the face was the fact that Naruto's soldier had stood at attention… he was very large for his age, due to Naruto's breathless and dizzy state he hadn't actually 'come to' when it came to the mental department… he was still dazed and trying to find consciousness…

Tsunami went red in the face and wide eyed at the fifteen year olds bulge. 'No! You will not think such things about a fifteen year old boy!' Tsunami's mind raged her disagreement to continue to look at it… yet her body was doing the opposite… if it wasn't for her brain then Tsunami may have rode it like a horse… for hours… and hours… and… 'STOP THINKING SUCH THINGS!'

The other girls licked their lips upon seeing such a sight… he was surely blessed by Kami and Yami… Hinata almost found her way walking towards Naruto's crotch… but she resisted due to the fact that Naruto would be embarrassed… she didn't care if the others saw her… Naruto's blessing was a curse for Hinata… it was a curse because Hinata had to resist it…

All the guys in the room were wide eyed also… Naruto had… everyone of the girls?! It made them depressed that they couldn't get a mass Harem of girls for themselves…

Naruto groaned as he stood up, it was at this point he had enough blood in his brain to notice that he was rather stiff… he immediately covered his manhood with his hands and ran to the nearest bedroom…

"S-sorry about that everyone!" Naruto shouted out in fear that he would get hit for being perverted in the slightest, Hinata and his other lovers frowned as they walked in after him. Tazuna and everyone were still shocked… Tazuna thought this would be a good time to speak his mind.

"That kids got five girls?!" Tazuna half answered half yelled. He was completely and utterly shocked, the other guys nodded their heads stupidly, too shocked to acknowledge that Naruto, the class Dobe had so many girls.

O

O

_**Tazuna's house – bedroom**_

Naruto stood at the corner of the room, scared out of his wits… shaking slightly… the other girls were getting worried… what was happening to Naruto?

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to d-dishonor you a-all like t-that!" Naruto said scared as hell, pale complexion and sweat coming off of him like mini rivers. The girls all gasped.

"You think you dishonored us all?" Anko asked Naruto who shakily nodded his head.

"Why would you think you dishonored us?" Kurenai asked Naruto who started to shake a little more.

"b-because I g-got an e-erection and e-embarrassed you all…" Naruto said as he started to hyperventilate… the girls were getting really scared now…

"It's ok! You did nothing wrong Naruto-Kun!" Hinata shouted as the group glomped Naruto, Naruto at first thought they were going to attack him when they started running so he flinched and braced himself.

"What made you so insecure that you think every time you have a physical reaction to us that you are doing something wrong? And if anything we're flattered that we make you feel that way Naruto-Kun…" Kyuubi said, the other girls nodded as they hugged and held onto him, Naruto sighed before he explained.

"In my past life… every time I would have a reaction like that or anything resembling perverted then Sakura would hit me…" Naruto said, he was going to continue but he didn't get the chance… that was all that needed to be said.

"So that bitch made you think that what you're doing isn't normal?" Ino asked with the others gritting their teeth and subconsciously clawing into Naruto… who was trying not to pay attention to the sharp piercing female nails…

"What I did was normal?" Naruto asked, that was all the girls needed.

"Right! That's it! We're having a pink haired COW for dinner tonight!" Ino said who stormed out of the room followed by five very angry Kunoichi brandishing weapons. Naruto was too scared, confused and shocked to move… when he did he let out a yelp of understanding once his brain started to work, he ran out of the room to hear a bunch of crashing going on.

All five girls were using highly synced combos with perfect timing and precision… Sakura was the one being used for the combos… Kakashi tried to stop the group but was effortlessly pushed aside. Besides all the damage being done to Sakura there was no damage being done to the furniture or the surroundings at all for that matter.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted out in fear, if they killed her now or showed any means to kill her later on then they will become prime suspects if Kakashi or any of the others tell the council what happened here… the group reluctantly stopped when their lover told them to, they all walked up to him and wrapped their arms around him tightly.

"I will not have her abuse you or mistreat you like she did Naruto… she is the reason you feel so lonely… why you don't understand what's happening to you… and why you are sad…" Kurenai said with everyone agreeing.

"W-wh-what the h-hell was t-that all f-for!" Sakura spluttered angrily as she tried to stand, although she was too badly bruised and beaten… in fact… she was so badly beaten that she began to cry… again…

"Because you selfish bitch! You made our man's life a living hell! You know because of you he thinks that because he has physical feelings for us then he is dishonoring us! You made him think that if he shows us physical love then he is mistreating us! You're a monster with pink hair!" Ino shouted with the others agreeing with a grunt and a glare, the guys scowled with anger… how could Sakura be so cruel?

"What he does is wrong! He's the class Dobe and all he does is fawn over me while I try to get Sasuke to love me! He's a pathetic loser!" Sakura yelled, she was going to continue with her insults but found herself motionless… and then everything went dark for her…

Hinata, once Sakura had started to insult Naruto, had used her Jyuuken strike to close all of her chakra points… and to add salt to the wounds she also knocked her unconscious… Sakura landed with a loud hollow thud, Naruto was wide eyed at what Hinata had done.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT OUR NARUTO-KUN AGAIN!!!" Hinata yelled at the unconscious pink haired body… the rest of the spectators started to pale and back away… they were never going to insult Naruto… EVER…

O

O

_**Wave village – Tazuna's house – 10 minutes later**_

The group was almost done with eating their food, Naruto was eating the food slower than he usually would, the reasons behind why were the same things plaguing his mind… how was he going to kill both Sakura and Sasuke without anyone seeing it? Naruto knew that on an A – rank mission if a teammate wasn't listening to instructions then he would die… if Naruto could come up with a situation where Sasuke literally deserted the group then Naruto could claim he 'tried' to bring him back but Sasuke wouldn't listen… in such case he could kill Sasuke so information on the mission isn't in danger of being leaked…

Tsunami, while eating, was staring at Naruto while he ate… she had never met someone so kind… she didn't love or even have romantic feelings for Naruto… but she admired and respected him for what he stood for and what he had done to help the village… she would always class him as a hero…

Sasuke was indulging his food, thinking that if he beat Naruto then he would somehow prove himself to be better than Naruto… Sasuke ate the last of his food and raised the bowl.

"HA! I beat the Dobe! What a shocking turn of events… the prodigy beats the dead last? Never saw it coming did you?" Sasuke sarcastically asked as he smirked, Sakura voiced her affection for Sasuke once again… the rest of the group just glared at Sasuke. It was this point all attention was adverted to a small boy wearing a beach hat who walked into the room… he looked very depressed and depressing like he used to… Naruto noticed the small boy known as Inari walk into the room, Naruto smiled at Inari… he knew what was coming…

"Hey there kid… what's your name?" Naruto asked kindly, Inari scowled and gritted his teeth when he was asked this question.

"It's none of your business!" Inari shouted in rage, Naruto wasn't expecting this… what was happening? Things were changing… Inari was never this bad… Tsunami never kept staring at him… and Tazuna would regularly insult him until he proved himself… not to mention the chakra in the woods… was he changing the future without realizing it?

"Well I think you'll find it is… I am the ninja here to escort and protect your grandfather… as an extra added feature we also protect his family… so to protect you the basic thing I need to know is your names…" Naruto said seriously as he put his hands together and up to his face as he stared at the child. Inari glared back at him.

"Protect us? You won't be able to protect yourself from Gato! Gato has forced suffering on all our lives! He's made our lives a living hell! And then you ninja's waltz in, not a scar on you! You all lived perfectly good lives with plenty of creature comforts! Grandfather made this house with his own two hands! We had to live here! Barely even eating!" Inari shouted with a red angry face, Naruto was fuming on the inside but he let it go… he got up and tried to walk out of the room before he lost control.

"Where do you think you're going ninja! The demon Gato will kill you!" Inari shouted in rage as Naruto clenched his hands but kept walking. "Go back to your nice big house and eat your five star food then!" Inari shouted, he would have continued but found a hand tightly wrapped around his throat, Naruto had moved in the blink of an eye and had lifted Inari up with one hand, Tsunami and Tazuna were worried when they saw this all happen.

"**You know nothing of suffering nor of demons boy…**" Naruto said in a demonic tone as he released Inari who fell to the floor panting slightly and rubbing his throat, Naruto ran out of the house before he truly did lose control. Kyuubi ran after him to bring him back, the other girls were straining so hard from getting up and slapping Inari… but they would realize that if they did then Naruto wouldn't be happy… Tsunami got up and checked on her child while Tazuna was still speechless.

"Why'd he do that? I was only telling the truth…" Inari said which caused almost all of the others to literally flip a lid or so the saying says… Hinata got up and shook Inari violently.

"THAT DOES IT! YOU KNOW HE HAS SEEN MORE SUFFERING THAN ANY OTHER MAN ALIVE!" Hinata screamed at the frightened child. "HE IS A DAMNED OCEAN OF WHAT REAL PAIN IS!!" Hinata carried on as tears welled up in her eyes. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT BOY HAS BEEN THROUGH!" Hinata began to sob as she carried on shaking the dizzy boy, Ino and Kurenai dragged Hinata away as Anko held back Kiba and Shino… Genzi was fuming but she decided that Hinata would deal with all of this… she decided that she would held Sai back… who was strangely angry… he didn't even know Naruto yet he was angry at what Inari said…

Kurenai took Hinata off to the side while Hinata sobbed into her previous lives friend and sensei's chest… Ino soother her by rubbing her back, they felt her pain but they held their own back… they had seen what Naruto held beneath his shirt… it wasn't a pleasant sight…

_**Flashback – previous life – when the Konoha 12 were all 17 years old**_

Naruto and the rest of the Konoha twelve, minus Sasuke Uchiha, were in the hospital ward waiting… Naruto had just beaten Orochimaru and most of the hidden sound village… Kabuto had also died by Naruto's hands… Sasuke on the other hand… was spared by Naruto… Naruto had the perfect chance to kill Sasuke and end his life… but he couldn't do it… so as he tried to leave to return to Konoha… he was assaulted by the Angry Uchiha… Sasuke had plunged a Chidori through Naruto's stomach, and to add that little extra kick to the groin, he used a poisonous dagger that entered his blood stream. Kyuubi's chakra wasn't working because Naruto had used it all in killing off the entire sound village…

The poison spread fast as Sasuke retreated, he would have finished the job had he not seen the Konoha medical team arrive… Sasuke fled into the forest until exhaustion and chakra depletion claimed him, Naruto on the other hand collapsed to the floor as he welcomed the seeping black that swirled around the edges of his eyes.

O

O

_**Konoha – hospital – 10 hours later**_

Naruto laid on the hospital's bed, he was still unconscious, presumed to be in a coma… when in actuality he was in his mind while Kyuubi healed both her container and her chakra supplies.

Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Temari, Tenten, Isaribi and Shion were all in his room as they watched him breath… his breaths were raspy and he sweated quite a bit… they were told that it was the poison taking it's affects… Tsunade had tried to heal him but the poison clung too deep into his organs to let go… it had a secondary compound which was a close mixture of both titanium and a sort of chewing gum property… thanks to its metallic properties the poison couldn't be extracted, and thanks to its sticky nature they couldn't wash the poison out either…

Hinata and Shion held either hand as their watery, red puffy eyes watched him, eyes begging him to wake up. The others sat near him and watched his face contort with pain every now and then… sometimes the pain got too much and Naruto would let out a scream of pain or a grunt of agony, this would make some of the girls sob while they watched the man they love go through extreme pain.

Naruto suddenly let out a great shout of pain as he started to bleed from his eyes and ears, Tsunade, who acted quickly, ripped Naruto's shirt off to see if she could help regenerate any more tissue… Tsunade had never operated on Naruto and had never seen him take his jacket off… but the sight she saw would haunt her for the rest of her waking moments…

On Naruto's stomach were scars, some deep, some shallow, but all of them seemed to be done with malice and hate… pure undeniable anger drove the people who did this to Naruto… on his front they could see someone had wrote 'demon' and slightly below it 'scum'. It was truly a horrific sight… the scars seemed to have been stretched and aged… obviously Naruto had these scars at an early age…

Tsunade snapped out of her shock and horror and began to pump green chakra into his body, Naruto grunted in pain, the extra chakra helped Kyuubi to pump her chakra freely through Naruto's… thus healing him rapidly… the poisons toxins were broken down to harmless particles and neutralized by Naruto's blood cells. (Helps to know human anatomy ^_^)

When Naruto came too he noticed he wasn't covered and his Genjutsu had failed on him while he lost all of his chakra… the Genjutsu itself was the reason Naruto sucked at Genjutsu… Naruto had to keep up the permanent Genjutsu up all the time… it didn't waste any chakra due to Naruto's special seals… but if he ran out of chakra then the Genjutsu would fail and he would be exposed.

Naruto sat up with his back to the edge of the bed. The girls horror filled faces made him wince, he knew this was coming… people seeing how hideous his body really was… Naruto knew what was coming, he shut his eyes and waited for either A or B to happen…

A being that they would scream in horror and start to try to kill him… thinking he was a monster…

Or B, being that they would scream in horror and run out of the room screaming for him to stay away… in actuality they flung themselves at him and tried to sooth him as their own tears fell.

"W-why do you h-have all t-these s-scars Naruto-K-Kun…?" Hinata asked between her sobs, the other girls looked up at him with teary eyes all wanting to understand. Naruto was shocked at such an act… he was a monster… a demon to be precise… why would such beautiful girls pay any attention or sorrow for him?

"Well… when I was younger I was beaten… well.. hunted to be precise… they saw it as a sick joke to a hunt a 'fox'… and… when I was five… they strapped me down and took turns inscribing these scars into me… they used to try and do it on a regular basis… but thanks to Kyuubi's chakra and healing abilities it wouldn't scar… so one day they decided to experiment… using a red hot poker to scar me and before my wounds could heal they put salt on the wound and used gravel just for the added pain… after that they used it again and placed more salt on the scar… so that the scar healed before it could heal the missing tissue…" Naruto said sadly with a small smile, the others were devastated… how could one person live through this? But the worst thing so far is… they knew there was more to come…

"Seems as though we're on the subject… I think you all disserve to know… all my life… since as early as I can remember I was pretty much abused… I was denied food at the orphanarium… I was kicked out of all libraries… and most of this hospitals nurses and doctors try to kill me when I am brought here… that's why I have my own personal nurse and doctor… the only two in the hospital that won't try to kill me while I sleep…" Naruto said with another sad smile, the girls started crying harder now.

"all my life I have been a target for assassins… a liability to a group or community… and I have been beaten, tortured, burned, skinned, hacked, chopped… raped… among other things…" Naruto said as a small tear fell from his eyes as he said the last part, the others all went green at that point… they were all a mix of emotions… all having the same thoughts or thinking of doing the same actions… some wanted to cry out as hard as they could while they held Naruto closer… they also wanted to be sick from hearing that Naruto was raped… and they wanted to ask who hurt him, who starved him… and most of all who raped him…

"w-who…" Hinata whispered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked quietly also… he couldn't bring himself to be happy today… not even his mask would work…

"WHO! WHO RAPED YOU?!" Hinata all but screamed, the others nodded and started to clutch a little tighter to Naruto… their rage and hate was almost visible…

"I… won't tell you… she is a person I must kill…" Naruto said as he got a distant cold look, Anko nodded in understanding… she knew what it felt like to want to kill someone yourself… even if she hadn't killed Orochimaru… he was still dead… but Naruto _needed_ to kill this woman… it was obvious… the others were just slightly relieved he was raped by a female… at least Naruto wouldn't suffer from too much mental trauma…

_**End flashback – Tazuna's house – dining room**_

Hinata had mostly calmed down now, she had stopped crying and now, she sat on the settee with Anko hugging her left side and Kurenai hugging her right… Ino say down over the three of girl/woman's laps as Hinata massaged Ino's lower back, which she moaned as Hinata's nimble fingers worked their magic.

Inari was still pretty shook up about what had happened. Sasuke and Sakura decided this was a good a time as any to bash Naruto behind his back…

"Ha! The Dobe ran off crying! Probably crying about the fact that he is nothing to an Uchiha!" Sasuke convinced himself his words were the truth… before he could gloat about it he found that Anko had launched him out the door, the door thankfully didn't break but it was slightly shook up and maybe loosened. Sakura saw this as a perfect time as any to be the one to help Sasuke and earn his love.

"Why did you do that?! It wasn…" Sakura didn't continue as Anko quickly punched Sakura out of the same door.

"I have had enough of your shit! If you continue to bash my man then I will get Manda to eat your souls!" Anko shouted angrily as she shut the doors behind her, she looked back at the group who had dispatched, the guys deciding to go to bed early while the girls sat together… Anko smiled and walked back to them… Genzi was still blushing that they were all close together… she secretly hoped that Naruto would allow her to join his group…

O

O

_**Wave village – clearing in the woods**_

Naruto had run for some time, he felt the Kyuubi's chakra… well his chakra… run through him… Naruto looked at his now clawed hands and felt his now sharp canine teeth…

"I really am a demon…" Naruto said sadly as he continued to look at his claws. All of a sudden he felt he had been tackled, when he hit the floor he rolled over and clung to his attacker, pinning the assailant to the ground… when he noticed it was Kyuubi he was confused… when he looked into her eyes he was even more confused… she had tears welling up and falling from her eyes…

"Please… don't ever say that… you don't realize how much it hurts us to hear you say that do you?" Kyuubi said as she over powered Naruto and laid him on the floor while she snuggled up to him as she dried her tears. Naruto shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi-Chan… it just upsets me sometimes… how people can ridicule demons… they know nothing of us and yet they allow stereotypical propaganda rule their view point's… it would make sense if they had actual recordings of demons willingly attacking village's… they have no proof that a demon attacked a village of his own free will… yet they slander us because they don't understand…" Naruto said as he got up, he smiled as he hugged Kyuubi close to him before they started their walk back.

"I know how you feel master… don't let them intimidate you into losing sight of what you want to achieve… I promise you that I and the girls will help you with your goals… to become Hokage, to raise a family… and to be loved… we already love you with every whim and fiber of our being…" Kyuubi said as she gave a reassuring squeeze to Naruto's waist. Naruto let a few tears of joy run down his face… it was true… he was truly loved… and he truly loved them back…

O

O

_**Wave village – Tazuna's house – 20 minutes later**_

All who remained in the living room now was all Naruto's lovers, Genzi, Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari… Hinata sent evil glares every now and then to Inari who cowered under her gaze. Tsunami and Tazuna had been told what Naruto had to live through as a child and even to this very day… they decided not to tell Inari… because it may scare him a little too much… Tsunami was already in tears and on the floor while Tazuna comforted her, even though he couldn't help but shed a few tears also…

At this point there was the sound of the door opening, everyone looked towards the entrance to see a blond and a red head walk in the room, Hinata sighed in relief as she ran up to him and hugged him close to her.

"Are you ok now Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked worriedly, she hated to see Naruto hurt… but she hated it more when she couldn't beat the crap out of the person who said it.

"Yeah I'm fine Hina-Hime… just needed to get away from everything before I exploded…" Naruto chuckled as he walked out of the room and towards his own, it was decided that boys would sleep with boys and vice versa for girls… of course Naruto's mate's weren't pleased that they had to sleep in a different room and a different bed to Naruto… but they understood the reasons…

At this moment Kakashi decided to walk out of the room, he hadn't been sleeping… merely waiting until Naruto got back… he wanted to explain to Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami why Naruto was abused… he knew he wasn't going to like this… Inari would probably go into another depression about how he judges people by their cover… maybe he did… but a depression is something preferably avoided… but Kakashi had to explain why…

After Naruto had left for his room and the rest of the girls had resided to their room Kakashi decided to explain to the three exactly why all this happened…

Kakashi went into a long explanation that lasted about half an hour… to say the least the three were distraught… Tsunami was quietly weeping while Tazuna was extremely angry. Inari was still in shock so his other emotions wouldn't be identified until later… at the moment their brains were still working out every bit of detail being given to them… Kakashi went into detail about Kyuubi, Naruto's upbringing, how the villager's treated him… and about his almost daily torture sessions… most of the time it happened at least three times a day…

The three were still too shocked to quite understand everything… so all they could do was shakily go to bed

The next morning would be the day Kakashi would train the group while on the mission… only Naruto and the girls knew that they would meet Zabuza and Haku tomorrow…

O

O

**Ok I am sorry for the late updates… so to make up for it I give you a chapter 2 and a half times longer than usual :P**

**I would have updated yesterday but the site was having technical difficulties with accounts… maybe their working on new features? Who knows…**

**Ok if you haven't already please check out my friends story:**

**(The Purest Soul)**

**(Blame Truth)**

**He will be away for a while… and he has an illness… so I would REALLY appreciate it if you sent him a 'get well' review or PM…. Or something… **

**Also I have noticed two other authors use words such as (TCKANA) before their actual story… can someone tell me what it means? Also, I'm going into a partnership with other authors and helpers… if you are an author of a story or if you are just someone who would like to contribute to an author's story and if you would like to come into partnership with myself, 'Blame Truth' and my good friend 'GravityTheWIZARD' then contact me via PM or review…**

**What I am planning to do is create my own little 'community' if you will… like how some authors used TCKANA at the beginning… I, Blame Truth (when he comes back from his holiday) and any authors who wishes to join my 'community' will put 'TUAOA' at the beginning (The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors) (I know it's crappy… I couldn't think of anything else…)**

**So if you would like to join my community then just send me a message… remember, you don't have to be an author to join… but if you are… then please change the name of your story to:**

**TUAOA: *insert the story name***

**I will do this myself shortly after updating… peace out!**


	5. 5: Kill two birds, one stone!

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did Sasuke would bitch slap Sakura regularly…

At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is currently 12 with a 19 year old mind, soul and a body of a 19 year old… just shorter…

O

O

**Note:** I can't remember all of the Zabuza arc so I will make it up as I go along… although many authors do that anyway… due to the fact that they can personalize it…

_**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

Naruto's New Life

Book 1: time traveling

Chapter 5: kill two birds, one stone!

Naruto awoke alone this morning, thankfully Kyuubi hadn't felt the 'urge' to get up in the middle of the night and find him… which made Naruto sigh in relief… no more temptations from his lovers… he was finding it hard enough, he was told that his physical reactions were normal and were approved of… this shocked Naruto to say the least…

At this point there was killing intent being released from someone in the house, after the wave hit an angry scream bellowed around the village… a scream that was just emitting murderous intent… Naruto got up and ran in to the room where he had heard the scream, when he got there he saw Anko holding a piece of paper. Her face was literally red and she was shaking with anger. It was at this point Naruto noticed Anko's hair… it was grass green color… what had happened?

"Anko-Chan… what happened?" Naruto asked as Anko looked at Naruto, her face still held anger but it wasn't directed at Naruto what so ever…

"THAT BITCH SAKURA DYED MY HAIR GREEN!" Anko said as she handed the note Sakura had left to Naruto.

O

O

Sakura's note

This is what you get for embarrassing and disrespected Sasuke-Kun! And it was also because you embarrassed me in front of him too! You sadistic snake whore! I hope you die and rot at the bottom of a damp well with the retard Naruto and his other whores!

p.s. hope you like your green hair color… it matches guys faces when they look at you!, love your better in… just about everything!, Sakura.

O

O

Tazuna's house – girl's bedroom

Naruto was literally fuming, his eyes were a dark blood red as his eye slits grew to a darker black… red chakra swirled around him slowly, not making much of a disturbance, these characteristics alone cause Anko to turn to Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-Chan! Naruto's losing control again!" Anko shouted as the note Sakura had wrote (rhyme ^_^) turned into ashes as Naruto's chakra made the paper spontaneously combust… Kyuubi whipped her head around and came up to him, she used her hands as a sponge to mop up and absorb Naruto's red chakra… after the chakra had either been mopped up or had receded into Naruto then did his eyes return normal and his other demon like attributes cease to exist.

"Sorry about that… what she wrote just pissed me off… it really, really pissed me off…" Naruto admitted as he started to rub his temples in concentration. 'I will not kill them yet, I will not kill them yet, I will not kill them yet.' Naruto chanted in his head as he retained his mental stability.

"Not a problem Naruto… we'll get the bitch later on…" Kyuubi said as she too composed herself. "Kakashi was forced by the Uchiha to train him… why does Kakashi train him willingly anyway?" Kyuubi asked, Naruto smiled sadly at the things Kakashi had told him about his childhood and his friend's Obito and Rin…

"because… on a mission when he was younger he was teamed up with an Uchiha… this Uchiha wasn't power mad and was mentally stable… apparently his teammate, Obito, sacrificed his life to safe Kakashi's… and that is where Kakashi's Sharingan eye comes from… Rin transplanted Obito's eye into Kakashi's while Obito lay dieing… so Kakashi sees it as a personal objective to see that the Uchiha clan strive and succeed… to honor Obito's memory…" Naruto said sadly, although he was sad about Kakashi feeling he needed to do this… he was even sadder knowing he was going to be the one to ruin his plans by killing the Teme…

"I see… well… there's always Itachi… remember how he was actually a good guy but wanted his brother to succeed? Well… if we say he died on a mission… then he would have no purpose to stay in Akatsuki… although we would probably have to tell him who killed his brother at some point…" Kurenai said as she got a thoughtful look, Naruto nodded as he got a thoughtful look too. This idea was rather good… he could bring Itachi back and reform the Uchiha clan… a clan to be ruled by a loyal, strong and intelligent ninja… and not a weak emo-avenger-Teme…

"I'll have to plan this out further later… right now we have to meet up with the emo and the bitch… if I were you I'd plan your revenge along the way…" Naruto said with a smirk as he saw the twinkles in his lover's eyes.

"Hai…" they said dreamily as they fantasized about torturing the pink haired girl in any way possible… Naruto gave a chuckle as he saw the happy faraway looks in their eyes.

Genzi, Kiba and Shino walked into the room along with Akamaru who happily chimed in with a bark of greeting.

"Hey Naruto! Dude… you have to tell me how you get these girls… I'm having some difficulties…" Kiba chuckled. "I asked like five yesterday and they all rejected me! I'm starting to think I'm undesirable…" Kiba mock slumped, Naruto gave off a chuckle.

"Well… maybe you'd want to work on your pick up lines… not to mention the fact that you basically ask the entire group and not a single person…" Naruto chuckled, Kiba sent him a weird look.

"Your one to talk! You got five girls! How come it's different for me?!" Kiba asked in a slightly disappointed tone. Naruto smirked.

"Well… I guess I'm just lucky… I'm lucky because I have multiple girls and woman who love me… I guess in your case… if you want more women then you're going to have to prove to them that you're a good person and you care deeply for each individual…" Naruto explained with Kiba nodding…

"Well... It's gonna be hard… we Inuzuka's hate waiting… we're too energetic to be patient for more to join… but I do understand that it's the only way… I can totally understand how unfair it would be if favoritism was being used while with multiple mate's… I hope I get a damned Harem… that would be so cool!" Kiba said in his usual hyper tone, before Naruto could continue Kiba was out of the door, lack of attention span… he really was a dog…

"Well… now that, that's done… I guess we should all start training in our own regime… Shino, could you please get Kiba back and bring him to the spot near the lake?" Naruto asked, Shino nodded as he left the room and emitted his bugs to help track and bring back Kiba, Naruto and the group walked to the lakeside that Naruto had designated for training…

The groups split off into groups of two… each with an opponent with equal strength… Naruto spared with Kyuubi, Kurenai spared with Anko, Hinata spared with Ino Genzi spared with Shino and Sai, who had just arrived, spared with Kiba. This went on for about an hour before they were told they could stop. Most of the groups were exhausted… except for Naruto and his lovers…

After their spar session they decided to teach Sai, Kiba, Shino and Genzi how to walk up tree's using chakra only… it was a few hours before everyone had it down… it was almost time to assist Tazuna and his builders in building the bridge… the group decided to call it a day and join Tazuna.

O

O

Wave village – bridge outskirt – 10 minutes later

After ten minutes of walking in silence they made it to where Tazuna was standing, team seven consisting of Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura stood at the beginning of the bridge. Sakura saw the green hair and smirked at her handy work, Sakura gave a look of indifference and Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.

"What's with the hair Anko-San? Feeling the need to try something different?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone, Tazuna saw the hair and had to stifle his smirk that was threatening to take over his face… lucky for him Anko hadn't noticed and was sending glares at Sakura.

"well… it wasn't really my choice… you see… the 'hairdresser' who dyed my hair green did a dodgy job… and so _payback_ will be issued to the little whore…" Anko said as she sent one final evil glare at Sakura who cowered under her gaze and went to hide behind Sasuke… who moved away from her.

"Well… anyway… I believe we should stay on course here…" Kakashi said completely missing the icy glares Anko was radiating. "teams seven and eleven could you please guard Tazuna and the other builders… team eight, I would like you to scout the area… seems as though you have a Hyuuga on your team, tracking won't be a problem…" Kakashi said as the others nodded and did as asked. Kakashi noticed the glare Naruto gave him.

"Her name is Hinata Kakashi-Sensei… Hinata Hyuuga…" Naruto said with an irritated voice, he didn't like it when people referred to Hinata by her last name, it was offensive that she was only recognized by her surname…

"I apologize…" Kakashi said as he bowed to Hinata who accepted it with a smile. "And before you go… Naruto may I have a word with you?" Kakashi asked, Naruto nodded and followed him off to the side as the other girls stayed off to the side sending Naruto glances every now and then as they chatted amongst themselves.

When the two got far enough away Kakashi began. "What exactly happened to you Naruto? I mean… one day you were apparently 'dead last' of your year… yet today… you have proven yourself to be at least high Jonin level with your display of skill out their… and that is EXTREMELY impressive due to the fact you only did a few things… if I were to test your skill you may be even stronger than high Jonin… and what's with those two eye Dojutsus you used?" Kakashi asked seriously as Naruto paled… he tried to make sure nobody saw his skill level… his Dojutsus he had purposely shown… he wanted to strike fear into the Uchiha and the Haruno's hearts…

"Well… I don't want to tell you on the mission… so I will leave it to Sarutobi to tell you everything… after the mission of course… as for my skill level… please do not leak this information… and as for my Dojutsus… you will also have to wait until you have spoken to the old man… after you have spoken to him come and find me… remember only he and I and eventually you know this so far… including my lovers as well… so don't go blabbing your mouth off about it… it's an SS – class secret law…" Naruto explained with Kakashi nodding, whatever Naruto was speaking of was of the utmost importance and secrecy… it was apparently so much of a secret that it was on par with information on Kyuubi…

Naruto walked away from Kakashi as the Cyclops jumped away to help team seven. Naruto walked back to his group so they could set out a search party.

"Ok, mine and Hinata-Chan's Dojutsu's are used for tracking and finding people… while Kyuubi-Chan's sense of smell and acute hearing can also track people down… so us three will be the groups who stay the furthest away but we are also the ones who will look along the furthest edges to find if anyone is hiding… while Anko and Ino can use their snake summons as small patrol groups… they aren't suspicious and can easily go undetected…" Naruto explained with the group nodding, Kurenai looked puzzlingly at Naruto. (A/N: Anko trained Ino to be her apprentice in their past lives… further explanation may be brought to you by flashbacks…)

"What do I do?" Kurenai asked, not sounding hurt that she was left out, she knew Naruto better than to just leave her out of something like this.

"You my Genjutsu-Hime… I would like you to put a Genjutsu on yourself and stay just below the bridge… I know what is to come and I basically save Sasuke… and if Sasuke is to die then I won't be able to get my revenge… and I'll be damned if I let the Teme get away with killing my wife and me nine month developed child!" Naruto said as he started to get angry at the prospect of the emo getting away with killing his soon to be wife and soon to be born child.

"Shhhh… we won't ever let that happen…" Kurenai said as she rubbed his back, when she felt he had calmed down enough she let go of him… but before Naruto knew it Kurenai had grabbed his chin and brought his lips to hers in a fiery kiss filled with extreme passion and love… Naruto felt flustered at such a display of love and affection… he was never really used to it and he always blushed when it happened… eventually she let go and backed up, understanding that this mission took priority.

"Is that everything Naru-Kun?" Kurenai asked, Naruto escaped his flustered trance and shook his head.

"When you see two characters arrive send me my summon back." Naruto said as he summoned a small fox, it was his previous lives summon that didn't require a scroll to be signed… so long as he had Kyuubi's blessing and consent then it was allowed.

"After the fox sends me word then I will come running… I want to stop the deaths of both Haku and Zabuza… they were precious to me and I don't want them to die… I also don't want Haku to kill Sasuke… he's mine…" Naruto said coldly as the others nodded and jumped off into the waters to do their respected jobs… Naruto made a couple dozen clones and activated his Mitsukaigan on each one of them.

Naruto set the clones to patrol the waters without being seen by Gato's ship patrols… Hinata and Kyuubi did the same thing… Anko and Ino summoned a couple dozen snakes and set them on patrols around the forest looking for enemy ninja or enemy bandits that could be in the area.

The snakes had found a ship filled with Gato's men and Gato himself in it… the ship was on the outskirts of the mainland, the snakes had heard Gato say that they will set sail in a week's time, the snakes slithered back to Anko and Ino to report their findings.

Naruto in the meantime had also found the bandits… he was contemplating if he should kill them or not… 'it seems I am creating paradox's in this new universe… people are behaving differently to my new appearances and attitudes and that is changing their own attitude… not to mention now that the teams have been mixed around a little… that will most likely have a colossal change to the future…' Naruto thought to himself as he continued to ponder what to do.

It was at this point that Anko, Ino, Hinata and Kyuubi relayed their findings and information back to Naruto. They all jumped up to him at the same time, knocking himself from his thinking.

"Naruto-Kun we found them…" Hinata said with Naruto nodding.

"I know… I'm pondering… should I attack them or leave them? If I leave them then the villager's would have had no need to stand up for their village… which would make them weak… if I let the bandits run their course I could change the future for the worse… we have already changed the future too much… take Inari for example… he was never this bad before… I even sensed a chakra presence in the forest… it definitely wasn't Haku or Zabuza… this new chakra was familiar… yet unfamiliar… it wasn't a good chakra… it was evil…" Naruto explained with the group nodding.

"I think we should leave them… if we leave them then the village will thrive… there's the tiniest chance that anything bad could come of letting them run their course… so long as we stop them from hurting the villager's that is…" Kyuubi said with the others nodding, Naruto was kicking himself mentally… who was that chakra source…? And why did it seem so familiar…?

While Naruto was still thinking a small fox ran towards him… the fox leaped up onto his summoner's shoulders and licked his cheek, the girls had gleams in their eyes as they watched the cute little baby fox lick their love's cheek. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and acknowledged the fox.

"Hey Ibi-Chan what's up?" Naruto asked, the fox barked in a cute yelping voice, Naruto would have chuckled if he didn't understand the fox… but thanks to the pact he made he could understand fox's like Kiba could understand dogs…

"**Naruto-Sama… Zabuza-San and Haku-San have arrived on the scene… Kakashi is fighting Zabuza and Sasuke and Kiba are fighting Haku… Haku seems to have trapped Sasuke and Kiba in an ice mirror igloo… Genzi, Sai, Sakura and Shino are defending the client… well I guess Sakura is actually banging on the mirror screaming for Sasuke to be safe… she abandoned the client just to be another nuisance… you were right master… she is an idiot…" **the cute little fox said, Naruto's face dropped and he nodded to it, the fox nodded back in understanding and poofed out of existence. Naruto faced the others.

"Ok it seems Haku and Zabuza have arrived on the bridge… I'm going to put my plan into action… I know how this will all work out… this plan is fool proof and has no flaws to it… now you all understand what is needed to be done?" Naruto asked, they all nodded. "then I will immense project, 'fuck up the emo and his whore'…" Naruto said with great amusement. The others gave a giggle at the name.

They all ran towards the bridge at high speeds, equaling to Jonin level… although you couldn't tell they were able of it just by looking at them…

O

O

_**The great ? bridge – meanwhile**_

Kakashi was at neck and neck with Zabuza during their battle. Kakashi had used a lot of his Jutsus and was starting to get chakra depletion… Zabuza was also suffering from great chakra depletion… this battle was anyone's now… even an academy student with a Kunai could kill the two almost effortlessly…

"Why… don't you… give up… copy ninja…?" Zabuza asked as he breathed deeply to bring the much needed oxygen into his deflated lungs… Kakashi gave him another lazy eyed smiled… as best he could…

"Why… not you… demon… of the… mist…?" Kakashi asked slightly slurred and incoherent, Zabuza smirked… it seemed that he was the best for ware out of the two of them…

"It's… time to… end this!" Zabuza said as he brought his sword out and swung it, barely missing the dodging Kakashi who threw a couple of Kunai at him as he sailed though the air. Zabuza barely parried them with his infamous sword, 'the executioner'. (This is the actual name for the sword in cannon… look it up ^_^)

Kakashi landed poorly. "Indeed it is… Suiton: Manako Sono Doragon! (eye of the dragon)" Kakashi said as a third eye came into existence behind Zabuza… all of Kakashi's chakra went into the Jutsu so he slumped down, Zabuza smirked thinking he had won, but little did he know that the third eye had paralyzed him and was slowly taking all of his chakra… it only took a few minutes for Zabuza to fall unconscious due to his chakra depletion…

The mist started to recede, Sakura turned around and saw Kakashi and Zabuza limp on the floor, she rushed over to the two, but being the pink haired idiot she was she didn't even check to see if her comrade was ok or not… she simply screeched a retarded battle cry that would have brought even the deaf to clutch their ears… she ran to where Zabuza was, but before she could execute Zabuza a snake enveloped around her entire body, snaring her and keeping her in place.

"Sakura… Zabuza here is to be questioned and to be brought back to Konoha… attacking him would result in treason and attacking him after I told you not to would be mutiny… if you have a problem with this then speak to the Hokage about it… this requires none of your input…" Anko said sternly as Ino went up beside Zabuza and began to heal him, Kurenai jumped up and ran over to Kakashi and started to heal him.

Sakura was fuming. "BUT HE AND THAT LITTLE WHORE ATTACKED SASUKE-KUN! LOOK SHE'S STILL ATTACKING HIM! DO SOMETHING!" Sakura screeched as the group held their ears in obvious pain.

"Shut up you spoilt little diva! We have people trying to save him as we speak! But if you didn't notice Kiba's in their also! It's not all about Sasuke! Now if you want to be useful and productive… go over to Tazuna and do the job you were given… GUARD HIM!" Anko shouted furiously as Sakura jumped at the killing intent and ran over to Tazuna and pulled a Kunai knife out… trying to look busy…

O

O

_**The great ? bridge – Haku's ice mirror Jutsu**_

Haku stood in one of the mirrors, she had her ice Senbon's brandished and was throwing them reluctantly at the two Genin… but only a Jonin could notice this reluctance… Kiba was full of the Senbon's… he looked like a pin cushion… Sasuke was selfishly using Kiba as a shield to block the Senbon's from hitting himself.

'the black haired one has no sense of teamwork… nor is he born to be a ninja… while the brown haired boy with red stripes on his face is a true ninja… taking the blows for his teammate like that… he is worthy of his forehead protector…' Haku thought to herself as impaled twenty more Senbon needles into Kiba's body, all none vital areas…

Sasuke was cowering and grabbing the weak and almost unconscious Kiba and using him as a human shield for the Senbon needles.

"Get… off… of me!" Kiba shouted angrily as Sasuke was lying on the floor forcing Kiba atop of him to take the hits. Sasuke sneered as another round of Senbon needle drove themselves into Kiba's already gashed stomach, arms and legs…

"It is an honor that you would die so an Uchiha may live! Especially the last Uchiha!" Sasuke smirked as Kiba growled dangerously, although no one heard it Haku gritted her teeth and growled slightly too… she was sick of people like him… using people for their own ill gotten needs… Zabuza used to do that to her… but after the first few years he began to become a father figure to her… she dressed disguised as a guy so that people wouldn't want to rape her if she became a hostage… Zabuza's idea…

Kiba fell limp from the loss of blood, Sasuke threw Kiba towards one of the mirrors to his left and went through about six hand signs. "Katon: Yuuen Hinotama no Jutsu!" (Grand Fireball No Jutsu) Sasuke shouted as a giant plume of fire burst from his mouth and engulfed Haku's ice mirrors completely… when the flames died down it was revealed that Sasuke's fire Jutsu had done less than naught to effect Haku's ice mirrors.

Haku scoffed at how pathetic the chakra was in that fire Jutsu… Kiba had disappeared… both Haku and Sasuke dismissed it… the flames had probably turned him to ash… little did they notice the slight tinge of yellow before the flame connected with the ice.

"Why haven't your ice mirrors melted yet? Last time I checked the laws of physics ice melts when it comes to contact with flames…" Sasuke said angrily, he was pissed off that this ice user had made Sasuke resort to try his best and yet fail…

"Well… NORMAL ice would melt when it's placed in room temperature… if by your laws of physics these mirrors should be melting without the use of your fire… but the fact is that they're not normal… they are in fact chakra enhanced ice mirrors… so unless your measly chakra can out power mine then there is no way to escape…" Haku explained, Sasuke arrogantly snorted again, he was about to speak again and try to buy himself some time but no words made their way out of his mouth… the only noise he made was a painful grunt and then a blood gurgling growl.

Naruto had picked up one of the ice needles from Kiba's body, who he had came and rescued before Sasuke killed Kiba. The needle in question was now sticking through Sasuke throat… straight through his jugular… Naruto dragged the razor sharp needle all across his neck until it came out, this left a horizontal line going across Sasuke's now half a neck…

Haku was extremely surprised that his own teammate had just killed him, Sasuke went limp and fell to the floor with a hollow thud. Naruto looked back at Haku and almost hugged the ice mirror… but he remembered that she didn't know who he was and that she thought he was the enemy at the moment…

"Please do not see me as a threat… Haku-Chan…" Naruto said as Haku stiffened and froze (pun hahaha!). How did this guy know who she was? How did he know she was a female disguised as a male?

"H-how do y-you know who I-I am? And how d-do you know… that I-I'm… a-a… a…" Haku said shocked and slightly scarred.

"A female? It's because I know you… it may seem farfetched... but I'm actually from the future…" Naruto explained, all previous fear left Haku as she scoffed.

"The future? You must think I'm an idiot or something…" Haku said as she prepared to launch her attack. Naruto stopped her by bringing his arms up defensively and peacefully.

"Wait! You are Haku… supposed 'ninja tool' to Zabuza Momochi… the bloody demon of the mist… you were taken in by Zabuza after your father tried to kill you and succeeded in killing your mother… you fight to protect Zabuza because he is your precious person… and the reason your father tried to kill you is because your village saw bloodlines as cursed demon blood that should have never been given to humans!" Naruto said as Haku dropped her ice Senbon's and dispelled her bloodline out of pure shock. How did this stranger know so much about her...? Was he really… from the future?

"H-h-how d-do you k-know th-that?" Haku asked as she backed away from the approaching blond, she was utterly shocked, not even Zabuza knew that her own father killed her own mother… Naruto smiled kindly as he inched closer to Haku until he stopped.

"You don't have to be afraid Haku-Chan… I am who I claim to be… I have seen the future, and what happens here today… Gato betrays you and Zabuza…" Naruto said seriously, Haku growled at this, she knew Gato was a _snake_ in the grass but she never expected this…

"you die in order for Zabuza to live… and Zabuza dies killing Gato… all this can be changed… meet me in this clearing tonight, ten at night…" Naruto said as he handed Haku a piece of paper that looked like a map, Haku looked at it and recognized a lot of structures she knew around the village. She nodded and left to help Zabuza.

Naruto left quickly and placed Kiba near Sasuke so people would believe that Kiba had been in the dome with Sasuke also… as the mist began to clear Naruto ran towards where he could see Zabuza… Zabuza was on Haku's shoulder as she retreated into the forest, the girls nodded when they saw Naruto. Naruto smirked and the girls smirked with him.

"Although I may not agree with murder… nor revenge… I couldn't let the Teme live… this was not only personal… but if he lived he would only cause more trouble to befall Konoha…" Naruto explained with a sigh, he really did hate it when he killed… but he knew that in this situation it was above necessary.

The other girls smirked. "So have you done it? Will the plan fall into place like how you said?" Hinata asked happily, she wanted to see the look of despair on that awful excuse for a humans face. Naruto nodded with a bigger smirk. Hinata felt both happy and disgusted… happy that the woman who caused Naruto so much pain and despair would be dead… and disgusted that she felt happy about seeing another humans death…

O

O

_**The great ? bridge – with Tazuna**_

Sakura, Sai, Shino and Genzi defended every side of Tazuna… both fortunately and unfortunately Sakura faced the side of where Sasuke and Kiba had been caught in the ice dome… it was fortunate for Naruto and the girls because this would be part of the plan… but it was unfortunate for Sakura because this would be the end of her…

As the mist cleared Sakura saw, to her horror, two lifeless bodies that lay limp on the floor… from what she could see it was her black haired, black eyed, gimpy short wearing obsession… and the furry mangy dog boy…

Sakura ran towards Sasuke to see if he was ok… as she got right up to him she dropped to her knees to check for any injuries. When she saw his neck tears began to flow freely, she cried and cried into Sasuke's chest while at a distance Naruto and the girls silently laughed at the display… revenge was sweet…

When Sakura was finally finished she shakily picked up the Senbon needle, her attitude suddenly changed into a happy, almost ecstatic emotion.

"I KNOW! If I kill myself now then Sasuke-Kun will see how faithful and loving I am! He'll definitely fall for me then!" Sakura said as she gave it no more thought, she slit her throat and fell to the ground with a thump.

"Like lemmings falling off the cliff…" Naruto said amused, the others gave a chuckle.

"Well you were right… she would commit suicide if Sasuke died… and you actually annotated her words perfectly…" Kurenai said with a smirk. Anko was laughing her ass off…

"I TOLD HER I'D GET HER BACK BIG TIME!" Anko shouted between bursts of hysteric giggles. Everyone sweated at the sadistic mind of Anko… then again they were the ones who had just forced another to commit suicide… were they really ones to talk?

"Well… now that I have mine, Shion's and our baby's revenge I can sleep easy… now I have to commence with the rest of the plan…" Naruto said with a sigh as the group met up with the Tazuna group.

"Right ok people… I need you all to go back to Tazuna's house… and Tazuna… tell your workers to go home… we're done for today…" Anko said with Kurenai nodding, the group guarded Tazuna as Kurenai and Anko led them to Tazuna's house. Kakashi was slumped over Naruto's shoulder as he carried him back, while Kiba was still unconscious and slumped over Kurenai's shoulder.

The group arrived back home to see a worried Tsunami and a worried and slightly depressed Inari, when Inari looked at Naruto he flinched… he remembered what the silver haired Jonin had told him about Naruto's life. How he had been subjected to tortures daily… how he hardly ever got fed… how he was the prime subject for assassins all over the world… and why he survived it this far… it was because of the demon inside of the kind, caring blond…

Naruto slumped Kakashi down on the settee as he went and sat down on the floor along with a few others. The rest was starting to notice how quite it was… and the males no longer had the fear that they needed to cover up their be-hinds… (Sasuke lol ^_^)

"Hey… where's that emo kid?" Tazuna asked with the others just working out that Sasuke and Sakura were no longer with them… how they didn't realize that no killing intent was being released by the brooder was one thing… but not noticing bright pink hair attacked to a giant forehead attached to a bigger mouth and an even louder voice was even worse… how could they not notice the two most annoying teammates were missing?

"Both Sasuke and Sakura are dead… we can only presume Sasuke died while Sakura must have killed herself when she saw Sasuke lying there…" Naruto said coldly as the others nodded, they tried to fake a sad gasp but they all just felt like cheering… and another part of them was feeling bad for wanting to cheer… so their fake gasp was only slightly believable.

At this moment Kiba awoke with a angry yell. "STOP USING ME AS A SHIELD YOU COWARD!" Kiba yelled as he sat bolt upright, he instantly regretted doing so and lied back down clutching his stomach. Ino and Hinata went to take a look, Naruto came with them because he knew a few medical techniques too… Hinata was more of a Taijutsu fighter that uses her speed to out maneuver opponents… but she did have some medical knowledge and was above average in her healing abilities.

"You ok Kiba? What happened?" Naruto asked, he already knew what happened but he needed to get Kiba to spill the information… it would look sinister if Naruto had explained it to them… Kiba grunted as he closed one eye due to the pain.

"The asshole Teme used me as a human shield when that hunter-nin threw senbons at us... I couldn't move because the senbons had paralyzed all my limbs… so Sasuke being the dick he is used me as cover… he even had the nerve, and I quote, to say 'It is an honor that you would die so an Uchiha may live, Especially the last Uchiha.'." Kiba said as the others growled dangerously… that speech was something SasUKE would definitely say… (reference: usually in Yaoi couples in anime are refered to as two different names… one I can't remember, and the other, UKE, refers to the submissive partner… I'm horrified I know this :'( I'm never using Wikipedia again XD) (just so you know, someone referred to Sasuke as SasUKE and I searched Wikipedia for what it meant…)

Eventually the group calmed down enough to speak without spitting venom. "Hey Kakashi… you ok?" Kurenai asked her cycloptic friend that had been a good friend to her all her life. Kakashi nodded his head slowly yet sadly.

"I'm not sorry he's dead… he was nasty piece of work… but I'm just upset that Obito's last living relative is dead… Itachi left the village years ago so he doesn't count as family in the eyes of the Konoha counsel…" Kakashi said sadly as he sighed, he may have failed Obito… but he wouldn't fail his sensei's legacy…

Naruto thought for a few seconds, Itachi really wasn't the bad guy in all of this… he was forced to do it by the counsel… more specifically Danzo… even more specifically, Danzo's right eye… Naruto had to try and get Itachi to come back to Konoha… Naruto had to get to get Itachi forgiven… or Kakashi may slump into a great depression…

"Hey Kakashi-sensei… what do we do now?" Naruto asked, Kakashi shot up and smiled.

"Well, during the time I file a report and await further instructions then you can all do what you want… there won't be any more trouble for a while… everyone except for Naruto could you please leave the room?" Kakashi asked, everyone nodded and left the room. Hinata and the others sent him a worried glance but he smiled back reassuringly so they left.

When they had all gone Kakashi spoke. "so what's happened since I'm out… I need you to fill me in on all the details so I may write a report to Hokage-Sama…" Kakashi said with Naruto nodding his acceptance.

"me and the other scout units checked the area out and found a boat full of people on it… apparently Gato's forces… we over heard him speak of an attack on Zabuza, the bridge and the Konoha ninja's… after that I got a summon to report to me what was happening on the bridge… when I heard what was happening I ran to help in the battle… as I arrived I noticed Kiba and Sasuke fighting… the battle had just ended and Sasuke had been killed because Haku found his beliefs about teamwork disgusting… she spared Kiba because she's a nice person really… I made a deal with her… Zabuza and Haku are to join us on our journey back to Konoha… and hopefully be accepted into Konoha as ninja's…" Naruto explained with Kakashi highly surprised but he barely showed it…

"So this Haku and Zabuza… do they want to join?" Kakashi asked, Naruto shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure… she will meet me later on today… I gave her a map to help her find me… so she should have no problems…" Naruto explained with Kakashi nodding in agreement.

"It would help Konoha greatly if we have a legendary swords master on our side… he could teach the younger generation the ways of the sword…" Kakashi pondered out loud with a look of great thought. Naruto smiled and left to go find his loves.

_**OMFG! MY FIRST LEMON! WARNING LOLZILLA! – Naruto/Hinata lemon**_

Naruto entered a dark room, all the lights were out and Naruto could barely make out anything but the bed, he decided to lay down for a while, it seems the girls had gone out for a bit or something.

Naruto was about to fall asleep until he felt someone grab a hold of his soldier. Naruto groaned as the obviously female fingers stroked his hard member until it stood at full attention, leaving a giant tent in his black baggy ANBU style trousers.

"Does Naruto-Sama like this feeling?" a highly seductive voice whispered into his ear as she pushed her assets into his body while she continued to straddle her first and only love's giant bulging member.

"H-H-Hina-ta wh-what ar-e you d-doing?" Naruto gasped out between groans as Hinata began to take off Naruto's trousers while she kept circling her tongue around Naruto's bare chest, paying great attention to his nipples.

"This is your payment for helping this village… and for keeping your promise to Shion-Chan…" Hinata said as she took a break from her licking, she wasted no time after she finished her sentence… she wrapped her fingers around Naruto's now bare member as she pulled back and forth on his manhood.

"Ahhh… Hinata-Chan… this feels so good…" Naruto moaned as Hinata shut him up with her lips, they lip locked for several minutes as Hinata changed her grip and hand position every now and then to make Naruto groan at a whole new level every time.

Hinata got an idea and reluctantly left the warm welcoming lips of her lover and traveled down his body, planting kisses all the way down his body sending thrills of excitement and anticipation to Naruto every time Hinata's lips kissed a lower part of his anatomy, until…

"Oh god… Hinata… please don't stop…" Naruto groaned loudly as Hinata took Naruto's entire soldier into her mouth, deep throating her all the way to the back of her head. Every time she bobbed up and down she would swirl her tongue around his member creating a great sensation for Naruto.

Naruto started panting and sweating slightly as he clutched the bed sheets, Hinata sensed he was near so she started to hum into his manhood sending pleasure filled vibrations to run up member. Naruto started to groan greatly as his back arched and he grabbed the back of Hinata's head.

"HINATA-CHAN! I'M CUMING!" Naruto shouted as he released his hot seed into Hinata's mouth, who drank it greedily. After Hinata had drank all of the cum in her mouth she started to suck further on Naruto's manhood, determined on drinking every little drop of her favorite drink. Naruto was still cooling off from his high that he had received while Hinata carried on to clean his manhood.

Before Hinata even knew it she was in a sitting position as Naruto kissed her neck feverishly, his hands fondling with Hinata's huge assets. Hinata moaned loudly as Naruto began to remove her clothing.

"Oh god Naruto! Please don't stop! You're so good!" Hinata shouted as she held the back of Naruto's hair, holding him to her bust as Naruto swirled his tongue around Hinata's nipple. While Naruto was giving his ministrations to Hinata's nipple he decided to take of her skin tight trousers and her silk panties. She didn't notice she was completely naked until she felt two fingers slide into her wet folds.

"OH GOD NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed in pure pleasure as Naruto's two fingers pumped in and out of her while his thumb played with her clit. Hinata was moaning and wriggling in Naruto's embrace due to the amount of pleasure he was giving her, he smirked inwardly as he watched his pale eyed lover squirm and groan his name over and over again, her pleasured voice was enough to make Naruto's member stiff again.

Naruto decided to let go of her breast and travel down her body, Hinata didn't really notice, she was in her own little world of pleasure… her inner self was screaming with glee about the fact that Naruto was giving her so much love and affection. Before her inner self could continue any further, Hinata felt something wet and warm lick in-between her two wet folds. Hinata let out a giant moan as her legs wrapped around Naruto's head, forcing him further into her womanhood.

"YES NARUTO! PLEASE KEEP DOING THAT! IT FEELS SO GOOD NARUTO!" Hinata all but screamed as she felt Naruto's tongue switch between licking at her folds to licking at her citreous while Naruto pumped three fingers into Hinata's folds as his other hand groped her firm ass. Hinata was close to her release, she sat up and pulled on Naruto's hair, keeping him in place. Naruto sensed her soon to be release so he stimulated her pleasure as he hummed into her womanhood. Hinata couldn't hold it in any more and released her orgasm all over Naruto's face as he drank it up like a thirsty man.

Hinata was panting heavily as she gasped for air, moaning and graoaning Naruto's name every now and then. Naruto waited about ten seconds to let Hinata cool down before he shuffled up to her, putting himself on top of Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan… do you want to go all the way? I'll wait if yo…" Naruto begun but never got to finish.

"NO! I want you now! I want your children now! I want to raise them and love them like I love you!" Hinata said as she forced herself on top of Naruto who just became the UKE… (lolage) Naruto was shocked at this display of love and affection.

"But Hinata… your training will go downhill if…" Naruto was once again interrupted by a horny Hinata.

"Don't worry… I have a plan… you will teach me the blood clone jutsu and I'll be able to train with my clones while I sit and loaf…" Hinata said with a kind smile… although in her current state and how she did it, it seemed very seductive and lust filled.

"But what about you… hymen… wont it be painful?" Naruto asked with Hinata nodding happily, why she did it happily Naruto had no idea…

"It always hurts for your first time… we have to do it some time or another… and I want to show you how much I love you…" Hinata said, before Naruto could say she didn't need to prove her love to him, she forced herself downwards and impaled herself on Naruto's manhood. She let out a cry of pain as she cried silently into Naruto's chest, Naruto felt horrible that he had caused this pain but he tried to soother her anyway he could. Naruto kissed the top of Hinata's head and stroked her hair as she tried to cease her tears.

When Hinata calmed down she slowly started to grind herself into Naruto's still erect member, she let out groans of pure pleasure as the pain subsided, only to be filled with even greater pleasures she had never felt before.

"OH GOD NARUTO-SAMA! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" Hinata shouted as her fast moans and groans became louder and more pleasure filled as Naruto thrusted faster and deeper into HIS pale eyed beauty.

Naruto kept this up for a while longer until he grew bored of the position, Naruto growled as he flipped Hinata onto her backside as he started to thrust into her harder and faster than before. Hinata was literally yelling, screaming for him to go faster, to go deeper. Naruto complied as he thrust into her with all his might making Hinata yell in delight.

Naruto leaned down to play with Hinata's breasts while Naruto continued to thrust into her with more animal instinct, out of instinct Naruto let out a loud growl as he moved his head up to Hinata's neck and bit down onto her neck. As Naruto bit down Hinata let out a growl and bit the side of Naruto's neck.

As they channeled their chakra into the bite mark they both suddenly felt their release wash over them, the bite mark had severely turned both of the two on and that had done it for the two lovers. Hinata screamed Naruto's name as she dug her now sharp claws into Naruto's back while she ridded her orgasm out. Naruto grunted and stayed there while he shot his seed into Hinata's womanhood.

_**End of my first lemon XD**_

Naruto slumped down on top of Hinata, losing all of his energy to support himself, Naruto kissed Hinata's neck where he had bit down… he didn't know why he did it… but it felt right… Naruto felt a slight dampness on his shoulders so he pulled back and looked into Hinata's teary face. Naruto felt like he had done something horrible to her.

"Hinata? I…" he didn't get to finish because Hinata lip locked with him as she pulled him as close to her as possible, Naruto was extremely confused… one minute she's horny… the next she's happy… the next she's sad… were all woman this emotional when it came to sex? (… ^_^ …)

"Thank you Naruto… thank you s much…" Hinata said before kissing his face all around, paying great attention to his cheeks. Naruto was confused some more… until she explained…

"I always wanted your child… and now I'm going to have it…" Hinata said determinedly as she got off of Naruto. Naruto smiled at her comment, bringing tears to his eyes.

"We may not have a child… it doesn't always work first try… so please just don't get your hopes up too much…" Naruto said as Hinata walked towards the shower to wash away all the grime and sweat she had built up with her forty minute love making session.

"Oh we will Naruto-Kun… we will…" Hinata said determinedly which made Naruto gulp… he knew that look... it was a look that said she was going to have her way…

Hinata walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, she let out a not so quite shriek of surprise before it quieted down to utter silence in the bathroom. Naruto frowned and ran to go check on HIS mate. As he walked from his dark room into the bathroom he let out a surprised gasp.

Hinata now had a fox tail… not just that but two fox ears atop her head also… her hair had an orange tint in some areas making her look even more beautiful. She also had similar fangs to Naruto except hers were slightly smaller and thinner giving them a somewhat feminine look to them.

Naruto broke from his surprise and walked up behind her as she looked at herself through the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he planted a kiss on her neck, it was then he noticed that where he had bitten her was a tattoo like picture of a golden fox head…

"You look absolutely stunning Hime…" Naruto growled into her ear which made her insides grow warmer. It was true, she felt the difference… she looked even better than before… she liked this new look, it made her look both cute when she wanted to be, sexy when she wanted to be and aggressive and bad ass when needed to be…

"have you seen the tattoo on your shoulder?" Naruto asked as Hinata tilted her body as she looked in the mirror, it was true, she had a tattoo now exactly where Naruto had bitten her.

'Wait a minute…' Hinata thought as she twirled around and looked at Naruto's neck, sure enough… where she had bitten him was a lavender fox head. she giggled at the sight of his tattoo… her eyes seemed to scan Naruto's anatomy as she licked her lips when she caught a sight of his manhood.

"We don't have time for this Hime… I need to tell the others what's going on… maybe Kyuubi-Chan has an explanation to why this is going on…" Naruto said as he gave Hinata a short passionate kiss before leaving the room for Hinata to shower in. Hinata nodded to no one unparticular and got into the shower.

Naruto walked outside of his bedroom after he got dressed into some ANBU trousers and a black muscle shirt showing off his glistening body… he was still sweaty from the love making session… he knew Hinata wasn't done here… and neither was he… so he decided to tell Kyuubi about it.

Seconds after Naruto walked out of his bedroom all eyes were on him, he noticed the red blushing faces and the perverted look coming from both Tazuna and Kakashi… the girls were blushing up a storm as they licked their lips with glazed over eyes. Naruto suddenly realized he hadn't done a privacy seal and that everyone had heard their loud shouts of lust.

"N-N-Naruto-K-Kun… I want you tonight… in fact I think we all do…" Ino said with all of them nodding and getting a nose bleed simultaneously. Naruto went pale and tried to back away from the horny women… Kakashi gave a small chuckle which escaladed into evil maniacal laughter. Everyone shot him a weird look.

"What… that sounds kinky… freaking gang bang…" Kakashi said with a giant smirk that was visible even with his mask on. All the woman/girls in the room developed a tick above their eye's. before they could get to beating Kakashi up Naruto stepped in.

"Kyuubi-Chan… I did this weird thing during me and Hinata… you know..." Naruto said with a blush, Kiba laughed his ass off cause he misunderstood.

"Lose you mojo eh Naruto?" Kiba asked as he howled like a dog with laughter, Naruto sighed and gave him an irritated look.

"I bit down on her neck and now there's a tattoo where I bit down… it's really weird… it's got color and everything…" Naruto explained with Kyuubi nodding with understanding.

"you gave her a mate mark master… whenever an alpha male claims a female to be his he first has to have sex with her… at the very last seconds until release your body will act for you and you will bite down on the female in question and she will become your mate… we may all be your mate's… but we're not officially yours just yet… you have to make love to us before that happens." Kyuubi explained with Naruto standing there, shocked at this information.

"What does a mate mark do Kyuubi-Chan?" Naruto asked, everyone else in the room was also confused… Kiba understood it to a level… but he didn't understand why Naruto had to 'mate mark' his women…

"A mate mark establishes links in your mind where you can talk, send memories and even meet up in your mindscape. It gives you some demon chakra… technically making Hinata half demon like you… It also changes a few traits of the person who was mate marked… but the two most common things it will do is give the person with the mate mark a tail and two fox ears…" Kyuubi whispered into Naruto's ears so only he could hear it. Kakashi was highly perplexed about what was going on…

"Ah I see… I hope its ok with Hinata… I'm not sure how she will react to being… like me…" Naruto said sadly, he was instantly pulled into an embrace.

"On the contrary… I think she would prefer to be more like the one she loves most in this world… and to be honest I would love to get a mate mark even though I'm… you know…" Kyuubi said as she looked at Naruto, telling him the silent answer. Naruto nodded in understand, he smiled at the fact that the Kyuubi would like to be his mate, but then his smile faded… what if the others didn't want to become half demons?

The girls seemed to see these emotions battling with Naruto's morals so they decided to step in and help him out.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun… I don't think any of us would hate having a mate mark… actually, I'd like the fact that I'd know where you are all the time… it means I can see what you're doing… who you're doing…" Anko said with a seductive smirk. Naruto gulped, even though now he was technically not a virgin… he was still not used to all this female attention…

"Hehe… thanks Anko-Chan…" Naruto said happily as the others smiled at his cute, happy face. Naruto noticed the clock on the wall and realized he had to set off to meet Haku in the designated meeting point.

Naruto left out the front door to go and meet Haku and Zabuza, the girls insisted they come and protect their mate but Naruto told them that nothing would happen and that he would be fine…

Naruto knew that he could win Haku and Zabuza over… all he had to do was tell them that they would be accepted and appreciated in Konoha and that bloodlines were more than acceptable… hell if it were up to the counsel they would be deemed mandatory… Naruto's only worry was Gato at the moment… he would have to devise a plan to rid the earth of that scum pretty soon…

O

O

**Everyone send me a review saying "YAY! You did a freaking lemon!" hehe… *blood pours from nose* nice…**

**On a brighter note check chapter one right at the top to see the new pairings… you will like it ^_^ (by new I don't mean people were deleted… I mean people were added :P and maybe more in the future if I so deem it necessary …)**

_**Authors I deem you should check out… NOW! They are really good but for some reason people don't review them…:**_

**Author: **'chaos nutter' **story: **'a new dimension'

**Author: **'dmvp' **story: **'Kami's Gift'

**Author: **'Brim Wraith' **story: **'Alpha Male'

**Anyway I would like to explain what 'TUAOA' actually is… we are authors who like to stick together and advertise each other's stories… not only that but I would like to think that whoever joins I would share a few ideas with… not only that but we would look pretty cool with all the stories 'TUAOA: *insert name* and all… just a thought…**

**Also, whoever has already joined, can you send me another message? I was trying to write peeps names down but my comp crashed… my bad… so yeah… gimmie your (souls) names!**

**Also, I'm trying O-makes out… yeah… heres two funny en's I made myself ^_^**

_**O-make – Snakes on a plane**_

Orochimaru, Anko and Samuel L Jackson… on a plane… you can see the punch line already huh?

Anko and Orochimaru had boarded a plane and were halfway through their trip when…

Jackson: I have had it with these mother fucking snakes on this mother fucking plane!

Orochimaru: but I brought these tickets wi…

Jackson: I said, I have had enough with these mother fucking snakes on this mother fucking plane!!

Anko: listen… we aren't snakes were humans you fuck-tard!

Jackson: Shit! Snakes are talking! *hits Anko with a fire extinguisher*

Jackson: everybody run! Snakes are on the plane!

Crowd: *screams, runs and panics*

Orochimaru: but we…

Jackson: Shit! It's talking again! Kill it!

Orochimaru: eep!

_**O-make – Naruto, Sparta**_

Orochimaru and Naruto stood atop the Hokage monument as they looked out at the destroyed village

Orochimaru: Kukukukuku… thank you for destroying the village…

Naruto: yeah, yeah, yeah… gimmie my ramen!

Orochimaru: ok calm down… here. *hands Naruto food package*.

Naruto: ramen… THIS, IS, PASTA! *kicks Orochimaru off the Hokage monument*


	6. 6: The last day in wave!

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did Sasuke would bitch slap Sakura regularly…

At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is currently 12 with a 19 year old mind, soul and a body of a 19 year old… just shorter…

O

O

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 2: new beginnings**_

_**Chapter 6: the last day in wave!**_

Naruto jumped through the trees and landed in a small clearing, Haku was already there with Zabuza standing a few feet behind her… the man was all bandaged up and seemed to have a few broken limbs still. Naruto approached them and stopped at a safe distance which promised security and would stop any feelings of intimidation.

"Haku-Chan, Zabuza-San." Naruto greeted with a nod. Haku blushed when he called her that, who was this guy? They knew his name… but he still seemed very mysterious… he was a fifteen year old kid… but he seemed to have the nobility and grace of someone much older… and he was extremely calm… he had two A – rank missing nins not eight meters away… and yet he acted like he was waiting for a bus or something…

"So what do you wish to speak to us about Naruto-Kun?" Haku asked, Naruto smirked, she hadn't realized her honorific that she used on him. Zabuza gave an amused smirk when she called him that, maybe this would become interesting…

"I have come to propose that you and Zabuza-San are to return to us to Konoha… Konoha offers you citizenship within our village… and they are allowing you to become ninjas there too..." Naruto explained with both Zabuza and Haku giving him a strange look.

"Why would we want to serve Konoha? They are a major village… that means more people live in the village… which means bloodlines and demons aren't welcome…" Zabuza said with a frown, Haku nodded in agreement. Naruto sighed and began his explanation.

"Konoha accepts bloodlines with welcome arms… and by the looks of you… you are no demon Zabuza-San… just a man who is trying to escape the eventual end he will receive if he carries on living on the run…" Naruto said seriously as Haku looked surprised… she was surprised by the fact Konoha accepts bloodlines and actually likes them… Zabuza scowled and unleashed some killing intent that didn't' even faze Naruto.

"And what do you know of demons boy?" Zabuza asked as Naruto smirked and gave him a dark chuckle.

"A lot more than you will ever know…" Naruto said as he started to emit Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto's hair turned a tint of red while his eyes turned into red slits, his fangs grew substantially longer and sharper while his nails grew to a length. Naruto dismissed his Genjutsu so his real body could be seen. All of his nine tails swishing behind him and two fury ears atop his head.

Despite how intimidating he looked Haku couldn't help but let out a squeal when she saw the foxy tail's and ears Naruto had. Naruto gave a chuckle as Haku glomped him as she pet his tails gently. Naruto purred and eased into her embrace. Haku blushed, she had completely forgotten herself… but she didn't want to stop so she continued to pet him as he continued to purr and rub his cheeks into her as she continued to stroke him… the scene looked weird…

Zabuza was still in shock to process the fact that Haku had let her guard down and had started to physically groom the potential enemy… Zabuza processed the simple fact that this kid wasn't normal…

"Wh-what are you kid?" Zabuza asked in shock as Naruto smirked at his shocked face. Haku was too busy petting his tails to really care…

"I am not mortal… I am one fifth angel, one fifth devil, one fifth human, one fifth death god and one fifth demon." Naruto answered with the two snapping back with shock, Haku had stopped her mindless petting and stared wide eyed at the boy in front of her.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Zabuza said, getting infuriated because he was confused… Zabuza hated to be confused… Haku was still staring at him with wide eyes. Naruto noticed this look and stared down at her.

"What is it Haku-Chan?" Naruto asked with Haku blushing cutely, Haku snapped out of her infatuated stupor and answered him in the calmest voice she could muster… and failed epicly…

"A-a-a-an-ang-ange-l?" Haku stuttered making Naruto laugh at her shocked and slightly confused face, Zabuza wasn't reacting to well to the situation to well either… he had started to become more and more confused about the whole situation… and the lack of answers was starting to piss him off…

"ALL RIGHT GAKI! START EXPLAINING OR I START EXCLAIMING!" Zabuza shouted as Naruto chuckled at his cleaver word play.

Naruto nodded and began his life story… trying not to skip on any details… he told them how a demon had been sealed into his navel at birth… how the villagers beat and ridiculed him on a daily basis for baring the demon within him… and how at one point he had come back in time to stop his wife, himself and their unborn baby's death… he told them how he was actually nineteen in a fifteen year old body... and he told Haku why he killed Sasuke… and Sakura… but she didn't really count…

Haku was in tears, this boy… at the age of three and above had been beaten, shunned, isolated… and had lost his innocence at age eight… Zabuza was better off with his reaction than Haku was… but that was because he had received a small percentage of what Naruto had received… he knew the pain and could relate to what Naruto was feeling. Zabuza gave him a sympathetic look.

"My life may have not been glamorous… but I'm in the past now… I have a choice to change the future for the better… and I'm taking that choice… I will make this world a better place… for Kami-Sama as my witness… I will make this world better and more understanding." Naruto announced as Haku smiled and wiped her eyes.

"You say you met Kami and Yami-Sama… what were they like? And what was Shinigami-Sama like also?" Zabuza asked with a tinge of fearful curiosity, he knew he had not been the most 'righteous' of ninja… he just wanted to know if he was in their good books or not.

"Well… my first impressions of Kami-Chan and Yami-Chan… was that they were both GIANT perverts…" Naruto said as both Kirin in face faulted. Naruto gave a chuckle before continuing.

"The first time I met the two… they discussed if they should jump me or not… and I believe if they had nothing better to do… I believe I would have been raped…" Naruto said as he gave off a chuckle, Haku giggled when he said this. Zabuza gave a perverted giggle at the idea of the two strongest entireties in existence having their way with this kid…

"Shinigami was a cool guy… gave me the option of raising my parents… so long as I collected enough souls for him to eat…" Naruto said with a chuckle as he imagined a fat death god gobbling down a squirming snake version of Orochimaru. Zabuza gave him a curious look.

"So why do you wish to spare the two of us from this eventual death that you are foretelling?" Zabuza asked as Haku nodded in agreement as she waited patiently for the question to be answered.

"two reasons… reason one, you are both like me in a sense… and I believe you two are good people who do not deserve to die… reason two, Shinigami-Sama wishes you to live… he believes you to be a good person and he wouldn't feel right eating a soul so pure…" Naruto explained as Zabuza stood there still and shocked. Haku gave a small smile, she knew Zabuza was really a good person… and this was her proof.

"I am offering for the two of you to join Konoha… Zabuza would be allowed in because he was one of the infamous 'seven swordsmen of the mist' while Haku has a bloodline limit which the council seems to have a sexual fetish about…" Naruto said as Haku giggled at his slightly vulgar language. Naruto blushed at the sound of her voice… he felt the same attraction he felt for all the other girls in his harem… Zabuza looked between the two and grinned openly at the two lovebirds.

"I accept… send a message to your Hokage that I will have an audience with your council… what about you Haku?" Zabuza asked as Haku smiled.

"I will go wherever Naruto-Kun goes… I would love to settle down and join a village at last… I never really liked all this moving around…" Haku admitted as Naruto blushed when she said that, he couldn't help experience that feeling again… although this time it was stronger.

"g-great… I'll go tell Kakashi-Sensei about what's happening… do you two want to stay in the house we're staying in? it would be better than sleeping outside…" Naruto offered as the two smiled and nodded before following him to Tazuna's house.

O

O

_**Tazuna's house – with the girls**_

Ino, Kyuubi, Kurenai and Anko were all assaulting Hinata for answers about how he was in bed… or how large he was… or how fast he moved… or how long he kept it up…

"Come on Hinata! How big was he?!" Kurenai happily asked as the others nodded vigorously in agreement. Hinata blushed from embarrassment, but got a perverted grin and a dreamy look as she reminisced. A few others were listening in just for the hell of it… Naruto having sex with Hinata was the biggest scandal that had happened recently… but the exciting bit wasn't the fact the two had sex… the worrying thing was that Hinata, a princess to the Hyuuga clan had lost her virginity to Naruto… the clanless dead last of the year…

"H-he was (X) big…" Hinata said as the girls gasped as they started to drool at the size he held, their eyes glistened as they got far away looks…and simultaneous nosebleeds as they imagined themselves having their way with Naruto in all sorts of ways... (AN: by (X) I mean insert the number of inches you wish… seriously… people complain about the size of Naruto's penis too much… imagine what you want… I don't want any damn flames…)

"YOU GOTTA BE SHITING ME!" Kiba yelled, who had been listening into the conversation the girls were having… slightly jealous that Naruto had lost his virginity before he had… Akamaru gave what seemed to be an amused bark/chuckle.

"What's wrong Kiba-Kun? Jealous much?" Hinata giggled, Kiba blushed and slumped down.

"Now I see why he got all the damn girls… he's a fricking Greek god or something…" Kiba said s he slumped further into the settee he was sitting on. Hinata scowled slightly.

"Now listen here Kiba… we're not sex bandits that just want fuck and chuck Naruto-Kun! We want him because we all love him! So much so that we don't mind sharing! And to be quite honest… I'd prefer sharing… spices the sex life up…" Hinata said blushing at the last look, all the girls gave Hinata a shocked look, but soon changed into a perverted grins. Anko wrapped her arms around Hinata's shoulders.

"Damn right it does Hina-Chan! Wait till I get a go at Naruto-Kun… god damn I'm going to ride him so hard he's going to…" Anko started until she noticed all the males in the room had passed out… only Inari, who didn't understand the concept of sex yet, and Tsunami, who thought of Naruto as a second son, were standing… although Tsunami had a huge blush and Inari looked confused.

"Naruto isn't a fair ground ride… so how can you ride him?" Inari asked making all the girls giggle perversely.

"Oh there's a way Inari-San… there's a way indeed…" Kyuubi said with a faraway look as blood poured from her nose. At this point Genzi also passed out, a perverted tick on her eyebrow and blood spilling from her nose was enough proof that they had over done it a bit… all the girls blushed as they smelt Genzi's lust.

"I think you may have turned her on severely…" Kurenai said with a chuckle as all of Naruto's mate's gave a small chuckle of agreement as they watched the slightly twitching, happy face of Genzi.

It was at this point all the males awoke from their slumber and got up groggily, Kurenai rushed to pick Genzi up and bring her to her room before any of the more experienced guys picked up on the scent. Kakashi walked into the room as soon as Kurenai shut the door to the female dormitory.

"Well I have written up the report of what's happened so far… we just need to wait to see if Zabuza and Haku want to come back to Konoha with us…" Kakashi explained with the girls nodding, some of the guys however, did not share the same agreement.

"What do you mean coming back to Konoha with us?! She tried to kill me!" Kiba said as Shino and Sai nodded in agreement.

"Ninjas have to kill if ordered to… it's what happens daily… get used to it… it wasn't a personal attack… they were just doing their jobs… Haku and Zabuza are actually very good people… Zabuza at one point tried to take control of the hidden mist village… to try and change the evil ways the village had been subjected to…" Kakashi explained as the other guys nodded in acceptance… they may still be slightly edgy around the two nins… but they wouldn't deny them entrance or acceptance into Konoha…

At this point Naruto entered the doorway followed shortly by a bandaged Zabuza and a perfectly fine looked Haku…she had removed her mask so that you could see her pretty face… she still wore her thick coat and wrappings so no one could tell she was a woman… she would have to get rid of those soon… seeing as she was no longer a missing hunter nin…

"Hey guys and gals… this is Zabuza-San and Haku-Chan…" Naruto said as he smiled his famous foxy smile which made Haku and the rest of the girls blush and made their stomach fill with butterflies.

Everyone greeted the two warmly, but kept their guard up just in case. Zabuza and Haku understood their need to protect themselves… and they knew why they were acting like this…

"Don't worry… I assure you all that we mean no harm… we are here to come to Konoha… and hopefully be given citizenship and ninja ID cards… and I hope to settle down in Konoha… along with my surrogate father here…" Haku said as she smiled up at Zabuza who was inwardly smiling.

"And I too wish to travel to Konoha to be given my ID card…" Zabuza said as the others nodded their heads, they still didn't trust them… they would need proof… they would need to know and be shown that the two would loyally reside and protect Konoha…

"Oh Naruto-Kuuuun…" came the call of a sickly sweet sounding Ino as the group of girls inched nearer to him with animal lust being emitted from them in ocean sized waves. Naruto gulped loudly as he tried to back away into a corner as he started to turn pale from the animalistic looks he was receiving.

"Haha! Poor kids gonna get raped!" Zabuza said as he seemingly pulled pop corn out of nowhere and began to watch the show, Haku stared wide eyed at this display.

"Look! The British are coming!" Naruto shouted as the girls all got a confused look on their faces.

"wha? British?" they all said as they turned around to see no one there. They quickly turned back to see Naruto running off, protecting his 'meat'.

"GET HIM GIRLS!" Kurenai announced as the 'fox hunt' began…

(AN: lololol! "The British are coming!" XD. I am British and I love to take the crap out of my heritage… if you can't handle abusing yourself… then you are truly a boring person… I am British… and I have bad teeth and I love tea and crumpets! Joke ^_^)

Zabuza sat down as cries of "rape him!" or "get back here!" were heard from a distance.

"So Hatake-San… is it always like this around here? You know… the blond kid getting chased by females and being threatened that he's going to be raped and all?" Zabuza said with a perverted giggle which earned him a bop on the head from Haku and a slight glare too…

"Well… ever since Naruto slept with Hinata… all the girls have been craving for him…" Kakashi explained with an eye smile, Haku looked a bit depressed as she sat down next to Zabuza as they began to tell Kakashi that they would be accompanying the group to Konoha and that they would be joining the Konoha forces… they told him that they would be loyal to Konoha… after all… a Konoha ninja had saved their lives… and they were forever great full for that…

Kakashi wrote all the information down on a separate piece of paper and summoned Pakkun to deliver the two messages to Konoha. As Pakkun left five very victorious looking woman entered… holding a gagged, tied up Naruto who was resting over Kyuubi's shoulder.

The group headed for the bedroom before Ino turned around to confront the surprised yet amused looking group.

"Do… NOT!... disturb…" Ino said in a very strict and stern voice as everyone nodded their head, quite scarred at the killing intent being released from the group who also gave one look behind their shoulders to add emphasis on the 'not' part of the speech.

The group carried on walking and entered the same room that Hinata and Naruto had been at it… many yells, moans and screams of pleasure were heard throughout that night…

(AN: Yeah… no lemon… you had one last chapter and I don't like putting too many lemons in stories… it ruins the storyline… and BTW, no one else lost their virginity in this implied lemon… I'm saving those lemons for another time ^_^)

_**Tazuna's house – the following morning**_

Naruto awoke slowly as his eyes fluttered from the morning light, he felt weights all over his body. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled as he saw a sleeping Ino on his left, a sleeping Kyuubi on his right and a very peaceful looking Hinata on his chest.

Naruto stayed there for a while, just staring at the girl's beauty. He could feel two people wrapping themselves around each of his legs. He guessed the one who had his right leg was Anko, because he could feel her grinding herself into his leg… which was very Anko like… and the person on his left had to be Kurenai, because he could feel her large assets rubbing up against him.

Naruto waited until he saw all the girl's stirring, Hinata opened her eyes and looked into the ocean blue eyes of her one and only. She leant down and kissed him sweetly as he returned it. Ino and Kyuubi snuggled in a little deeper into his chest.

"I don't want to wake up yet…" Hinata said as she placed her tired head down on Naruto's chest. Naruto gave his best to chuckle, it was a morning thing… he couldn't really muster the strength nor willpower to do much… Kyuubi gave a cute yelping noise as she yawned and snuggled closer, obviously awake now… just not wanting to be awake yet…

Naruto smiled at her. Truthfully, Naruto was fine… he wasn't tired at all… he may have that morning grogginess but he felt fine and rejuvenated… maybe it was because of all his stamina from the Kyuubi… maybe it was the fact that he had single handedly pleased all five of his mate's that were with him…

Naruto hadn't penetrated the other girls yet… he wanted to do that when they got home… where he could go for as long as he wanted without the fear of knowing his comrades or his Sensei Kakashi heard him… or the girls for that matter…

"Hinata-Chan… I need to go to the bathroom…" Naruto whined as Hinata giggled at his impatience. All the girls were awake now, although they didn't open their eyes. Hinata got off of Naruto the group watched his ass as he left towards the bathroom.

"Shake it sexy!" Anko called out as the group giggled perversely, Naruto blushed which earned him yet more giggles. Naruto sighed as he entered his bathroom.

"Perverted mate's…" Naruto smirked as he got into the shower.

Kyuubi smirked as she was about to get up and enter the shower to 'clean' her master when Kurenai grabbed her arm.

"As much as I would like to join you and the others in 'cleaning' Naruto… we have to go meet up with Kakashi-San… he should have the reports on what Hokage-Sama wishes of us…" Kurenai said as all the girls sighed sadly and got dressed, they decided not to shower… as they felt it would be washing away the 'love' of last night…

O

O

_**Tazuna's house - Genzi's room**_

Genzi had been given her own special room that she slept alone in… she would have had Sakura in there with her… but seeing as she was now deceased that meant Genzi had to sleep alone… because Naruto and his lovers took the girls dormitories… how she wished that she could be one of Naruto's lovers… she sighed as her heart was aching…

"Why? Why is it always me to fail?" Genzi said to herself as she teared up, she instantly removed those thoughts.

'That kind of thinking is what makes you weak in the first place!' Genzi told herself in her head as she returned her look back into her usual shy, nervous yet happy exterior… when in actuality she was curious… she really wanted to ask Hinata how he was in bed… how big he was… how long he could go at if fo…

'Bad Genzi!' Genzi scolded herself as she shook the perverted thoughts away with a huge blush blossoming all over her face. She entered the room where Zabuza and Haku sat on one side and the rest of the group sat on the other.

"Ah Genzi… you're awake… now all we have to do is wait for Naruto and his 'crew'…" Kakashi said with a perverted chuckle as Genzi inwardly forehead ticked but kept it from happening… Haku was about to go over and bop him on the head but Zabuza stopped her, amused grin easily noticeable behind his mask.

"Remember… attacking them is treason…" Zabuza said, still slightly amused at the fellow masked ninjas comment… the boy sure was lucky… at this point Naruto and his mate's walked into the room and were greeted with the usual tired grunts of people who had just woken up…

"Hmmn…" Kiba grunted, eyes still closed as he rested against the seemingly awake Shino. Shino was actually asleep but his shades hid that fact… Naruto sat down with his mate's snuggling up to him… still wanting their morning snuggle. Genzi and Haku sighed quietly with a tint of jealousy and longing…

Haku wasn't sure of her feelings… she barely knew him… but she knew he was kind… she knew he put others a head of himself… and she knew he was a very friendly, funny and caring guy to have five different woman with him… Genzi and Haku could only sigh again as they knew they could never find another man like that… today's men were all corrupt perverts…

The girls noticed this look and expression and they could only grin to themselves…

"Looks like master has two more pretty girls to love…" Kyuubi said with a smirk as the others nodded in agreement as they studied the bodies of both Haku and Genzi… Haku was now wearing a normal pink battle dress that showed off her curves and her large assets… who could have thought she looked this beautiful?

The rest of the guys finally decided to open their eyes and meet their comrades face to face and get today over with… it was then that all of the guys started to drool over the new form that Haku was showing…

Haku blushed as she noticed the beginning looks of surprise that soon suddenly changed to hungry looks. She tried to hide herself from these stares, she had never really been looked upon as sexy… pretty maybe… but most people shoved her off as some lady-man… and shudder at the thought…

"Well that's enough ogling for today… perverts" Zabuza said in his stern father like voice that he had developed over the years… the guys backed off at the tinge of killing intent being released. Sai looked at his pants.

"Sensei… I believe I have soiled myself…" Sai said casually as he put on his fake smile. As everyone stared at him with wide eyes, they looked down and sure enough… there was a pool of 'liquid'… everyone backed away from him as his smile seemed to get larger.

"Note… to… self… don't… use… killing… intent… on… that guy…" Zabuza said as a tick appeared above his none existent eyebrows. Everyone sweat dropped as Sai saw nothing wrong with his reaction.

"Will someone clean me up?"

O

O

_**Time skip – ten minutes**_

Everyone had faked to go do something… which left Sai to sort himself out. Naruto and the rest secretly met up away from Sai as Kakashi began to explain what his report read.

"First off, Hokage-Sama has suspiciously told me that he's waiting for our group to return before he lays the Uchiha-death-bombshell on the council… secondly, he is allowing both missing nins access to our village… and is allowing them an audience with the council…" Kakashi said as both missing nns smiled at each other.

"And he wants to know from you Naruto personally what happened… he says he needs you to give the full statement of what you saw… because you and Kiba are the only two to have witnessed it and Kiba was apparently unconscious throughout most of the battle…" Kakashi said as Kiba and Naruto nodded. Naruto already had a law to hide under what he had done… but would the council accept it?

"We will be returning to Konoha today… the bridge is basically built now… so all we have to do today is go to the grand opening of the bridge, sign the contract that states we were on this mission and then leave…" Kakashi said as the group nodded. Naruto, Kakashi and the girls however knew about the threat to the village… Gato, was still at large… the villagers knew this… but they no longer cared… merchants would be entering their village and trading with them so Gato would be out of his job… but Naruto and the girls knew that Gato wouldn't go down without a fight.

Kakashi was well aware of the Gato threat… and he presumed that he would use his hired men to raid and plunder the village during the happy ceremony just to dampen the mood. And if he didn't the Konoha group could always search for Gato when they left the village…

"I want all of you to spread out in groups of three among the crowds… look for suspicious looking people… people that look like they don't belong in this village… or people who look like they're up to something…" Kakashi said as the group nodded. Kakashi began picking out groups of three so there would be no quarrel… mainly because the entire female group wanted to go with Naruto…

Naruto, Genzi and Haku were put on a team, Genzi and Haku were doing mental 'victory' signs in their heads… both blushing at the thought of being on his team…

'Well… apparently Naruto-Kun can have several women with him… and the girls don't seem to mind sharing… I'll have to see if I can make my move…' Genzi thought as a huge blush spread across her face, Haku saw this look and smirked.

'This Naruto guy is kinda cute… and the hardships he must face each and every day… not to mention the one's he's already faces… must be awful… I'd love to get to know him better… he seems like the kind of guy to do anything for his precious people… a man after my own heart… and according to him, he came back in time, to relive his horrible past, just to get revenge for his wife and unborn child…' Haku thought as a blush appeared on her face too.

'I WILL get this guy!' thought both girls at the same time as they walked up to him, both would of liked to do nothing more than hold, kiss and hug him at that moment… but they had to remember that Naruto was unaware of their current feelings…

Hinata and the girls noticed the two looks the other girls were sporting… it made them smirk. If these two girls confessed to Naruto on their own… it would be a lot easier than the group setting up a plan to get Haku and Genzi to become Naruto's mates…

"Come on Genzi-Chan, Haku-Chan! We might as well join in on the fun!" Naruto said happily as the two girls blushed even further, they nodded shakily as Naruto's smile was making them weak in the knees. The two girls followed him like a dog would a bone attached to a car…

The other groups went off to the festival too, as much as they disliked it… they couldn't hang out with Naruto... for they were on a mission and they had to act professional… otherwise they would most likely die…

O

O

_**Wave village - ? bridge – 30 minutes later**_

The Konoha and missing nin groups were spread out among the crowds… Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai were at the front as they talked to the unofficial Kage of wave… they were too poor for elections so he was acting as temporary Kage… the village didn't have a ninja force so they couldn't really be classed as a hidden village… so the term 'Kage' was used loosely...

"We're all here today on this joyous occasion to celebrate the completion of the bridge!" the wave Kage said as a loud cheer was heard throughout the crowd. The crowd was a lot less mal nourished now… kids had baby fat on them now… the adults cheek bones weren't so visible… they had put on a healthy amount of weight…

"Not only that! But we should also be thankful to the leaf ninja that have helped us complete the bridge! Risking their life's to defend our village!" the Kage continued as another cheer of gratitude sounded throughout the village. The groups of three who were hidden among the crowd blushed at their gratitude… Kakashi, who was up and front, blushed and rubbed the back of his head in an all to Naruto-like movement.

When the crowd had calmed down the groups met up on the outskirts of the crowd, near the bridge.

"So, anyone see anything suspicious?" Kakashi asked the group, the group all shook their heads.

"I don't think Gato has tried to get information on the village… so it's safe to presume three things about him... either, one, he's cocky and believes he can take us all on without information… two, he's stupid and likes to take things head on and be damned with the consequences... or three, he already has information on us and sending a second scouting team would only compromise their percentage of winning the battle…" Naruto explained as the group nodded in agreement. After he said that, and before anyone could continue the explanation, they heard a whizzing sound being made behind them.

Kakashi, Naruto and his mates grabbed one of the others and pulled them out the way as a barrage of arrows landed where they had once stood.

"What the hell?!" Kiba shouted out as the group looked through the morning mist to see a horde of bandits and mercenaries alike. The group of men parted out the way as a small man wearing a small grey suit made his way to the front of his group of men.

"I believe you have walked in on my territory… and that… is unforgivable…" Gato said as he smirked as the other growled at him.

"If you hand over all of those pretty looking girls then we'll let you live… but we wont let the village go un-plundered…" Gato smirked further as a very dangerous growl was heard coming from Naruto. His eyes turned red and his pupils turned feral, his whisker marks grew more pronounced, and his claws and fangs grew too. When the group thought the transformation was over Naruto started to change a little more… all nine of his golden tails were showing and his golden fox like ears popped up atop his head.

The amount of KI he was emitting was enough to make the bandits fall to their knees chocking… Gato forced himself to stand and run away with a cowards cry of 'HELP!'.

"HELP ME! THE DEMON CHILD IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Gato shouted as he ran to the back of his bandit army, the villagers were gaping in awe… awe? It wasn't fear? What gives?

Haku stared at him with curious eyes. 'Well, now I know for sure he was telling the truth…' Haku thought to herself as she smiled. 'Naruto-Kun… where have you been all my life?' she thought as a blush came across her face.

Genzi was amazed by the transformation… but to her… it seemed… normal? Like that was supposed to happen… like she knew Naruto was part fox… all she could think at that moment was how Kawaii his tails and ears looked! But what made her all hot and bothered was the amount of pheromones being released from him… she was getting all wet and lust filled by the second… she started to squeeze her thighs together… to try and please some of the lust that needed to be pleased…

Seconds after the pheromones hit Genzi they hit the other girls… all of them copying Genzi's weird 'thigh masturbation' movements… the males couldn't feel it so they were unaffected… thankfully Sasuke wasn't alive to feel it…

"**YOU DARE THREAT **_**MY**_** MATES?**" Naruto's demonic voice questioned the retreating form of Gato. Gato made a frightened yelp at the demonic, angry tone his name was addressed as. Naruto was about to set off and kill the arrogant midget but stopped when he noticed a familiar face come out of the crowd, completely unaffected by the KI… mainly due to the experiment his 'master' did on him to remove the effects of KI hitting him…

That's right… it was Kabuto… Orochimaru's faithful bitch and 'play toy'…

"Ahh Naruto-Kun… Orochimaru tells me much about you… do you know who I am?" Kabuto asked as he confidently walked through the crowds of slowly suffocating bandits. Naruto snarled and smirked at the same time… he would get to kill that asshole again… he remembered how last time he made the little bitch beg him for forgiveness.

"**Kabuto… Orochimaru-Teme's faithful little cum dumpster…**" Naruto said as he smirked amused at the reaction he got. Kabuto blushed and soon went red in the face, both by embarrassment and rage. The girls began to snicker behind Naruto as the guys cocked an eyebrow and backed away slightly to add emphasis.

"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE SHIT!" Kabuto shouted out as he pulled some medic scalpels out from his medical pouch and ran at Naruto, fully intent on killing him. The girls were fuming, HOW DARE THEY ATTACK _THEIR_ MATE?! But before they could react, Naruto had shunshined behind Kabuto and had impaled him with many blows from kicks, punches and a few Kunai jabs.

Kabuto landed on the floor with a 'thud'. He shakily stood himself upright and looked into the golden glowing eyes of the 'demon child'.

'So… not only does he have a demon inside of him… but he has a bloodline… a Dojutsu… Orochimaru-Sama will defiantly want me to bring him back to him…' Kabuto thought as his brain banished the thought of his own safety or life for that matter… something Orochimaru had done to him years ago…

Kabuto staggered towards Naruto slowly… little did he know that during Naruto's almost in-human strikes. That he had plunged a Kunai into his heart… although Kabuto didn't feel it… due to all the experiments…

Kabuto dropped to his knees and then fell flat on his face, dead. Naruto turned around and ran full speed towards the cowering Gato, who kept trying to get onto the ship… although he was too small to reach the board that crossed from the boat to the bridge wall. Naruto slashed each and every bandit he passed as they tried to get up and retreat.

Before Gato even knew it he had a clawed hand sticking out behind him… impaling him through the heart… Naruto's hand, the one that had pierced through Gato's body, held Gato's heart in his hand as he squeezed it until it was nothing but pulp… Naruto leaned into the small mans ear as the world began to turn dark.

"**Don't EVER talk shit about my mate's again… or I will come to hell personally to kill you again…**" Naruto said as Gato's eyes rolled back and he fell limp to the ground, Naruto dropped the man's deflated heart and ran back at the bandits that survived.

Naruto began slashing through the bandits like a hot knife through butter… they fell in dead in groups of tens…

Naruto was about to kill another, but his eyes began to blur… his brain stopped thinking about danger and his body went limp. He fell to the ground, much to the girls horror. The twelve bandits who were left decided to stab him a few times all over his body, paying attention to vital organs…

There were loud cries of urgent panic coming from the girls as time seemed to slow down as they ran to their love with as much speed as they could. The bandits saw them coming and bailed towards the ship… not bothering with raiding the village any more… they just wanted to get out alive…

The group of girls kneeled down near their love as they saw life leave his eyes, and then close… crying, absolue scream/crying could be heard from the group of Naruto lovers. There was nothing they could do… nothing they could have stopped… but one thing they could all say…

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!"

O

O

_**Dreamscape**_

Naruto was floating through a continuous background… his brain and body suddenly kicked into action as they both started to work at one hundred percent…

"What! Where! When! Why?!" Naruto shouted out as he franticly looked around the 'spacey' dimension he was apparently floating through.

"Naruto-San… sorry about that…" came a solemn voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned around, the best he could, to see Shinigami floating there in his spector form.

"Sorry for what? Why am I here?" Naruto asked as Shinigami seemed to shuffle, yet again, the best he could.

"Well… sorry for shutting your brain down and allowing you to die…" Shinigami said as Naruto turned pale and began to panic.

"But don't worry!" Shinigami said hurriedly. "I will return you to your loves…" Shinigami confirmed as Naruto sighed a sigh of relief.

"Why have you brought me here Shinigami-Sama?" Naruto asked as Shinigami sighed.

"You're here so I can tell you about the new future you have created… you see, due to different teams, different missions have been assigned… different reactions to situations have been made… that in itself has changed the course of history… we cannot tell you what has happened differently… but we can tell you that you're in for a bumpy ride…" Shinigami said as Naruto nodded.

"I figured as much…" Naruto sighed before Shinigami continued.

"We, and by we I mean me, Kami-Chan and Yami-Chan, have decided that you are to receive new mates… they will announce themselves so do not worry…" Shinigami explained as Naruto stood there baffled. At this point Kami and Yami shunshined into the room. Kami's shunshin was a gold glow, while Yami's was a red spark.

"Hello there… Naruto-Kun…" Yami said with a seductive smirk as she walked towards him, shaking her hips suggestively. Naruto's face got red… 'I'm gonna get raped for sure this time…' he inwardly wined as Yami wrapped her arms around his waist and got to eye level with him. She leaned into his ear and huskily breathed out a seductive suggestion…

"You, me… my room… now?" she asked with a smirk as Naruto got red in the face and began breathing a little harder. She was about to make the first move on her 'prey' when Kami shot her a glare and stopped her before she could wrap her fingers around her prize…

"Yami-Chan! Now is not the time to molest him… that occasion will be at a later date…" Kami said as she smirked with an all to Yami-like smirk… it appeared Kami had been corrupted by Yami at long last… or maybe it was the fact that they both loved Naruto?

Naruto gulped again and stopped himself from fainting… it had took a lot of his strength… but thanks to all the resistance training he had went through to stop fainting whenever one of the girls would try and be kinky with him, he seemed to be fine. Although on the inside… he was rather turned on by the fact that both Kami and Yami wanted a three way… although he denied his manhood the correct reaction to his desires…

"I-Is there a-anything e-else?" Naruto stuttered as Yami leaned into him, further tormenting him sexually… she loved it… she loved it when he got embarrassed like this… she saw his composure cracking and decided to bring out the big guns… secretly… Kami was enjoying the show just as much as Yami… although she wished she was there too… but she had to keep the whole 'pure virgin' act up…

_**Start – small lime**_

Yami decided now was the time to pull out her secret weapon… she started to move her hand down to Naruto's member, which was still being denied the appropriate reaction, and started to stroke it gently… Naruto could no longer restrain himself as he felt his member grow hard, he let out a groan of pleasure as she wrapped her hand around his giant member. Both Kami and Yami gasped at the size. Shinigami began to look away… it felt wrong looking…

Yami moaned and blushed as she got carried away with her actions…she began rubbing her thighs up against his member while Naruto began feeling her up… what he was doing felt both right and wrong… right because she started and continued it… wrong because she was one of the most power fullest beings on the planet…

_**End – small lime**_

"NOT NOW!" Kami said with a tomato red face, in all honesty, she had to do that to resist the urge to go over and help her long time friend out… she was too turned on now… and she needed release… but what she had to tell Naruto was more important… and she could always find her release with the help of Yami later...

Yami pouted but complied by moving away from Naruto… but not before she leaned into his ear and whispered something that made Naruto shudder… not with disgust… but with fear… why were all the woman after him?

"We _will _continue this… Naruto-Kun…" Yami whispered seductively into his ear as she gave it a nibble which sent yet another involuntary shudder down Naruto's spine… this time it was part excitement… Yami moved back to Kami's side as Kami gave her a short jealous glare. But then turned to face Naruto with a serious look.

"we're really sorry that we had to let you die… but we decided that you needed to know this information as soon as possible… so you know that things are coming… big things… bad things… we cannot tell you more because it may jeopardize the future… all we can do is sit back and hope for the best… and we believe in you Naruto-Kun…" Kami said seriously as Naruto blushed at her words.

"Well… the girls are, at first, gonna glomp me for dear life… and secondly, kick my ass for scaring them…" Naruto sighed as Kami and Yami blushed with embarrassment while Shinigami laughed in triumph…

"Why are you laughing Shinigami-Kun?" Kami asked as she gave him a weird look. Why was he laughing when they were apologizing for killing Naruto?

"Because… haha… when he gets back to his world… the girls are gonna want to make their time with Naruto-San last… they're going to want to make sure they _live every minute_ with Naruto to the fullest… which means he's probably going to get laid more times this weak than a rabbit in heat…" Shinigami said with a snicker.

Naruto paled… this was true… he gave a small smile, as best he could. At least now he would get to mark them sooner… showing everyone that he was their alpha…

"Anyway… there's one more thing we need to tell you…" Yami said as Naruto snapped out of his perverted thought and began to listen. Yami noticed this look of perverseness and smiled… at least he was coming out of his 'shy' stupor…

"You see… remember when we all accepted you as our apprentices?" Kami said, Naruto nodded so she continued. "Remember when we both pumped chakra into our hands and striked you?" Kami continued as Naruto nodded again.

"Well… look at the spot where we hit you…" Yami finished what Kami had started. Naruto pulled up his shirt, much to the two gods delight, and saw that there were three tattoos in a triangle around Kyuubi's seal…

The tattoo above Kyuubi's seal was a deathly visage of the grim reaper… with his scythe and glowing red eyes. In the background of the tattoo were weird markings… almost like Kyuubi's…

The tattoo at the bottom right of Kyuubi's seal was a heavenly like angel with wings, silver/gold body armor and a golden halo atop its head. In the tattoo's background were familiar markings similar to the grim reaper tattoo…

The tattoo at the bottom left of Kyuubi's seal was an almost demonic looking angel with dark wings, black/red body armor and a red halo atop its head. in the tattoos background were the same markings to both the grim reaper tattoo and angel tattoo.

"What are these?" Naruto asked as he stroked a few fingers across the tattoos, as if inspecting them with his mere touch.

"they are our power sources that we gave you… if you channel chakra out of the tattoos then you will call upon its strength… transforming you in the process… the angel one is from me, the demonic angel is from Yami-Chan, and the grim reaper tattoo is from Shinigami-Kun…" Kami explained as Naruto nodded gleefully. He was happy because with more power came more of a foothold in protecting his precious people.

"Thanks… I think I'll need this for the future to come…" Naruto said as the group nodded. He started to swirl out of the dimension, but before he left Shinigami shouted out to him.

"N_r_to! K__h_n_ i_ a_i_e!" Shinigami said.

"O_ B_ t_e w__ H__a__ i_ p_e_n__t! y__r a f_t___!" Kami shouted.

(AN: here's the challenge… who can tell me what they were trying to tell him? If you answer correctly… well… you get CYBER COOKIES! And a shout out in my next chapter…) (PS: I made it hard :P)

O

O

_**Wave village – Tazuna's house – bedroom**_

Naruto woke up with a grunt in a room that smelt familiar. 'What was Kami-Chan and that ghost ball trying to tell me?' Naruto thought as he tried to stand up… only to find out that he was being weighed down. Naruto opened his eyes to look into seven worried, puffy, red, damp eyes. He then remembered what happened and smiled kindly at them.

The girls whimpered and drove their heads into his chest and arms as they cried. Naruto pet their heads in an even order, he was surprised that Haku and Genzi were crying for him…

"I-i-i th-thought you were d-dead!" Hinata cried out as she cried a little harder into his chest as Naruto began petting her head a little softer. He felt bad for what he had done… and a little angry towards Shinigami, Kami and Yami for letting it happen to him… and in an essence… killing him…

"I'm sorry my hime's… it was Kami, Yami and Shinigami's faults…" Naruto explained as Genzi and Haku gasped.

"y-you met th-the th-three g-gods?!" Haku shouted in disbelief as Genzi laid there, awestruck.

Naruto began explaining to the two newcomers all that had happened to him since he got put in hospital in his previous life… he explained to them why he came back in time… how he had killed Sasuke and Sakura for revenge… how he had become the apprentice to all three gods and how the three had in actuality killed him so they could tell him some things…

"When I meet those three I'm going to kill them!" Kyuubi cried out as she clutched Naruto closer to him as did the others. Naruto was slightly scared and confused.

"Why, Kyuubi-Hime?" Naruto asked to which Hinata answered with an angry yell.

"What do you mean WHY! They KILLED YOU! When I meet those three… there will be more than hell to pay…!" Hinata yelled out as she glared at Naruto causing him to flinch. When Hinata realized that she had just yelled at Naruto… and for NO reason she began to tear up.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Naru…" she didn't get to finish as Naruto pushed his lips to hers as the two kissed passionately for a few minutes. When Naruto looked up he saw Hinata's worried face and smiled at her.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Hinata-Hime… I shouldn't have gone out there alone in the first place… if I hadn't, then you all wouldn't be sad at the moment…" Naruto said as he kissed Hinata's forehead and began to make out with the other girls to show them that he loved them all equally.

Hinata smiled as she rested her head on his chest and began kissing it, Kyuubi was helping her as she too kissed along his stomach. The other girls were trying to kiss or lick as much of his face as they could. Even Genzi and Haku, who had not been accepted into the harem, were making out with Naruto and doing things to him…

"I love you Naruto-Kun…" Genzi said as she lit up like a light bulb… this was it… the moment of truth… she had said it… would Naruto accept her? (I sound like an announcer ^_^)

"I love you too Genzi-Chan…" Naruto said and lip locked with her, Genzi's eyes went wide and her face, at first, went pale, but then it went a lobster red. And then she fainted…

Haku smiled at the girl…Genzi was lucky… but would she be? "I love you too… Naruto-Kun…" Haku said as she blushed a deep red, although Hinata and Genzi would have put her to shame… Naruto smiled back at her as he got up to her ear.

"And I you… my snowflake-Hime…" Naruto said into her ear as she blushed an even brighter shade of red… and fainted… just like Genzi…

"Do you think I overdid anything" Naruto smiled as the others grinned at him, still with tear filled eyes, but these eyes were ones filled with joy and relief…

"Maybe just a little… Naruto-Kun…" Ino said as she cuddled up closer to him, she sighed out in peace as she found a comfortable spot to place her head. it was then that Naruto noticed his tails were out and his fox ears remained… he smirked as he wrapped a tail around each of his loves, using the remaining two as 'petting tails' that petted the girls hair.

The girls purred as they felt a tail wrap around their bodies, the girls used them as pillows or as 'snuggling' companions. The girls all laid their heads down on a part of Naruto and began to drift off… tomorrow would be the day they would return home… the girls sleeped soundly, still overjoyed that their hubby was still alive.

O

O

**HUGE AUTHORS NOTES! Well… almost 9k words… isn't that bad… so, what'da'ya think? Good? Bad? Review to tell me!**

**BTW, should I add Kami and Yami into the Harem? I'm going to do a lemon with Naruto and the two female gods anyway… it would be a VERY rare pairing… and may even be completely original…**

**Also, that message that Kami and Shinigami tried to tell Naruto was VERY important and interesting… review your answers and… get… a cute Orochimaru plushy! Lol… joke…**

**BTW, the update was late because I've gone onto college… (Computer science: software development) hoping to be a games designer…**

**Also, check out these guys and review em! Seriously! If you don't review them then I will PURPOSELY go slower in my updates… (Review emergency goes from the top to the bottom)**

**1: '**dmvp**'s story '**Kami's gift'

**2: '**brim wraith**'s story '**Alpha Male**'**

**3: all of '**thymistacles**' Naruto fics…**

**4: '**lulamaemobster**'s fic '**He's Mine: Hinata vs Sakura**' and its sequal**

**Other authors:**

**Evilfrog1**

**Dracohalo117**

**Blame truth**

**Inu14**

**All these people do specialized Naruto/Hinata/Harems…**

**PS: can anyone send me links to any good Naruto/Harems where Hinata is in? (Besides the ones above) it's so hard to find a decent Naru/Hina/Harem these days… unbelievable…**

**Also, the reason why Kabuto was in wave will be explained…**

**review or I will not update as fast as I can…**

_**O-makes**_

_**Lord of the rings O-make**_

This is what happens when Naruto is transformed into smegal… and he loses his precious…

Naruto: precious… where is it!?

Sasuke: you talking about the ring?

Naruto: NO! I have no use nor need for rings… I'm a f*cking golem! What the hell would I want with a ring!?

Sasuke: alright… calm down… I thought I'd try to put a copyright claim on your O-make…

Naruto: be quite with your fancy words! I am looking for my precious… my precious ramen…

**Choji, Ino and Shikamaru approach the two.**

Choji: damn… this ramen kicks ass!

Shikamaru: you say that about all food…

Naruto: THE FAT ONE HAS PRECIOUS!

Choji: I'm not fat! I'm just big boned…

**Naruto pounces Choji and bites his finger off in the scuffle.**

Choji: WHAT THE FUCK! HE BIT MY FINGER OFF!

Naruto: give me precious and I won't bite something else that looks of a similar shape and size to your finger!

**Choji eep's and throws the ramen to Naruto**

Naruto: my precious… shhh… I know, I know… the fat one won't try to eat you again…

_**Naruto – Gai and Kakashi challenge**_

Gai: come on Kakashi! What is your dare!?

Kakashi: (sigh) I dare you to… ummm… errrr… to see how long you can hold your breath underwater…

Lee: come on Gai-Sensei! You will show your rival your flames of youth!

Gai: that is right! Prepare to smolder under the intense flames of my youthfulness!!

**Gai jumps into the nearby lake and holds his breath for about ten minutes**

Kakashi: can… can he hold his breath any longer?

Lee: Gai-Sensei can do anything! He is…!

**Gai's lifeless body floats up to the surface**

Kakashi: if we go now… then no one will ever know…

Lee: G-Gai-Sensei?

**Kakashi runs out of the clearing and heads for Konoha. Lee picks Gai's body up into his arms and screams to the heavens.**

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!

_**End O-makes**_

**Meh… 1****st**** O-make was funnier in my opinion… remember! Vote if I should add Yami and Kami into the harem! And look and review the other authors! dmvp has a great story… literally great… yet he, like so many other authors, isn't getting the reviews he disserves… so review him and ravish in the story :P**

**The first O-make was an idea that '**Vash Maverick 88**' lent to me… send him messages of thanks or lulz… also, if you have any ideas for O-makes or anything to do with the storyline, please send them in… they will get you a mention and some praise ;)**

**BTW: '**dmvp**'s story will become a harem… so read his story and beg him for more! *insert evil laughter* it will have Hinata in the harem ;) don't worry…**

**And last but not least, tell me if you would like to read a fic like this:**

The Uzumaki clan were all born with faulty genes… but thanks to this, Naruto is one of the only male's to survive a global epidemic. And he's the only male in Konoha… watch as he returns from his three years training trip to a broken Konoha… watch as the newly founded organizations or "clans" fight over him… to fight for the survival of their own "clans"

Naruto is continuously raped by random female clan members… until one day he escapes their "sex prison" and finds his way to the posh district of Konoha… but when he arrives he notices that he's being chased by a brand new clan looking to claim Naruto for themselves…

Naruto runs away from them and hides in the Hyuuga compound… when he enters, battered and bruised, he passes out from exhaustion. Hinata, the female side of her family, the female side of the Konoha twelve (including Temari), the female Jonin Sensei's and the Hokage (Tsunade) founded their clan at the Hyuuga mansion…

When the group see Naruto, at first they are ecstatic, but then they see him pass out… Hinata is in tears that her all time love is still alive… it's then that the Konoha bunch have to fight off the woman chasing Naruto… and from then on… I won't give any more info out :)

(No cannon characters will be bashed in this story… Sakura will be in the Harem… unless enough of you vote her to be out… if I receive 15 reviews telling me no… then she's out… if people vote yes to her then I will take into account how many say "yes" and how many say "no")

So, you want to see a story like this? It won't just have lemons throughout… there will be plot… (although there will be a lot of lemons… but hopefully not too much…)


	7. 7: Family and council

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did ninjas would run around the nations shouting "all hail raver-Dono!"…

At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is currently 12 with a 19 year old mind, soul and a body of a 19 year old… just shorter…

O

O

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 2: new beginnings**_

_**Chapter 7: Family and Council**_

Naruto stirred as the morning light intruded his visions, he sighed as he opened his eyes to start the new day. What he was greeted with however were seven pairs of lust filled eyes. Naruto was brought into a passionate kiss by Hinata who growled while she kissed him, showing her dominance in the situation. Naruto was extremely surprised to say the least… Hinata was kissing with such ferocity and dominance… why would she want to be the dominant one? Naruto snapped out of his shock and tried to prove himself as the alpha.

Naruto couldn't flip her over because the other girls were on both of his sides… so he just decided to fight back in the same position. He kissed her feverishly as his hands subconsciously roamed her back and backside. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth as she succumbed to the pleasure and gave up in being the dominant one.

As Naruto parted her mouth so he could catch his breath he noticed Hinata had let her Genjutsu down and that all three of her tails were entwined with three of his. Naruto had at some point unconsciously wrapped his tails around Hinata's while she did the same.

"Awww! That looks so cute!" Ino said as she and the others giggled at the two lovers entwined tails. Naruto blushed as the girls started pampering his tails, Anko and Kyuubi went a bit too far as they glomped his tails, which caused Naruto's manhood to rise to attention. Hinata moaned as she felt his member rub up against the inner of her thigh. Hinata began to grind herself into Naruto's crotch as the other girls smiled wickedly as he moaned.

"Oh, by the way Naruto-Kun… I think someone owes us compensation for giving us that huge fright the other day…" Kurenai said with the others nodding in agreement, all except Hinata, who had already unbuttoned Naruto's trousers and was pulling his member out into the morning air. The girls licked their lips when they saw his manhood rise from out of his trousers.

"Master… I know you said we should wait until we're back in Konoha… but I REALLY don't want to…" Kyuubi said as she got closer to Naruto's pulsing member. She kneeled down and took Naruto's soldiers head into her mouth. Naruto let out a loud moan as Kyuubi began bobbing her head up and down on Naruto's crotch.

Hinata, who wasn't one to be left out of something like this, began to suck down the left side of Naruto's shaft as she went up and down at the same time Kyuubi did. Naruto was in pleasure as he clutched the bed sheets.

Anko went over and knelt down to the right of Naruto as she began to copy Hinata's technique as she began to suck on the right side of Naruto's exposed shaft, going up and down at the same time as Kyuubi and Hinata. If Naruto was in heaven before… then he couldn't imagine how high he was above the heavens currently…

Genzi didn't feel right with the whole situation… she was only fourteen… and apparently Naruto and his other mates we're all 19 and above… so it made sense that they should be able to have sex… but she was still a minor… she decided to 'eep' and pass out on the floor as blood rushed from her nose.

Haku, who was sixteen, didn't think it was the right time for her to just submit to the blond… she wanted to get to know him a little better… she didn't feel comfortable being naked around all these other women… so she fainted along with Genzi.

Kurenai and Ino shrugged as the two newcomers fainted. 'More of him for us' they thought with a smirk. The two got up and got naked before they both squatted over Naruto's face, already dripping their juices on his face.

"Please Naruto-Kun… I need it…" Ino whimpered as her and Kurenai's womanhoods connected with each others, giving Naruto an easier job of satisfying them both at the same time. Naruto smirked one of his foxy smirks which made them both boil over as their body's heated up and their dripping sex's got a lot wetter.

Naruto gave one slow, torturing lick as the two girls shuddered and moaned at the contact of his wet tongue on their womanhoods. The two girls started making out as Naruto gave them both orally induced mini orgasms while he moaned and groaned into their womanhoods as the other three girls began to go a lot faster and deeper as they felt Naruto's excitement go up.

Kurenai and Ino screamed Naruto's name as they held onto each other as they sprayed Naruto's face with their juices. Naruto slurped and drank up everything they gave him, adamant on not losing a drop of the precious liquid.

Naruto's member began to twitch as he felt the building up tension nearing its release.

"Come on over girls! Naru-Kun's going to cum!" Anko said as she returned to sucking on his member, Kyuubi removed her mouth from his member and began licking up and down the length his scrotum while the others gathered round, waiting for the eventual "waterfall" to burst…

Naruto grunted as he fired his seed into the air as the girls gathered round, catching his bursts of cum before they could go to high up. They kept his cum in their mouths as they savored and familiarized themselves with the taste.

"Mmmnnn… you taste good Naruto-Kun…" Ino purred as she crawled up his body. Naruto, who had just come down from his sexual high, noticed Ino's actions as she positioned herself for him to enter her. Naruto grasped her arms quickly before she made an irreversible decision.

"Wait Ino-Chan! Are you sure?" Naruto asked worriedly as Ino frowned slightly.

"Why wouldn't I be?! I love you don't I?! I want you to be my first!" Ino said as she stared at him angrily as Naruto saw the errors in his ways… he didn't mean to sound like he didn't want to… or that he wouldn't…

"I'm sorry Ino-Chan… I didn't mean to come off like that… what I meant to say is are you sure? Losing your virginity when you're a woman is a painful process… I don…" Naruto didn't get to finish as Ino crushed her lips to his as the two made out. Naruto was surprised at first but melted into the kiss like ice cream to a hot piece of metal…

When she released his lips she started to rub herself slowly against Naruto's member, lubricating Naruto's member so the process would be easier.

"It always hurts for a girls first time… but only for a few minutes… after that it's pure pleasure!" Ino said enthusiastically as she plunged herself onto Naruto's member, Ino let out a cry of pain as she silently sobbed into Naruto's chest… Naruto was going to say "I told you so" but decided after all this change in feminine emotions that it would be best to stay quite…

After a few minutes of Naruto kissing the top of her head and stroking her back did she start to move, at first it was a gentle grind that made the two groan softly, although it was tormenting for Naruto… all he wanted to do was slam into her, but he would never do that to a girl who had just lost her virginity… it would be cruel and classed as rape in his mind…

After about ten seconds of gentle grinding did Ino feel comfortable with bouncing and riding Naruto like a wild animal. The two let loud groans escape their lips as Ino rode Naruto as fast as she could. Ino was in heaven as she felt every inch of Naruto's member thrust inside of her, she loved the feeling of him being inside of her.

"Oh Kami Naruto! I love it! You're so big! Please don't stop!" Ino yelled as she leant backwards and put her hands on Naruto's shins to keep her upright. As Ino was riding Naruto she felt a pair of soft hands cup both of her breasts, the very same person leant over her and shoved her tongue down Ino's throat.

If Ino thought she was in heaven before… then she was mistaken… because this was true heaven… she felt her release coming sooner than she had hoped.

"NARUTO! CUM WITH ME! I WANT TO BEAR YOUR CHILD!" Ino screamed as Naruto leant upwards and bit down on her neck as Ino's womanhood tightened on Naruto's thick rod. Ino returned the favor by biting Naruto on the neck, right beside Hinata's mark. Naruto groaned as he felt the increased friction and couldn't help but love it… he groaned before he grunted and shot his seed into Ino's womb at the same time she sprayed her essence all over Naruto's wet and sticky member.

Ino collapsed forward onto Naruto's chest as she breathed heavily, she was having a hard time staying conscious with the amount of pleasure she had received… she'd hate to admit it… but she was spent…

One of the other girls was about to have a go before…

"NARUTO! YOU CAN DO 'THAT' LATER! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO KONOHA!" came the angry yells of Kakashi from outside the rooms door. The girls were inwardly fuming.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME BACK LATER! CANT YOU SEE OUR MANS CLAIMING US?!" Anko shouted as their we're yells of angry agreement.

"We don't have time for this! Hokage-Sama says we need to come back A.S.A.P! He says it's urgent!" Kakashi shouted from the other side of the wall. The girls all grumbled as they got dressed. Naruto, Hinata and Kyuubi put henge's up as they were about to leave, Ino was still in Naruto's arms… it was then that he noticed that she had transformed like the rest…

Ino had a cute, light blond tail with a matching two light blond fox ears atop her head. Her hair had a tinge of red streaks in it… making her look a lot sexier. Naruto realized that she was still unconscious… so he used a Genjutsu on her for her… if it was up to him, he would let all of his mates show their true form… but sadly, this world was too simple minded to change or indifference…

Hinata picked up Genzi while Kyuubi picked up Haku, Kyuubi walked over towards Naruto as she stopped in front of him.

"Master, I think it would only be fair if you carry Haku-Chan… she hasn't seen much of you and is still in those stages of her feelings for you developing… Genzi is still at that stage too… although she already loves you and knows you more because she and Hinata spent time in their past lives spying on you in secret…" Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded in agreement. The two swapped who they were holding and departed the room.

As they left they saw the crazy perverted blushes coming from everyone there… Naruto gulped as he went a bit red from embarrassment… 'Forgot to put a seal up… again!' he inwardly scolded himself for not thinking ahead of times…

"Right… we need to head out of this place now… Hokage-Sama says that he needs to speak to you Naruto… he says it's important…" Kakashi said in a bored tone as Naruto nodded. It probably had to do with Shinigami or something…

It was at this point Zabuza noticed Haku… his face contorted in anger.

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH HAKU?!" Zabuza asked angrily as he approached the sweating Naruto, who held his arms out protectively.

"No I swear! She passed out when she saw me naked!" Naruto blurted out as he whimpered away from the growingly enraged Zabuza.

"Prey tell… WHY WERE YOU NAKED?!" Zabuza shouted as his hand subconsciously inched nearer to his large sword.

"I…! err…! Ummm…!" Naruto said as he backed into a corner, he had no way to make this situation seem justified…

"Wait! Stop! We undressed Naruto-Kun while Haku-Chan was looking… so she fainted…" Hinata admitted as the other girls nodded. Zabuza looked at Naruto sharply as he saw the blond sweating bullets, he could see it in the boys eyes that this was the truth. He released the grip he had on his sword and let his arms limp to his sides.

"Very well… but if that Gaki so much as touches her without her permission, my consent, and a published document that binds my agreement to it, then they are NOT… to have ANY sexual relations… am I clear Gaki?" Zabuza asked as Naruto sighed in relief as he stood normally.

"Of course… I would never even think of touching Haku if she didn't want me to… never mind sexual relations… so why don't you go cool down… and go use slugs for your non-existent eyebrows…" Naruto said as he let out a chuckle and ran away from a fuming Zabuza.

"If Haku wasn't in his arms… 'Executioner' would have a nice slice and dice… with a certain blond on the menu…" Zabuza smirked evilly as the group sweat dropped and began to leave for Konoha… Naruto caught up to the group after he decided he was safe from Zabuza. He went up behind the girls and started to hum the 'Psycho tune'. The girls giggled as they turned around to see a grinning Naruto holding a still unconscious Haku.

"Naruto-Kun… stop scaring me and hurry up… I want to see what the villagers named the bridge…" Hinata playfully scolded as Naruto smiled at her and caught up to the group.

As they were walking Naruto heard the villagers talking about the Konoha group, he walked past a bunch a villagers as they smiled and greeted him with a handshake and a "Kami bless you" from some and "thank you, hero" which confused Naruto… hero was such a powerful word… and was only used on people who had achieved great things… Naruto heard a group of girls talking about him off to the side.

"Hey, look! It's that 'hero of wave' guy! Naruto Uzumaki! He looks so freaking hot!" the girl shouted in an excited whisper that only someone who was about a meter near her would hear… although Naruto was no normal person… he had the help of Kyuubi's immense hearing abilities… Naruto blushed a hard shade of red as he heard them. Kyuubi and Hinata smirked as they heard them too.

"Awww look… everyone wants to bang our hubby…" Kyuubi said in a mock sad voice as the other girls giggled. They understood that the three of them had great hearing and had probably heard someone say something sexual about Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped as he walked through the streets filled with hungry, watching eyes… thankfully they were all female eyes… Naruto found that strange… No males? Little did he know that the wives of the wave village had all tied up their husbands, boyfriends and children just so they could watch Naruto… without their jealous partners wanting to kick the blonds ass their and then…

Naruto kept on walking as his mate's kept a close eye on the growing crowd of female followers, the girls smirked and looked at Naruto who was red in the face as he sweated bullets.

When the group finally made it to the bridge they saw that Kakashi and the rest of their comrades were talking to the current wave Kage. The man seemed to be a very nice, kind and gentle man…

"Citizens of wave!!" the wave Kage pronounced but stopped the rest of his speech when he noticed the crowd was entirely female…

"Umm… females of wave!!" after that he got a loud cheer from the female crowd. "We are here today to thank these ninjas for all they have done!" the Kage continued as an even louder cheer was heard, the ninjas blushed at the attention… in Konoha… all you got for completing a mission was a pat on the back and your pay out…

"But one ninja we all owe our lives to! for he almost lost his own in protecting this village… that ninja's name is Naruto Uzumaki!" the wave Kage shouted out as an unrealistically loud cheer was heard from the ecstatic crowd.

Naruto blushed a deep red and would most likely have passed out if it hadn't been for the rest of the village to walk up to the female crowd to create an even larger crowd… again, Naruto didn't know that the males had been tied up in their own houses while their wives and girlfriends went to watch Naruto.

The group of ninjas thanked the village and the wave Kage for their hospitality and left to return home to Konoha… after all, the Hokage said it was urgent… and when the Hokage ordered you to return home then you better do it fast… or you face treason charges…

As the ninjas left to return to Konoha there was a loud cheer from behind…

"I say we call it the great Naruto bridge! All in favor?!" Tazuna said as the group of villagers cheered in agreement.

"All opposed?!" Tazuna said as one elderly white haired man at the back of the group spoke… while he was sitting atop a medium sized toad.

"I say we call it 'the ultimate pornographic unisex spa resorts that allow elderly perverts to bring cameras bridge!' Who's with me!?" there were many screams of "pervert!" and "hell no!" from the wave village as the group made it past the bridge. Naruto, Kyuubi, Ino and Hinata chuckled/giggled as Naruto's past life's sensei Jiraiya was getting beaten badly…

"What's so funny Naruto-Kun?" Kurenai asked as Naruto stifled his chuckles a little so he could answer her.

"Ero-Sanin is getting his ass handed to him by a LOT of enraged woman… most likely from the 'anti pervert group'." Naruto said as the girls gave him a giggle. Kyuubi smirked as she approached Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist as she purred into his ear.

"Maybe you could be a bit more of a pervert…" Kyuubi said as Naruto flushed a deep shade of red.

"In time Kyuubi-Chan… I'm still not really used to all of this…" Naruto admitted as the girls nodded… it must be hard for Naruto… I mean, he was never shown any love until he met Shion… Hinata was too shy, and the others hadn't realized their feelings at all… all in all… all the girls didn't know how to feel for him until he returned from his training trip when he was fifteen…

O

O

_**5 hours later – road to Konoha**_

The group of Konoha ninjas, including the two newly added nuke nins, were almost right outside of Konoha's north gate. The guards on duty were newly appointed Chunin who were getting used to the Chunin lifestyle. Naruto and the group entered the village and made their way to the Chunin guards so they could get their identifications checked out.

"Ah… Kakashi-San… Hokage-Sama wishes to speak with you and your group in his office…" the first Chunin guard said as Kakashi nodded with a bored sigh as the group made their way to the Hokage tower.

"What do you think the old man wants?" Naruto asked Kakashi as Kakashi gave the blond a bored look.

"Your guess is as good as mine… and by the way… I'll be asking Hokage-Sama about your eye tricks and the seemingly immense burst of power you have acquired… so if you need to tell me anything important… it's best to tell me now instead of putting me on a wild goose chase…" Kakashi said as he gave Naruto a slightly suspicious look.

"Don't worry sensei… whatever I would tell you is the exact same thing Jiji would tell you…" Naruto said as he waved his sensei off. Kakashi sighed in annoyance as the group continued to walk towards the Hokage tower… they were almost there when…

"NARUTO-KUN!!" came the cries of several familiar female voices. Naruto whipped his head around only to be glomped to the floor by several familiar bodies. Naruto managed to pick his head up enough to see the people lying on his body.

Shion, Isaribi, Tsunade, Shizune, Temari and Tenten. Tenten seemed to be a little calmer than the rest, as she had already seen Naruto and spent some time with him… but that didn't stop her from glomping him like the rest…

Shion was crying into his chest as she laid on top of him, Naruto's happy demeanor dropped as soon as he realized what was happening around him… he stroked Shion's hair as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She whimpered every now and then as she clutched tighter and tighter to his shirt, making sure he wouldn't disappear.

"I-I wa-want your child… and soon…" Shion stated as she looked up with teary yet determined eyes. Her eyes showed that she would not back down from this and that Naruto had the same amount of choice in this as a fly would have choice to not continue to knock into a bright light…

Naruto nodded dumbly yet stiffly as he paled from the look of determination from his mate's stare. It was then that Naruto noticed Tsunade's obvious age change… she was no longer a fifty year old that looked thirty… she looked like a twenty one year old…

"Tsunade-Chan! What happened?!" Naruto asked worriedly as he presumed the worse of the situation… that Shinigami had done something bad to her… but she stopped his tirade of 'what ifs' when she explained.

"When we were sent back in time it seems Shinigami gave me the body of my twenty one year old self… and… I can… produce babies now!" Tsunade said with a blush but ended it with a happy giggle, along with a giant blush… and nosebleed at how that would happen… Naruto smiled at her and brushed a bang of hair away from her eyes and kissed her gently as she sighed in contempt and returned it with as much love as she could muster.

Shion playfully pouted until she got a devious smirk on her face as she began to caress her mans manhood while he was still kissing Tsunade. Naruto moaned but ended the kiss quickly.

"What are you doing Shion-Chan?! We're in public!" Naruto quietly panicked as he tried to get Shion to stop, only for her to grab a hold of it roughly as she brought her lips to his ears.

"Maybe not now… but later… I can promise you…" Shion said with a seductive grin on her face as Naruto gulped loudly… but was inwardly smiling. The rest of the newly arrived group giggled as they whipped away their tears, realizing Naruto was fine now and that they could continue to be with him later on…

"So… where have all of you girls been? We were expecting you to arrive a few days before I left the village to go on the wave mission." Naruto asked as the newly arrived group sighed as they remembered the irritating ordeal they went through…

"well… there were barricades of ninjas all around Konoha's borders… they were apparently spying on our nation to get information on the new Genin teams… when they realized that the Cho-Shika-Ino trio team and the Hina-Ki-Shi trio team weren't made then they decided researching this year's Genin team weren't worth it… so we had to wait outside the borderlines until the ninjas left…" Tsunade explained as Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are they allowed to spy on us?!" Naruto asked angrily as Tsunade sighed again.

"Because… they were on our borderline… if we don't catch them in our land then we can't prosecute them for anything out of bounds… I didn't see them sending spies in our village… but that's what they were doing… it's an old military trick… say that it was an education exercise to cut off a village temporarily, only allowing emergency supplies in, so they could send spies in our village without the travelers entering the village to warn the ninjas that the bordering ninjas were actually sending spys…" Tsunade explained as Naruto growled.

"Dirty good for nothing spying scumbags…" Naruto ranted as the group continued to walk. The girls giggled at some of his ranting as Naruto remained unaware that everyone with him could hear him.

The group made it to the Hokage tower as they all went upstairs and into Sarutobi's office where the old man was waiting, smoking his pipe with a faraway yet sad look on his face. The group made it into his room and spread out so that they could all see the old man, the female side sticking with Naruto. Ino, Haku and Genzi had just woken up and were all sticking rather close to Naruto.

Kakashi coughed expectantly as Sarutobi shook out of his trance and blushed a bright red from embarrassment having been snuck up on by mere Genin's… he fumbled with his pipe at the sudden shock until he got a good firm hold on his pipe and tried to regain his composure.

"Eherm… oh yes… Naruto… I need to speak with you after this is all over…" Sarutobi said sadly as Naruto frowned a little… what could be so bad that the old man was almost wincing at the mere stair from the blond?

"So… I presume we give the status report of our mission now?" Kakashi asked as Sarutobi nodded. Kakashi got a slip of paper out from within his pocket and handed it to the old man as he nodded and put the slip in the pile of the rest of his paperwork…

"Now… Zabuza-San and Haku-San… I have told the counsel of the two of you… they very much wish to speak to you Haku, because of your bloodline limit… and they wish to speak to you Zabuza, because of your past title and your skill in Kenjutsu…" Sarutobi explained as the two Kirin in nodded in understanding.

"They want you to attend a council meeting later on today to determine if they should allow you to stay in Konoha as a ninja…" Sarutobi continued as he received another pair of nods from the ex-hunter nins…

"That will be all… May everyone except for those who know of Naruto's… 'Condition' go… while I speak to the rest…" Sarutobi asked as the group nodded and left, some of them pondering on what Sarutobi meant by 'condition' while Kakashi cursed his look… thinking that he would have to wait till later before he could ask Sarutobi about Naruto's sudden increase in power.

When the rest of the group left, leaving only two males, consisting of Naruto and Zabuza… and the rest of the group… were incidentally entirely females that were infatuated with Naruto… Sarutobi sighed and began.

"Naruto… what I'm about to tell you is very hard for me to say… I'd like you to listen to the whole story before you judge me… but I understand if you hate me afterwards… " Sarutobi said as he sighed a sad sigh as Naruto inwardly gasped… whatever the old man had to tell him was indeed serious if he would act like this…

"You see… the night the Kyuubi was sealed into you… we presumed that your mother had died… but in actuality, she had fled when she was told that you and Minato had died during the sealing…" Sarutobi said as Naruto's face paled and his eyes went wide as did the other girls in the room who knew Naruto well. They held onto him comfortingly as they tried to sooth Naruto if he went off on one.

"Right after Kushina gave birth to you… she passed out from lack of stamina… and when she woke up one of the council members, who she knew and trusted very well, tricked her into thinking you were dead…" Sarutobi said as Naruto started to growl dangerously as tears began to fall down his face. Hinata brought him into a hug as she got her body as close to his as possible. The other girls did the same thing as they started to tear up a little at the sight of their man hurting like this…

"m-my… my mom's a-alive?" Naruto asked quietly as his face held a blank look, yet his eyes were still wide and tears were falling slowly from his eyes, the look may have come across as shocked… which he was…

"yes Naruto… the reason I haven't told you yet is because I hadn't known until recently… you see, I received a message from whirlpool country telling me she's alive and that she's now currently sain… you see, she went rather… insane after Minato and supposedly you died… and she's only just made a recovery… I sent them a message stating that your alive… I'm waiting for a response…" Sarutobi said as he looked down… it may not have been his fault entirely… but he knew he should have confirmed that Kushina was alive or not…

"Wh-why d-didn't you f-find her s-sooner? W-why didn't a-anyone track h-her down?" Naruto asked shakily as he tried to process all this information at once… which proved extremely difficult to the blond, Sarutobi sighed as he began his explanation.

"The very same council member was also very close to me… and he told me that Kushina died during child labor… and that the Kyuubi had decimated the building she was in… right after Minato left… when in actuality, her family members were with her when the council member told her you had died… so Kushina's family brought her back to her clan…" Sarutobi explained as Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Th-then why didn't you send my clan members to look after me? And why didn't my family members check with you first before leaving?" Naruto asked as he swallowed his stutter to try and relax and keep a level head.

"Well… because we were told that the entire Uzumaki clan had been whipped out when they were waiting with Kushina… I had no idea that they had actually survived, left and created their own village…" Sarutobi explained as Naruto gasped a little.

"Th-their own v-village?" Naruto asked stunned quite a bit at the knowledge of technically being an heir to a village somewhere… "Where does it say that?" Naruto asked quietly as he still couldn't come to grips with all this new information.

"Yes, and it says it right here…" Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto a message with a red spiral seal on the cover that keeps out onlookers who weren't supposed to see what was inside… incidentally, it was the same symbol for the clans emblem on the letter acting as a seal.

Naruto's shaky hands picked up the letter as he began to read it, he was shocked at what he read.

O

O

_**Letter from whirlpool**_

_Naruto Uzumaki is alive?! But the council member told us he was dead! We even saw Minato! Where is he? How is he? We need to know! Sarutobi-Sama, our clan is coming over to Konoha for a visit… this is NON NEGOTIABLE… Kushina-Sama hasn't been able to sleep a good nights sleep in twelve years… we haven't told her or the rest of the clan about Naruto yet… if she knew then she would come running as fast as she could… who knows what would happen to her in the current state of mind she's in…_

_Furthermore… HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US SOONER?! The entire clans coming… Kushina, Naruto's cousins, uncles, aunts, nieces, nephews, grandparents… the LOT… we'll be there in a weeks time… and if what you tell me about his childhood is true… then you better PRAY that Kushina and the rest of us don't castrate you with a rusty spoon and tie you up to a tree by your scrotum!_

O

O

Naruto stopped reading the letter as tears flowed freely from his eyes as he understood he had family and that they loved him, Hinata brought him into a bear hug as she brought his head to her chest as Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata as he cried into her chest. The others wrapped him up as they let their own tears flow… although when Kyuubi read the letter out loud the group were ecstatically happy for their man.

"that letter was written by your sister, Naruto… Moku Uzumaki… fiery little thing… just like her mother…" Sarutobi smiled sadly as he reminisced about the Uzumaki clan and how close he had gotten to them over the years…

"I HAVE A SISTER?!" Naruto shouted out happily as he whipped away the tears that continued to fall, although they were tears of joy and of happiness. Sarutobi smiled at this, at least Naruto wasn't angry at him…

"Yes, Naruto… she's two years older than you and she is very much like your mother… I could tell you all about them if you want… but knowing you, you probably want to find out all about them yourself huh?" Sarutobi said with a kind smile as he suppressed a lone tear that threatened to fall. He was extremely happy that the Uzumaki's were still alive… and that Naruto had family.

"I'd like to find out myself, Jiji… even though I'm dying to know…" Naruto said happily as he couldn't remember being this happy or excited before… sure, knowing that Shion was going to have a baby was EXTREMELY exciting for Naruto… it was a very close second to this moment… because Naruto knew that Shion and him would probably have a baby soon anyway… everything seemed to be working out for Naruto today…

Zabuza gave him a smirk, although on the inside he was happy that the blond Gaki had found his family. Haku was hugging him to no end… she knew what kind of relief it must feel like to know your family is alive. She could only wish that her man was happy.

"Hey, Jiji" Naruto said as he got a questioning look on his face, Sarutobi nodded to show he was listening. "How come this never happened in my past life? And…" Naruto's face got serious as his eyes tinted a slight blood red. "Who was the council member that told my family that I was dead… and told you that my family was dead?" Naruto asked as his fangs elongated and his eyes grew a darker red.

Sarutobi sighed and knew Naruto wasn't going to like this... "It was… Orochimaru…" Sarutobi said as Naruto's eyes widened and he suddenly transformed into a full demon transformation. Sarutobi looked on with interest with the sudden change of physical body mass. The girls instantly reacted to their instincts as they began to sooth and pet Naruto's tails and hair.

"It's ok Naruto-Kun… we'll get the bastard… you just need to calm down and enjoy the visit from your family…" Isaribi said as Naruto calmed down and transformed back into his hybrid state where he had fox ears and tails along with slit pupils. Naruto once again purred at the gentle strokes of his lovers hands on different parts of his body.

Naruto rubbed his cheek against Shizune's palm as she giggled at the intense vibrations coming off of him and onto her palm, the others noticed these vibrations and put their head's to his chest or back so they could feel the vibrations, they all giggled hysterically as the purring continued and their faces were vibrating from his purr.

Sarutobi sighed but held a slight happy smile still. "Naruto… if I'm not mistaken… you have a meeting with the Counsel… I wanted you to tell them all personally… along with your heritage… if you feel like it, that is." Sarutobi said as Naruto sighed and nodded his head. he knew something would ruin it… every action has a positive and negative reaction… it was life…

"Oh… by the way, the letter didn't have a date… when are my family coming to see me?" Naruto asked to which Sarutobi smirked in amusement.

"Tomorrow…" Sarutobi said as he enjoyed the sight of Naruto's expanding white eyes, paling skin and growing mouth…

"Tomorrow?! Are you crazy?! It's too soon! What do I say?! What do I do?!" Naruto said as he put both hands on his head to try and keep him conscious. Hinata grabbed his hand and placed it down to hers.

"I'm sure you can do it Naruto-Kun… you've wanted this all your life… just be yourself be nice to them all… don't come on too strong at first… you don't want to come off as cocky or arrogant…" Hinata lectured as Naruto nodded taking it all in… if that was all he had to do then he would put his all in when the time came.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan… I needed that…" Naruto said as he smiled at her as he squeezed her hand much to Hinata's delight. She squeezed back and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"No problem Naru-Kun… anytime." She kissed him lightly again. Naruto sighed happily as he said goodbye to his surrogate Jiji and left with the group to go to the council where Naruto, Haku and Zabuza were currently needed.

As Naruto walked out he looked to Temari as he realized something.

"How come you're wearing a Konoha headband? Have you become a ninja in Konoha?!" Naruto asked excitedly to which Temari giggled and nodded her head as Naruto brought her into a kiss. Which she sighed happily and melted right into it.

"I got my ninja ID too! its right he…" Temari began but was cut off by the sound of someone throwing up, Naruto whipped his head round as his mating instincts were kicking in. he looked at Hinata who was currently being sick in a nearby bin. Naruto and the others quickly rushed to her as Naruto checked her over and held her hair back as she continued to puke. When she was finished she looked pale and her eyes half lidded as she showed the classic 'I'm sick' look.

"Hinata-Chan! Are you ok?!" Naruto asked as he looked her over to which she shook her head.

"I-I feel s-sick all o-of a s-sudden…" Hinata said as she almost collapsed into Naruto's arms, Naruto picked her up and took her back to the mansion, along with the other girls. Hey put her down In the king sized bed as Tsunade looked her over with a medical Jutsu, looking for what type of illness she was suffering from… not paying attention to what may have caused the illness in the first place…

"It just seems to have been a come and go illness where you just feel all woozy all of a sudden… and then it vanish the next… it happens all the time… although the time from when she's ok and when she's not differs… all we can do is let her rest…" Tsunade explained to which the others nodded sadly.

Naruto leant down and kissed her gently which caused her to smile a little, if even a little as she drifted off to sleep.

"Naruto-Kun… aren't you afraid you might catch what she got?" Shion asked, to which Naruto frowned at the question.

"She's my woman… I don't care…" Naruto said as he smiled, along with the others. Naruto then looked back down at Hinata.

"I need you girls to stay up here with Hinata while I, Haku-Chan and Zabuza-San go to the council meeting… I'll be back as soon as I can… I promise…" Naruto said as he gave a kiss to each one of the girls and finally leaving one last kiss on Hinata's forehead, to which she sighed happily.

Naruto, Haku and Zabuza exited the mansion and found their way to the council meeting, all the time Naruto was worried about Hinata.

O

O

_**Konoha – council meeting**_

The council members were all discussing different things among each other, the civilian council talking about what wares they were planning to indorse or what they were planning to buy or sell… to cut it short… they were discussing to economy. While the clan council discussed their clans prodigies or their clans current events.

Naruto entered the room along with Haku and Zabuza as the trio made their way to the stands where those who were being interrogated, prosecuted or ask questions stood. The three took a seat as some of the civilian council members sent a small glare to the boy.

"I have called this meeting so that Naruto here may tell you of the mission that he, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were on… the information he has to tell you is rather important and you all need to hear it…" Sarutobi said as the counsil members grew all ears when Sasuke's name was voiced. Although Saruka Haruno up in the stands paid great interest when her daughter's name was mentioned. She sent a glare at the blond boy. Naruto was about to begin his speech but Saruka decided to shout her anger out a little.

"Out with it demon! I haven't got all day…" Saruka said as Naruto and Haku glared back at her… Zabuza gave her an indifferent look.

"You got a problem with demons lady?" Zabuza asked in a cold tone that made the entire civilian council shiver from fear. But only made the Shinobi side give Zabuza an appraised look on the amount of KI he could give out.

"n-n-no p-please c-c-continue…" Saruka stuttered in fright as she sank into her counsel chair. Naruto gave a small smirk before starting his speech that would no doubt leave many members in the counsel today angry and/or saddened.

"during my C-rank mission, that turned out to be an A-rank mission, our team were bonding and trying to focus on our teamwork… two individuals are excluded from that group… one being Sasuke Uchiha… who just wanted to gain power… not the arts of teamwork… and Sakura Haruno… who was constantly hovering around Sasuke… rather than training…" Naruto explained as the Shinobi side of the counsel sighed… that was so like an Uchiha… the fabled 'cursed Uchiha clan'… while the civilian side of the counsel stared daggers at him and one decided to speak his mind.

"You little runt! Maybe having you on the same mission as him got Sasuke uninterested… who wouldn't be! Having a demon like yourself as a teammate must be very distracting!" the civilian council member said with cheers of approval coming from the civilian side of the counsel

"I hope someone's not breaking a certain law… one that's punishable by death…" Naruto said as he smirked as the council member's face grew pale as he sweated bullets and sunk lower into his chair.

"As I was saying… Sasuke refused to work with others… in fact… he used them as actual human shields… going so far as to using Kiba Inuzuka as a human shield to take all the hits from senbon needles for him…" Naruto explained as the Shinobi side of the counsel gasped, they never knew he was THAT bad… Tsume Inuzuka was beyond fuming at this point… she announced that Sasuke be killed for treason… ironically enough, she hadn't needed to campaign at all for that to happen…

"It was probably you in a henge! To try and make Sasuke-Sama look bad!" another council member spoke as another wave of cheers were sounded throughtout the counsel room.

"Well… anyway… Sasuke committed treason when he used Kiba as a human shield… therefore… it says here in the rulebooks." Naruto said as he opened a rule book to a specific page and handed it to the council member who had previously spoken.

"That if a leaf ninja is to use a friendly units body or body part to protect himself from harm in a C-rank or above mission then it is classed as treason and if it is an A-rank or higher then a teammate may kill the person committing the offence to assure the success rate of the mission…" Naruto explained as the council members eyes grew wide.

"YOU KILLED THE LAST UCHIHA?!?" the civilian counsel shouted out at once. Naruto nodded his head as Tsume began 'wooting' around the room.

"It was a necessary evil… he was threatening the life of a comrade on a serious mission so his life is forfeit… royalty and clans are not excluded from this law…" Naruto explained as the other clan heads nodded in agreement, but the counsel side were shaking with anger.

"I CALL FORTH THE EXECUTION OF NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Saruka said as she gritted her teeth together… she knew her daughter was head over heels for the last Uchiha… the civilian counsel almost jumped out of their seats to go and execute the 'demon child' where he stood.

"Oh… and by the way… Sakura Haruno committed suicide when she saw Sasuke dead… I think many could question her mentality at that moment… but regardless, if you havn't forgotten, there's still one more Uchiha left…" Naruto said as he watched Saruka's eyes bug out when he mentioned Sakura's suicide… Saruka charged at Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"YOU WILL PAY! KYUUBI NO YOKO!" Saruka shouted as she tried to stab Naruto with the single Kunai she carried around with her. Sarutobi sighed as he gave the order for the ANBU officers to kill Saruka for speaking about the Kyuubi in front of outsiders…

A Kunai thrown from a singular ANBU pierced through Saruka's throat, cutting her jugular. She fell limp to the floor with a thud as several quite cheers were sounded from the Shinobi side of the counsel… this of course, didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"I'm guessing she was as annoying as her daughter?" Naruto asked with a smirk as the other council members nodded sadly. But on the inside they were beyond surprised that Naruto had heard them.

"Be quite you peasant scum! How dare you talk to the honorable clan members in such a way!" a civilian council member spoke up as Haku gave him a death glare.

"Peasant? Ha! Not that I care about titles or rankings… but last I heard, my heritage is anything but 'peasant'… my good sir…" Naruto said amusedly as the same civilian council member growled at the rude way of addressing him.

"And pray tell, what is your heritage… cause last I knew you were the son of a dead whore and of a drunken retard!" the council member taunted as the other civilian council members smirked that they had gotten one over the blond Jinchuuriki… the Shinobi side of the counsel growled a little as they released a bit of KI on the civilian counsel… but the KI seemed near next to nothing compared to Naruto's KI that he was releasing.

"**You dare make fun of my parent?!**" Naruto growled as he sliced the mans throat, leaving him dying on the cod floor below.

"**My parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!! And don't you forget it!**" Naruto said as the entire counsels eyes popped out of their sockets. Naruto calmed down as his features softened. Sarutobi sighed as he saw the looks coming from the entire counsel, all looking for confirmation.

"It's true… I hid his true identity at birth… giving him the name of his mother… Kushina Uzumaki…" Sarutobi explained as there were cries of outrage coming from all over the counsel room.

"I demand that my daughter be betrothed to Naruto!" Hiashi shouted out.

"Hokage-Sama I wish for my daughter to be married to Naruto Namikaze…" Inoichi said as the rest of the counsel argued over who and how many woman Naruto would marry.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi shouted out as the council members quieted down. Giving surprised looks to the young blond. "Naruto already has quite a few girls with him… two of those include Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka… if you wish for your daughter to be betrothed to him also then please speak to me later…" Sarutobi finished as Hiashi and Inoichi looked satisfied and smirked to each other… now they were both technically a Namikaze's step father…

Naruto sighed as everyone in the room were giving him different looks. Tsume was grinning because she was planning a betrothal between Hana and Naruto… while Hiashi and Inoichi looked incredibly satisfied and happy… whilst the rest of the Shinobi council members looked both surprised that Naruto was their friend's son… but happy because they had found out that Minato's son still lived. But the most satisfying for Naruto were the looks of guilt and shame from the civilian side.

"What's this? No demon child? No 'kill it! It's going to take over our bodies!'? Wow… you guys really are shallow… what should the matter of rank or title matter? I was still a little boy that needed love and attention… it doesn't matter if I'm a Namikaze or not… no one should have been treated like me…" Naruto spat out in disgust as the civilian council members folded in on themselves.

"Any matter… next up is the Haku and Zabuza case…" Sarutobi said as Naruto stood back in the stands, staying at the back as Haku comforted him, Zabuza stepped forward to announce both himself and his surrogate daughter.

"My name is Zabuza Momochi… I am one of the disbanded 'legendary swordsman of the mist' and of course, I am an ex Kiri nin… along with my surrogate daughter, Haku… we have been working for maphia bosses so we could earn enough money to try to pull another coup on Kiri… but I finally decided to give up on all that… we both decided to settle down in Konoha… the things we have to offer is this… I am an ex swords master so I could teach younger generations on how to fight with a sword… and Haku has a bloodline limit that controls ice… which I hear Konoha likes a lot…" Zabuza said as the Shinobi counsel looked rather interested in this.

"Do you plan on betrothing Haku to anyone?" Shukaku asked in a bored tone as Zabuza seemed to look like he was thinking it through.

"Haku is her own person… she can marry whoever she wants… and it seems she has taken an interest in the young Namikaze…" Zabuza explained as he pointed to the cuddling teens. The female audience couldn't help but 'aww' at the sight. While the males smirked as they all thought perverted things about how the blond would make this relationship with so many girls work.

"Well… I say we give a show of hands on who thinks the two missing nin should be in or out… please put your hands up if you want them to become ninjas of Konoha…" Sarutobi said as the entire rooms hands went up.

"Well… it's unanimous… the two get to become Konoha nins…" Sarutobi said as he signed the two documents and after he signed them he handed two Konoha headbands to Zabuza and Haku. The two put the headbands on and the three exited the council hall.

"Now, because you have no place to go, I'd like it if the two of you would stay at our place…" Naruto said as Haku blushed a little, while Zabuza grinned behind his mask.

"Well, Haku was going to be staying at our place anyway… but I would very much like it if you stayed Zabuza… if you're like family to Haku… then you're like family to me…" Naruto said as he smiled at the masked ex mist nin. Zabuza smiled back at him.

"Thank you… I think I will… Gaki…" Zabuza chuckled at the tick appearing above Naruto's right eye. Haku giggled at the pair as the three made it back to the mansion.

O

O

_**Konoha – mansion**_

Naruto had shown Zabuza his bed while he brought Haku up to the master bedroom. When Naruto entered the door he smiled at the sight of twelve of his thirteen loves sleeping all cuddled up together… even Genzi was cuddled up to Hinata, who was looking a lot better. Naruto stripped down to everything but his boxers and gave Haku one of his shirts to sleep in. she smiled as she put it on over her almost naked body and went to bed with Naruto.

Naruto sighed happily as Haku wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist as he did the same to her as they drifted off to sleep. All the girls sighed happily at the same time when Naruto fell asleep, as if they knew they were complete now…

**O**

**O**

**So that's chapter 7… I expect many a review for this… or I will slow down in my updating cause that chaper has been itching to come out for a while now… so show it some respect by reviewing! Or I will cry! You have been warned…**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to all those who got my little challenge correct…:**

bombermanZ22

brown phantom

Ninja's Ghost  
Invader Phoebe  
TheDarkestShinobi  
Kage Bijuu  
DarkElite24  
Jayaj Namikaze  
Leaf Ranger  
jim-bob the son of god  
BlkDragon112  
Ty Lee Hyuuga  
IReadOnly  
Shingen Takeda 1521  
SeikoRin

**Well done you smart asses… stop making my challenges look dumb! :(**

**Also, I'm planning on yet another new fic… all those who have ever read "**the lord of the flies**" and lied it then this is for you…**

**I plan on making it a Naruto and lord of the flies crossover. Where Naruto and the Konoha Genin (plus a few OC ninjas) are stranded on an island… where laws and rules of humanity are soon forgotten… and tribes are brought to power… and then abolished by the other tribe of Genin…**

**I pan on calling it "**the Hokage of the flies**" for those of you who have ever read "**the lord of the flies**" then I salute you… those who haven't… then please check it out… the stories awesome and the plotline is gold… it shows indepth, what humanity is capable of when laws and rules no longer apply… or course, my fic will have lemons and romance… where "**the lord of the flies**" did not have sex scenes or romance scenes…**

**It will probably be a Naru/Hina… but it could turn into a Harem if I feel like it… submit your reviews on what you think!**

**Also, if you play "evony online" then send me a PM or review… cause then we could have a parteh! :D and, if you want, contact me if you want to add me on Xbox live… so we may enjoy the glories of Xbox live… excluding the annoying, flaming children who like to scream into their mikes… of course…**

**I play cod4,5. Halo 3, two worlds, overlord 1 (2 soon), fable 2, Naruto: the broken bond, saints row 2 and a few others… I like to play with good friends and enjoy gaming to its fullest… when I'm not writing or studying…**

**Talking about studying, a few of you commented on me going to college… all I can say is "thx you! XD" I'm taking the computer science course: level 3… which is the best that a first year can take I believe… the funny thing is… I wanted to go into "software development" to learn about "software"… yet they have me doing "hardware" -.- … it's very troublesome and pointless because I have no need of knowing how to take apart a computer and putting it back together again… that's for the "hardware course"… unorganized fools… -.-**

**So yeah… I'm ranting again… please review! Oh, and sorry… no O-makes this time :'(**


	8. 8: Uzumaki clan! enter!

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did, there would be no emo's… because there would be no drama queens… lol :D

At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is currently 12 with a 19 year old mind, soul and a body of a 19 year old… just shorter…

O

O

Before I start the chapter I'd like to make an announcement… it has come to my attention that Tsunade is possibly Naruto's grandmother… it shows quite a bit of proof in the Manga so just in case this rumor turns cannon… in this fic Tsunade is NOT Naruto's grandmother! They are NOT related! I can't help but stress that fact…

_Warning!: __fluff in this chapter! If you don't like fluff… then you fail at life… but more importantly, you won't like this chapter so much… although I do recommend reading it… for plotlines sake…_

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 2: new beginnings**_

_**Chapter 8: Uzumaki clan! Enter!**_

Naruto once again awoke to the sun invading his vision… he sighed as he turned away from the light so he could sleep a bit longer, his head landed on something soft and bouncy so he decided to snuggle up to it. The owner of the object… or rather object**s **giggled as Naruto snuggled up in between her two large breasts.

Tsunade sighed as she caressed Naruto's hair as he slept on her breasts, completely oblivious to the current position he was in… after a while of Naruto slowly drifting off to sleep he got a rather distinct whiff of a rather familiar scent…

"Naru-Kun! Ramens ready!" came the call of one Hyuuga Hinata from the bottom of the stairs. Naruto woke up groggily as he noticed the position he was in. he blushed and gave a nervous laugh which earned him a smirk from Tsunade.

The two walked down the stairs in tow with each other as all Naruto wore was a black muscle shirt and black male sweat pants. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he smiled at the sight of all his mates eating their morning breakfast… which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, cereal… ramen… much to Naruto's delight.

Naruto suddenly remember last night and rushed over to Hinata. "Hinata-Chan! Are you feeling better? What happened?!" Naruto asked as he panicked around Hinata who blushed a little at the attention.

"I'm not sure… I was ok one minute… but the next… I felt really awful… and then when I woke up this morning I feel like nothing happened…" Hinata explained as she pondered… Naruto gave a look to show he was thinking too.

"That's strange… but I'm just glad you better… you scarred me there for a minute…" Naruto said as he wrapped Hinata in a hug who gladly hugged back. Naruto sat down with Hinata on his lap as the group ate their morning breakfast… Naruto was looking out into the distance... he was extremely excited… today would be the day he met his mother and the rest of his relatives… he couldn't help but think where they were now…

O

O

_**Road to Konoha – 3 hours away**_

A group of ninja were walking down a dusty road… now, in this case, 'group' could be placed in the 'clan' category… because there was one hundred odd people walked in rows of five. Higher ranking ninjas on the outskirts of the group while non ninjas and lower ranking ninjas stayed in the centre of the group.

The majority of the group had red hair, including the fourteen year old girl that seemed to be leading the group with much vigor.

"Moku-Sama… this better be something important… you're a clan head now… ever since your mother has been deemed unfit for service… so we of the counsel expect you to do your job properly… and not send us on wild goose chases… this is the entire Uzumaki clan we're bringing to Konoha! And you know how your mother feels about being in this village… I hope what you have to show us here is worth it…" an elderly council member said as a few other council members behind her nodded in agreement.

"I assure you grandmother Chiyo… what I have to show you in Konoha is well worth the trip… and it is required that our entire clan comes to the meeting…" Moku said with a knowing smirk as she tried to get the clan to move faster. Of course… even though the clan acknowledged her as a clan head… they still denied themselves to be bossed around by a hyperactive red headed fourteen year old…

"It better… the counsels grown old… we aren't as fit or flexible as we used to be…" another elder council member sighed as the elders gave a quite humming in agreement. Moku sighed as she was dying to tell everyone abut Naruto… and about how he survived… and how he lived… but she wouldn't spoil the surprise… no matter how much of a gossip she was…

"Oh can it granddad! If you would eat your vegetables then you'd be a lot more limber than you are now!" Moku sighed in exasperation as she began to grow irritated with the elders complaints…

"And I said if you try to make me eat those damned vegetables I'd spit them back in your face!" the grandfather to Moku said as he waved his cane in the air to get the meaning across.

"Oh be nice Kurio-Niisan…" Chiyo scolded the elderly man now known as Kurio as he sighed in defeat.

"Damn woman's got me on a one inch leash…" Kurio thought with an irritated sigh as a tick appeared above Chiyo's forehead.

"What was that you boney sack of crap!" Chiyo shouted as she started to chase after Kurio who was laughing like a maniac… regardless of the speed… it was still chasing… although it looked like fast limping…

"Ah… I remember when I first met those two twenty eight years ago… it was when Kushina invited me and Minato over to her clan house in Konoha… Kurio is so much like the Gaki… while Chiyo resembles a much nicer and less aggressive Sakura…" Jiraiya sighed as he thought back to the evil pink wench.

'She hit him for no reason… she was truly evil at heart… or she didn't care… either way she was a despicable person…' Jiraiya thought with a sad sigh at how his god son had been treated. Moku looked up at him as she giggled a bit.

"Tell me more about him!" she said with a giggle, Jiraiya smiled at her before he got back to business.

"Well… it's only fair you get to know him yourself… after all, it would defeat the purpose of bonding with him if you already knew all about him…" Jiraiya said as Moku sighed in defeat… they were out of hearing range so the rest of the group couldn't hear the two.

"Hey, Jiraiya-Sama… why didn't you take care of Naruto?" Moku asked as Jiraiya sighed as he repressed a lot of KI that wanted to come out.

"Back when the Kyuubi attacked… I was away researching a small yet growing group that is known today as Akatsuki… when I had done enough research on them to report back I found that the city was in ruins… I ran to the Hokage tower to find my old teammate there…" Jiraiya spat as he gritted his teeth. Moku was shocked to see the old pervert seriously angry instead of playing around.

"He told me that Minato had died sealing Kyuubi into Naruto… and that Naruto had died from the overload of Yoki entering his body… I believed him back then because he hadn't betrayed the village yet…" Jiraiya explained as he growled a little.

"But when he deflected, were you not suspicious of all that he had told you around the time he left?" Moku asked as Jiraiya shook his head sadly.

"I only learnt of his deflect a year ago… because I shut myself off from the Konoha village… I only learnt of Orochimaru's deflect when I met one of his suburbanites… and the reason I hadn't taken him in already is because he seems all grown up… he's matured beyond the need of artificial parents like myself… only the real deal would do to heal his mental wounds…" Jiraiya explained as he remembered his speech with Sarutobi.

_**Flashback**_

Jiraiya stood in the Hokage's office, both palms flat on his desk as he stared his teacher down.

"Why won't you allow me to take Naruto into my care?!" Jiraiya asked angrily as he glared at the aged Hokage as the old man took a puff from his pipe.

"Because… he already has family to live with… they may not be of blood but they car for Naruto deeply… all of them…" Sarutobi said with a smirk as he took another poof. "He'd be happier living with them… trust me… he's more matured than you know…" Sarutobi continued as he took yet another drag of his pipe.

"Who's he living with?" Jiraiya asked, a bit shocked that Naruto, the supposedly 'abused daily ninja', actually had someone… or quite a few people to care for him… Sarutobi sighed a deep sigh as he knew Jiraiya would break the sound barrier with the screech of delight at having the knowledge that his surrogate grandson was with multiple woman… 'here we go' the Hokage thought before putting his pipe down and putting his fingers near his ears to protect them from popping…

"Naruto falls under the CRA and is with multiple women who are living, and I presume sleeping with him." Sarutobi said as he finished his sentence quick as he noticed the perverted gleam in jiraiya's eyes. The aged man put his fingers in his ears just in time to escape Jiraiya's almost god-like loud voice…

"MY GRANDSONS A PLAYER! GOD YES! HE TAKES AFTER ME! IN YOUR FACE MINATO!" Jiraiya shouted as tears streamed freely from his eyes in joy as Sarutobi slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand in exasperation…

O

O

_**End flashback**_

Jiraiya sighed happily as he whipped a tear away from his eye, Moku gave him a weird look as she suspected he was having a perverted fantasy…

"You better not be thinking anything perverted… and if it was… then it especially better not have been about any of my female cousins!" Moku scolded as she glared at him and began to approach him looking rather dangerous. Jiraiya paled as he waved his arms in the air dismissively, yet in a panicking manner.

"N-no I-I swear I didn't! I swear o-on my book series!" Jiraiya pleaded as Moku instantly calmed down… if Jiraiya swore on something so meaningful to him then she couldn't doubt that what he told her was the truth. Jiraiya sighed in relief as he noticed that said female cousins were about to pummel him into the ground… until they heard his declaration of course…

'I hope the Gaki can handle all of his relatives… there all crazy in their own way…" Jiraiya sighed as he slumped a little, dragging himself towards Konoha along with the long line of clan members… including one rather fearful Kushina right at the back…

O

O

_**Road to Konoha – back of the Uzumaki clan line**_

Kushina stood at the back of the line, along with her comforting twin sister, Kushana… who had both her son and daughter trying to calm Kushina down…

Kushina had been adamant on not going… the place brought back to many bad memories… the council thought it would be best to leave her in whirlpool so she could recover back to full health of mind… although Jiraiya and Moku insisted that she came with them… and that she was urgently needed…

Kushina tried to calm down her breathing and succeded, she looked at Kushana with teary eyes.

"W-why do I have to go! I-I don't want t-to…it's t-too painful…!" Kushina cried as Kushana brought her into a hug… she only hoped that she would never have to go through what Kushina did…

"I'm sorry… Kushina… but it has been ordered by Sarutobi himself that the entire whirlpool clan has to attend an entire council meeting…" Kushana explained as Kushina nodded her head sadly in acceptance.

'As soon as it's over I will never go there again… that I promise!' Kushina thought as she whipped away her tears.

O

O

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto suddenly stopped thinking about where his family was at the moment and began a brainstorm.

'Hey… the reason the message from my family never got through to Sarutobi in my past life was because the border patrol was still spying around our village… if that's correct then they could have stolen the letter… or something… I can't be sure but that's a possibility…' Naruto thought as he suddenly understood the situation.

'Wow… changing the Genin teams has really fucked up the past… err… present…' Naruto thought as he shook his head when he noticed Hinata looking at him. He looked back at her and smiled.

"What's up love?" Naruto asked as Hinata blushed cutely at the term Naruto used.

"Nothing… I was just looking at the cute look you give when you're in deep thought." Hinata answered truthfully as Naruto chuckled and stood up.

"Well… I think I'm going over to Jiji's office… anyone want to come?" Naruto offered as the entire group nodded, snaking an arm around his waist, Tenten and Temari walked side by side with Naruto as the group of fourteen headed for the Hokage's office

Naruto was about to head out of the gates but was stopped by a Shunshining ANBU member who looked at Naruto and then the rest of his mates.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… Hokage-Sama wishes you to teach this years up and coming academy students… they'll be graduating next year and they need to be taught by an actual ninja who has seen action in the field… you are to cover for Iruka in room 101" the ANBU member said and then Shunshined away.

Naruto sighed a bit as he grew irritated. 'Great… now I have to babysit…' Naruto thought with a playful pout which made the girls giggle.

"You girls want to come and help the teacher?" Naruto said as he tried to be playfully perverted as the other girls blushed but smirked none the less.

"Hell yeah!" they all said as they walked arm in arm to the academy. When the group arrived at the academy they noticed the childish bickering and chattering coming from inside the walls. Naruto sighed as he opened the door and walked towards his old classroom, followed by all of his mate's.

Naruto opened the door and was greeted by surprised stares from the classmates in the room… who were only one year younger than they were… Naruto and his mate's walked down to the bottom of the class as Naruto sat himself down on a chair while Hinata sat on his lap and the other girls sat on a chair near him… making him look like a player…

"Alright… today class we're going to be talking about what it takes to be a ninja…" Naruto started but was cut off by the obvious 'Sasuke' of the class…

"You're not our teacher! Iruka's our teacher! And you're only a year older than us! And if you're here… then that means you're still in the academy even though you're supposed to pass your Genin exam when you're twelve! You're nothing but a dead last who failed his exam! Sit down before Iruka comes into class… or you'll get told off…" the academy's 'Sasuke JR' said as he smirked thinking he had just won the argument. Although the usual fan girls were glaring at their usual obsession… while they were admiring Naruto…

"Hmmm… Iruka isn't coming in today… so I'm covering for him… and I'm here because I'm a Genin who has a good deal of experience out in the field… and if you couldn't tell I was a Genin… then all you have to do is look at the forehead protector on my forehead… it's a dead giveaway that I'm a ninja…" Naruto said as he smirked at the fuming face of the 'Sasuke JR'… everyone giggled/chuckled as the supposedly top of their year couldn't even notice the forehead protector…

"Anyway… the life of a ninja isn't all just fun and games… you have to become above average to survive… you have to train, day and night to become better than you were the day before… you have to swallow your blood, sweat and tears so that you don't seem weak to your opponent…" Naruto explained as a few audible gulps were heard.

"Each mission could be your last… so if you're a ninja who just wants to mess about and taunt you enemy then don't become a ninja… because you will only put lives of true warriors in danger…" Naruto said again as a few of them looked like they were having second doubts.

"if you mess about on a mission you could die… it's a very high probability… for example, my last mission I went on two of my teammates died… one because he used his teammate as a human shield… and the other because she was… stupid… I won't go into detail on her stupidity…" Naruto said as the academy students gasped once again.

"To become a great ninja just follow these rues…" Naruto said as he paused slightly for dramatic effect which seemed to have worked quite a bit as several of the students whipped out a pen and paper from their backpacks.

"One, you must follow the rules at all times or you will have a greater chance of dieing… although always keep this phrase in mind… 'those who abandon the rules are scum… but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum'… that is the main thing you need to know… two, don't slack off… train yourself, at minimum, five hours a day… four days a week… three, now this is for all of you fan girls out their… do NOT starve yourself… you'll only make yourself weak… and don't worry about putting weight on… your ninjas… that extra fat will be turned into muscle tone…" Naruto said as the group nodded. Naruto decided that some physical training was in order…

"Ok… I'd like it if you would all follow me and these beautiful ladies to the training grounds… I think some exercise and training is in order…" Naruto said as his mate's blushed and lead the group of possible to-be Genin to the familiar training grounds for academy students.

"Ok… I'd like all of you to get into a straight line…" Naruto said as the students did as they were told. Naruto put two Kunai into the ground on either side of the line.

"If you know any type of Jutsu that isn't taught in the academy, please go to the Kunai on your right… if you do not... then go to the Kunai on your left…" Naruto explained as the majority went to the Kunai on their left… while a few others, which mainly included clan members, went to the Kunai on their right…

"Now… can those who are standing near the right Kunai pair up and spar with each other whilst we all watch…" Naruto asked as they nodded, whilst the 'second Sasuke' approached Naruto with a cocky smile.

"I'd like to pair up with you… loser…" he said as his fan girls gave him another glare… well, they couldn't be called 'his' fan girls anymore… but they could still be classed as 'fan girls' in general… because they had switched from the 'second Sasuke' to Naruto.

Naruto smirked at the challenge while the class sighed… that was so like him… challenge everyone that he deemed a possible threat just so he could eliminate them as possibilities…

"I accept… but I warn you… this is a battle you cant win… it doesn't matter how many Jutsu you have in your arsenal… the major factor to a ninjas success in a mission is experience… something I have but you require…" Naruto explained as the arrogant academy student huffed and got into a stance, the others around cleared and let a circle as Naruto stood with his arms folded… not even in a stance… his mate's standing behind him smirked at the fact that this arrogant Sasuke look-and-act alike was going to get his ass handed to him…

"Shibi… calm down… and pick someone else to fight… this guy seems way to confident… which means he's probably not joking when he says he's going to win…" Udon said as he tried to explain to Shibi that challenging an experienced opponent was asking for trouble… the now identified Shibi snorted as he charged at Naruto.

Shibi was about to land a hit but Naruto sided to the left with much grace as Shibi's fist was still extended. Shibi tried to backhand Naruto but yet again ended up hitting mid air as Naruto got into a lazy crouching position as he mock yawned.

"Is he trying to fight me or is he taking up dance class?" Naruto asked the giggling/chuckling audience much to the young brooders aggravation. Shibi yelled out in furry as he brought both of his hands together and tried to pummel them both atop Naruto's head. but at the last second Naruto did graceful jump, that looked much like a toad's or frogs jump, and landed a few feet away as his effortless visage kept up, much to Shibi's further anger.

"STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!!" Shibi screamed out as his class mates gasped… they realized he was power hungry… but they never guessed he would actually get power mad… Naruto decided it was time to end this as the cocky academy student had gone a little too far…

When Shibi was about to strike Naruto, Naruto used a special ANBU Jutsu to put Shibi to sleep for a few hours. Shibi slumped into Naruto's arms as he Shunshined back into the academy, laying him down on a desk. After he did that he Shunshined back to the astonished group as they looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-who are you? Y-you're only a y-year older than us y-yet your about a-as good a-as my d-dad…" one of the male academy students said as Naruto smiled at him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… and the reason why I'm so strong is because I trained immensely for years on end…" Naruto explained as the entire group gasped at that, the son of the Yondaime Hokage?! Only the clan members in the academy recognized him for what he had done recently… the others just recognized him because of his name…

"Son of the fourth Hokage?!" Konohamaru asked, both shocked and surprised that his rival was born of 'royal' blood. Naruto smiled back at the kid… the kid he would one day see as a younger brother…

"That's right… only recently found out…" Naruto lied as he rubbed the back of his head as the classroom looked at him with stars in their eyes… which scared Naruto a bit… Naruto's mate's giggled at the look of fright coming from Naruto… they knew he must be feeling slightly uncomfortable with all this attention…

"So you're the one NeeChan is marrying!" a younger version of Hinata shouted out as she pointed at Naruto in an accusing way. Naruto sweat dropped a bit from this action but lightly chuckled because it was amusing…

"Yes Hanabi-Chan… I'm marrying your sister…" Naruto said as he smiled back at Hinata who smiled back at him. Hanabi did a slight squeal because of the fact that he knew her name.

"How did you know my name?! Did NeeChan talk about me to you?!" Hanabi asked as she pestered Naruto, much to Hinata's irritation… she understood that look a mile off… admiration… respect… interest… the three signs that she was foundering love for the blond…

"Umm Naruto-Kun… schools out now… I think we should go and see Hokage-Sama…" Hinata said as she kept her eye s on her fuming sister, Naruto looked at the time and nodded.

"Alright class, you may leave to do as you please… for those of you who are serious about the ninja business please train or study… if not, then enjoy freedom while you can… because the working world is relentless…" Naruto said as he and his mate's began to walk off, Hinata gave Hanabi a knowing glare, as if to say 'no way bitch' while Hanabi returned it… challenging her for the right of alpha female…

'And so it begins, dear sister…' Hanabi thought with a smirk as she remembered all the things Hinata had told her about Naruto… and how, secretly, Hanabi had spied on him a little too… just to see what was so good about him…

O

O

_**Council hall – main hall**_

The Uzumaki clans had arrived at Konoha and Kushina was already distressed… it took most of her family to calm her down… Hiashi, Inoichi, Tsume and Shukaku looked at Kushina and couldn't help but smile… today she would find out that Naruto had survived… they knew that the only thing that kept Kushina living was her daughter, Moku…

The Uzumaki clan members sat on the rows of benches made for civilians whilst the clan heads of each branch of the Uzumaki clan sat on the pedestals that allowed them to face the Konoha council members, who also sat atop of their pedestals.

Sarutobi stood on the centre pedestal on his side of the council while Moku stood on the central pedestal on her side of the council. Sarutobi gave her a knowing look and smile as she returned it as she awaited in much anticipation to see her younger brother…

"I asked for this meeting to discuss a certain member of the Uzumaki clan that has come to my attention…" Sarutobi began as Moku suppressed her grin, and succeeded. The other members of the Uzumaki clan gave the council strange looks.

"Kushina… I'd like to talk to you about a certain council member that deflected from Konoha after you left to whirlpool…" Sarutobi began as Kushina was all ears, although she didn't care all that much… why should she? She didn't want anything to do with this village ever again…

"Orochimaru deflected from Konoha after the Kyuubi attack…" Sarutobi said as Kushina looked interested in that… Orochimaru always seemed like a trustworthy ninja to her… she was about to ask why but Sarutobi lifted his hand to silence her… he had more to say…

"Orochimaru lied to me and told me that you and the Uzumaki clan died during the Kyuubi attack… that's why I never came to visit or to check up on you…" Sarutobi said as Kushina and several other Uzumaki council members gasped.

"b-but you sent us letters almost every month!" Kushina shouted in disbelief as Sarutobi looked shocked.

"Kushina… I have never once written you a letter…" Sarutobi explained as Kushina rummaged inside her pockets and pulled out a letter, she walked over to the pedestal and handed the letter to Sarutobi. The aged Hokage read the letter and was shaking with rage as he came to a realization…

"This… is Orochimaru's handwriting…" Sarutobi said as he glared at the letter, Kushina gasped in surprise, Along with the rest of the room.

"Wh-why would he do that?" Kushina asked with tears in her eyes, Sarutobi shook his head sadly, along with the other Konoha council members.

"It's because… he was trying to keep your son away from you, Kushina…" Sarutobi said as a loud gasp was made by every Uzumaki member in the room, Kushina started to tear up as her tears flowed freely down her face, her skin paled as her eyes shook in disbelief.

"m-my… son…" Kushina said quietly as she fainted, but was caught by Moku, who was the only one who wasn't shocked out of their wits to move. Moku placed a pale Kushina in her seat next to Kushana, who snapped out of her shock and began to look her sister over, checking her to see if she was ok.

"Who is the Uzumaki child you speak of?! Are you sure that he is the son of Minato-Sama and Kushina-Sama?!" Chiyo asked as Sarutobi nodded his head sadly.

"He is indeed the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki…. Orochimaru lied to you all so you would leave Konoha… leave Naruto alone to himself…" Sarutobi said as the council's KI emitted and the entire village felt the extreme concentrated KI.

"What has his life been like Sarutobi?" Kurio asked as the other members nodded vigorously, Sarutobi sighed a sad sigh and let a lone tear make its way down his cheek, to which the entire council room saw.

"It hasn't been good… it's been anything but good…" Sarutobi said as the council gasped at the sad, defeated tone the Hokage spoke with along with the tear… they knew Sarutobi enough to know that he hardly, if ever showed emotion.

"What do you mean?! Tell us!" one of the Uzumaki clan branch family members shouted as Sarutobi sighed once more.

"As you can guess… the life of a Jinchuuriki is anything but fun and games… it was hell every single day for Naruto… he was hated by the villagers for who and what he was…" Sarutobi explained as the Uzumaki clan frowned.

"But why did the villagers hate him if he was Minato's son? Everyone knew Minato to be a pure soul… so why would the villagers hate him?" Moku asked as she hadn't been briefed on every single detail… Sarutobi sighed again as tears flowed freely down his face.

"Because… due to Minato's enemies and Naruto's lack of protection… I had to keep his heritage a secret… so… the villagers believed Naruto to be the actual demon that is inside of him… so they beat and abused him daily… going so far as attempted assassinations and public chases where he would be hunted down by hordes of villagers and then tortured…" Sarutobi said as he sobbed a little, the council was silent for a minute before it all registered as the entire clan began crying. Sobbing into their relatives shoulders…

"THESE SONS OF BITCHES WILL PAY!" Moku said as she whipped away her tears that continued to fall regardless. Sarutobi looked at her with teary eyes.

"I'd love to teach them a lesson… but Naruto won't allow me to…" Sarutobi said as he remembered the time when Naruto had defended the villagers even when they had tortured him only hours ago…

"So that's his name… Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki… he seems to be a pure a soul as Minato was… because if he still wants the villagers to live after what they did to him… then he must be a saint…" a council elder spoke sadly as he tried to calm him and his clan down a little… it seemed to work, if only for a few seconds…

"Where is he now?!" Kushana asked with a bit of venom in her voice, Sarutobi sighed again… he had told the ANBU to tell Naruto to look after Iruka's class for a bit… just so he could explain everything to the Uzumaki clan council…

"In due time… there are things we must discuss about Naruto… and about a few other things…" Sarutobi said sadly as he looked over to Kushina and her twin sister, Kushana. "Kushana-Chan… please tell Kushina all that I'm about to discuss with you…" Sarutobi asked as Kushana nodded in understanding. The entire council paid attention to this, after all, the Konoha council had not been briefed on what Sarutobi was about to say yet either…

"You see… this may sound extremely farfetched… I'd like you to listen and understand… Naruto will prove it to you in due time…" Sarutobi said as the council nodded in anticipation as they eagerly hung on the old man's every word.

"Naruto… died in the future… and so, Shinigami-Sama brought him back in time to this current timeline… where the changing of teams seems to have brought on great significant changes…" Sarutobi said as the room was silent for a few seconds until Hiashi spoke up…

"Impossible…! Time travel is but a myth that has been over exaggerated from a rumor…!" Hiashi tried to play the 'logic' game… but in a world of ninjas, Jutsus and all sorts of crazy manifestations… NOTHING… should be farfetched…

Sarutobi looked at Hiashi and gave him an irritated look. Kushana was mulling it over… she was one of the few who knew of Sarutobi's ability to talk and interact with the death god known as Shinigami…

"Sarutobi… are you sure? I know of your bloodline to talk to Shinigami and all… but… how do you know for certain?" Kushana asked as most of the council room gasped, Sarutobi had a bloodline?! This was new… but they decided to be briefed later… what was going on currently needed more attention…

"I'm positive… he came into my office and asked for the deep to the Namikaze compound… of course, I was speechless… I had never even hinted once that he was the son of Minato…" Sarutobi said as the council were quite shocked to find out that these events might actually be true…

"But… besides that… he has… 'Merged' with the Kyuubi's chakra… making him a half demon…" Sarutobi said as the entire council visibly stiffened. Sarutobi saw his mistake so he quickly corrected himself. "but it isn't anything to worry about! He has only merged with her power… thus making him stronger… not an actual demon…" Sarutobi said as a sigh of relief was released from the entire room.

"Actually… Kyuubi was released when they merged… turns out she's not all that bad… we still don't know her reasons for attacking… but Shinigami-Sama told me that she had good reasons…" Sarutobi said as the council were very shocked that Kyuubi had been released, but they all hung onto a smaller piece of information in said speech…

"KYUUBI?! SHE?!" the council shouted in a very surprised voice… although, after all they had heard so far… you would of expected them to take it a little better… Sarutobi chuckled and nodded.

"I know… I was shocked when I heard it… she's with Naruto currently…" Sarutobi said with a smirk… he couldn't wait to see the look on the councils faces when they found out that Naruto was with multiple woman. Jiraiya saw that look a chuckled perversely as he wiggled his fingers, as if, imagining he was fondling some woman… thankfully, his actions went unnoticed… and at the moment, uncared for.

"But it doesn't stop there… oh no… the things that have happened to Naruto lately are far from shortly explanatory…" Sarutobi said with a slight chuckle, the council gave him a weird look as they wiped their eyes, but still clearly distraught that a family member had to live through all of this.

"Naruto… is both the apprentice of Kami and Yami and the avatar of the Shinigami… making him a god among humans… literally…" Sarutobi said as the group gasped with a greatly shocked visage. Now, some of these facts they could handle… but becoming a sort of 'secondary god' was something they could not…

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Moku shouted as she leaped from her pedestal towards Sarutobi's, intending on giving him a beating… sure, she was shocked beyond belief currently… but the rage and anger she felt for what the old man had let happen to Naruto far subsided the shock…

She landed on the pillar, destroying it in one blow, luckily, the aged Hokage had jumped away at the last second. Sarutobi landed on the flat ground of the council room floor and started to shake his hands defensively.

"Wait! Naruto made the decision! Not me! I had no say in any of the events that have unfolded!" Sarutobi said as Moku visibly calmed her rage, but as soon as the rage subsided, she got a shocked and disbelieving look on her face and a faraway look to boot… she was obviously just coming to grips that her little brother had come back in time, become a half demon, become a 'student' to all three of the most powerful beings in existence… and… that he had agreed to all of it!

Sarutobi watched as Moku fainted, he rushed over to her before she could hit the floor. It was then that the old man noticed the entire room had fainted. Sarutobi smiled at that piece of information.

'HA! I didn't faint when I learned all of that… and it came from Naruto himself too! I must be the fabled 'god of Shinobi' if I was the only one not to faint!' Sarutobi thought as he fed his ego further… he then realized that he was in a room full of unconscious people, And that he had to carry them all…

"Alright… ANBU! I need some help in here! No way am I hauling all these Uzumaki's to the hospital…" Sarutobi muttered the last part under his breath childishly as a large group of ANBU guards entered the room and took all of the unconscious occupants to the hospital.

Sarutobi smiled a little before he slowly, but smoothly, pulled an orange book from out of his pocket.

"Hehe… no stupid council… no Uzumaki's… no limitation on time… and, aww crap… no sake…"

O

O

_**Hokage tower – Sarutobi's office – 1 hour later**_

Naruto and his mate's stood in the aged Hokage's office, waiting for his return. Little did he know that Sarutobi wouldn't be returning today… and that many perverted giggles would be heard coming from the Hokage monument…

"Why is Jiji taking so long…?" Naruto asked in an irritated voice as he played with a Kunai, Isaribi saw this as her chance at a little 'Naruto time' as the girls had dubbed it… she walked over wrapping her arms around his waist as she stroked his stomach. Naruto let out an approving purr as Isaribi pulled Naruto as close to her as possible, allowing Naruto's purr to vibrate through her.

Hinata got a devilish grin before she got up and sat on Naruto's lap, she began to lick his face as her own purr escaped her. Naruto purred harder and deeper as Hinata's velvety tongue traced around his whisker marks.

"Kyuubi-Chan…? Why does Naruto purr? And why does Hinata lick Naruto like that?" Haku asked as Kyuubi chuckled at the sight she was witnessing.

"Naruto-Sama, I, Hinata-Chan and Ino-Chan purr because we are all demons… well, I am, Naruto, Hinata and Ino are all half demons… but demons of sorts none the less… they purr because after the mating mark, there genes change a little, making them part fox… so they purr because they have instinct to purr when pampered…" Kyuubi answered as she continued her speech.

"Hinata-Chan licks Naruto because it is also in her instincts as a half demon vixen… when she licks Naruto, it is a sign of great affection and comfort, that vixens only use when their mate needs comforting, or because they are so much in love with their mate they can't resist…" Kyuubi answered as the girls giggled at the sight of Hinata roughly licking Naruto's face. It was then that Shion looked confused.

"Then why aren't you or Ino-Chan licking him?" Shion asked as everyone thought it over for a second and nodded in agreement… did Kyuubi and Ino not love Naruto like the rest of them surely did?

"Because… there are two reasons… one, Hinata is our alpha and she gets first dibs on everything… second, if Hinata wasn't our alpha, I still wouldn't do it because there would be no face for me to lick… as you can see…" Kyuubi said pointing to where Hinata was ruthlessly licking Naruto to death as they could hardly see Naruto's face anymore… as Hinata was licking it like she owned it… the girls giggled and couldn't wait until they were made half demons…

Before the girls could comment further, an ANBU member entered the room and coughed loudly as he got everyone's attentions. Hinata was fuming that she had to stop but held her anger inside. Naruto had a red face as he was almost suffocated… although he wouldn't have minded…

"Hokage-Sama won't be in today… he has gone missing… probably on another of his 'porno reading sessions' that he likes to indulge in so much…" the obviously female ANBU member said as a tick appeared visibly behind her mask.

"Where will he be?" Naruto asked as the ANBU member shrugged.

"If he'll be anywhere… he'll be at that festival… they all wear masks so no one would recognize the old pervert… and so many males read the smut, it would be too hard to pick him out among the masked perverts…" the ANBU member sighed again as she had to remember he was the Hokage and she was an ANBU black ops… but, she still couldn't help but imagine Sarutobi getting his ass handed to him by herself and a few other of her female teammates…

"Thanks ANBU-Chan… I'll go check the place out… hopefully I can spot him…" Naruto said as the ANBU nodded as she shook out of her imagination and Shunshined away. Naruto reluctantly stood up and lead his mate's to the festival. The girls followed as they couldn't wait until they stopped again so they could have some fun with Naruto…

O

O

_**Konoha – festival – 10 minutes later**_

Naruto and his mate's arrived at the Konoha festival, it was a huge event that they celebrated each year, just like the 'death of Kyuubi' festival… everyone was wearing masks, some were fake ANBU style masks while others were traditional Japanese masks. The festival was to celebrate the lives of the ANBU's and other ninja who died in the third Shinobi war. Thus, why they all wore ANBU masks as a sign of respect.

Naruto and his mate's all brought one for themselves as they were required to wear one to enter the festival, Naruto and his mates all wore the fox style ANBU masks… which had understandably not been sold as of yet… Naruto and his mate's were the first to buy them…

Naruto found the good thing about wearing a physical mask… people didn't see him as 'the demon child'… hey saw him as the kid who wears the fox mask… which got a few understandable stares from people… foxes were taboo in Konoha and have been represented as evil ever since the Kyuubi attack…

'Now all we have to do is look for an elderly male who is reading an orange book that is entitled 'icha icha paradise'… that won't be hard, will it?' Naruto thought as he looked at the crowd of villagers, almost half of them reading 'icha icha paradise' as they conversed. Naruto groaned out in despair and annoyance.

O

O

_**Konoha – hospital – 1 hour later**_

Sarutobi had given up in reading his perverted novel for today… after all, Naruto came first today. Sarutobi had gathered the entire Uzumaki clan outside of the hospital as they talked quietly, yet excitedly among each other.

"What do you think out cousin will be like?" the first red headed girl clad in orange asked her other cousins.

"I have no idea Seebe…" the second red headed girl, also clad in orange, answered the first girl who was now known as Seebe.

"I hope I'm stronger than him Hasha … dattebayo…" a blue haired male said in a familiar Naruto-like action, as he was dressed in a red battle suit as he told the second red headed girl, now identified as Hasha.

"SHUT IT TECHI-BAKA!" both Seebe and Hasha scolded him for thinking about being alpha male at a time like this. Techi sighed as he walked away from the two red headed cousins and walked up to a new group of cousins who were also talking about the new addition to the Uzumaki clans.

"Ok then... if I'm right… and I probably am… my female ANBU sectary would have thought that I'd be reading my smut… so in which case, she'd think I was hiding somewhere… and the best place to hide today is at the festival… where many people wear masks… which means Naruto probably went there to find me… that is if my ANBU sectary told him all that… which I presume she would have… being on good terms with Naruto…" Sarutobi said as the Uzumaki clan nodded. Sarutobi lead the brigade of squabbling Uzumaki's to the festival.

The group finaly arrived at the festival, much to Sarutobi's relief as he couldn't take much more of "are we there yet?" from the male side of the family… and giggling at their antics from the female side…

"Ok… this is the festival… I'd like us all to stay as a group… because otherwise we won't notice each other as we will all be wearing masks." Sarutobi said as the others nodded, but it was then that Moku thought of how stupid this plan sounded.

"But if Naruto-Kun is wearing a mask… then how will we tell it's him?" Moku asks as Sarutobi chuckled at the fact that Naruto would have many female followers with him… and that most of their hair styles would be recognizable.

"Don't worry Moku… I have a plan… don't you worry." Sarutobi said the group brought their ANBU masks and entered the festival as a group, being sure to stick close to the pack so that they wouldn't get separated.

'Now all I have to do is find an aura of power and dominance and a bunch of pretty girl followers…' Sarutobi thought with a smirk as he began to eye each of the masked people, looking for a powerful aura being emitted.

O

O

_**Konoha – festival – with Naruto**_

Naruto was walking around randomly, he had come across a few that he suspected to be the old man… but all of them were just old perverted men… Naruto was about to turn the corner when a weird looking man with a curly mustache leaned down, face to face with him.

"You my boy, how would you like to take a chance in the ring with 'Oblivion'?" the weird man asked in a deep, loud voice so that the apparent crowd could hear him too. Naruto looked up at the stands to see a huge, muscular man showing off in front of the crowds. Naruto smirked back at the weird looking man.

"And what do I get if I win?" Naruto asked as the weird man grinned devilishly as he put both of his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Ahh that's the spirit! And to answer your question…" the man took a dramatic pause. "You will receive Oblivions prized possession…! Also known as 'the electrocutioner'!" the weird man said as the huge man brought out an electrically charged sword. (Think Zabuza's sword, except this has an electrical field glowing around it)

Naruto smirked at that, the sword would look good on him. "I accept… what are the rules?" Naruto said as the weird man clapped his hands together in joy.

"Well… I haven't told you everything yet… to enter this you must pay one thousand Ryo… and you must have had some Shinobi action…" the man said as Naruto nodded his head as he agreed to the man's requirements. He pulled out his fore head protector and showed it to the weird man.

"I'm a ninja of Konoha… currently Genin… although the Chunin exams are coming up… and I have been on quite a few missions…" Naruto said as he handed the old man a sack full of money. "Here's your money… what are the rules?" Naruto asked again as the weird man chuckled and slapped the blonds back.

"Now you my boy are quite the find!" the weird man said as he jumped back into the middle of the stage and beckoned for Naruto to follow him, Naruto was about to when Hinata tugged on his sleeve and brought him into a hug as she looked at him worriedly.

"Please… don't do anything stupid… you don't know how strong he is…" Hinata said as she removed her mask partially, Naruto did the same so that they could see each other's faces. Naruto smiled at her as he embraced her back.

"Don't worry Hime… I'll win this guy easily… and if I don't… then I can always resort to my bloodlines… no one can see my eyes so it isn't a problem about being disqualified for cheating…" Naruto said reassuringly as he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"But… I… I don't want there to be another incident like the last one you had… in wave…" Hinata said as tears began to appear in her eyes. Naruto smashed his lips to hers as Naruto took all the fear and pain away, eventually Naruto parted from the kiss and jumped up on stage as 'awwws' were heard from the crowd. Naruto pulled his mask back up, followed by Hinata. Luckily, no one saw Naruto's or Hinata's faces so there true identities were safe.

"These are the rules… no sharp weapons… no heavy weapons… no offensive Jutsu… no Genjutsu… you may only use tactical Jutsus… you may also use lightweight blunt weapons… or Taijutsu… no bloodlines or eye Jutsus may be used…" the weird man said as Naruto nodded, no one would see him do it anyway… why make it a rule?

The weird man jumped out of the stone ring and landed on a higher platform, the muscular man put the large weapon down and got into a Taijutsu stance. Naruto got into one also, with much skill and ease of use. The weird man looked down at Naruto.

"What's your name boy?" the weird man asked Naruto with a mike in his hands as Naruto smiled back up at him with a slight blush of embarrassment of standing in front of so many people.

"my name Is Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto said as the audience gasped, the demon child? But… they saw him kiss that girl… with much passion and love… was this the demon child they knew? No… this was just some ordinary kid… they continued to watch, curious on what the outcome of the battle would be. Naruto was surprised when they didn't glare at him.

O

O

_**Konoha – festival – with Sarutobi and the Uzumaki's**_

Sarutobi and the rest of the group sat down on the earth as they decided they needed to eat and drink, Moku sighed disappointingly as Sarutobi hadn't found Naruto yet… but the Uzumaki who was the worst off was Kushina Uzumaki… they had to restrain her from running out of the hospital the first chance she got… her hands had been cuffed in chakra enhanced devices, that sucked the chakra being emmited from the user if the user tried to do a Jutsu.

Kushina was in tears as her sister and daughter comforted her, she was so frustrated that she couldn't get up and find her son that she thought was dead. She cried into Kushana's shoulder as hard as she could, Moku was in tears just at the sight of her distraught mother.

The atmosphere was very depressing for the Uzumaki's and Sarutobi, that is until a voice calling out through a mike caught all of their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! We have a new challenger for the great 'Oblivion'! can the young ninja defeat our champion?! Watch and find out!" the loud voice said as the groups couldn't help but feel they were meant to listen to the man, as if he were there information salvation.

"Young Naruto Uzumaki has challenged 'Oblivion' to a fight! Will the young ninja prevail?! Or will he become 'Oblivion's' next meal?!" the loud voice called out again as there was a collective gasp made by the group, they instantly got up and ran over to where the voice was coming from, to see a young masked male ninja in a Taijutsu stance facing against a huge muscular fighter.

"Begin!" the man said as he commenced the battle to begin, Naruto brought himself out of his Taijutsu stance and crossed his arms over his waist, this irked the muscular man. This kid was disrespecting him… saying that he wasn't even worth the effort to be given a stance fight…

"What's wrong Gaki? Getting cold feet?" Oblivion asked as Naruto smirked behind his mask, not replying to the comment and just standing there, staring at the man, irking him further.

"What?! You haven't got a tongue to speak with either?!" Oblivion asked as he started to get angry with his opponent. Naruto smirked further and stood completely still, staring at the man even more as Oblivion finally lost it and charged at the blond with much rage, not planning on giving the kid an easy time.

Oblivion swung with his left fist, only to hit nothing. But what made the crowd gasp and Naruto's mate's to smirk was the fact that Naruto was not stood on Oblivion's extended fist, crouching down, looking directly into Oblivion's eyes.

Oblivion pulled back and swung his right fist towards where Naruto's shins were, only to find Naruto standing on that extended fist too. Oblivion roared and brought both fists back, intending on giving him two strikes that would be unavoidable… bad idea. Naruto saw that both fists were reared back so he Shunshined behind him and used the backward momentum and the crevice Oblivion made in between his arms to launch Oblivion backward, landing head first on the ground.

Kushina gasped with shaky eyes, that was Minato's prized Shunshin… a Jutsu that only he knew… she was being restrained by a few Uzumaki members who weren't doing too much of a good job, because they too were watching the growingly interesting fight.

Naruto went through a couple dozen hand signs in a split second as he called out the name of the Jutsu. "Hidden mist Jutsu!" Naruto called out as a thick mist covered the field, much to the crowds curiosity and annoyance.

There were sounds of fists hitting flesh and the cries and shouts of pain coming from within the mist, eventually, the mist evaporated and the crowds sights were directed to two figures in the mist. As the mist vanished completely they saw Naruto standing in the middle of the ring in a bored position while Oblivion laid on the floor, motionless.

"He's unconscious… he will be for a few hours…" Naruto explained as the weird man nodded dumbly at the loss of his strongest combatant.

"Uhh… errr… Uzumaki Naruto… winner… please come up front for your prize." The weird man said stiffly as he went to go pick up the prize. The man handed the sword over to Naruto, with much difficulty. Naruto picked up the weapon with much ease and slung it over his shoulder so the blade was resting on his shoulder blade.

Naruto thanked the man and went back down to his loves, he sealed the large blade in his scroll before meeting his mate's. Hinata hugged him tightly as she never wanted to be scared for him again.

"You see Hinata-Hime? Nothing bad will happen to me again…" Naruto said as Hinata nodded her head against his chest, much to his enjoyment.

"Hey Naruto! Come over here a minute!" came the elderly voice that belonged to only one man Naruto knew of… his Jiji.

"Old man! Where have you been! We've been looking for you for hours! I swear if you were reading that smut again instead of acting like Hokage…" Naruto let the threat waver in the air just to scare Sarutobi. Sarutobi chuckled until some air caught in his throat, the air had come from a very fast source of energy. Before Sarutobi could turn around to see where the energy once was, he saw Naruto on the floor with a crying Kushina hugging him to her.

Naruto's mate's were confused until it hit them, the massive crowd of people waiting behind Sarutobi must be Naruto's family! And the woman cradling Naruto must be Naruto's mom!

"Ughhh… wh-who are you?" Naruto asked as he had not noticed the crowd behind Sarutobi, nor had he figured out that the person cradling him was possibly his mom… the very same person he wanted to talk about with Sarutobi in the first place…

"I-I-I'm yo-your mother!" Kushina cried out as she continued to cradle the still masked blond in her arms, Naruto gasped as all blood in his face retreated, leaving a socked white face, a lone tear left his eyes as he choked back.

"M-mom?" Naruto asked, to which he was hugged with tremendous strength, crushing the air out of his lungs.

"Yes! I am your mom!" Kushina said as she took her mask off and continued to cry, Naruto hugged back and cried a little, out of joy and relief, not of sadness. The sight brought a teary smile to the Uzumaki clan, Kushina would be a lot more sane from now on… Moku ran up to her brother and brought him into a hug too.

"And I'm your big sister!" Moku said happily as she glomped her little brother, tears of joy falling down her own face. Naruto looked at his sister and smiled back at her as more tears fell. Naruto's mate's were hugging each other with the joy that there lover had family… and that his family loved him and wanted to be with him.

Of course, Naruto couldn't handle all of this as he looked up and noticed the huge crowd of who he guessed to be his cousins and relatives… he fainted as he slumped into Kushina's and Moku's arms.

"Naruto-Kun!" they both shouted before Sarutobi stopped the two from going a little over board or over dramatic.

"Don't worry… I think it might have been a little over the top of us… to just shove his family in his face like that… I mean, he only found out he had family yesterday… this is all too new to him…" Sarutobi said sadly as the group nodded in understanding. Sarutobi saw the visibly happy, tearful girls who were Naruto's mate's. he could tell they were crying tears of joy behind their masks.

"Hinata… I think you should take Naruto and his mother back to your house… along with any others who wish to stay there until Naruto wakes up." Sarutobi explained as Hinata nodded and walked up to Kushina and her daughter, Moku.

"Could you two please follow us back to the house?" Hinata asked as Kushina nodded and picked Naruto up and the group set off. Kushna, Moku and quite a few of Naruto's cousins followed the group as they made their way to the mansion.

"So… what connection do you all have with Naruto?" Moku asked the group who blushed and didn't really know how to say this without either getting called a tramp or getting Naruto beaten up for the 'perversion charge'.

"Ummm… w-well… we're his… we're going to be Naruto-Kun's wives…" Hinata answered as she held her breath and thanked god she still wore a mask to hide her blush of embarrassment. Kushina, Moku and the rest of Naruto's cousins went wide eyed at that and their jaws hit the floor.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" the group asked/shouted as Hinata felt her heart fastening and her world grow a little darker, she felt like passing out but denied herself that action.

"w-we… we all love Naruto-Kun… so w-we a-agreed to share…" Hinata explained as Naruto's male cousins drooled as they drifted off into male fantasies, Moku saw this and popped the three male cousins on their heads.

"PERVERTS!" Moku yelled as all three cousins looked up and at Moku, all putting. Naruto's six female cousins glared at the three, the stare promised further action later on, when they had their questions answered and worries erased.

"Do you promise me that you all love him? Because If you don't… and if you hurt him… I'll stop being sane and go back into the old, insane me… " Kushina said darkly as the group nodded their heads.

"We promise we love him… with all our hearts…" Ino said as the group nodded in agreement.

"Did Sarutobi tell you about Naruto time-traveling?" Kyuubi asked as Kushina nodded her head.

"We were the people who time-traveled with him… all except Haku-Chan and Genzi-Chan… they joined us after Naruto came back…" Kyuubi said as the Uzumaki's looked mildly shocked, although after today… nothing would shock them as much again in their lifetimes…

"Not to be rude… but we really need to get Naruto-Kun home… before he catches a cold or something…" Shion said as Kushina nodded her head as the group continued to walk. Kushina looked down at her son as she removed his mask. She gasped as more tears fell from her yes, he looked just like Minato… except he had whisker marks.

She smiled as she continued to look at his peaceful, sleeping face. Moku and the others gathered round to get a good look at their cousins/brothers face. Moku also had tears in her eyes as she looked at her brother

"H-he lo-looks so m-much like d-dad…" Moku said as she touched her brother's face, just to make sure he was real. Hinata smiled back at them as they arrived at the mansion they all lived in.

Kushina smiled at the size of it, as did Naruto's sister and cousins. It wasn't bigger than the Uzumaki household… but it was still big for fourteen people to be living in…

"This is a nice house… why aren't you all living in the Namikaze compound?" Kushina asked as Naruto sighed and shifted slightly in her arms, making her giggle at the fact that he was having a happy dream.

"Hokage-Sama will only allow Naruto the Namikaze compound when he turns Chunin… because when he turns Chunin, he will be more so of a threat to assassins… Sarutobi wants Naruto to be more renown before he gives Naruto the Namikaze compound… because if he did, then assassins and bandits from all over would want him dead…" Kurenai explained as she too giggled at Naruto's happy dream-like state.

"I understand… I wouldn't want my baby to be a worldwide target too soon…" Kushina said as she carried Naruto inside and upstairs to the master bedroom. She placed Naruto on the bed as he roled over, whimpering at the loss of body heat, only to sigh happily when Hinata latched onto him.

"I'm sorry… it's an instinct…" Hinata said as she blushed, and everyone saw it this time because the group had removed their masks. Kushina smiled as she saw Naruto snuggle up to Hinata as Hinata stroked his face affectionately.

Kyuubi showed the others their rooms while the rest of the girls got snuggled up to Naruto. When the Uzumaki's had all been shown their rooms, Kyuubi got into bed with Naruto as she snuggled up to Kurenai, who wrapped her arms around Kyuubi's waist on instinct as Kyuubi did the same back.

Naruto let out a sigh of happiness as he felt a great sense completetion.

O

O

**Well… may I be the first to say "holy shit"…**

**Ok, so we had some exciting developments in this chapter… some sibling rivalry between Hinata and Hanabi… some… I mean, A LOT of fluff from the Uzumaki clan… I'm not so good at fluff scenes yet…so tell me if you think they were sucky…**

**This chapter wasn't re-read so I may need to edit some scenes…**

**I hoped you like the funny family abuse I put in there… but please note, they are NOT like Sakura… I did that because I thought a female Naruto would be all hyperactive and defensive of things… such as defending people against perverts and all…**

**I'd like to say a big hello to my good friend and fellow author "Blame Truth"… who has returned to us… I'd very much appreciate it if you check his story out "The Purest Soul" and review it… as well as telling him to get well and all… cause we're all praying… his story is awesome and is of great length and character development… the story is a Naruto/Hinata/Harem… very much like my own…**

**I'd also like to say I dedicated this chapter to two other authors… the first and foremost being:**

_**Dracohalo117**_

Hello draco! Glad you like the story!

And

_**Evilfrog1**_

Why don't you read my story!? Well, you might read it… but you don't REVIEW!! D:

**I dedicated the chapter to the two of them because I have used considerable amounts of information from the two of them and have combined them together with my own… also, "RaiderXV" was the person who inspired the beginning of this story…**

**I recommend reading all the authors I have mention here… and I wish you happy… well, a happy Friday…**

**I could of made this chapter better... but I'm currently drunk and I need sleep -.- yeah, underage drinking… sue me… and on a further note, bread does not help you process the alcohol.**

**Until next time… REVIEW AND THOU SHALT RECEIVE… nothing… because giving is better than receiving… so give me reviews and I'll receive it… feel better? Thought so…**


	9. 9: Chunin exams begin!

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did, Kakashi would have a chicken named clucky…

At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is currently 12 with a 19 year old mind, soul and a body of a 19 year old… just shorter…

O

O

Look at my profile picture :D if you are a member of TUAOA then feel free to save the pic and use it for yourself… or, if you know how, make your own pics ^_^ tell me when you've made the pic, and then put a link on your profile page for me to follow and look your pictures up :P

The image was made on c4 photoshop, then rescaled on a bitmap application (hence the downgrade in graphics) stupid site wouldn't let me use the file format I wanted…

I would like, if you can, for someone to make me a good looking image with the words "TUAOA" and a picture of a pen, the background and the rest is up to you… preferably make the image 150 x 150.

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 2: new beginnings**_

_**Chapter 9: Chunin exams begin!**_

Hinata woke up as she looked across from her, the sleeping form of Naruto and his peaceful face made her sigh happily as she snuggled up to him as she petted his face, to which he purred and that seemed to have woken everyone else up except for Naruto.

Ino giggled as she stroked a tail that kept flickering about as Naruto sighed happily and purred further when Ino and the others stroked one of his nine tails. Kurenai and Anko got up as they decided it was time to make their breakfasts, along with their new residents that Naruto had yet to meet fully.

"We're going downstairs to make us all breakfast, anyone else coming?" Kurenai asked as they all nodded and got up, deciding that if any of them stayed with Naruto he would sleep longer… and they wanted him to wake up sooner than usual so he could meet his family.

The group headed downstairs as they all noticed the Uzumaki family sitting down and eating their breakfast, along with Zabuza who was yelling at the TV…

"Sorry, we helped our selves, I hope you don't mind." Kushina said as the group smiled.

"We don't mind at all… we would have helped you made it if we woke up sooner…" Shion said as they were about to continue when there was yet another angry yell coming from the living room.

"Stupid channels! Why the hell would I want to watch tele-shopping in the middle of the freaking afternoon! PISS OFF!" Zabuza shouted as he changed the channel to another random channel and cursed as this channel advertised a treadmill.

"I DON'T WANT TO BUY YOUR SHIT! LEAVE ME AND MY TV ALONE!" Zabuza shouted angrily again as a tick appeared above everyone's right eye. Haku was naturally the one to react, as she stomped over to him and bopped him at the back of the head.

"Will you shut it already?! We have guests!" Haku said as Zabuza sighed and changed the channel again, this time the channel advertised dieting pills… that would probably never work…

"THAT'S IT! All these programs ever do is advertise to the stupid and the rich!" Zabuza shouted as he brought his sword back and was about to cut the TV in half when Haku grabbed the sword from behind and pulled on it, making Zabuza lose his balance and fall on his ass.

"If you can remember… this is not your house you idiot! And I'm sure if you broke that TV then you'd have an ass whooping…" Haku said as Zabuza scoffed a little as he pouted.

"I'm going to go see Kakashi… he says that we're going to go on a spying mission with one of the Sanin…" Zabuza said as he Shunshined away before the others could tell him not to. The Uzumaki group knew of Jiraiya's reputation for being a pervert… as did Naruto's mates… as they had at least met him once… and each of those times the old man had been VERY perverted to them all… all who didn't know were Genzi and Haku… who hadn't had the chance to meet the pervert.

It was at this moment they heard 'thumping' noises coming from the stairs, the group looked at the figure that emerged from the stairs, Naruto was still very sleepy and he hadn't registered that he had met his family yesterday, nor had he registered the fact that they were sitting on the other end of the table yet as he went over to his cupped ramen and poured it into a bowl and put a little water into the kettle as he waited for it to boil.

The Uzumaki group gasped and their eyes grew wide when they noticed Naruto's two fox ears and his nine fox tails, Hinata smiled as she saw the looks and recognized them as looks of shock, not looks of fear or of hate for what he was.

Naruto seemed to nod off, much to everyone else in the room's amusement as they stifled a giggle, as to not awake him from his almost drunken trance. The kettle clicked rather loudly as Naruto jumped into the air and landed feat first on the ceiling of the room.

"Damn it… I hate that kettle…" Naruto said, glaring at the mettle contraption as steam rose into the air from the kettle's spout, as if mocking him. The group burst out laughing as they watched Naruto jump away from the kettle and land on the ceiling. Naruto was now fully awake and noticed the group sitting on the other end of the table. His eyes went wide and his skin went pale when he recognized the group. Naruto lost his chakra control and fell to the floor, luckily twisting in time to land on his back, rather than his head.

Kushina ran over to him as she checked him over, after she saw he was fine she noticed him staring at her in disbelief, as if none of this was real. She smiled as she hugged him to her.

"This is real sweetie…" Kushina said as she hugged him further. Naruto smiled and the two got up, Naruto sat down in his usual seat while Kushina sat in hers, next to Moku and the rest of his cousins.

"Hehe… well… this is new… could I have all of your names please?" Naruto asked as the group smiled and nodded.

"As you know, I'm your mom, Kushina" Kushina said as Naruto nodded. She pointed at Moku. "This is your sister, Moku." Kushina continued as Naruto smiled and nodded. Kushina then pointed to three male's with different colored hair, one had red hair and the other two had blue hair. "The one with red hair is Arashi, he's twelve." Kushina said as Naruto looked at him and smiled as Arashi smiled back. "And the two blue haired twins names are Isibi on the left and Ibisi on the right, they're both thirteen" Kushina continued as Naruto nodded to the two of them and smiled as the twins nodded and smiled back.

"Then we have the female side of our family." Kushina said pointing at an orange haired girl. "The orange haired girl's name is Mai, she's sixteen." Kushina said as Naruto once again smiled at the girl as he acknowledged her, she smiled back at him.

"The girl with the red hair." Kushina pointed to the red haired girl. "Her name is Akane, she's thirteen, and she's my sister's daughter." Kushina said as Naruto smiled at her and she smiled back.

"The two girls there with brown hair." Kushina said as she pointed at two girls sitting next to each other. "The one on the left is called Emi while the one on the right is called Akemi, their both twins and their both fourteen." Kushina said as both girls smiled at their cousin and he smiled back at the two of them.

"The girl with purple hair." Kushina said as she pointed at the girl with purple hair. "Her name is Hanako, she's twelve." Kushina said as Hanako smiled a big smile and waved at Naruto who chuckled and waved back.

"And the girl there with blond hair." Kushina said pointing at a girl that looked rather familiar to Naruto's sexy Jutsu form. "Her name is Natsuko, she's also twelve." Kushina said as Natsuko grinned at Naruto who smiled and nodded back at her.

"What are your to-be wives names?" Kushina asked as she grinned at Naruto's pale face. 'They know?!' Naruto thought as he tried to think of a way to calm an angry mom down…

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun…" Kushina giggled. "I'm not angry at you because you have multiple women living with you…" Kushina said as she was about to continue when…

"Actually… we're proud… hehe…" Arashi said as he chuckled a little but was bopped on the top of his head by an angry Hanako.

"Anyway… as I was saying…" Kushina said as she glared a little at her nephew who rested his head in his arms as he pouted. "So long as they love you and you love all of them… then I have no problem…" Kushina said as Naruto smiled and quietly sighed in relief as he was no longer a 'targeted' man.

"Here you go, Naruto-Kun…" Hinata said as she handed Naruto the bowl of steaming ramen. Naruto smiled and shot up at her as he kissed her passionately. Hinata, at first, was shocked but soon eased into the kiss as they made out, as Naruto subconsciously sat down, with Hinata on his lap. After a few short minutes of the two kissing, a loud cough was heard coming from a slightly irritated Kushina, and a group of giggling female cousins. The males looked away as this didn't interest them… watching their cousin make out was something they didn't want to watch…

Naruto and Hinata both stopped and blushed in embarrassment as they were caught in the act… Naruto couldn't help it… he wanted to kiss Hinata…

"Anyway, what are your wives to-be's names?" Kushina asked as Naruto began to introduce the females present.

"This is Hinata-Chan…" Naruto said as he introduced Hinata who walked up front and centre to introduce herself.

"As Naruto-Kun said, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga clan. My likes are flowers, Cinnamon roles… apparently ramen now…" Hinata giggled as Naruto gave her a foxy grin. "I like Naruto-Kun, Naruto-Kun's mate's and people who are nice to Naruto-Kun… my dislikes are people who are mean to others without understanding the situation, people who hurt others for no reason, pedophiles, rapists or any other extreme haters. My hobbies are spending time with Naruto-Kun and his growing family, training to become stronger, and having fun with friends." Hinata finished as the Uzumaki family smiled as Hinata walked back in place.

Naruto walked up to Kyuubi who blushed when he wrapped his arms around her. "This is Kyuubi-Chan…" Naruto said as the family members nodded in understanding, they had been briefed by Sarutobi that the Kyuubi was among the girls, and that she was actually a good person. Kushina had hated the fox for so many years, and to be told that it was a huge misunderstanding had stricken a blow on her reality once more… to suddenly stop hating your husbands and presumed sons killer was a hard task… but she understood why the Kyuubi had done it… Sarutobi had explained to her and the entire family the Kyuubi's reasons.

_**Flashback**_

Sarutobi and the entire Uzumaki clan stood outside the hospital as Sarutobi began to explain a little more.

"Kushina… I need to tell you something… it may be hard to accept but it's the truth…" Sarutobi said as Kushina nodded shakily. The Uzumaki clan was all ears.

"The Kyuubi-no-kitsune… did not willingly attack Konoha… it was under control by a higher force… a higher power…" Sarutobi explained as the crowd gasped, Kushina was having a hard time coming to terms with that. She hated the demon with a passion, but to now find out that the demon could have been a victim was hard to accept… where could she direct her sorrow and hate to now?

"It is believed that the Kyuubi was being controlled… how and why are not currently known… but we know she isn't evil, and that she wouldn't have done it voluntarily…" Sarutobi explained as Kushana spoke up.

"But, how can you tell that?" Kushana asked to which Sarutobi sighed as this was gonna be rough on the ears.

"Because… Naruto and the Kyuubi are in a relation so to speak… apparently, Kyuubi isn't bad at all… Naruto proved that to me… and if Naruto can trust her, then I think we should too…" Sarutobi explained as the entire groups jaws hit the floor.

"WHAT?!" the crowd shouted as Sarutobi smiled in victory as he put his fingers in his ears, sound proofing them.

"What do you mean what?" Sarutobi asked as the crowd roared.

"NARUTO IS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THE KYUUBI?!" the crowd shouted in disbelieve as Sarutobi chuckled.

"Yes, Kyuubi is in her human form and is female, she and Naruto love each other, and so they are in a relationship…" Sarutobi explained as the crowd nodded in understanding, although they were still very shocked.

"But, if the Kyuubi was being controlled, then why hasn't she told us why or who was controlling her?" Chiyo asked as Sarutobi sighed.

"The person or persons controlling her had sealed her memory of that away… she says she can remember little bits of the ordeal…" Sarutobi explained as Kuirial spoke up.

"What did she say she could remember about her controller?" Kuirial asked, Sarutobi thought for a moment as he remembered what the Kyuubi had told him.

"Kyuubi explained that her controller wore an orange mask with a spiral design… basically hiding his facial appearance… she remembers him speaking about revenge… something about betrayal…" Sarutobi explained as the group were stumped. No one they knew.

"Naruto explained that the man's name was Madara Uchiha from the description given… and that he would get revenge in the future, as Madara was actually the leader behind Akatsuki, and Naruto apparently defeated the Akatsuki." Sarutobi said as the group gasped once again.

"Madara Uchiha?! The foundering Uchiha clan head?! That's not possible!" Chiyo shouted in disbelieve as Sarutobi nodded as he once thought that.

"Due to his eternal Sharingan… that isn't the case…for he can live forever, granted the moon is still in existence…" Sarutobi explained as the crowds eyes grew wide… so that was it! The moon was giving him eternal life!

_**Flashback end**_

Kushina whipped out of her thoughts as Kyuubi gave Kushina an apologetic look as she whimpered slightly. Kushina smiled as she knew that this being was not evil, and that she was actually bringing happiness into her son's life. Kushina opened her arms as Kyuubi embraced the woman as she sobbed slightly.

"I forgive you…" Kushina whispered as Kyuubi continued to sob. Although she was sobbing in both happiness and relief. Naruto smiled as he watched this whole scene un-fold, he knew Kyuubi still felt bad about the entire situation, even though it wasn't her fault… she was merely a puppet to the REAL big cheese.

After Kyuubi's moment was finished, Naruto introduced the rest of the girls, who basically said similar things to Hinata. i.e.: they all liked to spend time with Naruto and each other, they all disliked hateful, cruel people, and all of their dreams were to live their lives' in happiness with Naruto.

Naruto then looked at the clocks and realized what day it was. "Hey, today's the day we all get exam papers for the Chunin exams…" Naruto said as the girls agreed as they realized he was right. the group set off to go to the Hokage's office, all of them looking for a Chunin exam paper.

"Hey, are you guys planning on joining the Chunin exams too?" Naruto asked all of his ten cousins, most of the group nodded vigorously. All except for Mai.

"I can't Naruto-Kun… I'm already a Chunin…" Mai said as she stuck her tongue out and put two fingers up in the 'peace' sign. Naruto chuckled at that, then he turned back and continued onto the Hokage tower.

O

O

_**Konoha – Hokage tower – Hokage office**_

Naruto and the younger age group stood inside the Hokage's office. Naruto sat down and Naruto's mate's cuddled up to him. The aged Hokage sighed as he watched Naruto's female cousins giggle at the sight.

"Hey, Jiji… we want Chunin exam papers… we got them in my previous life on this date, I'd rather not screw this alternate universe up even further, Kami knows what'll happen if I do…" Naruto said as Sarutobi nodded in agreement as he handed the entire group Chunin exam papers. Naruto and the group said their goodbyes before leaving the room, joining the others outside.

"After the Chunin exams are over, I'd like to get to know you better… Naruto…" Kushina said as Moku and her cousins nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled and nodded too.

Naruto was about to turn the corner when he heard an angry yell followed by a child-like yelp. Naruto suddenly remembered that on the day of the Chunin exams, he met the sand Shinobi, along with his Temari-Hime. Well, things were about to get interesting.

Only Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Kyuubi heard the shouts, as the sound traveled from quite a way away. Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Kyuubi began jumping over houses as the rest of the group followed, a few of the Uzumaki clan members were confused over this behavior out of the four of them, but the others understood that the four must have heard something.

Naruto and the group rounded a corner as they noticed a black clad ninja holding up and eleven year old Konohamaru with both hands. Konohamaru tried to struggle out of the older boys grip, but due to inexperience, the older boy had the upper hand.

"Why you little brat!" yelled the infuriated Kankuro, who was a little more pissed than usual, due to his missing sister and all…

"Put him down Kankuro-San…" came the feminine voice of their female replacement for their team. Kankuro huffed as he pretty much hated the woman, her green hair, pink eyes, and ruff voice made Kankuro want to hit the girl, not for being his sisters replacement, but for acting like his sister… he couldn't help but have some sort of resentment for the green haired girl.

"And you're supposed to make me Arukas?! Shut the fuck up and keep your nose out of MY business!" Kankuro shouted as he began to take all of his sorrow and anger out on others after his sisters disappearance, it was thought that she was kidnapped.

"Whatever… but if you continue to harm Shinobi or civilians from other villages then you'll get arrested, maybe even executed." The new teammate said as Kankuro growled but knew she was correct, but this didn't stop him, he reared his fist back, sure on venting at least a little anger out. Naruto saw this and vanished in a flash of yellow light, much to Kushina's surprise and delight, her husband's fabled "body flicker technique".

Naruto appeared behind Kankuro, holding his outstretched arm, forcing Kankuro to topple back from the added weight. Naruto grabbed Konohamaru and put him down before Kankuro fell over. Konohamaru ran behind Hinata's legs as Hinata tended to the academy student.

"it would be wise not to be hitting to-be Shinobi… in fact, it would be wise not to attack anyone from a different village to your own… because it could start up a _war_." Naruto said as he made sure the word 'war' got across. Kankuro gulped but immediately shook it off, no one knew about the invasion of sand and sound? Did they? No… they couldn't… Kankuro stood up and got right up to Naruto's face as he sneered.

"Like I give a damn… war… war can help combine nations, help them live easier with each other… war is the answer to this hate filled world…" Kankuro said as Naruto was mentally shocked, but he didn't show it…

"but… war isn't always a guaranteed victory… if both sides submit, then they will be filled with hate from the losses… creating more hate and resentment… and even if two countries did live happily… all it takes is one accident, one slipup and then revenge is required… revenge leads to hate… and hate leads to war… eventually, those two coteries will split up into another feud… and the cycle goes on…" Naruto retorted as Kankuro growled.

"Then what's your solution to peace?! Eh?!" Kankuro yelled as Naruto smiled at him.

"forgive and forget… it's true, revenge is desired, but it will never be the answer, once you have revenge, you find that on your path to revenge, others have wronged you, and you have wronged others… creating a new system of revenge where you will want to kill more and more people… and more and more people will want to kill you… it may not be glamorous… but you have to bite the bullet, swallow your pride, and just give up on revenge… accidents occour… only true evil must be dealt with…" Naruto said as Kankuro visibly calmed.

"What is the definition of 'true evil'?" Kankuro asked as Naruto thought for a minute.

"a person who intentionally attacks a village to cause deaths for his own gain… people who are ORDERED to do that are not evil, ninjas must follow orders, it's our path, always has been, always will be… true evil is someone who wrongs hundreds for no reason… other than achieving 'power' or 'control' over others… THAT is inexcusable… THAT is true evil… THAT is when it is acceptable for revenge…" Naruto answered as Kankuro sat down on a bench.

"I'm sorry about all this… my sister went missing a while back… we don't know what happened to her… Gaara has been a lot more 'edgy' than usual… and he and I seem to be venting most of our hatred out on others…" Kankuro said as he sighed, Naruto smiled and sat next to him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kankuro-San… your sister isn't missing… she came to Konoha to apply for citizenship over here… along with her ninja rank…" Naruto said as Kankuro looked at him with a pale visage as he detected no deceit. As if on cue, Temari glomped her brother with a happy hug.

"Hello Kankuro-Niisan!" Temari said as Kankuro hugged her back, he then pulled back and gave her a stern look.

"Where the hell have you been?! Gaara almost killed me five times he was so pissed!" Kankuro shouted as Temari giggled at her angry brother. She got off of him and bopped him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Kankuro asked as he nursed the growing lump on the back of his head.

"That was for shouting at me! And for your information, I came her e to live with my to-be husband." Temari said as she looked at Naruto with a seductive glance as Naruto blushed and walked away, lest he be strapped to the bench and rode for all he was worth…

As Naruto gave the two arguing siblings some space, he noticed a red headed Gaara hiding behind a fence. Naruto looked over the fence and stifled a giggled as Gaara was literally caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Tell anyone I like cookies… **and I will kill you…**" Gaara said as Naruto chuckled and grinned at Gaara, who was surprised that his demonic chakra didn't work…

Gaara, in his surprise, dropped the last cookie in the jar. As Gaara went to pick it up, a squirrel picked it up and ran away with Gaara's cookie.

"**No…**" Gaara whispered. "**NO…**" Gaara spoke a little louder. "**NOOOOOOOOOO!!! THAT SQUIRAL STOLEZ MA COOKEH!!**" Gaara shouted as he started to fly into the air, using his sand as a floating device, chasseing the squirrel up and down trees.

"YOSH!! THAT RED HAIRED BOY IS CHASEING MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!!" Lee shouted, who seemed to pop out of thin air, as flames began to sparkle in his eyes as he chased Gaara around up and down the tree.

"That animal has FOOOOOOD!!" Choji shouted, who seemed to pop out of nowhere just like Lee, as he too joined the chase for the squirrel.

Kiba and Akamaru happened to be walking by when Kiba stopped momentarily to tie his shoes, accidentally tying the leash to his shoes. Akamaru looked up and noticed a squirrel, it barked and began to chase after it, as Kiba was being dragged across the floor and up and down trees in the process.

Shino, who had been with Kiba for his morning walk, spotted that the Cookie had an insect trapped inside one of the chocolate sprinkles.

"**SAVE ME!**" the insect said in a high pitched voice as Shino nodded and began chasseing… the cookie…

Sai was walking along the route, making his way to the Chunin exams, he noticed that during the chase, Lee's spandex had torn, showing he wasn't wearing underwear… Sai eye smiled and began chaseing Lee.

'Penis' Sai thought with an amused smile.

Naruto looked on at the scene as a tick appeared above his left eyebrow. Kushina walked up to Naruto and asked him the question on every Uzuamki clan members mind.

"Is it… is it always this… weird around here?" Kushina asked as Naruto nodded with a sigh…

After Naruto nodded, a burst of fire blew by his ear, making a bull's-eye contact with the cookie burning it to ashes.

"WAAAHHHH!" Shino cried as he couldn't find any remains of the insect inside the cookie.

"NOOO! I'LL STARVE! Oh wait, I have three more king sized burgers…" Choji said as he smiled and began to dig into the three in-human sized burgers.

"Akamaru! What the hell?!" Kiba shouted as he got up as Akamaru barked happily as he set off again, making Kiba hit the floor again as Akamaru followed the scent of the squirrel.

""NOOO! I WILL NOT ALOW THAT UN-YOUTHFUL DOG TO HARM MY FRIEND!" Lee shouted as he sped after the pint sized dog that was carrying a twelve year old without difficulty.

Sai chased after Lee as he had his hand behind his head, flapping about in an anime style run, whilst shouting something homosexual…

Gaara was rocking in a corner as he sobbed to himself. "cookie-Chan! Cookie-Chan!!" Gaara repeated until he looked up at Naruto.

"Cookie-Chan?" Gaara asked as his eye sparkled sadly in an anime style sadness. Naruto chuckled and held out a long cylinder-shaped item, Gaara took it and read the label. 'Ginger biscuits'. Gaara squealed as he held it close to him.

Naruto sweat dropped as he slowly backed away from the obviously delusional group of Shinobi.

"I think we should go now…" Naruto said as everyone nodded and left. Kankuro stayed behind as he and his replacement teammate helped Gaara to the Chunin exams… Tenten told Naruto she'd see him there as she went back and helped Neji get Lee back. Genzi too had to go back and get Kiba and Shino.

O

O

_**Timeskip – Exam rooms – first floor**_

Naruto and all the other Konoha and Suna ninjas arrived at the first floor of the examination rooms. Kushina gave Naruto a hug for good luck as she walked back towards Kurenai and Anko. Kurenai , Anko, Tsunade, Shizune and Kyuubi each gave him a kiss for good luck.

They walked up the stairs until they saw two Chunin in disguise, making sure that the weaker Genin did not pass on to the examination room. The group kept walking as they decided it would be less competition for them… they were about to head towards one of the entrance rooms when a confident, if over confident voice called out to the group.

"HEY! YOU! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" came the booming voice of Rock Lee… Naruto turned around to see Lee standing on the banister, looking out over the group, Tenten came up behind him and bopped him on the head, causing him to fall flat on his face at the bottom stage.

"Stop challenging my boyfriend!" Tenten yelled as she picked the pancake version of Lee up and began dragging him towards the enterence. Naruto smiled as he looked at Lee.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto answered as Rock Lee gave his best to smile back at him, even though it was probably physically impossible for him to do it in his current state.

The group entered the room as they looked around, Naruto noticed seceral people he knew there. Kin, Tayuya, and the other sound four… why were the sound five here? They were supposed to meet them when Sasuke deflected, did Orochimaru already know of Sasuke's death? Well, it wouldn't be abnormal… the council wouldn't have kept their mouths shut about it…

It seemed that maybe the death of Kabuto would have alarmed Orochimaru to the happenings… it seemed Orochimaru was planning something special, after all, he used the sound five as a protection squad during the last invasion, using their abilities in sealing to create an impenetrable wall to keep people from intervening in Sarutobi's death. So, was Orochimaru planning something different this time around?

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he thought, if Orochimaru was planning something different, then this would be an unpredictable match… Naruto had no experience on exactly what would happen next… Kabuto was dead so the outburst with the infuriated sound squad wouldn't happen… Naruto's hyperactive 'challenge' would never happen… Orochimaru giving the curse mark to Sasuke would never happen… so, what would happen instead if all those factors were removed?

The groups chatted amongst each other as they pretended not to notice the glances they received from the sound group. Eventually Ibiki broke the doors down and shouted in a booming voice.

"All right you little shits! Calm the fuck down!" Ibiki shouted as everyone sweat dropped, because the entire room was hardly making a noise…

"But, none of us were talking…" Naruto said as Ibiki directed his attention to the blond. He blushed and sighed as he realized that they weren't and that he just made himself look stupid, which would give more of the possible to-be Chunins an edge…

"Alright, alright you cocky bastard… get the fuck in my class…" Ibiki said as the group followed him, Naruto remembered that Ibiki would try to play with people's minds… try to maneuver them into doing something based on pressure… although, this year, none of them were falling for it.

"hey, cousins… Oneesan…" Naruto whispered as the Uzumaki group looked at Naruto as they began to form a line to walk into the room.

"Don't answer any questions… the tenth question requires you to just stay in the class… all the other questions are pointless, besides the means of narrowing down the herd…" Naruto whispered so only those directly near him and listening to him could hear. The group nodded as they were given a number and a correspond desk to that number to sit at.

Naruto sat down as Hinata sat next to him, he found it ironic that they were sitting next to each other in this past life too… Ino sat next to Naruto as Tenten sat in front of him and Temari sat behind him. The others were split up around the room, Haku and Isaribi sat next to each other. Genzi and Shion also sat next to each other.

"Ok… the rules for this test are simple… you have one hour to answer ten questions… you must at least answer thirty percent correctly... or… you will fail…" Ibiki said as Naruto and the others smirked. This would be a cakewalk.

"if you are caught cheating, then we will subtract points… as soon as you are caught ten times, then you are automatically disqualified… if you have any problems, write a letter, and then send it to your house, addressed to your mom… I'm sure I'll get it…" Ibiki said as he grinned at his little remark, Naruto growled as that was now a touchy subject.

"You may begin… may Kami have mercy on your souls…" Ibiki said monotonously as he left the room as the Chunin bystanders handed out exam papers.

Fifty minutes had passed and Naruto and the others hadn't written a word, much to some of their neighbor's surprise.

"Alright, times up… here comes the tenth question..." Ibiki said with a smirk as he watched some of the interested faces.

"However, you may choose… if you choose to try to answer the tenth question, then you have to risk not becoming a Chunin… EVER!" Ibiki said as a few of them blinked in confusion.

"what I mean is, if you fail to answer the question correctly, then you will never be allowed to retake the Chunin exams again…" Ibiki said as the room gasped in surprise, well, mostly, Naruto decided he felt like taking the piss.

"WHAT?! OH NO! HOW AWFUL! HOW EVER WILL WE SURVIVE?!" Naruto shouted as he pretended to panic in his seat as the other giggled or chuckled at his antics, while the more edgy and less confident were still shocked and weren't in a playful mood.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Naruto screamed as he pulled on his hair. Ibiki was growing irritated.

"WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I DON'T BECOME A CHUNIN?!" Naruto asked rhetorically as Ibiki's ears started to steam.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!!" Naruto pretended to cry as Naruto's mates were in hysterics along with his cousins.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ibiki shouted as his face almost glowed with a red light. Naruto began to snicker.

"But Sensei! If I don't become a Chunin then however will I go on missions?" Naruto asked as Ibiki restrained himself.

"You can go on missions anyway! Chunin rank gives you access to better, higher paid missions…" Ibiki answered in a calm voice as he resisted the urge to kill the blond.

"Hmmm… I see your point… but who would want to give up chasing Tora?" Naruto asked as all the leaf ninjas chuckled at that, since Tora was infamous for being the most evil and hard to catch cats in the world.

Ibiki sighed as the majority put their hands up to leave, not having Naruto's confidence outbreak like before, most of them weren't gutsy enough to stay put.

"alright… fourteen teams remain… will all of you pl…" he was cut off as several kunai came flying through the window, holding up a banner with the name "Anko Mitarashi", and below saying "property of Naruto Uzumaki" which made him blush as she winked at him.

"As you can see, my name is Anko Mitarashi… and no one may touch me but Naruto-Kun… so stop your fantasizing and get to training grounds forty-four… the forest of death…" Anko smiled as she shunshined to the forest, along with Naruto and the others in his group, via group shunshin that Naruto had made.

Eventually the others arrived at the forest of death. Anko called out teams that she had picked out specially, because some of the new leaf groups hadn't been assigned teams as of yet.

The teams went like this.

Moku – Arashi – Akane

Isibi – Emi – Hanako

Ibisi – Akemi – Natsuko

Naruto – Hinata – Ino

Arukas – Temari – Isaribi

Shion – Haku – Peechi

Tenten – Lee – Neji

Shikamaru – Choji – Chichi

Sai – Onam – Hashi

Genzi – Kiba – Shino

Kankuro – Gaara – Inyushi

Kin – Dosu – Zaku

Tayuya – Kidomaru – Sakon

Ekusas – Buto – Shelie

The groups were each given a heaven or an earth scroll. They were told to that they needed both to pass, and that they were to open them when they reached the tower.

"Alright Gaki's, and Naruto-Kun and co…" Anko said as she waved at Naruto who chuckled and waved back. "You may begin!" she shouted as the groups vanished into the forest.

_**Time skip – 1 hour later – forest of death**_

Naruto and the other leaf groups stood together as they contemplated. There wouldn't be enough scrolls to go around… so competition was inevitable.

"I know what you're thinking… but I have a way to get us all o pass without resorting to competition among us…" Naruto said as Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"And how would you be able to do that?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto flashed him a foxy smile.

"I use a blood clone Jutsu and transform into either type of scroll… when that's done, all I need to do is hide my chakra, which I can do up to a master level, and then just sit there and look pretty…" Naruto answered as he grinned.

"But, wouldn't the Chunin guards suspect something?" Choji asked as Naruto once again chuckled.

"The rules are like those before… if they can't catch us cheating, or prove we were cheating, then we're allowed to pass…" Naruto answered as he let his guard down to show the group the seals.

Naruto shot forward a little as blood splurted from his mouth, the blade went up and twisted, Naruto felt limp, but he already felt the fox's chakra beginning to help. The dark figure jumped back as the group went over to protect Naruto.

The figure chuckled darkly as he stepped closer and closer towards the light… everyones faces paled further and further…

"SASUKE?!?"

O

O

**And cut… aren't I evil… I expect some good reviews from this chapter…**

**Like I stated at the top, please check my profile picture out, along with making your own, I want to see some good artwork :D**

**I hoped you like the humor scenes… I know, I know… this chapter was very rushed… it's because my college days start again tomorrow… and I wanted to treat you all to this chapter before I went back… no O-makes this time… I have nothing atm…**

**Big hello to dawn breaker :D hope to play with you on call of duty 4 some time soon ^_^**

**LET THE BRITISH NINJAS RULE THE WORLD! WITH OUR SUPERIOR TEA MAKING SKILLS AND OUR CRUMPET EATING WAYS!! MWUHAHAHAHA!**

**Seriously… -.- when an American calls a British guy because he drinks tea and eat crumpets… it's god damn true… that's why it's funneh! :D**

**Oh, and by the by dawn breaker… we will get that Canadian! He has enjoyed maple syrup for too long… his days of wearing red and watching moose's are over :D**


	10. 10: an end, and a new beginning!

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did, Kakashi would have a chicken named clucky…

At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is currently 12 with a 19 year old mind, soul and a body of a 19 year old… just shorter…

O

O

Look at my profile picture :D if you are a member of TUAOA then feel free to save the pic and use it for yourself… or, if you know how, make your own pics ^_^ tell me when you've made the pic, and then put a link on your profile page for me to follow and look your pictures up :P

The image was made on c4 photoshop, then rescaled on a bitmap application (hence the downgrade in graphics) stupid site wouldn't let me use the file format I wanted…

I would like, if you can, for someone to make me a good looking image with the words "TUAOA" and a picture of a pen, the background and the rest is up to you… preferably make the image 150 x 150.

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 2: new beginnings**_

_**Chapter 10: an end, and a new beginning!**_

The Konoha group stood away from the once thought deceased psychopath. Sasuke looked out at the group as he sneered a foul sneer, his eyes showing only the craziness they once shone in his previous timeline. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, not believing that he could still be alive.

"H-how! I killed you!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke's dark chuckle echoed throughout the clearing. Naruto began gritting his teeth as Sasuke began to laugh at him.

"Oh but you did, you see… I had some help in my revival…" Sasuke said as Naruto frowned at him, wondering what he could possibly mean.

"And what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke gave him an evil grin. Everyone around Naruto was now starting to approach him, slowly but surely, planning on ending his life.

"What I mean by that, Dobe, is that someone offered to bring me back from the dead, at the price of my obedient soul… and the price of serving him to the ends of the world… so long as I got my revenge, I didn't care." Sasuke said as Naruto growled at him, revenge… revenge was for people who were wronged… Naruto was wronged… Sasuke… was merely adding nails to his coffin.

"And who revived you?" Naruto asked as Sasuke grinned an evil, crazed grin as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy who would forever bring hatred to himself.

All of a sudden, the temperature in the clearing dropped tremendously as a dark figure appeared from within the forest undergrowth. Orochimaru's pale face sneered with a look of power lust as he stared at Naruto.

"Kukukuku… Naruto-Koi… we meet at last…" Orochimaru said in a sickening voice as he stared at Naruto, Naruto felt sickened by his honorific.

"What do you mean 'Koi'?!" Hinata asked as she almost spat venom at Orochimaru. Orochimaru gave a sickening chuckle as he pointed at Naruto.

"When this is all over… I will add Naruto to my male Harem… along with Sasuke…" Orochimaru chuckled as Naruto's face went green. Hinata had to restrain herself from charging at the pale pedophile. (lul)

"Like fuck you will!!" Naruto screeched as he pumped a fist. Orochimaru gave another one of his patent 'pedo chuckles' as he stared at Naruto a little longer.

"Why did you resurrect Sasuke?!" Naruto asked as he glared at the two of them. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and then back at Naruto with a chuckle.

"Because… I can use his body as a replacement for my own… and when I kill you, I can resurrect you and use your body as my play toy…" Orochimaru chuckled as Sasuke sneered.

"Everybody wins… I get my revenge, Orochimaru gets to live for eternity, and you get the pleasure of knowing you died at the hands of an Uchiha…" Sasuke said as he laughed an evil laugh, similar to Orochimaru's. Naruto growled but calmed down enough to get his last question answered.

"But how did you do it?" Naruto asked Orochimaru coldly as the sick pale weirdo licked his lips and began his explanation.

"You see… I have been following you on your mission to wave. I saw you kill Sasuke, I saw you kill Kabuto, and I saw that sexy demon form of yours." Orochimaru chuckled as Naruto restrained himself further from killing the demented gimp as he realized there was more he needed to say.

"I waited in the clearing until everyone had gone, and then I used my resurrection technique to bring Sasuke back…" Orochimaru explained as Naruto's eyes went wide.

_**Flashback**_

_At that moment Naruto's eyes caught another chakra signature hiding in the woods. 'Who's that?' Naruto thought as he studied the person's chakra… it was strangely familiar… he had felt it before… not so long ago in his past life…_

_O_

_O_

_As the food was served to everyone Naruto ate quietly for once, that extra chakra signature that he felt during the woods… it felt… familiar… but not so familiar that he would remember it for being good… if it wasn't a good chakra… what was it? He had to ponder this further later on…_

_**Flashback end**_

"So it was your chakra I sensed during the woods?! I should have known… I should have known the scent of your evil, twisted chakra…" Naruto spat as Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well… why didn't you go check it out? Hmm?" Orochimaru asked as he mocked the fuming blonde.

"Why should I? If the person left me alone, why shouldn't I? There wasn't that much that was interesting about it… and you saw me destroy Kabuto without an effort… so why challenge me? You know you're no match…" Naruto stated as Orochimaru growled.

"We'll see Gaki… I'm not as pathetic in battle as Kabuto was… you will meet your defeat in the hands of one of the Sanin!" Orochimaru said as he was about to start charging.

"Wait! I'm the one who's supposed to end his life!!" Sasuke cried out as Orochimaru turned around and backhanded him as Sasuke soared through the air and skidded across the floor.

"I will be the one to hurt him now! I'll allow you to finish him off… but I will be the one to bring him to his knees… now what do you say?" Orochimaru asked as Sasuke looked down and whimpered.

"Y-yes ma-master…" Sasuke stuttered as Orochimaru chuckled at the Uchiha. Naruto and the others couldn't help but find it amusing also…

"That's my submissive little bitch… now go and warm your mouth… I'll be using it after this…" Orochimaru said as Sasuke nodded. Naruto and the others almost vomited but kept it in.

"Now… where was i?!" Orochimaru said as he started to charge Naruto. Naruto activated Mitsukaigan as he summoned **Keigoku. Keigoku was a large silver blade with a golden trim. The trim mainly went around the edges, but at the base of the blade, seams of gold sprouted upwards like a tree. The handle was a red ruby that evaporated water, thus, never losing a grip on your sword because the ruby would evaporate sweat. At the bottom of the sword was a golden circular crest with the Uzumaki swirl made out of a shiny blue sapphire.**

**Orochimaru chuckled at the sword as he pulled out his sword, **Kusanagi, as he charged at the blonde. Naruto twirled his sword as he met Orochimaru's blows with ease as Orochimaru grinned a devilish grin as he upped his effort, leaving Naruto and Orochimaru rather equal.

'damn… due to my height and body mass, even though I'm still very strong and powerful, I still don't have the body mass to pull off the better of my Jutsus… or pummel him into the floor…' Naruto thought as he became irritated. Sure, Naruto was sure not to get hit that easy due to his bloodline… but it was still annoying to know that Orochimaru was still equal with him, like last time he fought him…

"Girls… take everybody to the tower… I don't want him to use you as gambling chips…" Naruto said as the girls nodded and jumped away, along with everybody else. Orochimaru laughed as he saw them leave.

"Now no one remains to save you… not that they could… resisting me and my rape is futile now… you might as well submit to me…" Orochimaru chuckled as Naruto growled, his eyes Doujutsu turning from a gold to a blood red-ish gold with an 'X' slitted pupil connecting with the four star shaped tomoe's at each corner of his eyes.

"Fuck you! Fuck your morals! And fuck being your bitch!!" Naruto shouted as a burst of golden chakra surrounding him as he started to change physically. Orochimaru gasped as his eyes clouded in both awe and lust.

Naruto's body had changed, his body had been covered in a white robe, his face had turned paler and his hair had turned into a pale yellow as it stood up a little more. There was a golden Halo above his head as it rotated around slowly, shining a pleasant golden glow. And last but not least, two pure white wings had sprouted out of his shoulder blades.

"Kukukukuku… what do we have here? It seems my little sex toy is more than he appears…" Orochimaru said as an evil glint went across his eyes. Sasuke growled as he felt the power radiating off of Naruto.

"Hey! Dobe! How did you get that power?!" Sasuke asked as he planned on getting the power for himself also. Naruto sighed as he knew Sasuke would ask something on those lines…

"I wouldn't even bother asking really, this power was given to me by a powerful force… and that force is something you will NEVER get the blessings from…" Naruto explained as Sasuke growled an irritated growl.

Before Sasuke could comment again, Orochimaru used this distraction as an advantage as he once again charged at Naruto, who easily blocked the lunge and used his sword to flick Orochimaru back into a back flip. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in the direction Orochimaru was heading, in-between his flight path. Naruto swung his sword down and chopped Orochimaru in half as both halfs of his body fell to the floor with a slump.

Naruto began to walk towards Sasuke, who was shivering in fear. Naruto was about to end the Uchiha's life when he felt something move behind him. Naruto jumped out the way as he dodged several flying snakes being shot at him. Naruto looked at Orochimaru's body as the snakes seemed to have been fired from within him. Some snakes slithered out of Orochimaru's torso and connected with his lower body. The snakes dragged the lower half and connected it to the upper half as the body became whole again.

"Kukukuku… it won't be so easy to kill me… i-…" he didn't get to finish as the ground below him exploded into an inferno, singeing his face and causing a lot of lacerations to appear all over his body. Orochimaru jumped back into a different position as he coughed some blood up.

"h-how?" the pedo snake asked as he coughed up some more blood, much to Naruto's pleasure.

"you see… when you pretended to be dead, I dropped an explosive note on my way over to Sasuke… you fell for my ambush and let your guard down…" Naruto smirked as Orochimaru growled as he went back to charging Naruto.

O

O

_**Forest of death – with Naruto's mates and co**_

The group had been running through the forest at a great speed, not coming into contact with any teams. The group had been running for about ten minutes, they could still hear the sounds of Naruto's and Orochimaru's battle, although they were happy to hear that Naruto was apparently winning, due to the enraged screams of Orochimaru every time Naruto landed a hit.

The group had made it to the tower as they entered, waiting for Naruto to show up. They smiled as they knew Orochimaru had something coming to him… and this time it wasn't going to be a clean getaway…

O

O

_**Forest of death – back with Naruto**_

The two had been fighting for about ten minutes now, Naruto was pretending to look worn down, so Orochimaru would lessen his guard… it worked. Orochimaru was worn out too, he had used the majority of his Jutsu to try and kill Naruto, but to no prevail.

"Well… it seems… that we are… evenly matched…" Orochimaru panted out as Naruto hid his smile as he too puffed out his retort.

"So… it seems…" Naruto wheezed as Orochimaru smiled. Orochimaru was about to charge again when he felt his world slip into darkness. The old pedo opened his eyes as he looked into a plane of darkness with a water filled floor.

"So… thinking of killing OUR mate were you? Well… I guess we'll make you suffer then…" Kurenai's voice echoed as two snakes slithered around Orochimaru's arms and legs as they coiled and bind his arms and legs together in a painful vice.

"What?! How?! When?!" Orochimaru's panicked voice sounded as three girlish, yet dark chuckles were heard.

"Number one, it's a Genjutsu. Second, Kurenai-Chan is a Genjutsu specialist. And three, when you let your guard down…" Anko's voice echoed as well through the plain. Orochimaru growled as he struggled against his confinements.

"Slithering like a snake on the floor try to get free? How funny…" came the voice of Kyuubi as she chuckled loudly as all three girls appeared with a physical body standing next to Orochimaru.

"we're going to make you pay… make you pay for causing Naruto so much trouble… make you pay for making sure Naruto grew up alone and beaten… make you PAY! For EVER! Causing him ANY pain!" the three shouted as the three brutally combo'd him into dust.

When the three felt they had dealt enough pain, Anko and Kurenai lifted him up enough as Kyuubi started to go through hand seals. When Kyuubi was done she slammed both palms onto Orochimaru's chest.

"**Oni Kontan Chouin!" Kyuubi yelled out as a red glow that sprayed outward in a circle of red light as Orochimaru withered in pain, Kyuubi inserted her hand into the red glow as her hand seemed to go into Orochimaru's body. When she pulled her hand back out again, a white-ish blue-ish element was in her hands as she pulled it out of Orochiamru's body.**

"**Here! You see this?! This is your soul! And by taking your soul out of your body, I am effectively killing you! See! You can die! Fucking pedophile snake bastard!" Kyuubi spat in rage as she yanked the last of the soul out and let go of it as the soul dropped to the floor and vanished when it hit the floor, leaving a glowing green residue behind.**

"There… Shinigami-Sama will be happy to know that Orochimaru is off of his 'to kill list'." Naruto chuckled as he witnessed the three girls get so pissed off over his past pain. The three girls walked up to Naruto and each gave him a kiss as he returned it.

_**l-l-l-l-l-leeeeemon! (lemon) (Naruto x fem Kyuubi x Kurenai x Anko lemon) doez you likez lemonz?**_

Suddenly, Naruto opened his eyes as he was lying on the floor with three of his beautiful mates on top of him. Kyuubi was kissing him passionately as Kurenai and Anko started to remove his trousers, much to the blond's surprise.

"Wait, what? You can't! We're in the forest of death! What if an enemy finds us and kills us?!" Naruto questioned worriedly as Kyuubi kissed him again and traveled down to his left ear.

"We set traps up… now, shut up and mark us…" Kyuubi huskily growled into his ear as Naruto growled back and bit down on her neck, making her groan and whimper with pleasure.

Anko and Kurenai continued to remove his clothing as they started to remove thiers. Kyuubi took Naruto's top off as she took her attire off too. After all of them were naked Kyuubi got back to making out with Naruto.

Anko and Kurenai took turns in deep-throating him as the other would lick up and down his shaft in the meantime. Kyuubi had stopped tongue battling with Naruto as she submitted to him and let him explore her mouth as much and as deep as he wanted.

Anko lied down with her backside to the earth as she began sucking on Naruto's balls. Kurenai lied on top of her as she began deep-throating Naruto, while humming into his soldier. Kurenai's and Anko's breasts rubbed against each other as the two of them pleased their alpha, their womanhoods rubbing against each others in their excitement.

Naruto groaned and couldn't keep a track of what he was doing as he felt two soft, velvety tongues playing with his manhood. Kyuubi felt the loss of movement as she moaned in annoyance and took over as she began to explore Naruto's mouth without restriction.

Naruto cummed into Kurenai's mouth as she drank most of it up as quickly as she could, trying to get every last drop she could. When Naruto slowed down in his shooting, she got all that her mouth could fit and shared it with both Kyuubi and Anko as the three made out, much to Naruto's enjoyment.

Without warning Naruto got up and entered Anko as she cried out in pain, much to Naruto's surprise.

'She's still a virgin?' Naruto thought with bewilderment. He felt extremely bad at what he had done, he remembered hearing things from Kakashi that he had gotten Anko in bed one time… and that he'd slept with her. So, Naruto presumed her Hyman wouldn't still be there. So, why was it?

Naruto began pulling out, feeling awful with himself in doing what he did, as he began to pull out, a teary Anko flipped round so she was facing Naruto and pushed herself back in fully. She did this motion with much skill and speed.

"Don't you DARE pull out!" Anko said as Naruto gulped at her angry, teary face and held onto her as she silently sobbed into his chest.

"You're… your still a virgin Anko-Chan?" Naruto asked as she nodded into his chest, he felt her smile spread across her face as she nodded.

"Yes… Naruto-Kun. You see, I never wanted to have sex with any of my boy friend's… I could tell all they wanted was sex…" Anko said coldly as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"I feel honored to be your first…" Naruto said as Anko kissed him happily with tears flowing down her face, although these were happy tears. After a while Anko rubbed herself against Naruto's groin as she whimpered into his ears, wanting him to thrust into her, to dominate her.

Naruto complied as he thrust into her with much vigor as Anko's screams of pleasure and joy sounded through the forest as she screamed his name in ecstasy. Kurenai smiled as she crawled over Anko's body, who was lying on her backside on the floor as Naruto thrust into her.

Kurenai lied on Anko's body as Kurenai began making out with her, her hands roaming, squeezing and playing with the purple haired Jonin's breasts. Anko wrapped her arms around Kurenai's body as her body screamed out in pleasure as she felt her release nearing before she wanted it.

Kyuubi went around Naruto's back and wrapped her arms around his back a she pushed her large assets into his back as she kissed it, making Naruto shudder with pleasure from her touch. Naruto wanted this to last forever, but he felt Anko nearing her release, so he allowed himself a quick release too as he felt it would only be fair, and that Anko would be sad if he didn't.

Kurenai felt that Naruto was about to cum so she got off of Anko as Naruto brought his head down and sank his teeth into Anko as she did the same to him. Naruto grunted as he felt all the excitement and pleasure reach its climax as he grunted and sprayed his seed all over his mate's inner walls. Anko felt Naruto's seed flow through her, and that, along with the mate mark, drove her over the edge as her eyes rolled back into her head as she cummed all over Naruto's rod.

Naruto nuzzled at Anko's neck as he was coming down from his release, he noticed that she had passed out and that she now had two purple fox earsatop her head, along with a purple fox tail whipping about happily behind her. Naruto smiled as he purred into her ear, bringing out her own purr as she held him as tight to her as possible. Naruto realized that she wouldn't let go and that he would have to mark the other girls later… if he would ever get round to doing it, at this pace.

The other two smiled at him knowingly as they dressed themselves, Naruto and Anko. It was then that Naruto realized that he had forgotten something… or someone.

"Hey! What about Sasuke!" Naruto asked as he looked around, looking for the deranged lunatic. Kurenai smiled and hugged him to sooth him.

"I was wondering when you would ask us that. We sealed his unconscious body into this scroll… he should be awake in about four hours… and when he wakes up he will be forced out of this seal so we need to get him to the others quickly… so we can decide on his demise…" Kyuubi smuiled evily as Naruto chuckled and nodded as he placed the scroll in his pocket as he carried Anko in his arms, as her legs wrapped around his and she sighed happily as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, purring soundly as he purred back.

O

O

_**The forest of death – 20 minutes later – tower**_

Naruto and his mates arrived at the tower in the middle of the forest as he heard a commotion going on, Naruto quickly, yet gently handed Anko to Kurenai who picked her up as Naruto ran towards the group.

Naruto growled as he watched an unconscious Hinata lay on the floor with the girl he saw with the sand siblings using her as a hostage.

"What is the meaning of this?! You will give me Hinata back safely or I will do unimaginable things to you…" Naruto said as Arukas smiled devilishly as she chuckled a little, she looked at Naruto with a deep burning hatred as she placed the Kunai at the base of her neck.

'what happened?' Naruto asked Ino in the mental link as she explained to him.

'Hinata collapsed all of a sudden… and this girl takes her hostage! We have no idea why… she just kept asking to see you… or she would kill Hinata if we made any move to help her or to warn you…' Ino told Naruto mentally as she was very scared for her friend and fellow Naruto lover's safety.

"So… we meet again… Naruto…" Arukas said in an evil voice as Naruto growled in annoyance.

"We have never met before… I only know your name…" Naruto said as Arukas chuckled once again in a knowing sort of way.

"Tell me, Naruto-Baka… what does my name spell backwards?" Arukas asked as Naruto thought about it for a second and when he did, his eyes went wide at a realization and he suddenly became very scarred for Hinata's safety.

"That's RIGHT! I'm back you bunch of traitors!" 'Sakura' shouted as she gripped the handle of her Kunai dangerously. The others went wide eyed as they too made the realization.

"So… before I do anything drastic… I want you to tell me something… is Sasuke still alive?" Sakura asked as she had been cautious… if Sasuke and Orochimaru returned instead of Naruto then that would mean that Naruto would be dead, and that she could kill the girl knowing she was safe with Orochimaru around. But, if Naruto came back, then she could use one of the girls as a gambling chip in return for the safety of _her_ Sasuke-_kun_

"Y-yes… he's in here…" Naruto answered as he sighed in relief, he had a gambling chip for Hinata's safety. Sakura frowned as she looked at the scroll.

"Prove it…" she said as Naruto released the object within as Sasuke's unconscious body slumped to the floor. Sakura smiled and blushed as she looked at the raven haired scum bag.

"Then I will trade you… Sasuke for Hinata… and a free get away for the two of us…" Sakura said as Naruto nodded instantly, no way was he going to gamble with Hinata's life. Sakura smiled devilishly as she sealed Hinata into a scroll as Naruto sealed Sasuke into a scroll too.

The two walked up to each other and handed each other their scrolls as Naruto and Sakura both jumped away. Naruto instantly unsealed the scroll and was relieved to fins Hinata unharmed and breathing steadily as he brought her into his arms.

Sakura ran away as she unsealed Sasuke in the middle of a clearing, she smiled with happiness as she stroked his face and then brought her hands down to his pants.

'Glad to see that his one inch wonder wasn't harmed…' Sakura though as she gave the small shaft a stroke and smiled to herself. (LMAO!)

All of a sudden, Sasuke's body went poof and a Naruto clone lay there smirking.

"boom." Was all the clone said before blowing up into a great explosion, blowing Sakura into tiny little pieces.

Naruto smiled as he heard the explosion go off. The other girls came up behind Naruto and gave him a hug as they relished in the fact that their 'family' was still all there… and that Naruto didn't suffer.

"How did you do that? Naruto-Kun?" Haku asked as Naruto hugged her too.

"That was one of my spare earth scrolls… if she had looked at it, then she would have noticed it to be an earth scroll… thankfully she is clueless when it comes to scrolls… so the blood clone inside transformed into a Sasuke look-a-like before turning being unsealed from the scroll, which she didn't noticed vanished when Sasuke was unsealed, And reappeared when I sealed it again." Naruto explained as the girls giggled at his smart plan. Moku came up to Naruto as she hugged him happily.

"I'm glad she's ok… these girls seem to truly love you… I'm happy that you have found happiness… after all the pain you have been through." Moku said as Naruto smiled and looked at his cousins who were smiling and nodding too.

"Thank you…" Naruto said as he let go and the group continued on with Naruto carrying both Anko and Hinata, who both wrapped their legs around one of his legs and nuzzled into his neck, purring happily as Naruto purred back.

The group re-entered the tower and they handed their scrolls to the Jonin guards, who looked suspiciously at the scrolls, doing the math that there shouldn't be that many scrolls. After they checked them thoroughly, and found no missing details, they let the group continue, as they gave a mental hand shake to whoever made such a realistic copy.

When they entered the large room, they noticed they were the first to enter. Naruto sighed as he knew that the Chunin exams time period lasted for about four days before anyone left remaining were disqualified.

"Naruto-Kun!" came two female voices as Naruto looked on to see Tsunade and Shizune running at them, Naruto smiled as he was brought into a hug by the two of them.

"Did the plan work?" Tsunade asked, a tint of worry in her voice if it hadn't. Naruto smiled and rubbed her cheek.

"Yes… it worked Tsunade-Hime." Naruto said as Tsunade blushed and kissed him sweetly again. As she left the kiss, Shizune jumped in and repeated her teachers actions.

"Lucky shit…" Hayate coughed back in the corner of the room as he was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a masked ANBU with purple hair.

"Watch your language… and for the love of Kami, take your meds! You're going to die you thick-headed Jonin…" Yugao told her boyfriend as the sickly mad snorted.

"I need not take my meds… if Kami has told me it is my time, then it is my time… I'm not going to rely on science to prolong my life, it would only anger Kami-Sama…" Hayate said as Yugao grew a tick above her right eye.

"Stop it with your damn Jehovah's witness bull crap!" Yugao shouted in irritation as Hayate argued back, Naruto sweat dropped as he led the group over to the side.

"Naruto-Kun, what happened to Sasuke-Teme?" Tsunade asked as Naruto smirked and brought out the REAL scroll with Sasuke in. Tsunade smiled deviously as she picked it up and handed it to Ibiki, who Shunshined to her almost on instinct. Tsunade thanked him and he went on his way.

"Tsunade-Hime, why did you give the scroll to Ibiki-San?" Naruto asked as Tsunade chuckled darkly as Naruto sweat dropped once again as she made her laugh out to be of a cackling witch.

"Ahhh… I gave Sasuke to Ibiki for a while, to torture and abuse as much as he deems necessary." Tsunade said happily as Naruto laughed.

"But don't worry Naru-Kun… we told him to keep him alive, at least, long enough for you to exact a painful, yet hilarious execution." Shizune said with a smirk as Naruto nodded his head as he thought on how to end his life.

'Hmmm… something ironic would be good… like dyeing of straight Snu-snu… yeah, that would reck his mind… dyeing from the sex of a woman…' Naruto thought as he chuckled which made Hinata laugh at his amused face.

"Well, it is pretty late, and there's nothing left to do, so I guess we should all get some sleep." Isaribi said as she took Naruto by the hand and dragged him to the bedrooms the Chunin exams provided. She was immediately followed by a swarm of giggling women as Naruto sweat dropped again. Moku and his cousins laughed a bit at their actions before they too resided to their selected bedrooms.

Naruto was shoved onto the bed as pairs of body's piled on him, they all cuddled up to him as Naruto was surprised that he hadn't been violated yet. He looked down to look at Hinata and Anko, who had just woken up as they lay on his chest kissing it genteelly and lovingly.

Naruto purred as Kurenai rubbed her cheek against Naruto's as she purred back. Naruto was starting to fall asleep until Hinata bit him as he growled at her.

"Sorry about that… I guess I was falling asleep huh?" Naruto said as Hinata nodded as she shuffled around until she was comfortable and started to rub his chest.

"You know earlier? When Sakura took me hostage? I passed out from the same sickness I felt a few nights ago…" Hinata said worriedly as Naruto started to get worried too.

"Tsunade-Chan… can you do a Jutsu on Hinata? To check her out? I don't want to take any risks what so ever." Naruto asked as Tsunade nodded her head as she crawled over on the extra large bed they ordered and used a medical on Hinata's arm.

Tsunade stroked up and down Hinata's body with her hands as she checked her body with her medical diagnostic Jutsu. When Tsunade's hands traveled over her stomach she gasped.

"H-Hina-ta… y-your pregnant…"

O

O

**Aaaaaand snap… everyone wanted to kill me for making Sasuke alive D: I don't know how they're going to feel later on in my story though :O**

**And for all those people who wanted to know that message Shinigami told Naruto… here it is:**

"Naruto! Kushina is alive!" Shinigami said.

"Oh By the way Hinata is pregnant! your a father!" Kami shouted.

**Happy? I only told you this now because both have come true… and I only wanted to tell you this till now so I didn't spoil anything too much…**

**And, I would like some help from my readers! Could you please come up with two names… a girls and a boys… they're going to be Hinata's children (twins) and I need suitable names… whoever helps me will get a big shout out and a big thank you…**

**And I'd like you all to read from the following authors (all on my profile btw):**

Dark Hearted Dragon's Master

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Blame Truth

Dracohalo117

Evilfrog1

Magenkyo Sharingan

**Big hello to my faithful reader TUAOA MORRISTOFOX! Please read his story, and support another TUAOA member…**

**Also, please read ****lulamaemobster****'s and** **adngo714's stories :D as they are also members of TUAOA, other members do not have stories so there's no point advertiseing them… (and I accidently deleted the darned file with their names in them -.-)**

**So, if you could, please tell me you are a member of TUAOA so I may write you down. (once again)**

**Btw, I laughed a lot during Orochimaru's gay scenes… lmao! I felt like typing "lmao" after every sentence… but I restrained myself (most of the sentences -.-)**

**There won't be an O-make this time either… I have nothing -.- if anyone has any ideas, please send them in…**

**And, it looks like this Fridays manga will depict who Naruto will be paired with, I personally hope for Hinata… cause I think there's more logic there… even though Kishimoto limited their interactions to a ridiculous level…**


	11. 11: A Surprise Revelation

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did, Sakura would stop lying to Naruto about her love, and grow a backbone and stand up to Sasuke on herself, without relying on Naruto.

At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is currently 12 with a 19 year old mind, soul and a body of a 19 year old… just shorter…

O

O

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 3: Family Life**_

_**Chapter 11: A Surprise Revelation!**_

Naruto had long since passed out after Tsunade's declaration, along with Hinata who passed out over Naruto's unconscious body. Everyone there was blushing up a storm as they felt great joy for Hinata and wished to congratulate her.

_**Dreamscape**_

Naruto was floating through the same abandoned space of nothingness that he always did when either the Shinigami or the two goddesses summoned him. He was in great thought about what Tsunade had said, he was going to be a father, and a father at the age of thirteen, well, nineteen with a thirteen year olds body... He didn't know whether to feel happy for the fact that one of his more secret dreams was becoming a reality, the dream to become a father. Or feel scared, for the fact that the villager's had not yet accepted him, and that they would try to harm either Hinata or his child in the future. Then there was the fact that his family could be pissed, or he might screw up as a parent.

Was it the right time? Was he ready to sire children and start an even larger family? Is this what Hinata wanted? Is this what his family would want? But there was one person he knew WOULD want the child… and that was Naruto himself.

Naruto then had a flashback of Hinata during their love making.

_**Flashback**_

"_NO! I want you now! I want your children now! I want to raise them and love them like I love you!"_

"_I always wanted your child… and now I'm going to have it…"_

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto thought on those words. Were they just something she said during her sexual high? Or was there a deeper, more meaningful reason behind it?

Naruto then began to ponder, and hit his face with the palm of his hand as he realized how stupid he had been, not paying attention to the obvious signs of pregnancy.

_**Flashback**_

Anger directed at him for no reason…

"_What do you mean WHY! They KILLED YOU! When I meet those three… there will be more than hell to pay…!" Hinata yelled out as she glared at Naruto causing him to flinch. When Hinata realized that she had just yelled at Naruto… and for NO reason she began to tear up._

The spontaneous puke moments

"_I got my ninja ID too! its right he…" Temari began but was cut off by the sound of someone throwing up, Naruto whipped his head round as his mating instincts were kicking in. he looked at Hinata who was currently being sick in a nearby bin. Naruto and the others quickly rushed to her as Naruto checked her over and held her hair back as she continued to puke. When she was finished she looked pale and her eyes half lidded as she showed the classic 'I'm sick' look._

They were both signs of pregnancy… he had yet to experience the others… including… PMS'ING!

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto began to panic as he thought of a PMS'ing Hinata attacking him for no reason… he'd be a dead man! The shy ones were always the more violent in these situations.

Before Naruto could panic and start out on his search for a 'cup' to protecting 'himself' from Hinata's most likely manhood removing attacks, he felt a dark yet amused aura make itself known in the area as Shinigami made another of his dark holes to nowhere and reared his skeletal face out of it.

Naruto gave the death god a warning glance as he glared a little at not being in the know of what was to come.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Hinata was pregnant?!" Naruto shouted as Shinigami gave a dark chuckle but coughed a little as he choked on the thick laces of Killing Intent being released by Naruto.

"Actually, Gaki, if you didn't notice, right before you left last time, we did warn you… we also told you your mother was alive… I guess you didn't catch it…" Shinigami said as Naruto stared a little as he thought it over.

"Anyway… these two have been dying to see you ever since…" Shinigami said as two shunshins entered the room, one a bright gold, the other a deep red. Two women jumped out of them at the same time and glomped Naruto from either side.

Naruto stood in place as both impacts evened the others out, if it wasn't for his edgy state, he probably would have collapsed underneath himself. Kami and Yami were squeezing themselves to him as they congratulated him.

"Congratulations Naruto-Kun! Have you thought of a name yet?!" Kami asked excitedly as Yami giggled and was already secretly working the buttons on his pants. Kami noticed but said nothing as the two worked as a team, one distracting the other detracting, cloths that is.

"I-I'm not s-sure yet… I've only j-just been informed… I really have no idea…" Naruto thought as he drifted off into space as Shinigami noticed the two goddesses working together. He sighed as he left through his little vortex.

"Damn it… and I wanted to congratulate the boy too… but obviously not like those two want to…" Shinigami thought with a perverted chuckle as he went to a different universe, planning on sneaking into the women's locker rooms, turning invisible so no one would notice… being Shinigami was good…

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he moaned at the feeling of a soft tongue swirling around his manhood while another was licking up and down the length of his shaft, her hands playing with his balls. Naruto looked down and wondered when both goddesses had removed both his trousers and his underwear.

Naruto sat down on a chair that seemed to have just appeared there from nowhere as both girls hungrily took turns in bobbing up and down Naruto's shaft. Naruto moaned as he felt two soft breasts envelope around his member as Yami began moving her breasts up and down, caressing Naruto's soldier with each movement.

Kami, meanwhile was lying across Naruto's chest as she began sucking on the tip of Naruto's penis, while Naruto positioned her drenched womanhood over his head as he ate her out. Kami moaned into Naruto's penis as she doubled her efforts.

Yami craned her neck down as she too began licking and flicking the tip of Naruto's rod with her tongue as the two goddesses tongues battled it out for dominance over Naruto's penis. Yami continued her tit-fucking as she also ravaged Naruto's member.

Eventually Naruto had enough as he was about to release his seed, but before he could, both Kami and Yami stopped momentarily as Kami position herself over Naruto's member. Naruto didn't see any of this coming before it was too late. Kami impaled herself on Naruto's shaft as Naruto shot his seed into her womb.

When Naruto felt this he drove forward and bit Kami on her neck. When Naruto had released half of his seed, Kami got up quickly as Yami drove herself downward. Naruto started spraying her inside too. Naruto brought his neck up and sank his teeth into Yami's neck as he mate marked her too. When Naruto stopped releasing he noticed both of the women were still coming down from their climaxes from when Naruto mate marked them.

"Wh-why?" Naruto asked in a shocked voice as he couldn't understand it. Kami was the first to react as she shuffled over and bit his bottom lip, purring affectionately. Naruto was more confused than even, he looked down and saw Yami kissing his chest.

"Ummm… what just happened? And why?" Naruto asked as Kami giggled.

"well… we wanted to congratulate you… we also hoped to be impregnated… along with wanting to become your mates… if you didn't like us, then you wouldn't have mate marked us both, you see, the alpha only mate marks people he wants in his harem… it appears you want us in your harem…" Kami said as she continued to latch onto his bottom lip, licking it attentively as she continued to bite down softly.

Naruto blushed as he rubbed her cheek. He felt so weird out that he had basically just had a threesome with two of the greatest beings in existence… and that they told him they wanted his children… along with wanting to be with him.

Yami sensed this and kissed his cheek. "we know you may feel a little uncomfortable being with us… granted we are the power-fullest beings in existence… and we have the power to end the world… so I guess it's normal to feel a little threatened by us… but know that we have watched you all of your life… and we had fallen in love with you a long time ago… and that we would do anything to see your happiness…" Yami said as Kami nodded happily as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Naruto smiled as he knew his reasons for mate marking them were justified. After all, he felt as if it were instinct to mate mark them… as if he already knew they cared for him and would make him happy. After all, Naruto wouldn't mate mark someone who would be bad for him, or would try and hurt him or his mate's.

"But… because I'm in my dreamscape, wouldn't that mean that I technically just jizzed in my pants?" Naruto asked as both Kami and Yami giggled.

"No… you see, the state you're in now is called a 'sole-state'. Where you are just an entirety of what you really are… anything that happens here is carried on to your physical body. An example of that is your powers we gave you… the physical, mental and spiritual bonuses given to your entirety were passed on to your physical body… so, when you cummed inside of us, you actually cummed inside of us, and we could become pregnant because of it…" Kami explained as Naruto nodded in understanding.

'Great… more mouths to feed…' Naruto thought with anime style tears, although in the inside he didn't mind that thought at all. Kami and Yami began to fade out of existence as they began to leave Naruto.

"We will see you some day! My love! But right now we are needed!" both Kami and Yami said before they faded. Naruto too began to fade as he realized he was waking up.

_**The Narutoverse – Chunin exam rooms – Naruto's and co's bedroom**_

Naruto woke up suddenly as he realized he hadn't had the best night's sleep, he was still very tired and unnerved about all of this new information, the fact that Hinata was pregnant, that two gods were now his mate's, and that his newly discovered mom would kill him on sight, wasn't helping his stress…

Naruto was embraced by Ino as she hugged him to her, worriedly as the others copied her actions as they too noticed he was awake.

"Naruto-Kun… how do you feel about all of this?" Ino asked worriedly, Naruto achieved a nervous smile as he had already thought for quite a while about this subject during the plain of non existence, or as some refer it as, Limbo.

"W-well… it's surprising, but I knew when me and Hinata had s-sex that there would be the possibility of a pregnancy… I guess I was in the state of mind that my first time wouldn't achieve pregnancy… although I should have known better. To be honest, I'd love to be a dad, I just don't know if it's my time, or if Hinata would want this at such an early age… we may all be over the age of nineteen… but she and I are still physically twelve, even though we don't seemed to have under-developed… sexually…" Naruto said with a blush as the girls nodded understandably.

"You may not feel ready… but we know you're ready Naruto-Kun. All your life you have grown up beaten and unloved by most, it would only be natural if you wanted your children to grow up with a better life than you had." Shion said as Naruto smiled as he knew it was true. Both Haku and Genzi placed a hand on his shoulder as they backed up Shion's words.

"And Naruto, we may look younger and feel younger, but our minds and morals remain as they were when we were in our past bodies. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're ready to become mothers…" Tenten said as Naruto smiled at her. That took a load off of his mind, at least they were ok with it… now all he had to worry about was Hinata, his family, and the two movers and shakers of the universe. So… he should be relaxed huh?

Hinata was still asleep, she had fallen unconscious at the same time as Naruto did. The girls almost follow in her example, but they held themselves together. Naruto was just lying there, enjoying Ino and Tenten caress his face lovingly. Naruto purred at the contact as he found himself drifting off again. He felt someone's body move up his body and then hot lips making contact with his own.

Tsunade had lent in and kissed him so he would remain awake. Naruto smiled as he laughed a little at her actions. But before he could return the favor he heard Hinata yawning cutely as she purred with her ears twitching and her tails flickering about.

"Mmmmnnn, Naruto-Kun…" Hinata mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and then her eyes shot open as the realization hit her about last night, and how she was pregnant with Naruto's child or children. She looked at Naruto and then latched onto him as she purred soundly as Naruto felt warm water drench his chest.

Naruto looked down and steadily asked. "H-Hinata… a-are you o-ok?" Naruto asked as Hinata looked up into his eyes, loving affection being reflected off of her sparkly passionate lavender orbs. Hinata nodded briefly and shot up and kissed him passionately as he felt her tears continue to travel down her pale face.

"I'm perfect Naruto-Kun… this is one of the happiest moments of my life, being pregnant with your child…" Hinata answered truthfully as Naruto smiled and kissed her again as the two stayed there for a while in their loving embrace.

There came a knock at their door several minutes later as Naruto groaned in annoyance in being interrupted. Shizune went to answer the door as Naruto and Hinata quickly conversed.

"Do you think we should tell either of our families yet?" Naruto asked as Hinata shook her head.

"I think we should tell them after the Chunin exams." Hinata explained as Naruto hit a realization.

"Actually Hinata, I'm pulling you out of the Chunin exams… your pregnant and I couldn't live with myself if my child got hurt because I allowed you to partake in the Chunin exams." Naruto spoke as Hinata nodded in acceptance, albeit a little sadly. Naruto kissed her forehead sweetly as he took all the previous sadness away.

"c'mon, I want to see my cousins, I can't wait to see their faces." Naruto said with an excited chuckle as Hinata smiled as the group got out of bed, showered, got dressed and ready. The group left their room as they saw a bored looking group of ninja who were loafing around on the nearby benches, laying on their backs. The Uzumaki group had been waiting quite a while.

"Well, if we knew you'd take this long, then we'd have already gone to go get breakfast…" Moku said with a tick mark above her left eye. Naruto smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"heh heh… sorry about that… we were discussing a few things…" Naruto said with a tint to his voice that he knew something that they didn't. Arashi got a perverted grin as he nudged Naruto with his elbow.

"Were you 'discussing' as a group?" Arashi asked and was immediately smacked across the back of his head, via fuming female cousins. Naruto grew a blush as he thought about it.

"N-no…! I promise!" Naruto said as he shielded himself from the anti-pervert group. The group eased at that. Hinata was being more shy than usual as she stood behind Naruto, shielding her stomach from prying eyes.

"Sorry about that guys… anyway, I'll catch you all up to breakfast, I have to take Hinata-Hime out of the matches first." Naruto said as the group cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Why are you taking her out of the exam Naruto-Kun?" Moku asked as Naruto wracked his brain for an excuse or a reason.

"Hinata-Chan has to leave because a very important meeting that the Hyuuga main branch family must attend to has popped up. And Hinata is the Hyuuga heiress so she is demanded to be there." Naruto said as the others nodded in acceptance as he patted himself on the back for his quick thinking.

"Well, I'll see the rest of you later then. I'll escort Hinata to her compound while the rest of you have breakfast and stuff." Naruto said as he held Hinata's hand and walked her out of the room, waving goodbye to the others.

When Naruto had gone, Arashi scratched is chin as he thought a few things through…

'Hmmm… Naruto was acting a little weird, like he knew something the rest of us didn't, and maybe shouldn't…' he pointed his finger in the air and struck a heroic pose. "I WILL FIND OUT ANYWAY!!" he shouted as his eyes shone, the others looked at him, their eyes ticking a little at the boys socially unusual behavior.

"Is he always like that?" Temari asked as she saw a little of Rock Lee in Naruto's cousin Arashi, she shuddered at the thought.

"Every now and then he is determined to do something, basically anything. The outbursts occur at random and he literally won't stop until he feels his task or tasks have been completed." Akane said as she watched her cousin run off.

"Where are you going?" she shouted to him as he looked back a little to answer her.

"I'll be back later!" he shouted in response as Moku sighed and face palmed.

"Boys! They never answer your question!" Moku ranted as the other girls nodded a little to back her up, some giggling as they found it rather funny.

_**With Arashi**_

'Now to spy on my blond cousin…' Arashi thought as he sneaked through the bushes, following Naruto and Hinata, keeping his distance.

_**With Naruto and Hinata**_

Naruto and Hinata were walking in a comfortable silence as they held hands. Their destination was the Namikaze mansion. Hinata had told Hiashi of her and Naruto, and he had accepted it… finally, albeit a little reluctantly, not because Naruto was seen as a demon, or because he was an orphan, but because he was a rebel.

Hiashi knew Naruto to be no demon, after all, he was a clan head, but he hated the idea of rebels, he hated the idea of cocky youths, and most of all, he hated rule breakers or benders. All in all, he was one of those grumpy old men who hated change.

The conversation had started out as Hinata informing Hiashi of their marriage, but ended in a way not even Hinata had thought of.

Hinata thought back to the conversation the two had.

_**Flashback – Hyuuga compound – Hiashi's office**_

Hinata stood in Hiashi's office as the two conversed, Hinata looked a little ticked off as Hiashi stared at her with an emotionless, yet questionable look. Naruto was told by Hinata to stay outside, as he being there might ruin the two's chances of being together. Besides, she had to deal with her father on her own.

"You expect me to allow you and the Uzumaki boy to marry?" Hiashi asked as Hinata nodded and crossed her arms. Hiashi sighed as he knew a day like this would come.

"Hinata… you're too young, the only reason you want this is because of your hormones… to you, Naruto is the one, correct?" Hiashi asked as Hinata nodded in a determined fashion.

"Wrong, you simply have a school yard crush on the boy, in about a week or so it will be gone and replaced into a new 'one'. It's just your hormones acting up due to you becoming a teenager and all…" Hiashi spoke as he sighed at the look Hinata gave him.

"It is NOT a school yard crush! I have loved him ever since I started the academy, which is about five years. Me and Naruto have been together for four years, and if four years of time being spent together wasn't love, then what is?" Hinata said as she lied about them being together, but knew in her past body, it was sort of true.

"Hmmm… then you are just young and confused, and since when have you had a boyfriend?" Hiashi spoke the last part with a little surprise as he always saw his daughter as just 'too shy' to commit herself to a serious relationship.

Hinata mentally 'eeped' a little as she thought of an excuse that would leave Hiashi without any more questions, but at the same time, making the lie a believable one.

"Well, we kept it a secret because… I didn't want the elders to know of us, and that… kind of includes you too father…" Hinata said as she tried to pick her words wisely as she didn't want to upset her father.

Hiashi nodded sagely as he understood. Albeit he did still not agree with his eldest daughter marrying so soon, and to someone she most likely just had a crush on… or so he thought.

"You must understand daughter, this isn't love, this is called growing up, trying to show yourself as independent. You see other parents together with their life partner, and so you believe the best way to show yourself as an adult s to act like us, am I wrong?" Hiashi spoke with a wise demeanor as he opened his eyes lazily.

"Yes! You are wrong!" Hinata shouted, a little tired of his mind games. "You don't understand anything about me! You just presume I'm some shallow child trying to grow up by being like everyone else!" Hinata shouted as she grit her teeth in frustration, another side effect of pregnancy. Hiashi was taken aback a little as he had never seen her daughter so angry and willing to fight before.

"Might I add emotions you are displaying now are common signs of a hormonal teenager?" Hiashi asked as he watched Hinata grow angrier and angrier with each of his retorts.

"Just like I said, your acting the way you are because your…"

"PREGNANT!!" Hinata screamed as she interrupted Hiashi, whose eyes had bugged out and shone a pure white. Shock and surprise radiating from his expression. His body completely still and stiff.

Hinata smacked her mouth as it only just dawned on her of what she had done. If Hiashi didn't take this well, then Naruto was going to be chased, hunted and mobbed by the entire Hyuuga family. Not beause of their own separate opinions, but because Hiashi said so. After taking it all in Hiashi kept his head down as tension began to rise, KI being emitted, a calm before the storm Feeling being emitted from the elder Hyuuga's body, his face still not visible.

"Bring… me… Naruto Uzumaki…" Hiashi spoke as it was blatantly visible that he was trying to swallow his emotions. A second later a Hyuuga guard shunshined from behind Hiashi and into the garden area, where Naruto was, shunshining the two back to Hiashi's private office.

Hiashi glared at the boy as it sent shivers down Naruto's spine, right to the very core. Naruto was a little confused, normally Hiashi ignored him, Naruto crept slowly towards Hinata as he felt safe nearest her.

"STOP WHERE YOU TREAD UZUMAKI!!" Hiashi screamed as he slammed both of his hands onto his desk, making a deathly thump echo around the room. Naruto latched onto Hinata as he began to cry comical anime tears.

"He's scary!" Naruto shouted as Hinata shielded him from Hiashi glaring at him all the while.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SCARY BRAT!!" Hiashi screamed as he was about to leap over the desk and beat the boy silly. But before he could, Hinata sent him a death glare not even medusa could beat. Hiashi stopped his movements as he sat down, his attention slowly moving from Hinata to the bundle of blond hair buried in her bosom. Hiashi continued to glare at the boy as he hated the fact that not only had Hinata become pregnant so early in life, but because she had lost her purity to the rebel of Konoha himself.

"I will make a deal with you Uzumaki." Hiashi spoke as Naruto quivered, looking up, making eye contact with the obviously still angry Hyuuga.

"I will pay you good money, buy you a nice house somewhere, and give you some clan scrolls IF… you leave my eldest daughter alone, and tell no one of the child you two created. The child will live with us in the Hyuuga clan, and will be raised by me. You may see her, but only when I say so… after all, anyone could be watching…" Hiashi spoke as Naruto's scared figure fell as he began to get VERY angry with the Hyuuga clan head.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Naruto shouted as Hinata gasped at the idea, the very idea crushing her. "how dare you offer goods and money in return for MY Hinata-Hime!" the sentence angered the elder Hyuuga as he growled.

"How dare you say when I can and cannot see MY child, or children!" Naruto shouted as Hiashi began to feel himself being beaten in his little mind game. "How dare you say I shouldn't be able to be with Hinata! Or whether I should or shouldn't be allowed to marry her!" Naruto shouted as his rage became apparent by his red eyes with black slits. Hiashi thought it over mentally as he considered what was going on.

'Well, I can't really say it's just a crush anymore… the evidence is piling up in their relationship being legitimate… and I guess it isn't really fair on Naruto… he may be a rebel, and an unworthy candidate for Hinata's affections, but he has a right to see his children… and he seems sincere in wanting to be with Hinata, and for their eventual children…' Hiashi's eyes flashed an evil white as he grinned to himself, scarring the shit out of Naruto.

'But that doesn't mean I won't make his life hell…' Hiashi finished his thought as he looked up at Naruto's pale face, smiling innocently.

"I have decided to agree to your marriage… but on a few conditions…" Hiashi spoke as Hinata glomped and kissed Naruto, who was still stiff as he had noticed that phychotic grin, and knew the elder Hyuuga had something in stock for him…

"my conditions are that I may see the child or children anytime, anywhere." Hiashi spoke as Hinata and Naruto nodded, the condition being reasonable.

"I may see Hinata whenever I want." Again, the pair nodded as it was again reasonable.

"I may spoil the child or children…" Hiashi spoke as he mentally chuckled a little. The two nodded, albeit with a sweat drop.

"and, lastly… I get to stop you two from getting it on ever again by shushining to you when you even try…" Hiashi said as both Naruto and Hinata broke out in objections, with blushes on their faces. Hiashi quickly and skillfully pulled out a camera and took a picture of the two's faces, slipping the undeveloped picture into his top pocket for safe keeping.

"A fathers unfair humor… priceless…" Hiashi said as he grinned at the angry looks of the two teens. Hinata pouted as she grabbed Naruto by the wrists and dragged him away.

"if that is all father, we have to go, I'll give you more details later." Hinata said as Hiashi nodded and as soon as the two left, sneaked into the dark room, planning something special with the picture in his top pocket.

He let out a maniacal giggle as foam poured from his mouth. He stopped immediately as he realized what he must look like, shifting his eyes from left to right, he realized no one was near, he sighed in relief as he went back to his evil plotting.

O

O

_**Flashback end**_

Hinata growled a little at how her father was so annoying, and how he only acted like that towards her and Hanabi. Naruto still had shivers, he was still thinking about that evil grin, knowing it wasn't a good sign.

The two were making their way to the Namikaze mansion as that is where the group had agreed to meet the day prior if any of them got split up. The mansion was on the horrison as the two sighed happily at seeing it, the betrothed couple walking hand in hand, Hinata's head resting on Naruto's shouled the entire way.

O

O

_**Hyuuga compound roof – above Hiashi's office**_

Arashi had been sitting there, a shocked visage still attached to his face as his jaw was open wide. He had been listening through the vents, and had heard the ENTIRE conversation. He was shook up and at the same time, highly excited.

"I'm going to be an uncle…" he whispered in disbelief as he stood up and smiled brightly.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!!" Arashi shouted as he ran back to the Namikaze compound, little did he know that he would bring a downfall to Naruto's now easy going life style.

O

O

_**Back with Naruto and Hinata**_

The two were at the front doors of the mansion, Naruto opened the door to the mansion, he was surprised when all he saw was darkness, he switched the lights on and was scared completely to death when around one hundred people jumped out and yelled 'surprise!'

Kushina ran up and hugged her son as Naruto blushed lightly from embarrassment. Hinata giggled as she saw both pleasure from being with his family, to being embarrassed from her 'un-cool' actions.

Kushina finally let go and smiled as wide as she could. Naruto was still confused as to why so many people were in his family's house, throwing a party for him out of the blue seemed odd.

"Um… what's all this for?" Naruto asked with a little startled confusion as he gave an unsure chuckle to follow.

"Well, you being reunited with the family silly!" Kushina said as she giggled a little. "after all, we didn't get to celebrate properly when we first met" Kushina explained as the crowd nodded.

Naruto noticed a few among the crowd, Sarutobi. Hiashi, who had gathered not to tell the crowd about Hinata's pregnancy until the couple decided to do so themselves. Hanabi, who came with Hiashi, and was giving Naruto funny looks that made him feel uneasy, and caused him to shift and shield him from her view. And all of his cousins, aunts, uncles and the rest of his oversized family.

Naruto smiled as he was hugged by each of his mates in turn before the nights festivities began. It had been an entire hour nearly as Naruto sat on one of the couches, cuddling up to his mates as he sipped from a glass of orange juice… or so he thought. Little did they know that Hanabi had been spiking his drink, pouring large amounts of high quality Vodka into his drink, which went unnoticed due to Hanabi's special Jutsu she had been working on for this very occasion, her plan coming into play.

The plan being very simple, get Naruto drunk, get him away from prying eyes, convince him to come help her, sit him down, and try to get him to pick her over her sister, after all, it would help if he were drunk.

Hanabi's mind hadn't quite figured out why so many other girls were acting like Hinata towards Naruto, although she knew she didn't like it at all either.

Naruto asked for another drink, she quickly poured some Vodka into his drink, laced some of her chakra in to, and waited for Hinata to pick it up and give it to him. Naruto began to keep drinking, little did he know that the laced chakra would make him even thirstier over time, meaning he would continue drinking heavily, if a little too steady for her liking.

"Naru-Kun, you really should stop drinking, you've gone through fifteen cups of orange juice now." Tsunade suggested as he others nodded. Naruto giggled a little as he placed the empty cup down.

"whut? I dudn't even like owange juice…" Naruto giggled as the group immediately realized something was wrong.

"My god he's drunk!" Shizune shout/whispered as the others nodded in surprise. Hinata burst out laughing at Naruto's blushing cheeks as he continued to laugh at the orange juice cup, not knowing why made him laugh even more.

"Well, I guess we should sober him up…" Ino suggested but all thoughts were put aside when Naruto snuggled into Shizune's lap, the group giggled as they watched him try to rest, his fox ears showing as they twitched from the sounds.

Hanabi growled as this is NOT how she planned it. She expected the group to panic and run to find the culprit, leaving Naruto unguarded and vulnerable to suggestions. But here he was, incapacitated, sleeping on one of the girls lap!

"Leave… the ramen to cook… no it won't burn…" Naruto mumbled as the group broke out into even more laughter, driving Hanabi up the wall as she was sick of them enjoying HER Naruto. She was about to go up to Naruto and drag him away, but before she could even take one step forward, the doors burst open, a tired and sweaty Arashi walking in tiredly, but with great stride.

"Arashi! Where have you been?!" Kushana shouted as she glared at her son. Arashi smiled a large smile as he chuckled a little.

"I've been running around town screaming the good news!" Arashi shouted as the crowd gave him a questioning look.

"What good news?" Kushina asked her nephew, Arashi smiled Again as he didn't stop to think about why she didn't know, and that the reason would most likely because Naruto and Hinata didn't WANT anyone to know yet.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Arashi shouted as Naruto's mates and Hiashi's eyes went wide, the two groups shook their heads and sook their hands, trying to tell him to shut up. The crowds eyes went wide as they were very surprised.

"Why? Who's having a child who's in our family?" Kushina asked in a demanding tone as no one had told her.

"Why Naruto and Hinata of course!" Arashi smiled, but then it faultered as the mental switch in his head clicked as he realized that if Kushina didn't already know, then they either wanted to save the reveal for a better event, or they didn't want people to know yet.

Hinata's face was mortified as she began to turn pale and sweat from both the embarrassment, and sheer pressure being sent her way by the entire crowds shocked eyes. Naruto took this time to intervene.

"whut're we callin the kidz anywhey Hinaaaaa-chaaaaan" after finishing his sentence, he promptly passed out, leaving a very angry Kushina staring at Hinata with daggers in her eyes. Hinata looked down and she began to feel like crying, the entire atmosphere went from peace and laughter, to awkward silence and tension.

"What just happened?" Arashi asked.

O

O

_**O-Make**_

Naruto: AHHH IT'S A SQUID!

Hinata: SQUID!! SQUID!!

Ino: but it's clearly not a squid!!

Squid: no… I'm a full squid!!

Naruto + Hinata: NOOOOO!!!

Ino: my god… so stupid… I'm leaving.

Yeah… random O-Make… I find squids are funny, and I like to be really random and start singing about full squids… not a quarter squid, but a full, European, male, squid… lmao random :P

**Yay cliffhangers ^_^ well, a lot of you have been moaning and groining about me releasing this chapter, so here it is, I hope you all liked, lol Arashi :P what an idiot… and I hoped you like the Naruto being drunk thing. I basically portray his drunkness to how I act when I am, laughing at everything and anything, then laughing more because I know it isn't funny…**

**Anyway, I'd like to welcome fester662 into the TUAOA group. If you haven't checked out his stories already, I'd do it now. Very epic chapter length. Creative ideas. And the ability to create cruel cliffhangers… I would also suggest you all to read the other TUAOA stories. (Search TUAOA in the sites search bar.)**

**Anyway, our group is growing, please click on my profile page and follow the link on the page to go to the official TUAOA forums ;) yup, we have our own forums. Anyone and everyone can join, and even become a staff member if they can work forums…**

**We have the latest announcements of challenges being issued by other members, a chat box for ALL to join in on conversations.**

**Idea topics where ideas are given to authors who need a little helping hand.**

**Story links to cool and new storys posted by authors of our liking, and a weekly manga analysis of what I thought about the manga, going into detail about most things, including predictions on what might happen next.**

**The site has much more to offer, go check it out for yourselves ;)**

**On a further note, for future notice, TUAOA stands for The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors. We have nothing to do with the TCKANA series or whatever it's called. I'd like to point out that Kyuubi16 (or whatever he's called now) series is made up of crossovers from many animes and mangas, and now has a combination of the entire series in 1 story.**

**TUAOA is not like that, we never intended to be like that. The idea of TUAOA may have been from that, but it was also because I wanted for multiple authors to get together and chat in a live chatbox and a live forum, where they can post what they want. Even if you're not an author, help would be much appreciated.**

**Yet again, I didn't create TUAOA to rival with Kyuubi16 at all… if his TCKANA was an author group like TUAOA, I would have joined him, I had the idea of a bunch of authors in a group way before I even read Kyuubi16's name.**

**I say this because I read a review that said I only created this group because I wanted a group like kyuubi16's… and that many people had to correct me about what it stood for, saying that I mistook it for an authors group. I never asked what it was, I already knew it was a series of parodies and crossovers, I just asked what it stood for.**

**That is all, please check out the TUAOA forums.**

**See ya ;)**


	12. 12: A Day of Healing and Gaming?

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did, Sasuke would stop being so dramatic and gloomy, and stop killing (or trying to) all his friends just to get his revenge (which continues to grow, and yet he remains clueless as to why... moron...)

At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is currently 15 with a 19 year old mind, soul and a body of a 19 year old… just shorter…

O

O

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 3: Family Life**_

_**Chapter 11: A day of healing and… Gaming?**_

The party had mostly cleared out after Arashi's outburst, the embarrassment and unease being radiated from the room itself. Kushina was literally gritting her teeth as she mawled over that piece of information. Normally a mother who hears about her son's pregnant girlfriend blames the son, but Kushina was way too over protective to even take that into consideration.

To her, Naruto was her one and only son, and she knew he had been treated badly, her motherly instincts telling her to protect him. Although she had no idea what she was protecting him from with her current actions, but she knew deep down that it was justified, or so she thought.

Naruto had awoken and had sobered almost instantly from feeling the thick laces of anger directed at Hinata. Kushina made her way over to the two as Naruto protected Hinata, who hid behind him for protection. Hiashi alerted himself to the situation, ready to act if it got out of hand.

Hanabi didn't know what to do, she loved her sister dearly, and even though she was trying to steal Naruto from her, she didn't want her sister hurt, and by the look on Kushina's face, it promised just that.

Kushina stopped as she tried to peer over Naruto's shoulder, who hadn't yet realized why she was so angry at Hinata. Kushina continued to glare at what little of Hinata she could see. Hinata was terrified, she knew her father would be bad, but she didn't count on Kushina being so... violent.

"How dare you?" Kushina finally shouted out as Hinata flinched a little under the stern tone of her voice. Naruto took a look of surprise as he had no idea what was going on, he was about to interject, but Kushina paid no notice as she continued.

"How dare you violate MY son?" she demanded once again, killing intent rolling off of her in waves. Naruto's eyebrows raised in surprise as his face took a paler tint to it.

"b-but mom... I have a Harem, that kinda means I'm going to have sex once in a while..." Naruto tried to calm her as he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he shouted at his mom, then there was a possibility of her going into a depression again, after all, she was still mentally unfit. And if he let this continue, then Hinata would be hurt more than he would care to stand.

"But nothing! She KNEW she should have waited until you were married! But no! She's too damn desperate!" Kushina spat as Hinata quivered and clung tighter to Naruto, who was getting frustrated at Kushina for talking down to Hinata like that, the insults being quite offensive to him, and if it was anyone else saying them, they'd most likely be running for their lives.

"And now look! She's ruined your life by getting pregnant!" Kushina shouted again, convinced by her words. That was the last straw for Naruto.

"What the hell do you mean 'ruined my life'? Hinata and the others are the best thing that's ever happened to me! It was sex with consent so how did she violate me? And if you had thought to ask me, you'd know I was happy that she was pregnant!" Naruto shouted as Kushina stared wide eyed at the retort. She knew he was right, yet why did she feel her actions were still justified?

"B-but... but... but you're going to have to take time off to look after her and the baby! You both may be nineteen in body and mind, but your still fifteen year olds who need to grasp the life of a ninja!" Kushina said as she brought up some valid points.

"That is correct, we may have to get used to the muscle memory of our new bodies, but I can safely say that if we're strong enough to take down a Sanin with hardly any muscle memory training, then we're strong enough to take some time off to raise a child. We may be fifteen, but I assure you we are more mature than we look, enough so to bring a child into the world correctly, that is." Naruto said as he tried to reason with his over protective mother.

"B-but Naruto, by what people are telling me you could be one of the greatest ninja known to the world! I don't want you to become weak and allow yourself or your loved ones to die because you rushed into an intimate relationship too soon. Having a baby so soon will hinder you... maybe in three or four year's time, but now... now it's just too much responsibility for two people!" Kushina tried to reason with her son.

"The baby won't hinder me at all. I'll still train and be near the child. And it won't be just me and Hinata looking after the child, there's Ino, Tenten, Temari, Tsunade, Isaribi, Shion, Kurenai, Anko, Kyuubi, Shizune, Haku and Genzi who will also look after our child, or children." Naruto said as he blushed a little at the thought of miniature versions of himself and his mates running around, and how such mini-me's could be brought into the world.

Kushina thought about it, fourteen people looking after a child would be easy, they'd still be able to train, and would take shifts throughout the Childs upbringing. Kushina also knew that a few of the girls named had an advanced idea on how to bring up a child, namely Tsunade and Shizune, as they were both med-nin.

Kushina had to admit, she wasn't as worried as she once was, but for some reason she still held onto her justification for disliking Hinata. Although she calmed enough not to violently assault her, she would still try and get some satisfaction, some sick pleasure out of being the mother of the boy who impregnated her. Meaning she would try her hardest to make her life hell. She knew to others it seemed out of the norm, and that even she was a little worried over her sanity.

She pondered over seeing a psychiatrist before she did anything drastic. Although she knew she had lost the argument at hand, and that she was even a little happy that she had, she wasn't going to admit she was wrong. Or at least, she hoped not to. Kushina was happy she lost the argument because at least she knew Naruto was happy, and that her accusations weren't the truth.

"Mom..." Naruto said softly as the woman in question looked up. "It'd mean a lot to me if you apologized to Hinata for the accusations and pressure you have put her through." Naruto asked as Hinata still held him tight, not wanting to let go of her only barrier between crying.

Kushina cringed mentally at the thought. she may not like Hinata, but she wouldn't hurt her son like this, she didn't want Hinata or Naruto separated, she didn't want the baby to be no-existent, hell, she loved the thought of being a grandmother, she had just brought upon herself a mentality that made her dislike Hinata as a person. She knew that it may seem unjustified to others, and that maybe she was in the wrong. She just didn't want to swallow her pride. Although, for her son, she did.

"I...I'm sorry Hinata-San." Kushina said with as much conviction she could muster, although Naruto saw through the false expression and knew his mother still disliked her, and still kept the same opinion of her. Hinata didn't know what to say, she was nearly paralyzed with guilt, fear and hurt. Guilt because she had doubted if she should have had sex with Naruto when she did. Fear because she started to believe Kushina was right with what she said, and that she couldn't defend against someone she had wronged, or so she believed she had wronged. And hurt because the mother of the man she loved so dearly seemed to hate her as a person.

"A-a-apolo-gy a-ac-accepted..." Hinata forced out in a softer, more timid voice than her usual voice. Kushina tried not to grit her teeth at her words.

'Apology accepted... oh you'll pay for that one...' Kushina thought as she mentally grinned. She wouldn't do anything malicious to the girl, just something to get a buzz out of some form of final victory.

"Thank you... now can we please never bring this up again? If you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone with Hinata-Chan for a while." Naruto said as he escorted Hinata out of the room, who clung to him like he was her life line. The other girls nodded as they retired to the living room outside the main bedroom.

_**with Naruto and Hinata**_

Naruto had taken Hinata into the master bedroom, he sat her down as she finally opened up and cried into his chest. Naruto stayed with her as she cried, soothing her sobs as much as he could with his touch.

When she had stopped she just laid herself in his arms, latching to him as much as she could. Her tail wrapping around his abdomen as she made herself feel as safe as possible. Naruto sighed as he laid down with her on top of him, Hinata already falling asleep, no words needed to be said, Naruto would support her, protect and love her and the child. That was all Hinata needed to know.

_**with Naruto's Harem**_

Tsunade opened the door to the living room, so she could allow Hinata and Naruto some privacy. After all, what just happened was a touchy subject and required the fewest amount of people to be there for her.

As they entered the living room they noticed Arashi getting beaten around by Naruto's cousins, including an extremely pissed Moku, who was pissed because she wanted to find out this information in a happy environment.

The girls who entered grinned evilly as they joined in on the beating. Arashi's screams would be heard around the village for hours on end. None of the villager's had enough guts to knock on the door and ask them to quite down, fearing that if they did, they'd end up like the one screaming.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke had been awake for about an hour, he had been interrogated ever since he had woken up, and had spilled every last piece of information he could. Even going so far as to admitting to his homosexuality, which caused the interrogators to laugh at how weak minded the ninja was. Even Genin were taught to last longer than an hour. But this Uchiha had spilled it all. Not just the information they were after, but private information which the interrogators didn't even ask for.

"Is that everything?" Ibiki asked as Inoichi placed the Uchiha under a controlled Jutsu, telling him whether or not the Uchiha was lying.

"Y-yes!" Sasuke cried as he clung to his body, that had been tortured for an entire hour. Granted what they did was over the top, the Uchiha should have still lasted longer than he did. Ibiki had cut bits of his flesh off, added salt to the wounds and then added a highly reactive acid, that once it has mixed with the salt grains, cause them to explode into tiny hot shards, embedding them deeper within the Uchiha's body.

After ibiki had done that a few dozen times, he had tried a little mental trauma, forcing Sasuke to eat foul, vile and utterly disturbing items. Sasuke had been forced to eat both animal and human feces, mixed in together. To which the Uchiha was forced to do, after being placed under a control Jutsu, that made sure the user was aware of his actions, remaining onto his senses, but unable to stop what he was physically doing. Of course, this could only be done under restraint conditions.

Sasuke had been forced to eat animals genitals, which he passed out during consumption. When he awoke, he squealed like a school girl.

"Is he telling the truth Inoichi?" Ibiki asked as Inoichi nodded with an amused, yet slightly disturbed smirk on his face.

"Good, now kill him." Ibiki said as he ordered an ANBU nin to kill him. The Hokage had told them after he had been interrogated, that he should be killed, due to information only the Hokage and his informants should know. Sasuke gasped as he heard that, his chakra flared as he used the last of his chakra and the chakra Orochimaru had given him to cut his bindings.

The ANBU jumped back as to keep a safe distance. Sasuke went through a dozen hand seals until he called out his Jutsu, focusing all his chakra into his hands.

"Kinjutsu: Unknown Jutsu of the snake Sanin!" Sasuke shouted as the ANBU quickly upped their guard. Sasuke released his Jutsu as a purple smoke clouded the air, not covering Sasuke's body entirely, just a little.

When the smoke cleared nothing had happened, Sasuke's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he passed out. Ibiki and the ANBU chuckled at such weakness. Ibiki quickly beheaded him as he went about his gruesome lifestyle. Ibiki wasn't an evil man, but he did what he had to for his village. As do all Ninja.

"Did you see his petty attempts in trying to use a Jutsu? He ran out of chakra right in the middle of it all." Ibiki said as his fellow torturers gave an amused nod, repressing the slight mirth they had at the idea.

"Should we inform Hokage-Sama of what the Uchiha has told us? This information may become increasingly helpful in getting rid of everything attached to the late snake Sanin." Inoichi asked Ibiki as the bear sized man nodded his head slowly as the majority of the group left, leaving only a few nin behind so they may dispose of the body properly. In Sasuke's case, being burnt then flushed down the drain. Konoha doesn't look too kindly upon traitors.

O

O

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was still holding onto Hinata as she latched onto him, not wanting to let go. At times like this, he was grateful for going back in time, he had so much time to mess about and catch up with people, he had felt that his life as a ninja had kept him away from what made him truly happy: people.

Because of his drive to become Hokage, the time he had to spend with others also lessened greatly, as he was almost always training so he could reach his goal. Now that he looks back on it, he realized that he'd missed out on a lot of fun. Sure, at the moment things weren't all sunshine and rainbows, but this drama only made them stronger as emotionally mature humans. You only learnt from experiences like these, and even though it was a bummer, he was glad for it, because he was taking both the good and the bad from the world, Ying and Yang.

Hinata sniffed a few times before she snuggled a little closer, she sighed happily as she wrapped one of her legs around his, getting more comfortable. Naruto sensed she wasn't as sad anymore, so he cracked a small smile.

Hinata knew Naruto's mother didn't care for her much, but just like Naruto, she planned on changing her opinion. After all, Naruto did it a hell of a lot, why couldn't she? With one last sigh she pulled out a game controller.

"Wanna play some modern warfare two with me?" Hinata said as she pulled an identical controller out from underneath herself. Naruto sweat dropped.

"That was a little… out of the blue don't you think hime?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the controller none the less. Hinata squeled as she snuggled in closer.

"I'm gonna kick your ass" Hinata said as Naruto tickled her sides.

"We'll see then, won't we?" Naruto said with a grin.

"And I'm aloud to do things from out of the blue, I'm pregnant." Hinata said as she used her soon-to-be excuse for everything. Naruto sighed in defeat as he knew that he'd be hearing that a lot more in the not so distant future.

O

O

_**Downstairs**_

Kushina and Kushana had gone out to town, Kushana deciding she would get Kushina away from Hinata for a while, just to let the young teens heal from the words.

In the dining room, the group of girls were extremely bored, they had thought about going outside and training, but they couldn't be bothered. They had thought about checking up on the two upstairs, but they didn't want to intrude on anything.

Haku decided she go and check up on Zabuza. Haku, Genzi and Anko decided they'd want to go and do that, afterall, they had nothing better to do.

As soon as they opened the door, they heard a sound barrier rip, and the noises from within begin to assault their ears.

"THIS GAME IS FUCKING BROKEN I SWEAR TO GOD!" Zabuza shouted as he gripped onto his controller some more. The sounds of his character dyeing again only fueled his rage.

"WHAT? YOU FUCKING HACKER! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?" Zabuza screeched as he was close to looking like a ten year old child. In the background you hear someone talking through the headset.

"Shut up little kid, go play some Mario cart if you can't handle it." The anonymous person calmly said through the mike. This only ignited Zabuza's short fuse.

"YEAH? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO YOU STUPID ASSHOLE?" Zabuza shouted as the girls within the room sweat dropped as Zabuza still hadn't noticed them.

"I'll come round your house and fuck your mom, bitch" the person through the mike said as he laughed to himself, taking joy from Zabuza's anger. "this is so going on youtube" the boy added shortly after.

"ARGGH FUCK THIS GAME!" Zabuza shouted out in anger as he turned his console off and looked around, a look of shock and surprise written across his face as he noticed the girls in his room.

"a-ahh! What are you doing in my room?" Zabuza asked as he asked the first question on his mind.

"Do you really get that angry over a virtual simulation?" Haku asked as Zabuza sulked a little. Bottom lip pouting slightly.

"I can't help it… the games stupid…" Zabuza said as he glared at the console in question.

The three girls sweat dropped at that statement.

"Then why play on it? If something as trivial as a game gets you this worked up, then don't play so much of it." Anko said as Zabuza blushed in embarrassment.

"S-shut up…" Zabuza said as he tried to defend his honor, although it was futile.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Anko shouted as the two stared each other down. The other two just sighed and dragged a kicking and screaming Anko out of the room.

"Remember our advice Zabuza-san, don't play so much games all the time" Genzi said shyly as she only just managed to get herself noticed. Zabuza harrumphed, but eventually decided they were right and left to go drink some sake. It sucked having no friends he could go hang out with, after all, he was new, and an adult, so finding friends was going to be hard for him. He decided just to socialize and see what happens.

O

O

_**Back in the dining room**_

The three girls sat back down as they sat around the TV, bored out of their minds. suddenly, Kurenai had an interesting thought.

"Hey Genzi-San, why don't you tell us a little about yourself? You did join the group awfully sudden." Kurenai said as the group nodded as they realized they hadn't had a chance to get to know her much, they felt a little bad, keeping her on the sidelines and all, they didn't have time to get to know her much. Sure the younger generation knew her quite a bit from the academy, but the older group didn't.

"W-well my n-name Genzi." Genzi started with a shy blush as she realized she had said something stupid. Of course they know her name, she felt a little silly for saying it, which didn't help sooth her situation.

"I came to Konoha when I was younger, m-my mother died when I was little so I don't know much about her, and my father died three years ago of a strange illness. Since then S-Sarutobi has been supporting me." Genzi said as a few of them felt bad for asking, the others seeing that this information no longer affected her as much as it would have a civilian, after all, you're a ninja, and ninjas have to restrict emotions such as the death of a loved one as best they can.

"I guess I grew up with not many people around me for support" Genzi said as she internally sighed and looked down a little. She knew at some point these women would knoew everything about her, she'd prefer to get the hard stuff out of the way first. She gulped and opened herself up, which she hadn't done in years.

"With no one around to support me, I had a numerous amount of mood swings and attitude change's. At first, I was quite bratty about the incident of my family's death, then I grew childish, then I grew cold and hate filled, and then finally I settled on being shy and reserved…" Genzi said as she had finally admitted to herself out loud. It wasn't a nice thing to do, but she didn't regret it. These people needed to know.

"As soon as I had settled on being shy, it was time for me to go to the academy. From then on, being isolated even in a social environment, I felt like I should just quit and give up. But at some point in time I noticed how the scared students used Naruto as a scape-goat. Being shy had its advantages, I could read people easily. Studying their every move instead of interacting with them was the advantage of isolation. " Genzi explained as the girls looked on in interest as they wanted to hear more.

"They used him as a scape-goat because it could have easily been any one of them. As soon as the scape goat is decided, the entire class will use him to help themselves grow dormant, showing themselves to be more courageous than the other. As soon as Naruto was established as the scape-goat to all their insults and abuse, the group began to grow, and split into social and moral groups, where they were happy with themselves as people." Genzi lectured as Tsunade nodded with wonder.

'My, this girl is quite smart when it comes to the human brain and the way we think…' Tsunade thought as she thought sending her to Inoichi for lessons might prove to be beneficial.

"Naruto stood there and took it, all of the abuse, all of the insults, the cold stairs, the social isolation… I thought for sure that he was a goner, like me, but he stood up strong, he defied his own path as a scape-goat, and he proved to me that I could stop being like that too. The very day I saw Naruto Uzumaki stand up to all of those bullies was the day I finally swallowed my fear, and I met Hinata, and from then we became friends." Genzi said as she smiled a little at the memory. The others looked on as they too smiled happily, they had to admit it was a really good story, and it gave them a good view on what and who Genzi is as a person, both present and past.

The group spent the next hour introducing themselves, their likes, dislikes, interests, hobbies and all other sorts of things. The group was getting along nicely, but there was still a hint of nervousness in the air. The group may know each other well, but being in a Harem and being intimate with each other, had caused the group to become a little distant with each other lately, for reasons only a women could know.

"Naruto and Hinata have been up there a long time now… do you think it would be safe to check up on them?" Temari asked to which the group nodded and began shuffling up the stairs. They had made it to Naruto's door, they couldn't hear any noise coming from within it so they decided to open the door slowly.

As soon as the door opened the sound seal on the door ripped and the sounds of gun fire and explosions vibrated through the air.

"What the hell is this?" Tsunade yelled as the group nodded fiercely as they watched a tearful Naruto getting his ass handed to him.

"This game's physics are broken is what it is!" Naruto shouted as he sulked, although Hinata's kiss on the cheek followed by a giggled convinced him to keep on playing.

"So, all this time you've been playing on this video game, rather than doing something productive?" Temari shouted as she was a little angered by the thought of her being bored out of her mind for around two whole hours while these two were comfortably playing on video games.

"Um… yeah, kinda." Naruto knew he sounded pathetic. From the looks he was getting, he knew he'd be sleeping on the settee tonight, and he wasn't wrong, unfortunately for him.

O

O

_**Later that night**_

Naruto was sleeping on the downstairs settee, he had more bedrooms he could sleep in, but they said the settee, and he really didn't want to anger any of them by sleeping in a bed. Not that he was afraid of them hurting him, but it was the thought of letting them down that kept him to their word.

'Well this sucks… damn Hinata and her god like gaming…' Naruto thought as he sighed, for some reason this settee just wasn't comfortable. Naruto realized it must have been because he was so far away from his mates.

Naruto whined out as he couldn't get comfortable, his tails not helping much either, however at some point he had been tackled with a giggling Hinata laying atop his chest biting his neck playfully, her tails lashing about as she showed a little of her feral side. Naruto smiled as he bear hugged her. At least it wasn't so bad.

The two settled down as Naruto drifted into a well disserved peaceful sleep.

O

O

**Well I have arisen from the grave, not that bad actually, quite tranquil down there… I kid, I kid :D**

**Sorry about the fillers guys, I just wanted something to act as a filler until I get back on track. Hoped you liked the drama, the morals, and the comedy :D I love how Zabuza is basically just this on running joke, whenever he appears something crazy happens XD**

**And btw, to all of those console fanboys out there, I will not state which console they were playing on, there is too much roid rage over the internet as it is, and no one will beat an oldfag like me at an argument }:)**

**(A/N: Oldfag – someone who is experienced in the subject he attached this statement to) ((Not to toot my own horn or anything XD))**

**Sorry for the late update, been busy with college. My mates b-days coming up so I know I'm going to get so smashed, I won't even know who's house I'll be going back to sleep at. It's gonna be stupid, which is pure-awesomeness within itself XD**

**Btw, check out my challenge Ghost Nin Naruto (the description is on my profile page) also, check out dracohalo117's challenge – Naruto hates Yondaime.**

**Plus, if you check back now, all of the characters ages who went back in time who were at Naruto's age are now 15. This will solve all of this stupidity. (on my behalf of course)**

**Now I'm going to start this pole thingy off, there's gonna be a cool poll (imo) each update. So here's my poll:**

**Which Naruto (in any fanfiction) would you class as the strongest, yet his strength being realistic. I will read anyone stories that people send in, and will judge who I believe to be the winner next update. (please, no self nominations, someone else's story, just to make it fair and all.)**

**Hope you send your votes in XD (only signed reviews will count as nominations)**


	13. 13: Chunin exams

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did, Sasuke would stop being so dramatic and gloomy, and stop killing (or trying to) all his friends just to get his revenge (which continues to grow, and yet he remains clueless as to why... moron...)

At this point in time Naruto is in an AU (alternative universe) the battle with pain never happened, Naruto is currently 15 with a 19 year old mind, soul and a body of a 19 year old… just shorter…

O

O

_**Naruto's New Life**_

_**Book 3: Family Life**_

_**Chapter 13: Chunin exams**_

The next few days had went by quicker than the group had anticipated, they had hoped for more time to complete their catch up training, but unfortunately for them, this year's Genin challengers were a little bit above average.

Naruto was making his way to the Chunin arena on his own, many thoughts going off in his head, some good, others not so good. He could still feel His mothers resent towards Hinata. It wasn't really something he could understand, but he did understand something was wrong with her. He'd have to see if she'd agree to get herself checked out by Ino's dad or something.

Naruto wasn't just swamped by bad thoughts though, he also had thoughts to think fondly of, the idea of being a parent, the life he lived was fantastic, he felt strong enough to shrug off any threat that may cause harm to his loved ones.

But, back to the bad thoughts, he couldn't help but feel like a storm was brewing, something evil twisting its way through the wind. Like it was creeping up on him. Naruto wasn't a fool; this feeling wasn't something he should dismiss so easily, it was something to prepare for. He didn't know what this feeling was, or even if it was real, all he knew is that being unprepared for anything would end badly.

His only problem?... What was he preparing for?

Mixed feelings is the only word that could sum up Naruto's thought patterns, his need for strength to protect others, his pride on becoming a father soon, his sense of paranoia that someone, or something was out to get him, and his sense of time management all led him into a spiral of what he should do and how he should do it.

That's when it hit him, he was a responsible adult now, he had wife's to look after, potential children to support and nurture, his clan and recent family to uphold, a village to lay his life down for, and countless friends that he needed to strengthen and interact with.

He had been given this task when he had died, but the realization had hit hard. Peoples life literally depended on Naruto's choices in his own time management, how much time he spent doing what, and how much focus he spent on actual family life.

Was he spending too much time at home? Were they spending their time selfishly? It was an odd reaction, feeling guilty for spending too much time with loved ones when he should be spending it training himself and others.

Naruto passed the ever lengthening street, shops and market stands seeming to stretch with the roads length, almost like a Genjutsu. The weight and pressure of the situation making sense to him finally.

'Guess I've gotta grow up and act more mature...' Naruto thought to himself with a small smile. The thought wasn't completely unpleasant like he'd thought it would be, sure, he'd spend less time with his family, but it's not like he wouldn't see them or interact with them at all.

Naruto quickened his pace as the street looked normal once again, a new stride in Naruto's step pronounced him as a man with an idea for change and a presence of sagely wisdom.

O

O

**Chunin arena**

Naruto's wife's stood up on the stands, watching over the other potential Chunin combatants. They weren't eyeing them down, merely sizing their skills up and their amount of Chakra. They sighed in a sort of relief to find none of them were even near their level, so this examination should go about easily.

The group did enjoy a good fight to help them grow, but they only came to this exam to gain the Chunin title, they never intended to have a fight last more than 5 minutes, if that. So it was a relief that none of them seemed up to par with their own level.

Hinata stayed up in the stands anyway, even if she wasn't going to fight. She was going to support her husband and her fellow wife's even if she couldn't help them directly.

Whispers were spreading around the arena, people betting with friends, or with other clans on who would win in the fights. Naruto wasn't recognized by outside clans from other villages, so they tended not to bet on him, rather they betted on the Konoha Kunoichi who had decent academy results.

They were disappointed to find out Hinata wasn't going through, as she would have been a sure bet. Rather they bet that Ino, or Temari would win. Another surprising combatant was Shion, a princess from another country. Logic depicts that she would have received some pretty expensive and harsh training, so her bets were pretty loaded too.

O

O

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was walking through different areas of the village; it was time to put his plan into action. If you could call it a plan that is… taking Gaara's information into account, he was patrolling different areas for the hidden sound and sand invasion force.

Naruto focused on his eyes and activated his Mitsukaigan, draining the chakra out of one eye, and activating his Kontanigan in the chakra drained eye, effectively duel wielding his Doujutsu's.

Using his Mitsukaigan, he concealed his Chakra to nothing, ensuring he wouldn't be spotted. At the same time, he used his Kontanigan's ability to sense out soul power.

The village had been made aware of the situation, and had been moved to the Hokage mountain safe house to secure that no Konoha civilian died during this raid. In their place, Konoha ninja had made perfect clones that would act out their normal every day life's, leaving Naruto no soul presence to detect in any of the civilians, meaning the only soul presence he could see were the invading ninjas.

Naruto immediately locked onto his enemy, they had split out strategically throughout the village, much to his annoyance. This would take time and patience that he couldn't afford right now; he had a Chunin exam to deal with.

Certain chakra's made themselves known, the color depicted them as evil, so he wouldn't spare their life's, while others were neutral soul colors, meaning they were forced to do this, which was understandable. Those people he would spare.

An hour had passed, Naruto had used a mixture of soul fist and divine might to kill his opponents silently and to knock others out due to chakra fatigue. He was sweating a little, not because of over excretion, but because it was a hot day and straining yourself into dark crevices to sneak up your opponents was a tedious business. Never the less, he had tied up the invaders who were neutral, and had burnt the ninja with evil souls into nothing.

Naruto signaled that he had completed his job, several ANBU squads leaping down to take the tied up ninja into Anko's care.

"You know, we could have helped too. It's not like we're not used to assassinating ninjas in the dark too." An ANBU member emotionlessly spoke.

"Yeah, but if any of you had slipped up the others would have been made aware and would have trashed the place" Naruto said as he smiled back at the ANBU.

"What do you take us for? We're professional ninja, and utilizing us would have made this entire situation go by much faster" The ANBU spoke with others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Regardless, I got the job done and there were no friendly casualties or destroyed buildings. And I managed to get survivors for interrogation." Naruto said, a little ticked off that his work went unappreciated.

"And our point still rests, this would have gone by quicker if we had helped, and you got lucky that no one noticed. Chances were highly likely you would have been found out as time ticked on." The ANBU said a little irritably. Naruto made a groaning noise as this situation was annoying him.

"Whatever, I got the job done. If you need me, I'll be at the Chunin exams." Naruto said as he walked past the ANBU members.

"The kids got skill, and plenty of it, but it seems he has trouble relying on others to help him out." Another ANBU member deduced. The others made noises of agreement and shuffled their prisoners into the jail cells.

"With that kind of approach to battle and assassination, it'll be impossible for him to become an effective Hokage." Another said as they remained silent.

O

O

**Chunin exam arena**

The Hokage sat on his seat at the highest point in the arena, looking down on the undamaged battlefield, and its captive audience who seemed just as pumped for a battle as the combatants.

Sarutobi was also made aware of who the Kazekage was, and played unaware rather well. The Kazekage sat down next to the Hokage with a stern look, playing off the Kazekage's actual characteristics perfectly.

"Your Genin this year look battle hardened, more so than I'd expect from Chunin hopefuls." The Kazekage said in a grave, grizzly voice. Sarutobi smiled back, keeping up the innocent act.

"My my, you think so?" Sarutobi said as he feigned looking over his Ninja to look for any odd or out of place characteristic.

"Mhmm, they seem strong. But I wonder if they can take on Gaara?" The Kazekage asked with an almost unnoticeable hint of bloodlust in his voice.

"Oh, the Jinchuriki?" Sarutobi asked, even though he already knew the answer. The Kazekage's face stayed as stern as ever, nodding his head without looking away from the battlefield.

"We shall have to see, a Jinchuriki's power should never be underestimated." Sarutobi said as he eyed Gaara steadily, analyzing him as best he could.

"That's interesting, where is your village's Jinchuriki?" The Kazekage asked, a little bit of suspicion etched across his usually emotionless face, what you could see of his face anyway. Sarutobi shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't a clue, probably training with his teacher; they have a few minutes to spare." Sarutobi spoke as the announcer called out.

"It appears not." The Kazekage said as the announcer gained everyone's attention. Sarutobi frowned as he wondered if Naruto's plan had worked out, or if he'd hit any problems.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the 13th Konoha Chunin exam stadium battle, this year is no different from the rest, two combatants must face each other in a 1 on 1 duel. These battles aren't to the death, but death is a possibility, so I would advice any of you who do not wish to witness the death of a person, to leave now." The announcer spoke loudly into his mic. No one left their seats so he assumed it was ok to continue.

"As I expected, anyway, the match isn't over until one person stops breathing, or until one person forfeits." The announcer spoke as everyone sat deathly quiet, not wanting to wait any longer until the fights start.

"I'd like to remind all contestants that even if you win, you aren't guaranteed Chunin. It is up to your village to decide if you make Chunin or not. Losing does not mean you can't become Chunin either, but winning does help add to your points a little. Chunin's are picked under village's own specific criteria, if you meet the required points, then you are promoted. Does everybody understand?" The announcer said with the combatants nodding, and the onlookers sighing, getting frustrated with this guy already.

"The first match up will be… Naruto Uzumaki versus Sai." The announcer spoke as Sai jumped to the battlefield, betters holding their tickets and hoping for a good match.

When after a minute Naruto didn't come down, a growing whisper turned into angry boo's and chants. The Kazekage was about to suggest a rematch later on, but before he could even move his head the doors to the bottom half of the stadium opened.

Naruto walked through what will soon be a battlefield, and stopped several feet away from his opponent. The announcer jumped down in-between the two combatants, who were eyeing the other up. Naruto made out that Sai had a katana, probably had some sword techniques, had some scrolls, so he probably used sealed weapons during battles. There wasn't much to make out about Sai without using his Doujutsu's, his poker face was very good.

"You're Sakura's and Sasuke's team mate." It was more of a statement than a question, Naruto nodded to which Sai smirked a little.

"Old team mates" Naruto corrected.

"How is it to live in Konoha?" Sai asked randomly out of the blue. Naruto grew confused until he noticed Sai wore a Sound Headband.

'What? He's a Konoha ninja… did this happened because of us coming back in time and messing certain things up? Wow, changing a few seconds does change a lot…' Naruto thought to himself. He and Sai had never really been close, and only talked when on missions that required communication to complete objectives. It's not like he disliked Sai, but because Sai was way too quiet and never talked about anything personal. It was hard to trust a guy like that.

"It's not so bad. It has its ups and downs" Naruto replied, Sai nodded, still fake smiling. The crowd was openly shouting insults now, the talk had gone on far enough and they wanted to see a fight already.

"Are both combatants ready?" Both nodded their heads. "Then begin" The announcer spoke, quickly jumping away from the battlegrounds.

Naruto, with the speed that was hard to follow, shot out and punched Sai straight in the face, his body impacting with the wall.

Naruto created a shadow clone to take his place while his body sank into the earth, without anyone but Jounin ninja's noticing.

"My my, this boy is interesting. His speed was incredible, and he knows an earth Jutsu to top it off. It looks like you prepared them a little too well this year Sarutobi." The Kazekage said with a little excitement in his voice. Sarutobi ignored the blatant disrespect by calling him by his first name and continued to watch the fight.

As the cloud of dust cleared, Sai's body turned to ink and slithered to the floor. Naruto's eyes widened as he witnessed such a skill.

"An ink clone? When did he have time?" Naruto asked himself as he had remembered Sai's entire move set from memory, but it came to him as a shock that Sai had made an ink clone without him noticing.

Suddenly, an ink spear flew out of the ground and missed Naruto, who dodged it, by a few centre meters. Naruto did a back flip as he dodged the newly summoned ink wolfs swipes.

Naruto kicked and punched his way through the pack of wolves, looking out for a hiding place that Sai could be staying in.

Naruto, even without his Doujutsu, noticed Sai's chakra presence behind a tree. Naruto flew through the crowd of ink wolfs and Rasengan'd the tree, sending Sai flying through the air before landing on his knees. Sai knelt there, panting heavily, the blast disorientating him and leaving him wounded.

"It was a good match Sai, but it's over. Please forfeit." Naruto said as he stared down at Sai, who suddenly smiled and sank into the ground as a clump of ink.

Sai felt a sword against his throat, surprised that Sai was this fast and tactful, as he hadn't been when Naruto had known him.

"I suggest you take your own advice" Sai said in a fake voice, with his smile still apparent. Naruto chuckled a little, leaving Sai confused and paranoid.

Naruto burst out of the ground, eyes closed as he struck his opponents limbs one by one, closing up his chakra coils until he passed out. Naruto deactivated his Doujutsu and opened his eyes, watching his own clone disperse, and Sai's body drop to the floor.

The announcer quickly jumped down, checked Sai's condition and announced Naruto the winner. Many of the crowd grunting or calling out in dissatisfaction in having lost the bet that they had made.

Naruto walked back up into the stands, hugging his wife's one by one, who checked him all over for cuts and bruises.

"Hey, I'm fine, I didn't even get touched." Naruto said as he pouted because Hinata kept wiped his face with a tissue.

"You can never be sure" Ino spoke in a sort of lecturer's voice. Naruto sweat dropped as they were using this as an excuse to touch him, not that he was really complaining.

The Kazekage watched the group interact with a hint of disgust in his expression. "Is this was Konoha practices then? Polygamy for Jinchuriki's?" The Kazekage asked The Hokage who laughed a little.

"Not really, their all acting on their own accord." The old man said as the Kazekage snorted at that claim.

Suddenly a beeping noise went off in the Kazekage's ear that only he could hear. 'This soon? Excellent! I won't have to watch any more of these mundane children's fights.' The Kazekage though as he pulled out his katana and lunged toward the Hokage, only to find himself swung back in place and confined to the chair.

Shock, and a small amount of dread showed on the Kazekage's face as the chair disabled him using Chakra and kept him in place.

"I was aware all along…" Sarutobi said, not even facing him. The Kazekage scowled in response.

"What do you mean you were aware?" The Kazekage spoke in an emotionless, if a little impatient voice.

"That you are Orochimaru." Sarutobi said, finally looking at the masked man, whose eyes bulged out in surprise. Instead of giving him a response, the snake Sanin tried to wriggle out of his confinements.

"Nothing can help you now, your evil stops today." Sarutobi said as he pulled out a Kunai.

"Sound four!" Orochimaru shouted in fear, The Hokage's eyes widened as he remembered Naruto telling him about this part. Quickly, Sarutobi jumped off the stadium's highest section and onto its walls. As he did so, a purple barrier went up around the area.

Naruto jumped up as soon as he saw what had happened, the crowd was knocked out by the Sound Kunoichi's flute Genjutsu. Only the Jounin, Hokage, Naruto and his wife's remained conscious.

'What the fuck is this? Didn't I kill Orochimaru a few days ago?" Naruto thought as he stared wide eyed at the stand

Naruto's wife's remained with Hinata, as per instructed by Naruto.

"He should have an idea by now that his forces have been depleted, so he should try to retreat, I suggest having all ANBU and Jounin block off all passageways and rooftops." Naruto advised, watching the purple barrier. Thoughts on how he was still alive confused him greatly.

O

O

**Meanwhile**

Orochimaru was freed of his confines, rubbing his wrists, looking pretty pissed off and confused.

"What the hell is going on? Tayuya! Where are my reinforcements?" The aged snake asked the flute wielding Sound Kunoichi elite.

"I'm not getting a reading from them at all, the connection is either severed or they have been compromised." Tayuya said, instantly getting back handed by the angered sanin.

"Well find a way to communicate with them!" Orochimaru said as Tayuya's team mates laughed at her abuse.

"Fuck you dick suckers!" Tayuya spoke with flare, nursing her bruise and continually sending communication requests to the squad's commander.

"There's no use, no one's picking up at all." Tayuya spoke, as she awaited another strike. Orochimaru was in mid swing until he stopped.

"Sir, there's no time for this; you can discipline her when we get back to our village, but for the time being we need an escape plan. The longer we sit here talking, the more time they have to spread out and think up a plan." Jirobo spoke as Orochimaru calmed down.

"Good point. Drop the barrier, get in an 'x' formation and head towards the south gate." Orochimaru spoke as the group nodded and, with a quickness that shocked most people, the group dropped the barrier and headed towards the south gate.

Naruto and Sarutobi were instantly on their tail, the Jounin blocked off all directions the group could go so they made a defensive perimeter on a group of houses connected to each other.

Orochimaru turned around and the surprise that greeted him was insane, everything made sense now but at the same time, confused him even more.

Orochimaru, was actually Kabuto.

"He's absorbed Orochimaru so soon… I did not expect this at all." Naruto whispered to Sarutobi, who nodded, Kabuto looked just like Orochimaru, except he had glasses on and his facial curves were more Kabuto like.

"Ahhh, the young leaf Jinchuriki. What a wonderful surprise, I'm sorry, but I can't stay long to chat." Kabuto spoke in an overly calm voice.

"Sound 4, plan E if you will…" Kabuto smirked, the group stood there, shocked with what was requested of them.

"B-but lord oro-" Tayuya was cut off with another slap.

"PLAN E SOUND 4!" Kabuto bellowed, the group flinched and put up a barrier. Naruto frowned but then gasped as Kabuto's body vanished out of sight.

The barrier dropped and the group was now down to 4 members, who looked very drained of chakra. Tayuya collapsed to her knees, to which her team mates grunted at.

"You worthless slut! Stop being so fucking weak!" Jirobo said as he kicked the Kunoichi off the roof and onto the street below. Blood coming out her mouth. A group of Jounin quickly secured her and tied her up.

Naruto took this distraction to take out Jirobo, activating his Ijinigan and swiped the plump elite sound ninja with a fist full of black flames. Taking this situation to his advantage, Naruto activated his hell torment Jutsu and looked the two remaining ninja in the eyes, causing them to go into a deep torture Genjutsu, much like the sharingans.

Naruto jumped back as the ANBU group secured the ninja, Jirobo dying because he couldn't stop the black flames from spreading.

"What you did was reckless Naruto, but it worked and you clearly analyzed the situation well. So good job" Sarutobi spoke as he cracked his back. "Damn this back of mine." Sarutobi chuckled.

Naruto smiled nothing more need be said so he walked back to the arena, as he and the Hokage approached the arena, they heard the commotion that was going off within. The two hurried into the arena.

Most of the arena's people had left, only a few clans and Konoha families remained. When they noticed Sarutobi, they crowded around him.

"Hokage-Sama, because of the recent attack, the clans from the other villages feared for their life's and ran away. The councils from all the contesting villages agreed on canceling this year's exam." The announcer spoke as the Hokage sighed, looking over the disappointed and frustrated faces of the combatants.

"I am sorry for this interruption, and this inconvenience, you'll have to return to your home villages." Sarutobi spoke as the grumbling ninja got back into their four man cells and walked out of the stadium.

"This is so bullshit" One of the ninja spoke as they left.

"What about us Hokage-Sama?" Tenten asked Sarutobi, who smiled a little nervously.

"Ehe… well, the truth is you were all going to get Chunin status anyway, we only asked you to join this year's exam because it made Konoha's image remain stronger than the other village's" Sarutobi said, rubbing his head in an embarrassed way.

A few of the girls looked a little ticked off, but understood it was for Konoha's sake, so they didn't mind as much.

"Well I guess that's ok… so, we're all Chunin rank now?" Shion asked. The rest of the group listening carefully, and hopefully.

"Naruto and all his wife's are, that includes you Hinata, but I'm afraid Naruto's family will have to take a re-sit of the final exam in a few weeks time." The Hokage said as Naruto's family groaned in annoyance.

"Why, why me?" Arashi asked loudly, the others couldn't help but feel his frustration.

The day's events had been long and tedious for Naruto, but he could relax knowing it was all over for him now; he could relax and figure out a training plan.

He sighed happily as he turned around in bed, he had decided to go to bed earlier than usual so he could get a fresh start in the morning. He could hear laughter and playful banter going on downstairs, which made him smile at the thought of everyone getting along better together.

Naruto turned around once more and was face to face with Anko, who slyly grinned at him, proud of her sneaking skills.

"Hey there" she spoke cuddling into him. Naruto smirked, not so surprised because he was getting used to this sort of thing.

"Hey yourself." Naruto responded, embracing her innocently, the two of them falling asleep soon after.

O

O

Shit it's been a while since I last updated, huh?

I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, and if you see any problems with this chapter, please tell me, as I have been away from this story for a while, so even I forget what's going on.

For those of you unaware of his old Doujutsu and what they can do, here's an explanation list I made about a year ago:

Mitsukaigan – angel eyes – teleportation, conceleing chakra, shields/barriers, healing, devine might (white/yellow chakra attacks)

Ijinigan – devil eyes – look into eyes and paralysis (tormented in another plane Genjutsu), black flames (amaturatsu), enhanced speed and strength, demons wrath (black/red chakra attacks)

Kontanigan – soul eyes – see soul power from a distance, telepathy on weak/friendly souls, ability to suck out their soul when near death. Soul fists (disrupts chakra wavelengths and temporary paralyses)

The font for the explanation may be a little weird; my Microsoft word is being silly.

Anyway, review what you thought of the chapter please.


	14. Chapter 14

I'll be deleting every story from my profile in 1 weeks time, sorry but my tastes have changed and i use my name on forums way too much, i don't want someone to look up my name and track me back to this.

I still like Naruto and the stories I've produced, but in some parts it just makes me cringe, if you'd like to save the documents for your own use, please do so now, or if you plan on taking my story up for yourself, please tell me so and feel free.

Thanks for all the nice reviews over the years, i plan to still stay active, but i'd rather not have any stories up for friends to view.


End file.
